Sexto
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Naruto est fou amoureux de Sasuke mais hésite à le lui avouer. Grâce aux téléphones portables, il va découvrir le vrai visage de son coéquipier, pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. Et si la participation de l'équipe 7 à une sélection sanglante permettrait aux réels sentiments de se réveiller ? / NaruSasu / Gore / Lemon / Rating M justifié!
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Sexto

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Sasuke

 **Rating :** M+

 **Avertissement :** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. C'est très détaillé, poussé dans les limites, donc si âmes sensibles, s'abstenir s'il vous plaît ! Outre les fesses, il y aura également des scènes plutôt gore.

 **/o\ Notes /o\**

 **Note 1** : Kikou ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver sur fanfiction ! J'ai fini mes études et j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire alors j'ai tout de suite sauté sur mon ordinateur ! (enfin par sauté dessus je veux dire, pas dessus quoi, enfin, c'est une image… m'voyez ?)

Je vous présente mon deuxième OS (bon en fait il fait déjà 50 pages word… hahaha), donc plutôt mini fic sur le couple Naruto ! J'avais commencé à l'écrire au début de l'année mais n'ayant pas le temps du tout d'écrire je l'ai laissé moisir sur mon PC avant de le rouvrir et de le reprendre !

Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis l'auteur de plusieurs fiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter, que je vous conseille d'aller lire si vous aimez le couple Harry X Draco. D'ailleurs, à toutes mes lectrices HPDM, je vous promets de bientôt mettre en ligne une suite ou même une nouvelle fiction ! Si si j'en ai commencé une autre mais je compte l'avancer suffisamment avant de la poster pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, je sais que c'est très frustrant.

 **Note 2** : Comme je l'avais dit dans le premier OS sur Naruto (Mes Shurikens), je suis vraiment fan de ce couple et je suis vraiment venue déguisée en Naruto à la Japan Expo haha ! EN plus j'ai trouvé une Sasuke et une Sakura et on a fait des superbes photos ! On faisait la même taille et je trouve qu'on imite super bien les mimiques de chacun des personnages alors je suis trop contente ! bref… :D

 **Note 3** : Il y aura du SEX, du ROCK et du ROCK'N ROLL Mesdames et messieurs ! OUIIIII ! *pète un câble*

Laissez-moi vos impressions :D

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **SEXTO**

 **PROLOGUE**

.

' _Je t'aime'_

Il réfléchit puis effaça.

' _Je crois que je t'aime'_

Il parut d'abord satisfait mais, petit à petit, il se dégonfla. Cette phrase n'allait pas non plus. Alors il effaça encore une fois. Il se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant profondément, pesant le pour et le contre. C'était difficile. Il avait peur de regretter, de tout gâcher mais en même temps, il crevait d'envie de lui dire. Que l'autre comprenne pourquoi il était tant attaché à lui. Qu'il puisse enfin mettre des mots sur son comportement ambigu.

Mais c'était à croire que le garçon faisait exprès de ne rien voir, et pourtant, Naruto avait pris grand soin d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, de façon plus ou moins explicite – jamais trop explicite non plus car Sakura n'était jamais bien loin – mais son ami semblait hermétique. Naruto avait envisagé deux possibilités : soit Sasuke avait très bien compris mais, ne voulant pas de cet amour malsain, continuait d'agir dans l'indifférence totale - c'était une façon de repousser Naruto sans trop le blesser – soit il ne voyait absolument pas l'ambiguïté de ses gestes. Ce qui serait vraiment problématique pour Naruto qui ne voulait pas non plus briser l'amitié –amitié vache mais amitié quand même – que le jeune homme lui portait.

Il avait déjà eu bien des difficultés à l'avoir, son amitié, quel serait l'intérêt de tout gâcher maintenant ?

Ou alors il était asexué. Ouais, ça, ça pouvait lui convenir. Il ne serait pas à lui, mais il ne serait à personne d'autre non plus.

Il soupira, désespéré, en s'affaissant contre les coussins de son lit. Il observa le petit téléphone portable qu'il tenait entre les mains et l'écran encore lumineux de sa récente utilisation. Il se mit à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un dilemme. Il hésitait sérieusement. Son entrain ayant complètement disparu.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où il se sentait tellement confiant qu'il avait l'impression d'être capable de tout supporter, même un rejet brutal. Mais il fallait rester raisonnable, et malgré tout, quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments, il réfléchissait consciencieusement à ses actes. Du moins depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'il ne fallait surtout ne pas faire, quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Sakura avait repoussé la totalité de ses avances.

\- Ho Sasuke, tu m'embrouilles l'esprit…, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante en se passant la main sur le front.

Il reporta son attention sur le téléphone. Il plaça l'écran devant ses yeux et soupira pour la énième fois en observant le message texte vide. Il quitta la fenêtre pour retourner dans la liste de ses messages reçus. Un sourire niais – ou stupide – apparu sur son visage quand il relut le dernier message que lui avait envoyé Sasuke, hier soir – ou plutôt cette nuit - à 01h32.

Après une courte conversation, pour ne pas dire superflue, que Naruto avait engagé pour connaître l'heure à laquelle ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain avec Kakashi – alors qu'il le savait très bien, mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour aller lui parler – , Sasuke avait clôturé leur échange par un « Bonne nuit Usuratonkashi » qui avait suffi à lui faire pousser des ailes. Et aussi à lui faire faire des rêves érotiques un peu salaces.

Après tout, il était un garçon en pleine santé, alors il n'en culpabilisait pas. Rêver de ce genre de chose le rendait toujours plus ou moins bizarre le lendemain mais curieusement encore plus désireux de découvrir ce plaisir charnel – s'il en avait un jour l'occasion. Et il souhaitait que ce soit avec lui.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans cette situation. Tiraillé entre l'envie d'avouer à l'Uchiwa ses sentiments dépassant largement le seuil de l'amitié et de la fraternité ou celle de se taire à jamais pour garder intact les liens qu'ils avaient durement construits.

C'était un combat difficile. Surtout à 6h45 du matin après une nuit plutôt agitée.

S'il lui disait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de supporter d'aller à l'entrainement aujourd'hui, car il aurait trop peur de découvrir une mine dégoutée et de vivre un rejet qui signifierait que leur lien était brisé pour toujours. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il se leva de son lit pour aller se faire chauffer un bol de lait. Il lorgna plusieurs fois son téléphone, réfléchissant à un moyen subtil de contacter Sasuke avant le point de rendez-vous. Après ce ne serait plus pareil. Sakura serait là et elle le gênerait sans doute en lui coupant la parole, par exemple, ou en se glissant entre eux.

Il prit, selon lui, la meilleure décision de sa vie quand il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui avouer ses sentiments tout de suite. Il devait continuer de creuser afin de savoir s'il y avait une chance, même minime, que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Bien que peu défaitiste, Naruto avait quand même du mal à croire que ce jour puisse arriver.

Il but une gorgée de son lait lorsque son téléphone émit un son court et strident. Il sursauta et s'étrangla à moitié avec le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche et, en cassant à moitié la table en deux lorsqu'il y claqua son bol, se jeta sur l'objet en question, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant intérieurement que ce soit Sasuke.

Une grande déception apparue sur son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit le message et découvrit le nom du destinataire : Hinata.

' _Bon courage pour l'entrainement aujourd'hui.'_

Il poussa un soupir mêlé à un son rauque non identifié mais qui exprimait clairement une lamentation.

Il y avait là plusieurs éléments intéressants : le faux espoir causé par la sonnerie indiquant qu'un SMS était arrivé puis le désappointement fulgurant juste après avoir lu le nom de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être contrarié par le fait que cette fille l'aimait comme une folle, tandis que lui aimait son coéquipier, qui lui-même… semblait n'aimer personne. Ou bien s'il devait plutôt être consterné par sa réaction aussi ridicule que pathétique.

Il répondit tout de même un rapide ' _Merci, toi aussi_.' à Hinata avant de retourner, les pieds trainant sur le sol, à sa petite table de cuisine.

Il se trouvait pitoyable et lamentable. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'embrasser la fille qu'il aimait – Sakura – quand il avait 12 ans, alors à quel niveau négatif se trouvaient ses chances de serrer le mec pour qui il en pinçait depuis deux ans ? Il aurait cru qu'à leur âge – 15 ans – les hormones l'auraient grandement aidé à découvrir de quel penchant était son ami. Mais il semblait que le jeune homme ne ressente aucune attraction que ce soit pour la gent féminine que la gent masculine.

En résumé : c'était la galère.

Son portable vibra et sonna contre le bois de la table. C'était Hinata qui lui posait des questions futiles. Encore. Il referma son téléphone sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Il culpabilisait un peu car il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'elle perdait son temps avec lui. En réalité, et il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas bien. Il adorait l'idée que quelqu'un l'aime (au moins une) et avoir autant d'emprise, indirectement, sur la personne, le faisait se sentir plus fort.

Bien que Hinata était gentille et plutôt jolie, elle était ennuyeuse et fade. Naruto préférait les personnalités fortes comme Sakura ou Sasuke. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était tombé amoureux des deux, bien qu'il devait avoir un petit côté sadomasochiste pour largement préférer Sasuke.

Il lorgna son portable. Quelle formidable invention. Cette technologie avait été importée du continent voisin et avait petit à petit envahi les pays. Cela faisait à peu près un an que Konoha en avait accepté l'usage par la population. Tous les ninjas en eurent un d'office pour communiquer entre eux tout en ayant eu comme interdiction formelle de l'emporter avec eux en mission : en effet, le portable était pratique mais peu discret, et il existait d'autres technologies plus sophistiquées et adaptées pour les missions de ninja.

Naruto s'était fait offrir le sien par Kakashi, au même titre que ses deux camarades. Il avait mis plus d'un mois à en comprendre l'intérêt et le fonctionnement. En fait, les capacités de l'appareil étaient plutôt simples : envoyer des messages et pouvoir appeler la personne à distance. Quant à l'intérêt, Naruto l'avait trouvé dans le fait de pouvoir communiquer avec l'Uchiwa en étant lui-même son propre décideur : c'était quand il voulait et où il le voulait.

La limite se trouvait dans le libre arbitre du destinataire car celui-ci n'était pas obligé de répondre. Frustrant au plus haut point l'expéditeur du message. Rien n'était pire que quand Sasuke ne répondait pas à ses messages car il le traduisait par 'j'en ai tellement rien à foutre de ta gueule que je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre', ou encore par 'Arrête de me spammer, tu me fais chier'. Comme lui avec Hinata à l'instant.

Et ça arrivait souvent. En fait, surtout lorsque Naruto commençait à poser des questions trop intimes. Enfin, chacun des deux garçons devaient avoir une définition diamétralement opposée de ce que le mot 'intime' signifiait car Naruto n'avait jamais été plus loin que de lui demander s'il portait autre chose que son tee-shirt bleu ou noir.

En somme, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Soit Sasuke avait l'esprit mal tourné et, pensant que Naruto insinuait des choses salaces, arrêtait la conversation en n'y répondant plus. Ce qui étonnerait Naruto car son coéquipier avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit tellement loin de la perversion qu'il serait plus probable qu'il pleuve des bijûs à pois roses. Soit il était excédé par le nombre affolant de textos que lui envoyait Naruto et, dépité, ne répondait plus pour avoir la paix. Ce qui était la raison la plus plausible et probablement la bonne.

\- Quand est-ce que tu me montreras un signe, hein, Sasuke ? Que je sache quoi faire…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en ouvrant un message texte.

Il ne pouvait pas résister, il fallait qu'il lui envoie quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

' _Prêt à recevoir la pâtée de ta vie aujourd'hui ?'_

Il relut une dizaine de fois pour déceler la moindre faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire avant de l'envoyer. Il n'était pas très fort à l'écrit et avait envie de prouver à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas si illettré qu'il pouvait le penser.

Il zieuta rapidement le coin d'un dictionnaire qui dépassait de dessous son lit.

Son coéquipier ne faisait jamais de fautes, il écrivait bien et utilisait parfois des mots que Naruto ne connaissait pas – c'est là qu'il se félicitait d'avoir investi ses dernières économies dans un dictionnaire – et comme dans la réalité, ses messages débordaient toujours d'une telle froideur que s'en était parfois risible.

Il prit une douche rapide, juste histoire d'avoir l'air frais, et s'habilla devant son miroir à pied. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de son coéquipier, il s'était aperçu qu'il faisait un peu plus attention à l'apparence qu'il avait. Tous les matins, comme un rituel, il regardait si ses attributs étaient toujours en place, si ses muscles n'avaient pas fondu durant la nuit, si ses fesses étaient toujours rebondies et si sa tête était présentable.

Une fois le check-up validé, ce fut satisfait qu'il retourna finir son petit déjeuner. Il appuya sur la touche principale de son téléphone pour allumer l'écran et voir s'il aurait reçu, par le plus grand des hasards, une réponse à son message.

Son cœur manqua de lui sortir par la bouche quand il constata que l'écran lui annonçait fièrement la réception d'un nouveau message de 'Sasuke'. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour y lire :

' _Dans tes rêves, Dobe.'_

Un grand sourire en banane s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles et il gloussa sans pouvoir se retenir. Il rangea son téléphone dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, prit son sac et sortit de son minuscule chez lui, une tranche de pain à la confiture pendant de sa bouche.

.

* * *

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous

Au fait, je fais quelques dessins de temps en temps, j'en ai fait sur ce couple. Si vous voulez y jeter un œil, c'est par ici (enlever les tirets) : **h-t-t-p-:-/-/-lo-ve-lo-ve-ki-ss-hu-.-de-vi-an-ta-rt-.-c-o-m-/-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-/**

A bientôt !

Lovekisshu


	2. A la recherche des totems

**Titre :** Sexto

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Avertissement :** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles.

 **Parution** : hebdomadaire (promis je m'y tiens, les chapitres sont déjà écrits et je l'ai presque fini ^^)

 **Bêta Lectrice** : Hatsukoi00 qui reprend avec beaucoup de courage la correction de l'ensemble des chapitres ^^

 **Reviews** :

Merci à : **Segadora Nenesse Lullaby-chan Levi Pensi** et **Fimuse** pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **.**

La mission du jour consistait à retrouver trois objets cachés dans la forêt de Konoha, dans un terrain délimité par Kakashi. Dans chaque objet avait été dissimulé une très faible quantité de chakra. Le but de l'exercice était de trouver une technique pour débusquer le plus rapidement les émissions de chakra venant des objets, avant de les ramener à Kakashi.

C'était un travail d'équipe. Il fallait se retrouver dans le temps moyen par rapport aux autres équipes qui avaient effectué la mission. Les trois premiers groupes se verraient confier une mission spéciale, leur procurant un plus haut statut que les autres Genins, sans pour autant devenir Chûnin. L'équipe qui mettrait le plus de temps à effectuer la mission se verrait attribuer des missions de rang D, ce qui ralentirait indéniablement leur apprentissage.

Ce que voulait absolument éviter l'équipe 7.

Naruto était en train de bondir d'arbre en arbre en essayant de se concentrer sur une éventuelle présence de chakra. Mais rien. Kakashi ne leur avait pas dit si ce qu'ils cherchaient pouvait être enfoui sous terre, ou implanter dans le corps d'un animal, ou bien encore dans d'autres idées saugrenues de cachettes susceptibles d'avoir traversé l'esprit du ninja aux cheveux gris.

De plus, Naruto n'avait jamais essayé de détecter délibérément du chakra. Les fois où c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu conscience de le faire et c'était dans des situations de danger, lorsque tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Or, ici ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas de danger, il fallait simplement retrouver des objets grâce à leurs émissions, aussi faibles soient-elles.

Naruto s'arrêta devant une marque en forme de triangle entre ses chaussures. Il fronça les sourcils. Il tournait en rond depuis vingt minutes. Cette marque, il l'avait faite en démarrant sa course, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer avec Sakura et Sasuke pour augmenter les chances de retrouver plus rapidement les objets. C'était la troisième fois qu'il passait devant, sans comprendre. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir emprunté le même chemin.

Il grogna, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses coéquipiers avant qu'ils ne perdent trop de temps.

Il grimpa à la cime d'un grand chêne et essaya de deviner la position de ses amis. Soudain, il vit jaillir un peu plus loin, le haut d'un corps pourvu d'une chevelure rose puis quelques secondes plus tard, non loin de lui, un autre mais cette fois-ci avec des cheveux noirs. Ils avaient l'air confus.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? leur parvint la voix de la jeune femme, emportée par le vent.

\- Rien de mon côté ! cria Naruto.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Sasuke qui haussa les épaules en signe de négation.

\- On se retrouve au terrier ! indiqua Naruto à l'attention de ces deux camarades.

Il descendit de son arbre et courut jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué. Le terrier était en fait tout simplement un énorme trou creusé par des rongeurs et où avait poussé une énorme Jonquille de deux mètres de hauteur, faisant la curiosité du coin.

Il rejoignit Sasuke et Sakura mais remarqua que l'ambiance était plutôt lourde. Sasuke était assis sur une souche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la mine renfrognée. La rose semblait gênée, tortillait des pieds en fixant de façon gênante l'héritier du clan.

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif et comme le gros balourd qu'il était, se pointa en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses à même le sol.

\- Bon, faut qu'on trouve un plan ! s'exclama-t-il, tentant d'apaiser cette tension dont il ne connaissait même pas la provenance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça le mettait lui-même dans une situation inconfortable.

\- Ah ouais, c'est sympas de dire ce qu'on doit faire mais après pour réfléchir on ne peut plus compter sur toi ! attaqua Sasuke en le toisant du coin de l'œil.

Naruto se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, il essaya de se contrôler. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant très fort les yeux et en se répétant inlassablement 'ne pas étrangler, ne pas étrangler, ne pas étrangler…'. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour que son ami soit de si mauvais poil, mais cela l'irritait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être dans la confidence, il avait l'impression d'être exclu du groupe.

Il expira bruyamment par le nez, montrant ainsi à son coéquipier que son caractère de cochon l'emmerdait profondément. Il avait beau être amoureux, il n'était pas totalement aveugle, et passer outre les sautes d'humeurs de son ami à cause de ses sentiments ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pire, il se demandait comment il pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit pour un type pareil. Mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il se souvenait pourquoi il en était dingue.

\- Très bien. Tu proposes quoi, monsieur je-sais-tout ? rétorqua Naruto, un tantinet provocateur.

L'autre lui répondit en lui lançant des éclairs.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments le matin même.

\- Bon, vous m'énervez ! laissa échapper soudainement Sakura, les yeux brillants, presque au bord des larmes. Je m'en vais, je vais refaire un tour complet. En marchant et sur le sol, je devrais pouvoir détecter quelque chose si les objets sont enterrés. A tout à l'heure !

Puis joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'éloigna en frappant des pieds, visiblement mécontente.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux ninjas, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir parler en premier ou émettre, ne serait-ce que le moindre son. Naruto le lorgnait en coin. Sasuke paraissait se détendre au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Naruto ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de l'enquiquiner.

\- C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- Hn ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, Sakura et toi, vous tiriez des gueules jusque par terre, expliqua-t-il en fixant délibérément Sasuke sur le haut du front, puisque ses yeux étaient fermés. Mais le ninja devait sentir l'insistance de son regard, il le savait et en jubilait intérieurement.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, répondit son coéquipier d'un ton désagréable.

Mon Dieu, qu'il avait envie de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule.

\- Justement, ça devient mes affaires quand ça se passe au sein de l'équipe. Même si ça te fait chier, je fais partie de cette équipe et quand il y a des tensions comme ça, j'aimerais au moins être au courant de ce qu'il se passe, s'emporta Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se tourna dans l'autre sens afin d'être dos à lui et coupant ainsi l'échange. Naruto avait bien reçu le message, 'Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, et tu me saoules' mais ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser des insultes s'échapper ''malencontreusement'' de sa bouche, il contourna la souche et se planta face au ninja. Il se pencha en avant pour que leur visage soient à la même hauteur – même s'il le dominait de quelques centimètres, ô que c'était plaisant – et lui souffla son haleine chaude en pleine figure, faisant se soulever les quelques mèches tombant sur son front.

Il le vit faire une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je rêve ou tu boudes ? s'étonna Naruto en se retenant de sourire.

\- Tu me casses les couilles Naruto, grinça le ninja.

Naruto eut l'impression de se prendre un revers bien placé. C'était rare d'entendre Sasuke injurier. Il fallait absolument qu'il note dans un carnet toutes les insultes de son ami depuis qu'il le connaissait. Ainsi, il pourrait ajouter le mot « couille » à la courte liste qu'il avait en tête.

Sans pouvoir se retenir il pouffa, s'attirant les foudres du ninja.

\- Ça te va vraiment pas de dire des insultes. Ça casse…

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase.

Sasuke avait le visage levé vers lui – pour mieux le toiser – mais leurs nez se touchaient presque. Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer et des suées remonter jusqu'à son échine. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, alors qu'il savait que son camarade pouvait voir le moindre de ses mouvements – et justement c'était peut-être parce qu'il le savait - ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers ses lèvres.

Des lèvres rose foncé, pleines, pulpeuses, un peu brillantes d'avoir été mâchonnées peu de temps auparavant. Naruto jouait avec le feu. Sasuke était parfois aveugle mais loin d'être con. Il sentit que ses joues commençaient à chauffer, donc rougir, et il se dit que c'était le moment de faire comme si tout cela était bizarre.

Il avala de travers et se recula précipitamment sous le regard incrédule de l'autre garçon. Encore un peu et il l'aurait embrassé. Mais il n'avait pas pour ambition de finir en chair à pâtée, ou en tout cas, pas encore. Un jour il le ferait, il se le promit.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de louper un épisode, ne semblant pas comprendre le comportement de son camarade. Naruto eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un tronc. Il réalisa que la scène qui venait de se dérouler n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde et que seuls lui et son esprit tordu pouvaient interpréter ses agissements comme suspects.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? J'ai un truc sur la tête ? s'enquit Sasuke alors que le Naruto le regardait d'un air tellement bizarre qu'il semblait à la fois gêné et éberlué.

Naruto se demandait si le ninja le faisait exprès, ou s'il était trop innocent pour son propre bien – ce qui l'étonnerait. Il n'y avait toujours, comme depuis des mois, aucun moyen de savoir si le garçon pourrait être réceptif à ses avances ou non.

\- Non. Tu as une méthode pour déceler des faibles quantités de chakra ? Parce que moi non et j'ai la flemme de chercher, fit Naruto, changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

Il le vit joindre les deux mains sous son nez, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il réfléchissait. Son regard se fixa sur un point invisible alors que dans son cerveau, des millions de connexions neuronales étaient en train de s'établir. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Au bout de quelques secondes – qui furent suffisantes pour que Naruto se perde dans une contemplation sans vergogne – Sasuke leva la tête vers lui.

\- Itachi… m'avait appris un truc dans ce genre quand j'étais petit. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver, dit-il sans avoir oublié de grimacer au prénom de son frère.

Naruto s'approcha de lui.

\- En fait, il m'entrainait à trouver des êtres vivants sous terre, comme des rongeurs. Il voulait que j'ai conscience que la vie ne se limitait pas à l'espace où nous, nous vivons, mais aussi dans des espaces que nous ne voyons pas, commença-t-il à expliquer sous le regard intéressé de Naruto avant de reprendre : Il faut poser la main par terre et te concentrer dessus. Avec beaucoup de concentration tu peux ressentir des vibrations. Ces vibrations sont les émanations de chakra des êtres vivants qui sont sous ou sur la terre, termina Sasuke en fixant dorénavant l'herbe sous ses pieds.

Naruto avait attentivement écouté. Tout ce que disait Sasuke était de toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, intéressant. Mais ses oreilles avaient tiqué sur un mot en particulier.

\- Concentration, concentration… pourquoi faut-il toujours faire des trucs ennuyeux comme ça ? se lamenta-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Il appliqua les consignes de son ami. Il posa la main à plat sur l'herbe, ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. Mais il était si perturbé par la présence du ninja à trente centimètres de lui qu'il n'arrivait à rien du tout. Ses pensées s'orientaient d'elles-mêmes vers des images d'eux deux, dans diverse position salaces et équivoques.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent violemment sous une vision un peu trop réaliste à son goût qui l'avait fait réagir au niveau de son bas ventre. Ses joues rosirent et il se tourna dos à son coéquipier avant qu'il ne remarque son état. Naruto s'insultait de pervers et d'obsédé sexuel. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de penser à des choses pareilles. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser le soir même, quand il irait se coucher. Le faire alors que l'objet de ses fantasmes se tenait à ses côtés était dans sa liste des choses proscrites s'il ne voulait pas être découvert.

\- Tu ne te concentres pas assez, le réprimanda l'objet de ses désirs. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Il descendit de sa souche et s'assit à ses côtés. Il mit sa main par-dessus de celle de Naruto, à plat, et ferma les yeux, le visage levé vers le ciel.

Perturbé, Naruto n'osa même pas dire quoique ce soit, profitant du contact de sa main douce. Est-ce que Sasuke aurait mis sa main sur la sienne, pour lui enseigner les notions rudimentaires, s'il connaissait ses sentiments ? C'était peu probable. Mais Naruto aimait y croire. C'était grâce à ses espoirs qu'il avait un esprit si positif la plupart du temps. Il profita de cet instant qui leur appartenait.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une force être exercée sur le dessus de sa main. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose passait à travers sa paume et s'enfonçait jusque dans la terre. Il baissa les yeux mais la main de Sasuke était juste paisiblement posée sur la sienne, sans qu'on ne puisse déceler une quelconque pression à l'œil nu. Pourtant, il avait réellement l'impression qu'une énergie puissante traversait sa main comme si elle était sans consistance.

Alors c'était ça, ce dont parlait Sasuke ? C'était impressionnant.

Naruto contempla les traits du visage face à lui qui semblaient si sereins, comme si son ami était emprisonné dans une bulle. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Il sursauta quand celui-ci sauta brusquement sur ses pieds.

\- Je crois que j'en ai trouvé un ! s'exclama-il, surexcité.

Naruto se leva aussi.

\- Comment… tu… enfin je… j'ai rien compris, avoua finalement Naruto.

Sasuke ricana et il se rassit sur le sol, tapotant sa main à côté de lui pour inviter Naruto à l'imiter. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

\- Recommence. Il faut que tu essaies de vider ton esprit, de ne penser à rien et seulement à la quiétude qui plane ici. Ecoute comme c'est calme, comme il fait bon. On n'entend seulement le bruit des feuilles. Vas-y, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke serait aussi pédagogue et patient. Le garçon ne lui donnait pas seulement une piste de réflexion. Il s'assurait que Naruto ait correctement compris les choses et le poussait à persister.

Il posa alors sa main à plat et se concentra sur la texture sous ses doigts, les bourrasques qui passaient sous son nez, les feuilles qui se frottaient les unes aux autres et offraient un doux bruit de plénitude. Puis, il se concentra tellement fort qu'il put entendre la respiration calme de son camarade. Il l'écoutait attentivement inspirer puis expirer doucement. Il se sentit lui-même être apaisé par ce son laconique jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose d'autre.

C'était plus rapide, plus brusque, plus profond, comme s'il y avait une couche protectrice par-dessus. Ça résonnait, ça lui parlait, c'était vivant, c'était les battements de son cœur. Plus vrais encore que dans ses rêves, il pouvait entendre le cœur de Sasuke battre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, écouter le son des fluides traverser les tuyaux de l'organe. Il en était subjugué. C'était magique et tellement agréable.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que quelque chose vibra sous ses doigts. La vibration arrivait comme un flot de vagues et remontait le long de son bras dans une douce chaleur. Il se sentit perturbé par cette sensation étrange que de sentir quelque chose entrer en lui et non en sortir comme il en avait l'habitude avec l'utilisation du chakra. Il n'utilisait d'ailleurs pas du tout le sien, c'était une autre forme de chakra qui venait à lui. Plusieurs même. Il arrivait à distinguer plusieurs formes de chaleur remontant le long de ses veines. Elles n'avaient pas toutes la même intensité, ni la même consistance, ni la même origine. Elles se déplaçaient, pour la plupart. Certaines changeaient de direction tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à la renverse, et d'autres bougeaient plus lentement.

Mais il en sentit une qui était différente des autres. Elle ne vrombissait pas, elle était linéaire et déchargeait la même quantité d'énergie un peu plate sur la même durée. Elle était complètement immobile, vide de cette espèce d'intensité si particulière qu'avaient les autres. Chaque source avait son code, sa marque, son identité. Mais celle-ci était indescriptible, un peu froide.

Il en était presque certain, il venait de trouver un des trois objets cachés. Il sourit pour lui-même. Kakashi avait bel et bien planqué au moins une des trois entités sous le sol.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il papillonna un peu des cils pour se réhabituer à la lumière éclatante de la journée. Il tourna la tête en direction de son camarade qui le fixait d'un air satisfait.

\- J'ai senti. C'était incroyable. C'est fou toutes les formes de vies qui sont sous nos pieds, se confia-t-il à Sasuke, impressionné de sa propre performance.

\- Bien, allons-y, à nous deux, on devrait les trouver facilement, ajouta Sasuke en aidant Naruto à se relever.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les fourrés en s'asseyant de temps à autre sur l'herbe afin de vérifier la direction qu'ils prenaient. Naruto était honnête envers lui-même lorsqu'il se disait qu'il aimait sentir la force de la nature entrer en contact avec son corps et son esprit. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait rassuré de sentir tout cet écosystème vivant sous ses pieds et il était fier que Sasuke ait pris le temps de lui apprendre cette technique. Technique qui lui serait sûrement très utile à l'avenir si on leur confiait des missions de filature.

Ce fut justement pendant qu'il se concentrait à détecter la source d'énergie plate qu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Sasuke.

\- Elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent sous le choc de l'annonce. Sa concentration disparue aussi rapidement alors que son cœur se mettait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il osa un regard vers le garçon, lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il attendait la suite.

\- Elle m'envoie au moins vingt messages tous les soirs. Je ne lui réponds jamais parce qu'elle me gave.

' _La garce'_ pensa Naruto. La jeune fille ne répondait jamais à ses textos. Il avait d'abord pensé que la rose n'était pas quelqu'un adepte des téléphones portables. Cela aurait pu expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait jamais répondu depuis qu'ils avaient ces bijoux de la technologie entre leurs mains. Seulement, il venait d'avoir la confirmation, une fois de plus, que Sakura ne lui prêtait aucune importance.

Apparemment, seul Sasuke semblait avoir un tant soit peu d'égard pour lui. Et ce fait ne plut pas du tout à Naruto qui comptait bien mettre sa camarade hors course. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une once de culpabilité lorsqu'elle l'avait fait souffrir en le rejetant comme une vieille chaussette. Ce ne serait que partie remise si à son tour il pouvait briser ses rêves.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que la situation que vivait Sasuke tous les soirs à avoir sa boite de réception envahit par les SMS de Sakura, était similaire à la sienne avec Hinata. Bien que de son côté il essayait de ménager un peu la jeune femme – plus parce qu'il était de nature gentille qu'autre chose –, il était plutôt ravi d'apprendre que son coéquipier ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

Et puis, surtout, il lui répondait, à lui. Bon en fait pas toujours, certes, mais cela arrivait seulement quand Naruto était trop insistant – en mode gros relou – ou lorsqu'il commençait à le spammer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'envoie ? demanda Naruto, curieux comme pas deux.

\- Des conneries. Des trucs niais de fille.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse restait évasive. Il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur le contenu exact des messages que la rose lui envoyait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, avant que tu n'arrives. Mais elle a insisté. Elle voulait savoir qui j'avais comme contacts féminins, avec lesquelles je discutais. Je t'en passe, et des meilleures.

Il soupira comme si le fait de raconter la scène l'a lui faisait revivre et l'ennuyait profondément.

Naruto aussi aurait bien aimé connaître ses contacts et surtout, savoir avec qui il communiquait, sur quel sujet, la longueur de ses conversations avec les autres personnes. Entretenait-il une relation ambiguë avec une kunoichi du village ? Cela le rendit jaloux.

\- Comme si toi tu avais des filles dans ton répertoire ! se moqua gentiment Naruto.

Il espérait entrainer la conversation sur ce qu'il désirait découvrir. Mais le garçon ne l'entendait, apparemment, pas de cette oreille.

\- Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ou en tout cas, bien plus que toi ! renchérit Sasuke, un sourire suffisant sur le visage, tout en lançant des brins d'herbes dans les cheveux blonds de son camarade.

Naruto n'aimait pas vraiment cette réponse. En fait, il la détestait. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de filles. Pire encore, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet sensible des relations humaines entre hommes et femmes et c'était avec une certaine horreur qu'il constatait que les filles pouvaient faire l'objet d'un intérêt – infime certes – pour Sasuke.

Toutefois, il ne perdit pas la face et, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, masquant ainsi son désarroi, il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

\- Je dois en avoir une quinzaine… Non une vingtaine, dont cinq folles amoureuses de moi !

Bien sûr, c'était totalement faux. Mais ses bêtises firent rire son coéquipier et c'était le principal. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, rieurs, le temps d'un court échange remplit de complicité et de sincérité. Il se doutait que les siens devaient briller d'une toute autre lueur, bien plus intense, dévoilant sans complexe l'importance qu'avait ce moment qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Le rire de Sasuke diminua et se transforma en un sourire simple mais heureux.

Naruto ne retint que ce sourire pendant tout le reste de la mission. Ils trouvèrent rapidement deux des trois entités cachées et rejoignirent Sakura qui en tenait une dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent au point de départ en déposant leur trésor aux pieds de kakashi qui ne sourcilla même pas. Il nota une petite inscription sur un carnet, examina les objets afin de vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas falsifiés et les rangea dans une sacoche.

« Félicitations. On se voit demain matin à l'arène à neuf heures pour l'annonce des résultats. D'ici là, je vous conseille de bien dormir ! » Dit-il en souriant sous son masque avant de disparaître.

.

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

* * *

La plupart des chapitres auront cette taille (entre 6 et 8 pages ^^) sinon c'est soit trop court, soit trop long huhu

Alors, que pensez-vous de la scène dans la forêt ? Naruto est choupi hein ? xp

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous

Lovekisshu


	3. Les sextos

**Note 1** : Heyy ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ! J'avais bien aimé écrire la scène où Sasuke apprend à Naruto à rechercher le chakra dans le sol. J'espère que le chapitre deux vous plaira autant !

Vous serez sûrement content(e)s d'apprendre que j'ai réussi ma soutenance de thèse huhu ! (quel stress je vous jure !). Il me reste encore un mois de vacances avant de commencer mon nouveau travail snif snif ! Pas envie ! (mais bon faut bien gagner sa croûte bhuu).

Pour le moment je tiens le rythme que je me suis imposé (1 parution par semaine). J'en suis au chapitre 9 pour cette fiction et elle devrait en faire 12 à peu près ^^ (ou peut-être plus on verra huhu).

 **Bêta Lectrice** : _Hatsukoi00_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Segadora_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est un POV Naruto donc on ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sasuke ^^ Mais c'est tout le principe ! Ca rajoute du suspens hihi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Pensi_ : Merci c'est très gentil ! Non cette fiction n'est pas en relation avec l'OS « Mes Shurikens » mais on peut imaginer que ce soit un extra ^^ Cet OS tu peux le trouver en allant dans mon profil, il y a toute la liste de mes fictions ainsi que ce One Shot. Si tu vas le lire j'aimerais bien avoir tes impressions ^^ EN attendant, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :D

 _ShannaRya_ : Merci ! Voici la suite, n'hésite à me dire ce que tu en penses !

 _AikoChups_ : Hello, merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ! J'espère que cette suite t'aidera à te faire un début d'avis sur ma « mini pas si mini que ça » fic ^^ Bonne lecture !

 _Sasu-hime_ : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes : )

 _Ajiahdompey_ : Hihi ! Ils sont mignons ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira : )

 _Fimuse_ : Merci ! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette scène ! Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est la scène la mieux réussie dans toute l'histoire haha. Merci de me suivre ^^

 _Nenesse_ : Haha oui c'est difficile de savoir ce que Sasuke peut bien penser de Naruto car finalement quand ils sont seuls tous les deux… il est beaucoup plus sympas :D J'espère que cette suite te plaire ^^

 _Levi_ : Merci ^^ Haha oui pour le moment j'arrive à tenir les délais !

 _Krabe_ : Merci ^^

Laissez-moi vos impressions :D

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **.**

 _Naruto ne retint que ce sourire pendant tout le reste de la mission. Ils trouvèrent rapidement deux des trois entités cachées et rejoignirent Sakura qui en tenait une dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent au point de départ en déposant leur trésor aux pieds de kakashi qui ne sourcilla même pas. Il nota une petite inscription sur un carnet, examina les objets afin de vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas falsifiés et les rangea dans une sacoche._

 _« Félicitations. On se voit demain matin à l'arène à neuf heures pour l'annonce des résultats. D'ici là, je vous conseille de bien dormir ! » Dit-il en souriant sous son masque avant de disparaître._

(…)

 _Merci de m'avoir appris cette technique.'_

Envoyé.

Le soir même Naruto n'avait pas tenu en place. Il s'était repassé en boucle la journée qui venait de se dérouler, et surtout, l'heure qu'il avait passée en compagnie de sa dulcinée. Les nombreux regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés, le contact de la paume de sa main sur la sienne, les sourires qu'ils avaient partagés. L'autre n'avait sûrement pas conscience que tous ses faits et gestes étaient scrutés dans le moindre détail, ce qui faisait le bonheur de Naruto.

Il avait tenu jusqu'à vingt heures avant de craquer. Il avait tourné en rond dans la pièce principale de son appartement comme un lion en cage en réfléchissant à s'en faire fondre les neurones sur ce qu'il pourrait bien lui envoyer.

Et maintenant, ça faisait une heure qu'il attendait désespérément une réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. L'idée désagréable que Sakura avait peut-être saturé sa boîte de réception le rendit morose. Ou pire, qu'il était en pleine conversation avec d'autres filles et que son message devait être passé quasiment inaperçu.

Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sasuke pour qu'il décide de ne pas répondre tout de suite aux messages qu'il recevait. Faisait-il attendre exprès, sachant très bien que de l'autre côté le destinataire ne rôdait jamais bien loin de son cellulaire pour l'entendre et sauter dessus comme un acharné dès qu'il vibrerait ? Vu le personnage, c'était possible.

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, ce fut résigné qu'il partit se laver. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'auto-congratulé quand il se découvrit entièrement nu devant son miroir. Il avait un très beau corps, bien entretenu, robuste et doté d'une peau hâlée. Ses cuisses arquées sous la forme de ses muscles démontraient toute leur puissance, ses biceps développés prouvaient toute sa capacité à défendre et protéger et ses abdominaux, bien dessinés, montraient qu'il était dans la force de l'âge.

De quoi plaire à la gent féminine et une certaine partie de la gent masculine.

De ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, le corps de Sasuke était plus fin que le sien. Le fait qu'il porte essentiellement des shorts lui arrivant à mi-cuisses – pour le plus grand bonheur de ses yeux – lui avait permis de constater que ses cuisses étaient plus allongées que les siennes et que, en prime, il s'épilait les jambes. Anecdote qu'il se plaisait à se remémorer : pendant les entraînements, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à un moment donné, son visage se trouve à hauteur des genoux de son camarade et que, par le plus grand des hasards – bien sûr - , une brise innocente vienne soulever les pans du short de son coéquipier, ce qui le laissait entrevoir un peu plus de peau qu'il n'aurait due.

Parfois – en fait non, très souvent – il s'arrangeait pour se placer sur la branche en dessous de celle où Sasuke se trouvait et il n'avait plus qu'à lever la tête pour contempler le spectacle.

Oui, il était obsédé. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était attiré par les hommes, l'enjeu principal était de leur mater les fesses à leur insu. Et plus particulièrement celles du brun qui semblaient vraiment succulentes à travers ses vêtements : rebondies, fermes…

Il entra sous la douche. Des images coquines, voire carrément obscènes, envahirent son esprit. Il se laissa aller, ses doigts pianotant la peau fine de son bas-ventre. Il se prit rapidement en main, posant son front contre le carrelage immaculé. Il n'avait aucune honte à se toucher en pensant à son ami. Depuis le temps, c'était devenu naturel, presque un rituel, avant d'aller se coucher et surtout un moyen de se contrôler lorsqu'il se trouvait réellement en face de lui.

Il vint en quelques minutes sous de rapides va-et-vient. L'euphorie retomba bien vite quand la réalité le frappa. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'être gay. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse et qu'il n'espère pas trop pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de se détacher de lui, de prendre du recul et de la distance. Il était trop amoureux pour le laisser partir. C'était dangereux aussi car il savait qu'il souffrirait énormément, si en fin de compte, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, ce qui était vraisemblablement, et malheureusement, le cas.

Il s'enroula dans son peignoir et se rendit dans sa cuisine-salon-chambre de vingt mètres carrés. Il se mit un bol de nouille à chauffer et, automatiquement, regarda s'il avait reçu des messages.

Deux messages. Il s'empressa de cliquer sur l'onglet pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se laissa choir sur son lit lorsqu'il lut, encore et toujours, « Hinata » pour son plus grand malheur. Le premier message lui demandait comment s'était passée sa journée, et le deuxième l'invitait à une soirée chez Neji à la fin de la semaine pour souffler de leurs entraînements.

Effectivement, une soirée lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui offrirait l'occasion de s'approcher de Sasuke. Mieux encore, les soirées du cousin d'Hinata étaient réputées pour la bonne musique et l'abondance d'alcool qui avait laissées certains souvenirs impérissables, comme Kiba vomissant ses tripes dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Déjà il s'imaginait danser avec Sasuke. Bien sûr il comptait bien garder cela imaginaire parce qu'il ne savait pas danser du tout et il ne comptait pas se ridiculiser en marchant sur les pieds de son partenaire. Il était sûr que le jeune homme savait danser. Il savait toujours tout faire donc la question ne se posait même pas. La dernière fois qu'il s'était déhanché, il avait manqué d'assommer deux filles et avait, par accident, renversé le verre d'un type dont le contenu s'était royalement étalé, par une énigme de l'apesanteur qui ne serait jamais résolue, dans les cheveux de Sakura.

Il abandonnait l'idée d'inviter Sasuke à danser. Par contre, le faire boire pour profiter de lui le tentait énormément. Il pourrait ainsi lui tirer les vers du nez et enfin savoir s'il pouvait, avec la plus grande discrétion, le tripoter ou à l'inverse s'il ferait mieux de se tenir éloigné et de garder ses penchants pour lui seul.

Seule épine au tableau : Sasuke détestait Neji et il semblait que c'était réciproque. Sasuke n'avait jamais mis un pied à une des soirées organisées par le garçon aux byakugan bien qu'il fût toujours invité par politesse. Naruto essayerait de convaincre son ami de venir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre des années comme les deux dernières. Ça devenait vraiment insupportable, tellement qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sans se jeter sur lui. Mais il sentait qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Lui-même ne désirait plus vraiment cacher son attirance pour son coéquipier. Il était devenu trop difficile de surveiller tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il pensait quand il était avec lui. Pas qu'il voulait délibérément détruire son amitié avec Sasuke dans le cas où il se ferait rejeter, mais cette situation le pesait au point qu'il préférait parfois l'idée de voir la vérité éclater au grand jour.

Une force enfouie en lui était encore là pour l'empêcher d'avouer ses sentiments à un mauvais moment. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il avait placé leur amitié au-delà de ses propres sentiments amoureux, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Ses sentiments le faisaient souffrir à force d'être contenus au fond de son être, derrière les barreaux d'une cage. Et cette souffrance prenait actuellement trop d'ampleur pour qu'il la laisse encore grandir.

Il lui avouerait, bientôt, parce qu'il était un être humain avant tout et que, même par amour, il ne souhaitait pas souffrir indéfiniment. Mais c'était la peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami qui le retenait encore un peu.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il ouvrit le clapet sans entrain et encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il lut le nom de l'expéditeur sans en comprendre le sens tout de suite jusqu'à ce que ses neurones se connectent entre eux et alors, il se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le bord de son lit, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

' _Je pourrai t'en apprendre d'autres, si tu veux.'_

Venait de lui envoyer Sasuke.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke se proposait pour lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Il s'enflamma alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour l'Uchiwa avant de trouver soudainement ce message suspect. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de proposer ce genre de chose, surtout à lui. Non, ses techniques, il les montrait pour humilier les autres, les rabaisser et se moquer de leur niveau pitoyable. Mais jamais il n'apprendrait une technique à un autre ninja connaissant les risques, préférant surtout en garder l'exclusivité.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans la forêt, Sasuke lui avait appris à déceler du chakra, même en faible quantité et à le reconnaître par son ADN magique. Il avait été patient, il lui avait consacré beaucoup de temps, il était resté calme malgré les échecs du blond et ne l'avait pas découragé, ni même traité d'imbécile alors que c'était son insulte favorite. Il l'avait de son plein gré entraîné pour le rendre plus performant, pas seulement pour leur mission – car le jeune survivant aurait très bien pu se charger lui-même de retrouver les trois objets à lui tout seul –, mais parce qu'il avait eu envie, à ce moment précis, de partager quelque chose avec son ami.

Naruto se sentit toute chose. Ses jambes flagellèrent jusqu'au micro-ondes où des ramens stagnaient depuis bien dix minutes. Il les mangea mécaniquement, sans même en apprécier la texture et le goût, trop obnubilé par le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir et qu'il fixait de ses yeux écarquillés.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait envie d'orienter la conversation vers quelque chose de plus… intéressant, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans offusquer son interlocuteur. Parce que ce message, bien qu'innocent dans la tête de l'Uchiwa, avait une toute autre signification dans celle de Naruto, qui y voyait un sous-entendu énorme. Bien sûr il savait qu'il était le seul à le voir, mais il avait une belle perche à saisir.

Pris d'une euphorie soudaine et inexpliquée – peut-être que la sauce piquante dans les ramens lui était montée à la cervelle – il lâcha ses baguettes qui roulèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, et répondit, poussé par ses pulsions, ses envies, sans se relire.

' _J'aimerais beaucoup ! Surtout si cela implique que l'on ne soit que toi et moi )'_

Il l'envoya.

Et regretta immédiatement.

La panique l'envahi et il tenta par tous les moyens de récupérer son message et de le supprimer mais c'était trop tard. Il reçut même un accusé de réception, le narguant, confirmant que son message avait effectué un bon voyage et était actuellement présent dans la confortable boite de réception de Sasuke.

Il voulait mourir. C'était la fin. Il laissa sa lourde tête tomber dans un bruit sourd sur sa petite table en bois, faisant sursauter son pot de ramens maintenant froids et immangeables et faisant tomber ses baguettes sur les petites dalles de carrelage jaunâtre.

\- Mais pourquoi… non… mais qu'est-ce que je suis con… je suis trop con ! se fustigea-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Il pourrait toujours lui dire qu'il s'était trompé de numéro, son message n'était pas assez précis pour concerner seulement l'Uchiwa, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il s'était trompé de destinataire et que ce message, ô grand jamais, n'aurait dû lui être envoyé à lui.

Le cellulaire vibra sur le bois. Le cœur de Naruto effectua à ce moment-là trois loopings arrière alors qu'il ressentait les ondes des vibrations jusque dans son crâne. Tout se bouscula, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Lire ? Ne pas lire ? Était-ce le brun qui répondait ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sa main rampa avec difficulté jusqu'à atteindre l'objet en question. Son pouce ouvrit le clapet d'un mouvement habile faisant s'afficher l'écran d'accueil. Naruto leva légèrement la tête et osa jeter un œil à l'écran.

' _1 Nouveau message : Sasuke Uchiwa'_

Son crâne rencontra de nouveau violemment le bois de la table.

Pour une fois qu'il aurait espéré que cet enfoiré ne lui réponde jamais, ou que ce soit un tout autre prénom qui soit affiché, Kamisama ne l'écoutait pas.

Tiraillé entre l'envie de savoir comment Sasuke avait réagi et terrifié à l'idée que le contenu de ce message soit agressif, voire haineux, son pouce, dont la volonté ne lui était pas propre, tremblait au-dessus du gros bouton principal qui lui ouvrirait le message. Mais Naruto étant Naruto, sa curiosité et son courage – enfin dans ce cas précis, surtout sa curiosité démesurée – fit que son pouce appuya. Sa lèvre inférieure souffrait sous une lignée de dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

' _J'en ai une qui demande trois éléments : toi, moi et un lit…'_

Naruto en tomba de sa chaise. Dire que ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites n'était pas encore assez fort. Il resta fixé sur le message de longues minutes, la respiration complètement coupée et le cœur pulsant de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine. Tellement qu'il aurait pu lui traverser le corps. Mais son cerveau était à tel point déconnecté qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Un son indescriptible, entre le couinement de souris et le bruit d'un cafard que l'on écrase, sortit – à moitié étranglé – de sa bouche. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer à force de les garder grands ouverts et l'air lui manquait, comprimant douloureusement ses poumons. Entre son cerveau et son cœur, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il décida de prendre une énorme goulée d'air quand de petits points noirs envahirent sa vision. Puis il fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit : il se jeta sur son lit, enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et cria. Il cria très fort. Ça lui fit un bien fou. Il cria parce qu'il devait évacuer cette tension, ce stress trop longtemps accumulé qui l'engourdissait abominablement. Il cria parce que depuis deux ans, il avait l'impression d'effleurer son but, même si ce n'était qu'à travers un téléphone portable. Il cria tout simplement parce qu'il était, à cet instant, l'homme le plus heureux de la planète mais en même temps, il avait du mal à y croire.

C'était soudain. C'était arrivé sans prévenir. Pourquoi Sasuke lui avait envoyé une chose pareille ? Avait-il lui aussi envie d'un peu plus que cette simple amitié ?

Toujours sans trop y croire, mais nourrissant tout de même ses espoirs, il décida de jouer carte sur table. D'aller dans le sens du message de son ami, pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être tomberait-il de haut mais c'était un risque à prendre, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Il en crevait depuis trop longtemps.

Alors il pianota, effaça plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son message lui convienne et il l'envoya sans hésitation, appuyant durement sur la touche 'envoyer'. Et là, allongé sur le ventre, enfoncé dans son matelas, il se mit à angoisser.

' _Toi, moi et un lit ? Dis-m'en plus. Ça m'intéresse.'_

Rentrer dans son jeu, c'était bien ce que l'Uchiwa voulait ? Sinon il ne l'aurait pas incité de la sorte. Il le trouvait tout de même bien moins peureux que lui – ou fou, au choix – pour avoir osé dire ces choses de but en blanc, sans savoir ce que l'autre personne en pensait, sans avoir tâté le terrain.

Naruto fronça soudainement les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que leur petit échange de cette après-midi l'ait trahi ? Sasuke se serait-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Possible, vu comment il avait agi après. Une chose lui vint soudain à l'esprit : Sasuke était-il gay ? Comment ne pas répondre positivement après un texto pareil.

Le ninja aux cheveux dorés roula sur le dos et fixa son plafond jaunâtre où une auréole d'humidité avait élu domicile. La pièce entière avait une odeur de renfermée et de ramens pas frais. Son petit chez lui était misérable mais il était habitué, et il l'aimait comme ça. Il ne payait pas de loyer, il ne fallait pas demander la lune du coup.

Brusquement il se redressa et fut pris d'un affreux doute. Il relut les différents messages de Sasuke et une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Et si le garçon s'était trompé de numéro et que lui, comme un abruti, n'avait pas réfléchi et avait pris ça pour argent comptant ? Ce serait la catastrophe. Sasuke se moquerait de lui à vie – dans le meilleur des cas – ou ne voudrait plus jamais s'approcher de lui par pur dégout.

\- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, chouina-t-il, maintenant persuadé que le beau brun s'était forcément trompé de destinataire.

Son téléphone vibra très fort. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les tremblements de sa main. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues alors qu'il ouvrait son clapet et qu'il découvrit le nom de son coéquipier. Au moins, il serait fixé.

Il ouvrit le message sans vraiment le vouloir.

' _Quelles images visualises-tu avec ces trois éléments ?'_

Sa lèvre inférieure fut sauvagement mâchonnée au même titre que des milliers d'images pas très catholiques lui envahissaient l'esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il le voyait à quatre pattes, à poil, la peau luisante et le corps secoué par ses coups de reins puissants. Il sentit son entrejambe réagir très positivement à ce flot de représentations plutôt réalistes que la magie de son imagination lui offrait.

Il était, en outre, rassuré. Sasuke ne s'était pas trompé de destinataire et entretenait avec lui – par un miracle inexpliqué – une conversation douteuse, qui l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

' _Heu… Toi, avec moi, sur un lit…'_ , lui envoya-t-il.

C'était nul. Très nul. Si le but était d'exciter l'autre garçon il était mal barré. Néanmoins, il était content d'avoir effacé de justesse le 'tes cuisses largement écartées' peu romantique qu'il avait écrit.

Son téléphone vibra presque immédiatement. Cette situation l'excitait beaucoup. Il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir regarder son coéquipier dans les yeux le lendemain sans faire une syncope.

' _Tu tournes en rond, Usuratonkachi… Je sais que tu peux mieux faire.'_

Ok. Il venait de comprendre le petit jeu. Sasuke avait apparemment envie de prendre son pied de l'autre côté de son téléphone et avait choisi Naruto pour le satisfaire. Néanmoins, celui-ci était heureux d'apprendre que son asexué de brun avait bel et bien une sexualité. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il découvrait les penchants pervers de son ami. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette et cela l'intriguait au même titre que ça l'excitait comme un fou.

Il répondit :

' _J'imagine que mes mains sont posées sur tes hanches à même la peau. Que celle-ci est chaude sous mes doigts, que toi tout entier est chaud. J'imagine que tu es allongé sur le dos, contre le matelas, et que je suis au-dessus de toi et que j'ai très chaud aussi…'_

Il était drôlement fier de lui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : recevoir rapidement une réponse. Son érection commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur sous son pantalon de pyjama. Tout en fixant un coin du plafond, il fit passer la paume de sa main au-dessus de la bosse proéminente, s'arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Il avait envie de se toucher en pensant à Sasuke. Mieux encore, il avait envie de se toucher avec l'aide des messages de Sasuke. Si celui-ci daignait répondre.

Une vibration lui envoya des fourmis dans tout le corps et il ouvrit impatiemment le message.

' _C'est très chaste tout ça. Tu veux savoir ce que moi j'imagine ?'_

\- Ho bordel…, gémit Naruto alors qu'il supposait ce que l'autre pouvait bien imaginer, tout en se caressant à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke était si décoincé, mais il n'était pas malheureux de l'apprendre. Il envoya un _'oui'_ et posa son téléphone à côté de son oreille pour se concentrer sur ses gestes.

Il passa sa main droite sous son pantalon et se prit en main. Il effectua de lents va-et-vient en sentant ses veines pulser contre son épiderme. Oui, là, il l'imaginait très bien. Une image très nette du jeune Uchiwa, les coudes et les genoux posés à même le sol, les hanches relevées vers lui, les reins cambrés, creusant son dos et faisant ressortir son fessier rond et ferme. Ses cuisses écartées pour lui laisser la place de s'y loger, mettant en vue son orifice où il désirait tant s'enfoncer.

Il faillit jouir quand son téléphone vibra contre son oreille. Il attrapa avec difficulté son cellulaire et le dirigea au-dessus de son visage.

' _J'imagine que tu me mords le cou alors que tes mains arrachent mes vêtements. J'imagine que nous sommes en sueur et que nous nous frottons l'un contre l'autre. J'imagine que tu aimes contrôler et que tu as raison. J'imagine que comme tes mains, ta bouche se fera baladeuse…'_

C'était déjà beaucoup plus… bestial. Des images mentales se formaient au fur et à mesure de la lecture du message. Automatiquement, sa main droite avait accéléré les mouvements le long de sa hampe et il vint dans son pyjama dans de longs jets chauds et visqueux.

Essoufflé, il n'eut même pas la force de répondre tout de suite. Il s'essuya la main dans un mouchoir qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux, ressentant un bien-être l'envahir.

Il reçut un autre message de Sasuke qui le fit ricaner.

' _Naruto. Est-ce que t'es excité ?'_

\- Pas qu'un peu…

Naruto avait un sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement bien.

' _Oui. Et toi ?_ ', répondit-il en omettant toutefois de préciser qu'il était déjà venu.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

' _Oui. Tu te touches ?'_

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Après la phase théorique Sasuke passait à la pratique. Intéressant. Le ninja avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il écrivit sans même que son cerveau n'ait le temps de réagir, comme par instinct.

' _Tu es trop lent Sasuke…_ ', lui avait-il envoyé, provocateur.

Mais le brun ne répondit jamais. Frustrant Naruto et faisant monter son angoisse du lendemain. Comment allait-il le regarder ? Comment devrait-il le regarder ? Pouvait-il seulement poser les yeux sur lui demain matin ? Son coéquipier continuerait-il ce petit jeu ou ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Il s'endormit sans s'être brossé les dents. Simplement allongé sur le dos, le bas ventre encore collant et son précieux téléphone enveloppé dans le creux de sa main droite, elle-même posée sur sa poitrine. Les hormones en ébullition et ses pensées remplies d'espoirs et d'images plus ou moins romantiques lui permirent de passer une bonne nuit. Il ne put le voir, mais pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il s'endormit sans pouvoir décrocher ce sourire de ses lèvres.

.

* * *

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sasuke est en fait un petit pervers cochon huhuhu…

Peut-être que vous avez l'impression que ça va « un peu vite » mais je rappelle qu'à la base cette fiction ne devait être qu'un OS de 4 chapitres ^^

Que pensez-vous de l'idée d'intégrer les téléphones portables au cœur d'une histoire ? Je pensais que ça pouvait rendre la découverte de la relation amoureuse d'une manière différente de ce que l'on peut lire d'habitude et surtout en y ajoutant les problèmes que cela peut créer dans la vie réelle. D'ailleurs j'ai choisi volontairement de ne pas intégrer des téléphone type Iphone ou Android avec toutes les applications comme Snapchat et Cie car Naruto aurait passé tout son temps sur son téléphone huhu… (comme nous en fait haha).

Au fait si vous voulez mieux me connaître ou autre… vous pouvez m'ajouter sur Facebook ^^ Mon pseudo c'est Rox San Delagrange. Sur mon facebook je ne parle pas de mes fictions il s'agit juste d'un compte perso ^^

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Plein de bisous !

Lovekisshu


	4. Résultats de la mission

**Note** : Coucou ! Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait dû y avoir un mal entendu avec la longueur de cette fiction ^^ Je me suis mal exprimée et je m'en excuse ! **Cette fiction fait bien plus que 4 chapitres (actuellement j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 10 !).** Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'au départ j'étais partie pour écrire un petit OS sympathique puis que tout a basculé *tan tan tannnnn* et je suis passée du côté obscure de la force MUAHAHAH *rire de dément*. Et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de développer un peu plus l'histoire ^_^

Voilà j'espère avoir rassuré quelques lectrices qui semblaient déçue que cette fiction s'arrête aussi rapidement huhu ! Pas de panique !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

 **Bêta lectrice** : _**Hatsukoi00**_

 **Reviews :** Merci à **Nenesse, Segadora, Wellone, AikoChups, TenaFitiaH, Pensi, FImuse, Levi, Ajiahdompey, Maowen** et **Krabe** pour vos reviews !

Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à me remonter des fautes si vous en voyez (ça peut arriver =^^=). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ! :D

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Résultats de la mission**

 **.**

Le matin fut plus difficile que prévu. Tout d'abord à cause d'un pantalon de pyjama collé à son bas ventre qui lui arracha une grimace dès le réveil. Ensuite par la crampe dans sa main à force d'avoir tenu trop fermement le petit objet, toute la nuit. Et enfin, parce que son cerveau commençait à se réveiller lui aussi et que ses neurones se connectaient les uns aux autres, lui rappelant les événements de la veille.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son matelas et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait regretter d'être rentré dans le jeu de Sasuke ou non. Mais il avait aimé ça. Beaucoup même. Et il espérait que le brun ne lui annonce pas la bouche en cœur que c'était une vaste blague et qu'il était tombé comme un bleu dans le panneau. Que les messages coquins qu'il lui avait envoyés seraient montrés à toute la population de Konoha et augmenterait encore plus la haine des habitants contre lui.

Il n'était toujours pas très apprécié, ici, et être gay n'allait sérieusement pas arranger les choses. Konoha était le pays le plus riche et le plus libre de tous les autres états environnants. Pour autant, la question de l'homosexualité était toujours taboue ou cachée. Jamais au conseil ce thème n'avait été abordé. Les rares homosexuels connus de la ville se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et autant dire que leur vie n'était pas simple : les commerçants qui refusaient tout bonnement de leur vendre de la nourriture à cause de leurs penchants, leurs dossiers administratifs qui étaient perdus par 'accident' ou encore les moqueries dans les rues. Ce chiffre était peu élevé pour un pays de plus de 10 000 habitants. Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils apprenaient que lui, l'hôte de Kyubi, préférait les garçons ?

Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait placé une bombe à retardement dans les mains de son ami. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Le brun pouvait très bien le faire chanter pour ne pas divulguer l'information capitale qui détruirait un peu plus sa vie.

Sur cette dernière pensée il alla se laver rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas en avance. Une mine dégoûtée apparut sur son visage quand il abaissa son habit. Une sorte de substance sèche et craquelée recouvrait sa peau sensible. Il passa son index dessus, l'émiettant et la faisant tomber à terre comme des grains de sable. Il retroussa le nez. Il trouvait ça inconfortable alors que c'était le sien. Il se demandait comment était le sperme de Sasuke. Laiteux ? Opalescent ? Épais ? Visqueux ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait bientôt le découvrir.

Avant de partir, il jeta le bol de ramen froids qui traînait depuis hier soir sur la table. Il goba deux tartines de confiture avant d'enfourner son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon orange.

Il se rendit sur le pont en bois, dressé au-dessus des courants avides de la rivière qui traversait la ville. C'était leur point de rendez-vous habituel avec Kakashi. Quand il arriva, il fut surpris de ne découvrir que Sasuke, nonchalamment accoudé sur la rambarde, la tête penchée en arrière vers le ciel et une de ses jambes repliée, dont le pied reposait sur les renforcements de la structure. Sakura et Kakashi ne semblaient pas être dans les parages.

Il s'arrêta et hésita à approcher. Déjà son cœur se mit à battre bizarrement et il sentit l'intérieur de ses mains devenir moite. Il se fustigea intérieurement pour se sentir toute chose devant son camarade. Bon sang, ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans maintenant et depuis qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, son corps se mettait immédiatement à réagir et il n'avait pas encore réussi à régler ce problème.

Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir car Sasuke venait de poser des yeux intenses sur lui. Naruto déglutit, faisant rouler sa pomme d'Adam dans sa gorge, que les pupilles noires semblaient avoir suivi.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard chez son coéquipier. Un regard brillant dont les pupilles dilatées trahissaient les pensées profondes de son hôte. Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il était fixé maintenant : Sasuke ne s'était pas joué de lui. Ou alors il était très bon comédien.

La question qui lui trottait maintenant à l'esprit était : pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi l'Uchiwa avait-il brusquement changé la donne, en deux secondes, avec un petit SMS ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ?

Le ninja blond, sous la gêne qui l'incommodait, se gratta la nuque et commença à balbutier.

\- Heu… Salut Sasuke… Je…, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire d'autre.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva Sakura, les mains levées en l'air pour leur dire bonjour de loin. A peine arrivée, elle s'approcha le plus près possible du brun qui lui ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle parut déçue mais ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! As-tu bien dormi ? Tu penses qu'on a gagné ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Le porteur du Sharingan baissa la tête vers le sol, ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien, engendrant un malaise chez sa coéquipière.

La rose jeta un regard désespéré à Naruto qui avait les joues un peu rougies. Elle fronça les sourcils sous cette coloration inhabituelle et tout naturellement se dit que c'était dû à sa présence. Elle pesta et alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde de l'autre côté de son bien-aimé pour pouvoir l'observer tranquillement et tourner le dos à l'autre crétin blond.

Naruto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place alors qu'une fois encore des images de son coéquipier nu se profilaient dans son esprit dépravé. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il était à l'extérieur de son petit appartement ce qui signifiait que tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Il aperçut le survivant du clan Uchiwa tripoter son téléphone portable avant de le remettre, pas discrètement du tout, dans la poche de son short noir. Le tout sous les yeux plissés de la jeune femme dont les phalanges se resserraient hargneusement autour du barreau de la rambarde. Elle était visiblement contrariée de ne pas savoir à qui son brun pouvait bien envoyer un message et surtout à cette heure-ci.

C'est alors que la poche de Naruto vibra. Il jeta un œil suspicieux à Sasuke qui était impassible, les bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il sortit son mobile et sans pouvoir se retenir, se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son embarras en voyant le nom de son camarade s'afficher sur son écran. Devait-il ouvrir ? D'après les signaux qu'il avait pu enregistrer à son arrivée, rien de désagréable ne devrait apparaître dans le message.

' _Trouillard'_

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué. L'enfoiré. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait se jeter sur lui et lui arracher ses vêtements en public ? Tout d'abord, il aurait bien aimé comprendre ce changement de comportement. Ca ne ressemblait pas au comportement normal de Sasuke.

Il ferma le clapet de son téléphone dans un bruit audible et le rangea, sans répondre. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, il savait qu'en ne répondant pas, il venait de faire un affront à l'autre garçon. Un peu de frustration ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne le regarda pas non plus, préférant poser ses coudes sur la rambarde pour observer l'eau de la rivière, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

Kakashi arriva tel un prince, faisant fi de sa demi-heure de retard qui allait leur valoir des remarques désobligeantes des organisateurs du prix.

Ils s'y rendirent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les membres de l'équipe. Kakashi ne posa aucune question, devinant la tension planant au-dessus de la tête de ses élèves et ne voulant pas s'attirer leur foudre, prit un peu d'avance sur le groupe. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux : Sakura marchait sur ses talons, Sasuke regardait le vide, les mains éternellement dans ses poches, et Naruto, à trois kilomètres derrière, trainait des pieds.

Kakashi se promit de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires, il avait déjà assez à faire avec leurs sautes d'humeur répétitives (notamment un certain blond) et toute la paperasse à gérer que sa condition de juunin l'obligeait à faire.

Dans le grand stade de Konoha, régnait une ambiance euphorique. Les gradins étaient remplis, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de spectacle à part la sélection des chuunins, mais l'événement n'avait pas assez d'ampleur pour attirer les dirigeants des pays voisins. Encore heureux vu leur retard, quoique ça n'avait pas gêné un certain brun aux yeux noirs, pensa Naruto en le toisant par derrière.

Toutes les équipes étaient réunies au centre du stade. L'animateur rappela les règles de la mission qu'ils avaient tous eu à effectuer et rappela également les conditions de l'équipe gagnante de l'équipe perdante.

\- L'équipe gagnante se verra attribuer un entrainement spécial pour effectuer des missions de rang A, l'équipe arrivant en dernière position ne pourra plus effectuer de mission au-delà du rang C, expliqua l'animateur.

Il y eut certaines exclamations provenant du public, des 'injustes' parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto qui balaya les tribunes de ses yeux bleus. Il était sûr que certains devaient parier pour que ce soit leur équipe qui perde. Après tout, Sasuke et lui n'étaient pas très appréciés ici. Lui pour avoir un monstre dans le ventre et Sasuke, pour son tempérament et son nom de famille. Naruto entendait beaucoup de gens dire que le cadet des Uchiwa finirait comme son frère : en meurtrier, tant il était rongé par la souffrance.

Naruto plongea ses iris sur la nuque pâle de son coéquipier. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu des comportements parfois étranges et exagérés, faisant peur à la population, mais quand même. Etait-il le seul à voir que Sasuke souffrait lui aussi de ce rejet ? Le fait d'être le meilleur élève à l'école n'avait rien arrangé à sa condition, au contraire, il montrait les mêmes signes d'ingéniosité et de performance que son frère qui, rappelons-le, avait assassiné de sang-froid toute le clan Uchiwa, soit une cinquantaine de personnes en seulement quelques minutes. Cela avait suffi à faire en sorte que les gens le redoutent.

Kiba s'approcha discrètement de lui et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Hé, tu viens demain soir à la soirée de Neji ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres ninjas.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que oui, répondit Naruto en apercevant Hinata lui jeter un petit sourire timide par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Allez viens, je veux pas être le seul à draguer des filles !

\- N'importe quoi ! pouffa Naruto, Kiba ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça.

\- Ne rigole pas, je vais en faire tomber des dizaines ! continua-t-il faisant rire Naruto plus fort. Au fait, Neji voulait savoir si Sasuke venait ?

La question le troubla. Pourquoi Neji ne venait-il pas le demander directement au principal concerné ?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il.

Kiba allait rouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par le présentateur.

\- Pour chaque équipe, le but consistait à retrouver trois amulettes cachées dans une zone de la forêt. Pour la notation nous avons pris en compte la rapidité, les moyens utilisés, les performances de chacun et la cohésion de l'équipe.

La tension monta. Les gradins faisaient de plus en plus de bruit et Naruto espérait seulement ne pas être dans la dernière équipe, il le vivrait très mal. Mais plus il regardait les ninjas des différentes équipes, plus il perdait confiance. Son équipe avait certes trouvé toutes les amulettes mais ils avaient perdus beaucoup de temps à les rechercher inutilement. Puis Sasuke avait bien pris trente minutes pour lui apprendre sa technique, leur faisant perdre un temps précieux. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se débrouille seul et les trouve toutes rapidement. Il culpabilisait un peu.

Il ne voulait pas effectuer des missions pourries jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il voulait progresser, pas subir les moqueries des autres dont il était le sujet de railleries depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait envie de leur prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas si nul que ça.

\- Bien, mettez-vous en rang par équipe s'il vous plait, ordonna l'homme qui avait un micro.

Sakura se plaça devant Sasuke. Le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce et c'est en soupirant que Naruto vint se mettre derrière lui. Les autres rangs se formèrent. Il y avait quatre équipes en tout : la sienne, l'équipe huit, l'équipe dix et l'équipe Gai. Neji avait une posture droite et le nez en l'air. Nul doute que grâce à ses talents son équipe arriverait première, de même pour l'équipe huit, avec Kiba et Hinata ça n'avait pas dû être bien difficile. Peut-être que tout se jouerait avec l'équipe dix. Shikamaru était le plus doué et le plus intelligent mais Naruto ne lui connaissait aucun don pour détecter du chakra.

Les chefs des équipes se placèrent au fond de l'arène, attendant patiemment le verdict.

Un homme à la carrure d'un bœuf sortit de nulle part depuis les gradins. Il se jeta par-dessus la rambarde avec une seule main, effectua plusieurs loopings avant d'atterrir durement à côté de l'animateur, faisant trembler le sol.

Il était impressionnant. Une énorme moustache noire lui barrait la moitié du visage, une barbe de quelques jours pas soignée poussait n'importe comment sur son menton pointu et il portait une ceinture multicolore. Ses petits yeux étaient cachés derrière son amas de rides et un chapeau en fer muni de deux cornes de bison était enfoncé sur sa tête.

Un phénomène. Naruto, d'abord impressionné par sa voltige, était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vous présente Ugama*. Il s'occupera de l'entraînement spécial de l'équipe gagnante, annonça le présentateur.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Cet homme ne ressemblait même pas à un ninja ! Quelques gloussements sortirent des rangs ainsi que quelques petits rires moqueurs.

\- Bien, passons aux classements : J'ai ici devant moi l'équipe 7 composée de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, chef d'équipe : Kakachi Hatake. Pouvez-vous confirmer ?

\- Oui. Firent-ils en cœur ainsi que Kakashi, planqué non loin du bar à cocktail.

L'animateur passa en revu toutes les autres équipes afin de vérifier leur présence et la conformité de l'organisation.

\- Nous commencerons par la deuxième position.

Un immense silence s'installa dans tout le stade. Naruto serrait les poings aussi forts qu'il le pouvait. Il priait pour que son équipe soit nommée. Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'ils arrivaient derniers. Il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Kakashi qui leur avait fait confiance et leur avait tant appris.

L'animateur sortit de sa poche un parchemin qu'il déroula et commença à lire.

\- Pour avoir surmonté les difficultés de chacun, pour avoir su mettre à profit chacune de vos compétences et avoir su garder votre sang froid, je nomme, avec un temps de 1h07, l'équipe 8 en deuxième place !

Le stade hurla de concert, tapant des pieds sur le bois des gradins, des applaudissements retentirent tout autour d'eux. Kiba fut le premier à sauter en l'air comme un fou et serra dans ses bras Hinata, qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et Shino qui n'émit aucun son et n'esquissa aucun mouvement, subissant l'assaut de l'homme chien.

Naruto était content pour Hinata mais maintenant il ne restait plus que deux places possibles pour sortir indemne : la première et la troisième. Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir quatrième. Les trois équipes restantes se regardaient les unes les autres, se jaugeant pour certains, se lançant des signes d'encouragement pour d'autres.

\- Pour avoir pulvérisé le chrono à 22 minutes, cette équipe aurait pu arriver en première position. Mais pour ne pas avoir aidé ses coéquipiers et pour ne pas avoir partagé le travail, critères ayant leur poids dans notre notation, je nomme l'équipe Gai en troisième position !

Le stade s'enflamma de nouveau. Des sifflements dédaigneux parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto qui fut surprit d'entendre ces sons. Il vit que Neji avait baissé la tête un peu honteux de s'être approprié la mission à lui tout seul. Lee tenta de le rassurer en lui tapotant l'épaule mais le garçon le repoussa avec violence, s'attirant encore plus les foudres de la foule.

Le jinchuuriki se sentit mal à l'aise pour lui. Mais au moins, eux, ils n'étaient pas derniers.

Tout allait se jouer entre son équipe et l'équipe 10. Sakura lançait déjà des regards inquiets à Ino, triturant ses doigts, elle craignait pour elle mais aussi pour son amie la position de perdante.

\- Pour la première place, nous avons longtemps hésité. L'équipe gagnante de cette mission a le pire chrono des quatre équipes avec 2h31. Pour autant, ils ont su prouver leur efficacité en appliquant, pour deux d'entre eux, des techniques inattendues. L'entraide était notre critère principal. C'est la seule équipe dont l'un des membres est venu aider un autre en lui apprenant une technique de détection de chakra.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur s'emballait déjà.

\- Pour cela, nous avons nommé l'équipe 7 gagnante !

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le public non plus apparemment. Personne n'applaudissait. Sasuke se retourna à demi vers lui, un très discret sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était fier comme un paon.

Un villageois dans les gradins se leva, seul, et se mit à applaudir. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Certains hésitaient, d'autres se moquaient. Mais petit à petit il entraîna la foule avec lui, des milliers de mains se mirent à claquer les unes contre les autres faisant trembler le stade tout entier. Ce fut finalement sous les cris de joie, sifflement approbateurs, et félicitations que Naruto se reçut une touffe rose en pleine figure.

Sakura le serra très fort puis le relâcha pour « essayer » d'enlacer Sasuke qui l'a repoussa avec une mine dégoûtée. Hinata les félicita, Kiba les étrangla sous les câlins tous les trois (au grand damne du brun qui n'avait qu'une envie : partir d'ici). Neji les ignora complètement.

Soudain, sous cette euphorie florissante, un sanglot retentit.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Ino, en pleurs et à genoux, soutenue par Chôji. Naruto était tellement content qu'il en avait complètement oublié qu'une équipe avait perdue.

Ce fut la voix grave du présentateur qui calma derechef la foule en annonçant :

\- La dernière équipe, avec un chrono de 2h01 est l'équipe 10. Pour le manque de participation de la part des trois ninjas, pour le manque d'entraide et surtout pour avoir eu de la chance de trouver les trois amulettes, votre équipe devra effectuer des missions de rang D et C jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Merci à tous d'avoir participé, conclut-il en enroulant le parchemin.

La sentence était tombée. Dure à encaisser pour les trois ninjas. Sakura se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour lui frotter le dos, compatissante.

\- Mon père va me tuer…, gémit Ino en sanglots.

\- Tiens, ça va te remonter le moral, fit Chôji en lui tendant gentiment son paquet de chips ouvert.

Ino le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le garçon n'était pas affecté plus que ça, et replongea entre ses genoux en pleurant de plus belle.

Shikamaru soupira et s'en alla en lançant un « galère » sous les yeux éberlués des autres équipes.

\- On va être la risée de tous les ninjas du village…, pleurnichait Ino.

Le stade commença à se vider tout doucement. Kakashi rejoint son équipe pour les féliciter et leur présenter comme un bon vieil ami le fameux Ugama qui mesurait bien trois têtes de plus.

Naruto le scruta de son regard, l'air un peu bougon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son maître Kakashi soit remplacé par ce type aux goûts vestimentaires plutôt douteux.

\- Voici Ugama. Pendant six mois, il vous apprendra de nouvelles techniques de combat et plus encore. Vous allez bien vous amusez !

Le dit Ugama grogna et souffla énergiquement par le nez comme un taureau. Ses petits yeux noirs fixaient avec un certain intérêt les deux garçons de l'équipe. Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de regard insistant et calculateur. Avant de faire une remarque désobligeante, il baissa la tête et fixa les chaussures de l'homme qui… étaient inexistantes. Il ne portait pas de chaussures. D'affreux et gros orteils poilus dépassaient de sous les pans de son pantalon qui cachait le reste de ses pieds. Quel ogre avaient-ils encore récolté ? Naruto se voyait déjà souffrir sous les coups de fouet de cet énergumène et fit une moue désapprobatrice, communiquant de façon assez perceptible ses doutes et surtout son mécontentement.

Mais rien ne semblait déstabiliser le géant, ni les regards inquiétants que Sasuke lui lançait sans aucune retenue, ni ceux effrayés de Sakura dont les mirettes ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre les deux hommes, ne semblant pas comprendre le but de la manœuvre.

Ugama les lorgna un par un avec une expression indescriptible, sans qu'aucune émotion ne viennent trahir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, mettant Naruto mal à l'aise. Puis il se pencha vers eux.

\- Bien, lundi 9h00 sur le pont, pas de retard où vous goûterez à ma spécialité…, ricana-t-il en faisant craquer ses gros doigts les uns avec les autres.

Ugama se redressa, plutôt fier de son effet, donna une tape dans le dos de Kakashi – qui manqua de s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le sol poussiéreux – et tourna les talons vers le stand de nourriture.

Naruto en profita pour faire éclater son mécontentement au visage de son ancien traître de maître.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous laisser avec ce… ce type n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas ? contrecarra le ninja aux cheveux gris.

\- Mais parce que c'est vous notre maître ! Lui c'est une brute ! Il va nous torturer puis nous tuer pour nous manger !

Kakashi lui répondit par un sourire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Ce fut une interruption de Sakura qui lui fit prendre conscience que, peut-être, éventuellement, il serait possible que Ugama leur ai fait mauvaise impression.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne vous tuera pas. Ou du moins je crois…, fit-il songeur en posant son index sur son masque au niveau de ses lèvres. Sakura devint blanche comme un linge. Mais il est un spécialiste dans les techniques d'attaques et il est réputé pour faire de ses ninjas des machines de guerre, il va vous rendre très fort et beaucoup plus résistants.

Cette dernière phrase intéressa tout particulièrement Sasuke.

\- Fort comment ?

Naruto eut le temps d'intercepter une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de son coéquipier, qui, d'une part, l'inquiéta, et d'autre part le fatigua. Il s'était habitué à ce que son ami fasse parfois des excès de sadisme ou ait, souvent, des idées morbides. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas toujours quelque chose de rassurant, ça faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité et Naruto l'acceptait car lui-même avait parfois des envies troublantes. Actuellement, Sasuke était passé en mode psychopathe.

\- Eh bien, vous allez apprendre de nouvelles techniques, vous allez améliorer vos déplacements, votre rapidité, vos stratégies d'attaques et…, Kakashi sembla perturbé par quelque chose. Il regarda en l'air, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Et ? insista le brun.

Kakashi sembla reprendre conscience. Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air faussement compatissant.

\- Et plein d'autres choses ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour clore le débat. Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais me diriger dans cette direction, dit-il en se parlant à lui-même et en se déplaçant vers les stands.

Naruto souffla, désabusé. Il se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui pour réfléchir profondément au fait qu'il n'aurait plus Kakashi comme maître pendant six mois consécutifs et qu'il allait devoir supporter – survivre – au traitement de la brute épaisse. Il se posait déjà plein de questions concernant cet entraînement spécial.

Sa poche vibra. Un tic nerveux lui fit esquisser un sourire en coin. Il était pratiquement sûr de savoir qui en était l'expéditeur.

Il extirpa le téléphone de sa poche non sans avoir lancé un regard en coin à Sasuke qui faisait très bien semblant de renouer son bandeau. Il n'avait jamais besoin de le renouer car, par Naruto ne savait quel miracle, le bandeau ne bougeait jamais sur l'homme parfait qu'était Sasuke, même après un combat effréné.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour Naruto qui, tous les matins, serrait comme un cinglé son bandeau au point d'empêcher la bonne circulation du sang dans son cerveau, pour éviter un malencontreux accident du type : bandeau qui glisse sur les yeux pendant une attaque frontale. De même pour ses cheveux, éternellement indomptables qui, malgré les tentatives de les coiffer le matin, reprenaient leurs droits au moindre coup de vent, goutte de pluie, sueur, et autre éléments composant son environnement naturel.

' _1 nouveau message de Sasuke Uchiwa'_

Évidemment. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon débile le temps que le message s'ouvre. Bien vite, son sourire disparut, laissant place à des rougeurs difficilement dissimulables sur ses joues.

' _Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?'_

.

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« Le brun était allongé sur le ventre, sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Naruto ne voyait que cette vue imprenable sur la descente de son dos et la cambrure de ses reins, mais aussi – et surtout – la forme de ses fesses à travers son short noir qui apparaissait en arrière-plan. »_

* * *

* **Ugama** = se prononce « Younjama »

Ça vous donne envie hein ? Si si avouez ! Muahahha ! Oui je suis sadique et je l'assume gniark gniark !

« Comment tu peux couper là ? ARRRRGGGGG *sort un couteau* » - c'est ma conscience mais.. bref, c'est pas important hi !

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de cet Ugama ?

Un bon conseil : gardez bien en tête ce personnage car il va avoir un rôle assez important dans la suite de l'histoire même si on ne va pas le revoir tout suite ^^

 **Je le répète également ici : cette fiction fait pour le moment 10 chapitres** et elle est encore en cours de rédaction, elle devrait en faire un quinzaine (ou peut-être plus, ça dépend de l'inspiration huhu)^^ et non 4, je me suis mal exprimée sur le chapitre précédent. Normalement il s'agissait d'un OS qui s'est finalement transformé en fiction ^-^

Pas de fesses dans ce chapitre (hoooooo) mais soyez patients (la patiente est une vertu). Pour l'instant je mets en place l'environnement de Naruto et l'ambiance qui règne dans le village ainsi que les relations qu'il entretient avec les autres ninjas.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! :D

Lovekisshu


	5. Photos coquines

**Note** : Salut tout le monde ! Je suis toute contente de voir que cette fiction plait ! J'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 12 et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira car l'ambiance s'assombrit un peu plus ^^

 **Reviews :** merci à **Nenesse, Natsume-Yusuke, Krabe, Segadora, Ajiahdompey, Pensi, TenaFitiaH, KnaD-chan, KCinK, Levi** et **Cerise** pour vos reviws !

Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions !

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Photos coquines**

 **.**

' _1 nouveau message de Sasuke Uchiwa'_

 _Évidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon débile le temps que le message s'ouvre. Bien vite, son sourire disparut, laissant place à des rougeurs difficilement dissimulables sur ses joues._

' _Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?'_

(…)

Son corps s'échauffait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de ce que le mot 'jouer' pouvait cacher. C'était assez pervers en fin de compte. Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke soit si porté sur la chose. Déjà qu'il avait encore du mal à croire à cette situation invraisemblable. Sasuke était pourtant bel et bien celui qui le chauffait et surtout, son attirance physique était réciproque. Peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver et que bientôt il se réveillerait dans son monde habituel avec un camarade dénué de sentiments.

Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il savait déjà que sa réponse ne serait pas négative. Quel imbécile il serait s'il ne profitait pas de la situation ? C'était une occasion en or pour se rapprocher – quel euphémisme – de son coup de cœur. C'était encore assez soudain pour Naruto.

Ils étaient libres toute l'après-midi et le lendemain, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de temps pour 's'amuser'. Cette information se dirigea tout droit vers son bas-ventre. Cependant, même si l'envie de faire des choses cochonnes avec Sasuke l'émoustillait au plus haut point, il voulait également comprendre pourquoi son camarade réagissait de cette façon. Ça ne collait vraiment pas au personnage et Naruto était en droit de se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

' _Evidemment',_ fut sa réponse.

Il fut gêné par une ombre au-dessus de son écran. Par reflex, il referma le clapet de son téléphone et le glissa rapidement dans sa poche. Sakura le regardait suspicieusement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Quand le contact entre leurs yeux fut établit, elle pointa du bout du doigt la poche de son coéquipier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches mh ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

C'était bien sa veine ça. Pour une fois que Sakura s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses entre Sasuke et lui. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien eu de plus qu'un simple échange de textos – bon d'accord, avec un contenu un peu graveleux – rien de sérieux ne s'était produit. 'Ou en tout cas pas encore…', pensa Naruto qui tentait de disparaître dans le mur derrière lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Tu as ouvert ton téléphone et tu es devenu tout rouge, à qui parles-tu ? Tu aurais des admiratrices ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir qui c'est !

\- Je ne…, commença Naruto mais il fut coupé par son coéquipier

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Sakura. Laisse Naruto tranquille, tu es lourde, assena-t-il avec une voix grave. Le genre de voix qui foutait la trouille, celle qui donnait juste envie de se faire tout petit.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait se défendre seul.

Sakura baissa immédiatement la tête et tourna les talons, faussement gênée. Elle rejoignit Ino, toujours à genoux sur le sol plus pour s'éloigner du gourou de Sasuke que pour consoler son amie.

Sasuke en profita pour planter ses iris noirs, à travers ses mèches de cheveux, dans celles de Naruto. Naruto eut l'impression d'être pétrifié, son corps se tétanisa et refusa tout mouvement. Il se sentait très excité par la situation et par ce regard tellement explicite, qu'il pouvait deviner la moindre pensée de son hôte. Mais il était aussi mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi 'proche' de son ami, et le fait de s'en rapprocher de cette manière l'angoissait intérieurement.

Par SMS, la distance lui permettait encore de penser que toute cette mascarade était le fruit d'un désordre hormonal, mal vécu par son propriétaire. Bref, que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaste blague. Mais être confronté à la réalité, se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et dans le même temps constater que ça lui faisait peur, faisait que sa routine était chamboulée. Surtout le point suivant : Sasuke le désirait. Sexuellement. Et c'était aussi terrifiant qu'excitant.

L'Uchiwa passa devant lui, laissant sa main frôler la sienne. Puis sans un regard en arrière, il sortit du stade.

La sensation d'avoir des milliers de fourmis lui grimpant dans les jambes lui confirma qu'il avait presque atteint sa limite. Il était bien trop émotif quand son coéquipier était dans les parages. Rien qu'un frôlement et il avait du mal à tenir debout, alors il n'imaginait même pas comment allait se passer la suite. Il finirait à l'hôpital à coup sûr : arrêt cardiaque, cause de la mort : Sasuke tout nu. Si son cœur ne lâchait pas avant évidement.

Naruto sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse mais il ne le sortit pas. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de redescendre sur terre, de se préparer mentalement – et physiquement – pour Sasuke lorsque le moment viendrait.

Il rejoignit Kiba qui essayait d'engouffrer le plus de mets possible dans sa bouche.

\- Je vais venir demain soir. Il faut ramener quelque chose ?

\- Fomme tu feux, mais fe pfenffe qu'il y aura affez, articula le châtain, les joues pleines et des miettes tombant de sa bouche.

Naruto sourit en le voyant cacher des gâteaux dans la poche ventrale de son sweat.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes draguer les filles ? le taquina le blond.

Kiba le regarda, incrédule, avant d'avaler dans une grosse goulée bruyante ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- C'est toujours mieux que ta combinaison orange fluo. Tu ne vas pas venir comme ça quand même ?

\- Ha parce qu'il y a un thème ? Ma combi est très bien ! contrat Naruto en essayant d'ignorer les vibrations dans sa poche.

Merde. Etait-ce Sasuke qui le harcelait de cette façon ? Son téléphone avait au moins vibré cinq fois.

\- Non, mais on va chez Neji je te rappelle. Et si tu veux conclure, sape toi autrement, dit Kiba, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Naruto grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais où quelques mots ressemblant fort à 'rien à me mettre', 'pas fais la lessive' pouvaient être facilement interceptés.

\- Félici-citations… Naruto, fit une toute petite voix dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Hinata, donc la couleur du visage – déjà rose – vira littéralement au rouge pétant. Naruto eut pour seule réaction d'émettre un gracieux 'heu ?' avant que la jeune fille, sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, ne penche brusquement la tête en avant faisant se heurter leurs fronts violemment l'un contre l'autre.

Naruto tomba sur les fesses, faisant voler de la poussière autour de lui et se frotta douloureusement le front. Hinata, se rendant compte de la situation, s'enfuit en courant à l'autre bout de l'arène, la honte la submergeant.

Naruto entendit un ricanement dans son dos.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes draguer les filles ?

Naruto grimaça.

(…)

Dès qu'il avait quitté l'arène, Naruto était parti s'entrainer au bord de la rivière hors du village. Il avait besoin de se dépenser, de faire le vide, d'évacuer ce stress venu de nulle part et qui lui ramollissait le cerveau.

Alors qu'il tentait pour la énième fois de viser la cible qu'il avait tracée sur le tronc d'un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé, il ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur son téléphone. Téléphone qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert et qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son sac.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'être perturbé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien que le fait de ne pas regarder ces messages le perturbait encore plus. Peut-être que c'était anodin, que Sasuke ne lui avait en fait rien envoyé du tout et qu'il se tournait en ridicule pour rien.

Il se mit en position, prit de l'élan et lança son kunai qui ricocha contre l'écorce et finit sa course dans l'herbe, rejoignant les douze autres armes jonchant le sol.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nul de toute sa vie. Il regarda ses mains comme si elles étaient fautives et finalement se dirigea vers son sac.

\- Très bien. Je vais le faire.

Il prit son cellulaire dans la main. Il était brûlant. La faute sans doute au fait d'avoir passé trois heures en plein cagnard. Il hésita, mais pas longtemps. Le clapet s'ouvrit et il put lire qu'il avait six messages non lus.

 _1 nouveau message de Kiba : 'Apparemment Gaara vient demain soir, t'es obligé de venir.'_

Naruto haussa les sourcils. C'était super ! Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami roux.

 _1 nouveau message de 06 245 650 12 : 'Bonjour Naruto, Kiba m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Saurais-tu si Sasuke daignera nous honorer de sa présence demain soir ? Bien à toi, Neji.'_

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante, Naruto n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi Neji lui envoyait-il un message pareil ? Ne pouvait-il pas l'envoyer directement au concerné ? Après réflexion il dut admettre qu'il était possible que le Hyuga n'était peut-être pas en possession du numéro de téléphone de son coéquipier car celui-ci évitait de le donner à tout bout de champs afin de garder sa tranquillité. Si Naruto l'avait obtenu, c'était par le plus grand des hasards.

Bon en fait non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait tellement harcelé Sasuke que ce dernier avait capitulé et le lui avait donné. Et Sakura lui avait promis trois bols de ramen tous frais payés s'il lui donnait le numéro de leur ami. Alors il l'avait fait (qui pouvait résister à des ramens ?) tout en lui faisant promettre de ne pas le harceler – ce qui était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd – et de ne pas lui dire que c'était lui qui lui avait donné le numéro si précieux. Évidement ce fut la première chose que Sakura envoya à Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas eu ses ramens et s'était fait passer une beuglante par Sasuke. D'ailleurs, si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était depuis ce jour que le garçon s'en donnait à cœur joie pour donner son numéro aux personnes que Naruto ne pouvait pas encadrer (ce qui comprenait la presque totalité des filles du village), ce qui faisait bien évidemment enrager la rose. Mais lui aussi.

' _Je ne sais pas, pourquoi est-ce si important ?',_ répondit Naruto à Neji.

Pas qu'il était curieux – enfin si – mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence de l'Uchiwa semblait être si importante pour une soirée quelconque. Sasuke n'était pas venu aux autres, ça n'avait pourtant gêné personne, pourquoi ce le serait maintenant ?

 _3 nouveaux messages de Sasuke_

He ben, ça promettait.

Il ouvrit le premier message et s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. D'un geste vif il referma le clapet de son téléphone et se mit à fixer un caillou. C'était beau un caillou. C'était doux, gris, noir ou blanc. Ouais. Un caillou.

Oh, Kamisama.

Ses dents étaient en train de transpercer sa lèvre inférieure, son rythme cardiaque venait d'augmenter et il sentait déjà que son corps se réchauffait à vitesse grand V. Il rouvrit avec la plus grande prudence son téléphone, les yeux fixés sur l'écran sur lequel s'affichait une image. Une photo plus précisément. Et quelle photo !

Son sexe commençait déjà à réagir positivement. Ce bâtard allait le tuer avant l'heure.

La photo était sublime – bandante –, la prise de vue montrait le visage de Sasuke en premier plan, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur profonde. Ses longues mèches noires encadraient son visage fin et retombaient sur ses épaules… nues.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Naruto ne voyait plus que cette vue imprenable sur la descente sur la chute de ses reins, mais aussi, et surtout, la forme de ses fesses à travers son short noir qui apparaissait en arrière-plan.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina en train de toucher ce dos, cette peau si pâle mais qui avait l'air si douce. Il voulait ressentir les frissons alors qu'il caresserait lentement chaque centimètre carré de l'épiderme, il voulait sentir les muscles se tendre sous sa main, sentir la transpiration perler le long de son corps, sentir l'odeur animale, masculine qui émanerait de ses pores.

Il rouvrit les yeux avant de finir par jouir dans son pantalon. Le paysage l'entourant le fit revenir à la réalité. Il avait soudain terriblement envie d'aller le rejoindre dans ses draps, de lui arracher son short et plus si affinité. Son pénis vibra à cette pensée.

Et s'il s'y prenait comme un pied ? Si Sasuke le trouvait nul et se moquait de lui ? Il n'avait aucune expérience en matière de sexe hormis avec sa propre main. Il ne savait déjà pas comment faire avec une fille alors avec un garçon… Dans les grandes lignes il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait, mais c'était dans les détails qu'il était un néophyte. Et Sasuke s'en rendrait compte très vite.

Naruto soupira, troublé. Il décida que le mieux à faire était d'ouvrir le second message.

Quand l'image apparut, Naruto sentit une onde électrique lui traverser le corps de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit durcir un peu plus et ce fut trop. Il jeta un œil rapide autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul et glissa la main dans son sous vêtement. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa hampe et il amorça des va-et-vient frénétiques. Il était déjà tout collant.

Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de la photo. En gros plan, le ventre plat et les hanches de Sasuke, nus. Une main pâle se glissant furtivement sous l'élastique du short noir, ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Le grain de la photo était tel que Naruto pouvait voir le discret duvet sous le nombril qui brunissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du pubis. Son corps était parfait. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, ou entrevoir, jusque-là, ce corps lui plaisait énormément. Il aimait imaginer qu'il avait été sculpté rien que pour lui, que ses formes étaient faites pour épouser les siennes et qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de toucher cette peau délicate.

Il sentait le sang pulser dans les veines de son sexe alors qu'il accélérait la cadence mais sa main était gênée par le vêtement. Il pesa le pour et le contre et finalement baissa pantalon et caleçon en dessous des cuisses. Il se prit pleinement en main, frottant son gland contre son pouce, étalant le liquide séminal sur toute la longueur. Il avait envie de plus, plus que sa main.

\- Oh Sasuke, si tu savais ce que je suis en train de faire par ta faute.

Des images très significatives d'un acte sexuel violent entre lui et son coéquipier firent irruption dans son esprit. En quelques secondes, il jouit dans sa main. Le liquide brûlant et visqueux coula le long de ses doigts alors qu'il ne quittait toujours pas la photo des yeux. Il se sentait si bien, apaisé et heureux.

Il embrassa son écran et alla se rincer dans la rivière. En revenant, il ouvrit le troisième et dernier message de Sasuke. Il remarqua qu'entre-temps Neji lui avait répondu.

' _1 nouveau Message de Neji : Je dois prévoir la quantité d'apéritif et d'alcool donc j'ai besoin de savoir combien de personne viendront. Si jamais tu as du nouveau prévient-moi. Bien à toi, Neji'_

Ce type avait vraiment une façon spéciale de rédiger. De plus, Naruto était loin d'être dupe, il savait que la quantité de nourriture et de boisson n'était pas un problème pour le Hyuga. Pour avoir déjà participé à ses fêtes, on avait l'impression que l'alcool était illimité tellement il y avait de bouteilles, de fûts soigneusement remplis par les servantes, des petits fours et d'amuses gueules préparés à la perfection dont les ingrédients avaient dû coûter plus cher que l'appartement où logeait Naruto. Ce message ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour obtenir des informations sur Sasuke mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre dans quel but. Il ne répondit au message, trop impatient d'ouvrir celui de son coéquipier.

' _1 nouveau message de Sasuke : Tu veux jouer avec moi ?'_

Au moins Sasuke était convainquant. Naruto en avait vraiment envie, maintenant. La peur de l'inconnu étant passée au second plan. Il avait juste envie d'aller rejoindre Sasuke, là, maintenant, et de coucher avec lui. De découvrir le sexe. Et il ne doutait pas que ce serait torride, il avait déjà plein de scénarios en tête.

' _Certainement. T'es chez toi ?',_ envoya Naruto.

Naruto remballa ses affaires, les fourrant dans son sac à dos n'importe comment. Ce n'était pas important, il était pressé de rejoindre son coéquipier. Il ramassa ses kunaïs mais avant de ranger le dernier, il lorgna la cible sur l'arbre. Se mettant à distance, il lança de toutes ses forces son arme qui se planta jusqu'à la moitié de la lame en plein milieu de la zone qu'il avait dessinée. Un sourire de vainqueur étira ses lèvres, ravivant sa bonne humeur.

Il était tout émoustillé. Il allait découvrir à quelle vitesse son cœur battrait dans sa poitrine, quel goût aurait sa transpiration, quelle taille aurait son sexe.

Son portable vibra.

 _1 nouveau message de Sasuke : 'Ouais.'_

Il se mit en route : direction l'appartement de Sasuke. Sur le chemin, il acheta deux pots de ramen, pensant que ce serait bien accueilli par son hôte. Il sentait que son tee-shirt lui collait un peu à la peau à cause de la transpiration engendrée par son entrainement. Il se demandait si Sasuke aimerait ça. Il se demandait comment il engagerait la conversation, il était évident qu'un 'salut Teme' ne serait pas de rigueur aujourd'hui. Il voulait la faire autrement, pour se prouver à lui-même et au garçon que cette situation n'avait rien à voir avec leurs habitudes. Cela ne devait pas ressembler aux choses qu'ils partageaient quotidiennement parce que Naruto pressentait que cette petite escapade serait sûrement la seule qu'il aurait et il avait besoin d'en faire quelque chose de spécial.

Il arriva machinalement devant la porte dont la peinture écaillée souffrait d'un manque d'entretien évident. Après tout, les logements pour les sans-emplois et les orphelins étaient tous comme ça. Il donna trois petits coups et attendit gentiment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir mais cette tâche devenait difficile. Il mourrait d'envie d'enfoncer la porte et de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour aspirer comme un vampire la peau de son cou entre ses dents.

Il entendit du bruit. Il se mit à stresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Sérieusement. Ce n'était pas sain du tout de se donner rendez-vous pour faire ce genres de choses. C'était trop rapide. Il y a encore une semaine, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le millième de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais il ne put réfléchir davantage car, à peine le battant de la porte entrouvert, il se sentit happé vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il fut violemment plaqué contre un mur alors qu'une bouche avide s'écrasait sur la sienne. Le cerveau en compote, il sentit que le sachet du supermarché venait de glisser de ses doigts pour s'éventrer sur le sol et recracher les deux pauvres malheureuses boîtes de ramen. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le soutenaient pas beaucoup. Heureusement, une paire de mains puissantes le retenait par le col de sa veste alors qu'un genou vicieux venait se glisser entre ses cuisses.

.

* * *

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« […] une bouche s'écrasa énergiquement sur la sienne alors que deux mains s'évertuaient à faire glisser son pantalon – qu'il n'avait toujours pas fermé – le long de ses hanches. Il se sentait coincé et sa volonté de fer était en train de se faire la malle lorsque leur bassin entrèrent en contact._

 _« Fais-moi ce que tu veux » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en se frottant contre lui.»_

.

* * *

 **GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK !**

*Lovekisshu se planque dans son bunker en attendant que la pluie de missiles s'arrête*

Oui je sais, je suis horrible, je suis sadique, je ne mérite pas de vivre xp Mais vous ne pouvez pas encore me tuer sinon vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite, et ça serait encore pire, non ? huhu

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que cette fiction fait maintenant 12 chapitres, et d'après mes calculs très poussés (des équations, des racines carrées et tout), vue la tournure que ça prend (si si je vous assure je suis moi-même surprise), elle devrait finalement faire… 20 chapitres xD.

Pas encore de fesses dans ce chapitre (hoooooo) mais un peu quand même ! Soyez patients pour la suite huhu ! *ouvre un parapluie pour ne pas recevoir les tomates en pleine figure*

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! :D

A la semaine prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	6. La voix de la raison

**Note** **:** Heyy ! On commence à approcher d'un moment crucial de l'histoire ! Si si ! Je voulais mettre vraiment en exergue la situation des homosexuels dans le monde de Konoha, car bien souvent je lis dans les fictions que tout le monde est toujours heureux et s'en fiche (et c'est agréable d'avoir des mondes où l'homosexualité est si bien acceptée !). Mais je voulais être un peu plus réaliste en transposant la vision de notre société aujourd'hui des homosexuels et particulièrement dans les villages.

Enfin, je vais vous annoncer quelque chose de plus chouette ! J'ai commencé à écrire un OS (cette fois je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas dépasser 50 pages haha) et je devrais l'avoir terminé en fin de semaine prochaine (j'espère avant !) et je vous le posterais ^^

 **Bêta lectrice** **: Hatsukoi00**

 **Reviews :** Un grand merci à **Nenesse, 2, TenaFitiaH, AikoChups, Ajiahdompey, KnaD-chan, pensi, Sasu-hime, Krabe** et **Levi** pour vos reviews !

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ! :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : La voix de la raison**

 **.**

 _Le cerveau en compote, il sentit que le sachet du supermarché venait de glisser de ses doigts pour s'éventrer sur le sol et recracher les deux pauvres malheureuses boîtes de ramen. Ses jambes, encore emmêlées de l'assaut, ne le soutenaient pas beaucoup. Heureusement, une paire de mains puissantes le retenaient par le col de sa veste alors qu'un genou vicieux venait se glisser entre ses cuisses._

 _(…)_

Naruto gémit bruyamment, à la fois de douleur et de désir. Il reprit un peu contenance et remarqua que l'appartement était plongé dans le noir total. Les volets du studio étaient fermés mais laissaient tout de même filtrer un fin faisceau de lumière à travers les battants. Il s'habitua peu à peu à l'obscurité alors que l'autre garçon s'acharnait toujours sur sa bouche et commençait à défaire la fermeture de son gilet orange. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le blond se reconnecta au monde et qu'une chaleur indescriptible envahit tout son corps.

Sasuke était tellement chaud à se jeter sur lui de la sorte. Sa bonne conscience se fit envoyer paître au fin fond d'un tiroir sale plein de toiles d'araignées que renfermait son cerveau et il se laissa guider par son désir (autrement dit : sa queue). Une décharge électrique émanant de son aine vint secouer son corps, une des mains du brun était passée dans sa nuque alors que l'autre chatouillait du bout des doigts la peau de son bas ventre. Naruto ne tint plus. Il se jeta comme une bête assoiffée sur le garçon.

Il enserra les hanches du garçon de ses mains avant de le pousser de toutes ses forces contre le bord de ce qui semblait être une table. Il grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit une légère plainte sortir d'entre les lèvres de ce dernier. Il quitta cette bouche fabuleuse et il plongea la tête la première dans son cou. Il mordit légèrement la peau avant de la lécher et de l'aspirer entre ses dents. Comme il l'avait pensé, elle avait un goût de lait. Elle avait l'odeur du lait aussi et du bout de son nez, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était aussi douce.

Sa main gauche glissa habilement sous le tee-shirt fin du jeune homme et il put apprécier la courbure de ses hanches marquées sous ses caresses. La droite se fit moins prude et se posa sur son fessier. Le short en coton lui offrit tout le loisir de le malaxer à sa guise. Alors qu'il changeait de côté pour affliger de nouveaux suçons à la fine peau de son cou, Naruto constata que ses séances de matage l'avaient plutôt bien renseigné sur la marchandise qui se trouvait sous ces vêtements. Il empoigna fermement l'une des fesses dans la paume de sa main et en profita pour glisser son index dans le creux de sa raie.

\- Hmm…, laissa échapper le brun.

Fier de son effet, Naruto glissa ses deux mains sous les fesses musclées de son coéquipier et le souleva du sol pour le faire asseoir sur la table. Il lui écarta les genoux pour se placer entre, collant leurs entrejambes dures l'une contre l'autre. Ils pouvaient tous deux les sentir malgré les couches de vêtements encore présentes.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent automatiquement et remuèrent les unes contre les autres avant qu'une langue mouillée vienne les humidifier. Naruto fut surpris de sentir ce muscle chaud se glisser entre ses lèvres, lui caresser les dents et toucher sa langue à lui, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec la sienne, alors il laissa l'autre mener la danse. Elle fut joueuse et se mit à tourner autour de la sienne. Il comprit vite le mécanisme et imita son homologue tout en lui caressant les cuisses de plus en plus langoureusement.

Sasuke finit par ouvrir la veste orange et la fit glisser sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Naruto portait un débardeur blanc qui faisait ressortir ses biceps de façon provocante tandis qu'un léger effluve s'échappa de ses aisselles et vint agréablement chatouiller les narines du porteur du sharingan.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement appréciateur alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour savourer un peu plus cette odeur virile. Naruto sentit son bras droit être levé vers le plafond et avant qu'il ne puisse baisser la tête, quelque chose d'humide traçait un chemin sous son bras ou, plus exactement, la langue perverse de son partenaire lapait la peau à cet endroit. Se rappelant qu'il avait transpiré comme un phoque trente minutes auparavant, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu, se disant que son ami avait des penchants vraiment atypiques. Toutefois, son érection semblait ne pas être d'accord avec lui puisqu'elle grossit encore, pulsant, coincée entre leurs corps serrés.

Dès que Sasuke se recula, Naruto aperçut sans difficulté que quelque chose brillait dans son regard. Quelque chose de sauvage, d'incontrôlable, de dangereux, d'excitant. Tellement qu'il perdit le contrôle de ses membres qui agirent de leur proche chef. Il plaqua son torse contre celui de son amant d'un jour et le poussa à l'aide de sa main pour qu'il se retrouve le dos étendu sur le bois dur de la table.

Naruto lui saisit les hanches et les tira vers lui en mimant un acte de va-et-vient plutôt violents, claquant ses parties génitales contre le postérieur de Sasuke, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fond de ses pensées.

Sasuke se laissait faire, plutôt ravis de la tournure des événements. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, montrant au Jinchûriki qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il était ouvert à toutes nouvelles intentions de ce genre. En voyant cette scène obscène, Naruto se sentit plus excité que jamais. Il retira son marcel de façon désordonnée et le jeta en arrière, sans s'inquiéter de sur quoi il tomberait, et se rua ensuite sur sa braguette, qu'il manqua de casser à plusieurs reprises, avant de l'ouvrir brusquement en faisant sauter le bouton de son pantalon.

\- Putain Sasuke tu m'excites !

Ledit Sasuke se redressa sur les coudes, un sourire en coin en regardant Naruto se débattre avec son pantalon. Au vu de la bosse proéminente qui déformait son caleçon, ce dernier avait l'air plutôt bien membré. Plus que bien même. Et cela, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il se hissa de nouveau en position assise, les cuisses écartées et frôla du bout de son pied déchaussé le mollet poilu du Jinchûriki. Celui-ci, les chevilles encore entravées dans son futal – mais il n'y portait déjà plus attention –, posa ses mains à plat sur les cuisses pâles et les fit glisser sous le short pour venir frôler le sexe de Sasuke à travers son caleçon.

La seule chose que Naruto parvint à se dire fut que c'était la sensation la plus extraordinaire que de sentir les parties génitales de Sasuke, là, juste sous ses doigts et surtout grâce à lui. Le bout de son index s'enfonça doucement dans quelque chose d'un peu mou, ce qui semblait être des bourses, et remonta pour rencontrer quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur. Très dur même. Il s'en mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure comprenant qu'il touchait, à travers un tissu, la verge tendue de son amant. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il plongea dans le cou de son partenaire pour aspirer chaque parcelle de sa peau de façon possessive.

Ses mains, bien trop occupées à découvrir cet endroit si précieux chez Sasuke, n'étaient donc plus disponibles pour lui arracher son haut. Mais quelque chose qui parut incroyable aux yeux de Naruto se passa. Sasuke sembla comprendre sa demande muette et, alors que ce dernier venait le repousser gentiment par les épaules, ses doigts fins glissèrent jusqu'aux pans de son tee-shirt en coton. Il fixa ses yeux sombres dans les billes azur de Naruto et, sans plus de cérémonie, fit passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et le jeta en arrière.

Naruto admirai ce torse à présent dévoilé dans sa totalité. 'Je l'aime' répétait inlassablement une voix dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tiraillé entre l'envie de se jeter comme un fauve sur lui et de le lécher partout, ou celle de continuer à le regarder. De voir comment ses tétons durcissaient du fait de l'excitation, de contempler ses mamelons rose foncé qui contrastaient avec la couleur si claire de sa peau, d'observer cette taille fine qui avait été forgée pour être tenue entre ses mains, ses abdos discrets qui lui prouvaient qu'il était un homme, cette ligne de poils sombres qui disparaissait sous l'élastique d'un short que Naruto trouva soudain encombrant.

Des doigts fins se glissèrent sous son menton pour le lui relever. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sasuke. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire tout le désir qui était en train de jaillir, une lueur de malice y était nichée, signe peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto réponde aussi bien à ses attouchements.

C'est alors que Naruto, bien qu'à moitié perdu dans les méandres de sa conscience, prit une décision qu'il allait sûrement regretter. A contre cœur, il retira ses mains de sous le vêtement et les plaça sur les hanches du brun.

\- Sasuke, je suis pas sûr que… Ha !

\- Tu n'es pas sûr de quoi, Naruto ? susurra Sasuke dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'une de ses mains habiles frottaient énergiquement son érection.

Naruto, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, reposa le haut de son crâne sur l'épaule fine du garçon. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé lui aspirer le lobe de l'oreille. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il se mit à gémir en s'accrochant plus fermement à sa taille sous les vagues de plaisir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chaire immaculée. C'était bon. Il avait envie de jouir fort et se répandre entre ses doigts longilignes. Non, il voulait que son sperme gicle sur son ventre plat et vienne couler dans le creux de son nombril. Non, maintenant il voulait jouir dans cette bouche délicieuse, sur cette langue qu'il avait tantôt goûtée, il voulait la lui remplir tout entier de sa semence et qu'elle coule le long de ses lèvres alors que le reste serait avalé dans une déglutition sonore.

Des images plein la tête, Naruto mordit violemment l'épaule saillante de son compagnon et jouit dans son caleçon en de longues giclées visqueuses et brûlantes. Sous l'assaut de son puissant orgasme, ses mains incontrôlables avaient pressé le corps de Sasuke contre le sien, lui laissant tout le loisir d'apprécier contre son propre sexe les pulsations et la chaleur humide se répandant sur le tissu orange.

Sasuke sourit, satisfait de son effet. Il glissa sa main droite sous l'élastique du boxer du blond pour récolter du bout de ses doigts ce jus encore chaud. Il cogna contre le gland et put aisément appréhender la grosseur de la chose. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit – notamment porter sa main à sa bouche – Naruto lui empoigna le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sa respiration était erratique et cognait encore contre son cou.

\- Arrête…, supplia presque Naruto. Sasuke… On ne peut pas.

Joignant le geste à sa parole, il s'éloigna du jeune homme et retira délicatement la main baladeuse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Naruto recula jusqu'à rencontrer les bords d'un autre meuble et s'en servit comme appui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre rapidement en place puis se frotta l'arête du nez, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Maintenant qu'il avait expulsé la tension et qu'il était à nouveau capable de réfléchir de façon cohérente, un nombre incalculable de questions envahissaient son esprit. Ses craintes, ses peurs, ses inquiétudes par rapport à ses penchants sexuels, au culte qu'il vouait à Sasuke, cette incompréhension totale de comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à se tripoter sur la table de cuisine du ninja.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire ? grinça Sasuke, visiblement très contrarié d'avoir été coupé en plein élan.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça. Enfin… Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Naruto pouvait sentir à quel point l'autre était en train de bouillir à l'intérieur.

\- Tu te fous ma gueule ? s'emporta-t-il.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur des joues, culpabilisant à moitié. Sasuke était maintenant en colère, rendant difficile la discussion qu'il avait prévu d'engager avant de mettre les pieds dans cet appartement. Même s'il avait été déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout avec le garçon, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le baiser, comme ça, sans explication, sans comprendre pourquoi tout avait dérapé comme ça en même pas vingt-quatre heures.

Naruto était amoureux. C'était pour ce seul motif qu'il avait trouvé la force de s'arrêter (bon il avait quand même dû jouir avant). Ses sentiments étaient déjà trop forts pour qu'il fasse l'erreur de s'attacher encore plus en couchant avec lui. Il avait déjà été trop loin pour faire semblant que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Il pensait que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Ecoute Sasuke, commença-t-il en remontant son pantalon. Je n'ai pas envie de-

\- Alors t'es comme ça hein ? le coupa l'autre garçon, fou de rage en enfilant son tee-shirt n'importe comment. Tu prends ton pied et tu te casses ? Eh bien casse-toi ! La porte est juste là !

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade semblait autant en pétard.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je voudrais comprendre-

\- T'avais juste envie de te faire pomper hein ? cracha dédaigneusement Sasuke en mimant l'acte de la masturbation. Mais finalement les mecs, c'est pas ton truc ?

Il descendit de la table et ouvrit les volets, les aveuglant tous les deux au passage. Naruto remarqua immédiatement le bazar ambiant. Des monticules de vêtements jonchaient le sol à côté d'un clic-clac – le même que chez lui – une vaisselle monstre débordait de l'évier, des papiers de bonbons, des boîtes vides étaient éparpillées çà et là et il se rendit compte qu'il était appuyé sur la gazinière, pas nettoyée depuis un bon bout de temps. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sasuke était aussi bordélique que lui.

\- Mais arrête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! tenta vainement de se défendre Naruto.

Il n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

\- Ha ouais ? Pourquoi t'as peur ? Je ne te plais pas ? Je t'ai dégouté des mecs c'est ça ?

Le cerveau de Naruto avait du mal à analyser toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient en même temps. Sasuke tournait en rond comme dans une cage, lui lançant des regards meurtriers. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bien coiffés même si quelques mèches étaient collées à son front à cause de la transpiration de leurs ébats. Sasuke s'était fait beau pour lui. Naruto rangea cette information dans un coin bien précis de sa tête avant qu'une insulte ne le fasse revenir sur terre.

Comme s'il venait de résoudre un problème de math, le cerveau jeune homme sembla faire se remettre à fonctionner.

\- Attends… Comment tu sais que… je… les garçons ? bégaya Naruto.

Le sentiment d'avoir été découvert l'effrayait.

Sasuke s'arrêta net, le fixa quelques secondes avant de se frapper le front.

\- Parce que t'es loin d'être discret. Sérieusement.

\- Comment-

\- Tu crois sans doute que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes ? Et surtout _**où**_ tu me regardes ? dit-il en désignant son entre jambe.

Naruto devint littéralement cramoisie. Il avait été si peu discret ces deux dernières années ? Depuis quand Sasuke l'avait-il capté ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit pendant tout ce temps ? Contre toute attente, il se rendit compte que ces questions n'étaient pas prioritaires. La seule chose qu'il voulait préserver était son amour pour le jeune homme. Il devait savoir s'il y avait un espoir pour que ses sentiments soient partagés avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir chauffé par SMS ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sasuke parut agacé par la question. Il se laissa tomber sur le clic-clac, le bras par-dessus le dossier.

\- Parce qu'on était tout le temps en mission, je voulais qu'on soit relativement tranquille.

Un blanc s'installa. Naruto fixa le ninja et ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre le soleil descendre lentement dans le ciel.

\- J'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais… homo, hésita Naruto. Depuis quand tu sais que je t'observe ?

\- Quelques mois en fait. Aux sources thermales, confia Sasuke en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais que c'est très mal vu d'être homo, Naruto ?

Naruto baissa la tête, dépité. Il savait très bien comment étaient traités les gays au village. S'ils avaient la chance de ne pas être bannis parce qu'ils connaissaient des gens haut placés, c'était la population qui se chargeait de rendre leur vie infernale.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai pris des risques en te contactant de cette façon. T'aurais pu être un refoulé et le dire à tout le monde.

\- Je suis assez intelligent pour m'assumer Sasuke, répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se poser des questions sur sa réputation. Sasuke devait être aussi tourmenté que lui, pire encore car il était le dernier de sa lignée et que tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il fasse des héritiers pour faire revivre son clan. Notamment le Hokage.

\- Cool alors. On est deux pédés et on s'assume mais on ne peut pas prendre du bon temps ensemble, ironisa le ninja. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse ?

Le sexe de Naruto commençait déjà à réagir. Sasuke le fixait d'une manière tellement intense qu'il aurait pu fondre sur place. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas joui, lui, et qu'il devait être frustré.

\- C'est pas aussi simple…, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Sasuke qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, c'était impossible. Il commençait à comprendre que l'autre ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen de s'amuser.

\- Quoi, t'es vierge ? demanda son coéquipier, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Naruto s'étrangla avec sa salive et détourna rapidement le regard, sans répondre. Par contre, au vu de la réaction de Sasuke, il semblait que celui-ci ne soit plus un néophyte dans le domaine. Cela l'énerva. Un grondement sourd retentit en son intérieur et ses poings se serrèrent. Il était en colère et triste en même temps. D'autres garçons avaient eu le privilège avant lui de toucher ce corps, il n'avait pas été le premier.

\- Toi par contre tu as l'air d'être… plutôt à l'aise, fit-il, les lèvres pincées.

Sasuke se redressa dans le pseudo canapé, il avait l'air un peu gêné.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, répondit-il d'une voix détachée, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne le concernait pas.

De nature possessive, Naruto eut du mal à encaisser.

\- Merde Naruto ! s'exclama soudain le brun en se redressant, faisant sursauter l'autre garçon. On ne peut pas juste baiser ? Des gens comme toi et moi ça ne court pas les rues et tu ne voudrais pas en profiter ?

Sasuke avait l'air désabusé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait pas juste accepter de tirer profit de la situation.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui, collant presque leurs torses. Naruto s'enfonça un peu plus dans la gazinière, les doigts cramponnés sur le bord, tentant de résister à l'envie de lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Il se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas se laisser aller et de faire comme lui disait son camarade, prendre du plaisir, du bon temps ensemble. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il savait que s'il lâchait prise, il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter Sasuke. Et il souffrirait. Parce qu'avoir des relations intimes avec lui signifiait autre chose qu'une simple histoire de fesses pour Naruto. C'était bien plus profond – sans mauvais jeux de mots. C'était l'accomplissement de quelque chose qui lui semblait inatteignable, une sorte d'attachement qui irait au-delà de l'imagination. Ce serait encore plus fort et les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé de bâtir pour ne pas trop souffrir en prévenance du jour où le brun s'en irait dans les bras de sa dulcinée seraient réduites en miettes.

La main de Sasuke se posa délicatement sur son torse alors que son visage frôlait le sien. Leurs nez se touchèrent et leurs bouches étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre. Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle chaud buter contre ses lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il était beau. Ses yeux perçants étaient de nouveaux emplis de désir et s'étaient ancrés dans les siens.

D'une voix suave, Sasuke murmura d'une voix suave :

\- On se connaît bien tous les deux, on fait équipe ensemble, on se fait confiance…

La main glissa sur son pectoral gauche et des doigts vinrent titiller son téton. Sasuke captura ses lèvres dans un court baiser mouillé.

\- Je te fais confiance Naruto…

Le dit Naruto était de nouveau complètement excité. Sasuke avait compris que la flatterie était son point faible. En réalité, le ninja était son point faible tout entier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé par le fait que son meilleur ami comptait vraisemblablement le faire craquer de cette façon.

Ce dernier tira de force sur son poignet pour le détacher de la cuisinière à gaz et dirigea cette main bronzée sur son fessier. Par réflexe, les doigts de Naruto se mirent à pétrir la chair rebondie et ferme sous ses doigts. Sasuke avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment un bon cul. Il regretta son geste l'instant d'après car une bouche s'écrasa énergiquement sur la sienne alors que deux mains s'évertuaient à faire glisser son pantalon – qu'il n'avait toujours pas fermé – le long de ses hanches. Il se sentit coincé et sa volonté de fer était en train de se faire la malle lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact.

\- Fais-moi ce que tu veux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en se frottant contre lui.

Était-ce qu'il disait à tous ses amants ? Naruto vit rouge et repoussa violemment son ami qui se prit le coin de la table en plein dans le dos.

\- NON ! Sasuke, quand je dis non c'est non ! cria-t-il en remontant pour la deuxième fois son pantalon.

Il chercha du regard son tee-shirt qu'il retrouva étalé sur les gaz de la cuisinière. Il l'enfila aussi vite qu'il put avant que Sasuke ne se relève. Il reprit également sa veste qui jonchait le sol, accompagnant tous les autres détritus qui y avaient déjà élu domicile.

\- Mais merde Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! meugla le garçon à la chevelure ébène.

Il se frotta le bas du dos, à genoux sur le sol.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas ! renifla-t-il en prenant la direction de l'entrée.

Il se prit les pieds dans le sachet plastique et manqua de faire un vol plané par-dessus les pots de nouilles qu'il avait fait tomber au début de leur 'entrevue'. Ce fut sans un regard en arrière – sinon il ne pensait pas être capable de partir – qu'il sortit en courant du petit appartement, laissant un Sasuke éberlué, un futur bleu dans le dos.

.

* * *

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« Naruto était un peu éméché et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il sortait son portable toutes les cinq secondes en espérant qu'un message de la part de Sasuke allait apparaître sur son écran. Mais rien. Il souffla et finit cul sec sa bière, qui était devenue tiède.»_

.

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ? ^^

Attention, dans les deux prochains chapitres il y aura de grandes révélations et beaucoup de bouleversements !

N'oubliez pas que je suis en train de vous concocter un petit OS en parallèle de cette fic ! Petit indice : M-preg (mon premier écrit m-preg !)

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! :D

A bientôt ! Je vous fais plein de bisous, et mon chat aussi ! ^^

Lovekisshu


	7. Surveillance embrumée

**/o\ Notes /o\**

 _ **CHOISISSEZ LE TITRE DE MON OS (voir note n° 4)**_

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si si je suis optimiste, je suis sûre qu'il doit y'avoir des garçons qui passent huhu !), j'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer ! Des chouettes et des moins chouettes, snif.

 **Note 1** **:** Je suis hyper contente de l'avancée de cette fiction, **j'en suis au chapitre 15** (100 pages word en corps 11 mesdames, hé oui) et on en est à un peu plus de la moitié de l'histoire ^^, je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser 22 chapitres pour ne pas me laisser dépasser par les événements et surtout pour vous assurer une fin digne de ce nom !

 **Note 2** : Aloooooooors, je vous ai concocté un **Lemon** pour cette fic (en faite plusieurs gnihihi)… de la mort qui tu ! Je suis pressée de poster ce chapitre en question car je vous ai régalé ! Le Lemon fait 7 pages, presque 8 et attention, préparez vos mouchoirs en prévention des saignements de nez ! Parce qu'il est très détaillé et… HOT ! Je suis très fière de moi sur ce coup-là khukukuku !

 **Note 3** : Je vais à Paris ce week-end et **je commence un nouveau travail à partir de jeudi**. Je suis hyper stressée, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et ça m'angoisse ^^ Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que je fais, je suis Web Analyste et je vais aller en agence. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir des horaires affreuses (genre les clichés des auditeurs : 9h – 23h) arg ! Du coup **j'espère avoir le temps de poster le chapitre 7 vendredi prochain et si jamais je n'y arrive pas, pas de panique, je le posterai le samedi car j'aurais plus de temps pour relire ^^**

 **Note 4** : **Concernant l'OS que je vous ai préparé** … hé bien… comment dire… il était censé faire une vingtaine de pages et heu… j'en suis à 50…. *se frappe la tête contre un meuble*. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher bhuuuuuuuu ! Du coup ! **Ce que je vous propose c'est de commencer à poster cet OS (qui est en fait devenu une fic xp) tous les mardis, comme ça, ça rythmera avec cette fiction, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver un titre ! Sachant que le ton général est assez sérieux voire un peu dark (je vous laisserais la surprise huhu), et qu'il s'agit d'un M-preg, je pensais à trois titres et je vous laisse voter dans les commentaires :**

 **Titre 1 : Ma chair et ton sang** (- fait référence aux mélanges de leur ADN)

 **Titre 2 : Le fruit du démon** (- le fruit pour l'enfant et démon pour représenter d'une certaine manière Naruto)

 **Titre 3 : Born in the Hell** (- traduction littérale 'Né en enfer', qui représente assez bien l'ambiance d'une partie de la fic)

 **Titre 4 : La clef de ma prison** (- je ne peux pas trop expliquer celui-ci sans vous spoiler mais je pense qu'on comprend l'idée générale)

 **Voilà, je vous laisse choisir ! Je vous fais confiance pour trouver le titre le plus attirant et évocateur possible :p**

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews /o\**

 _Sasu-hime :_ De rien ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

 _Nenesse_ : Oui, dans beaucoup de fictions c'est vrai ^^ Il est plus sentimental que Sasuke après tout, et moins renfermé, c'est son caractère :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Segadora_ : Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois elles me font super plaisir ! J'espère que tu n'a pas trop souffert quand même je vais culpabiliser ! Mais ce que tu ressens peux ressentir à la place de Naruto me conforte dans l'idée que jusqu'à maintenant j'arrive à bien retranscrire ses émotions et c'est le principal car pas forcément facile à faire ^_^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisous

 _Mayura-8_ : Hello toi ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction ^^ Petit indice : cette fic est un Happy end :D ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _KnaD-chan_ : Oui je pense comme toi, Naruto a bien fait, c'était un peu trop tôt ! Haha ! Non Sasuke n'est plus puceau ! Mais il faudra patienter un peu avant de découvrir l'identité de son défloreur huhuhu. Des reviews comme projectiles ? Ho ouiii je prends, mon précccciiieeuuuuxxx ! Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois très constructives ! J'espère que ce chapitre te tiendra autant en haleine :D

 _TenaFitiaH_ : Oui, pauvre petit Naruto, heureusement qu'il est fort et qu'il a les épaules solides quand même ! Huhu, le comportement de Sasuke n'attire pas la sympathie, mais il l'a bien cherché ! ^^

 _FLO_ : Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite la bienvenue sur cette fiction :p Tu peux me tutoyer, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une vielle mémé haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et puis j'espère te revoir sur mon M-preg quand je le posterai alors ^^ A bientôt !

 _Pensi_ : Ouiiiii ! Totalement d'accord avec toi ! Le NaruSasu c'est la vie ! Tu ne seras pas déçue avec moi alors ! khukuku ! Il faudra être patient pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui a défloré notre cher Sasuke, mais ça arrivera ^^ Au départ comme cette fiction n'était censé n'être qu'un OS, le lemon devait arriver là mais finalement j'ai changé la fin car pour une fiction, effectivement, ça aurait été beaucoup trop tôt ^^ A bientôt et merci pour tes commentaires à chaque fois ! C'est encourageant ^^

 _Levi_ : Bhuahaha, hein ça lui va bien ? Je trouve aussi même si des fois j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait un peu trop conard sur les bords xpp. Merci :3 J'essaie de faire mon mieux pour que ça reste proche de notre réalité ^^ Bonne lecture !

 _Kiri_ : Hahah tu as bien résumé la situation ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction :D

 **Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à me remonter des fautes si vous en voyez (ça peut arriver =^^=). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _« Tu ne comprendrais pas ! » Renifla-t-il en prenant la direction de l'entrée. Il se prit les pieds dans le sachet plastique et manqua de faire un vol plané par-dessus les pots de nouilles qu'il avait fait tomber au début de leur 'entrevue'. Et c'est sans un regard en arrière – sinon il ne pensait pas être capable de partir – qu'il sortit en courant du petit appartement, laissant un Sasuke éberlué, un futur bleu dans le dos._

(…)

Quand il rentra chez lui, Naruto se jeta immédiatement la tête la première dans son lit miteux. Alors que sur le chemin il s'auto congratulait d'avoir repoussé les avances du brun, conscient que cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur son moral s'il avait cédé (après tout, il se protégeait des évènements qui pouvaient mal se passer, exemple : Sasuke amoureux de quelqu'un (et malheureusement pas lui)) et maintenant il s'insultait mentalement pour ne pas avoir profité de cette opportunité qui ne se reproduirait probablement jamais. Avec le vent (pour ne pas dire magistral) qu'il lui avait mis, il était sûr que le ninja, offensé dans son égo surdimensionné, ne reviendrait pas vers lui pour faire des galipettes.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait aucun autre garçon homosexuel dans le village – personne ne le criait sur les toits non plus – ce qui réduisait le champ d'action du brun au seul et unique gay du village : Naruto. Alors il finirait bien par craquer et revenir à la charge. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre de toutes ses forces il se souvint que Néji préparait une soirée le lendemain. Une idée germa tout doucement dans son esprit et un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable et ouvrit une fenêtre de conversation. Maintenant qu'il était en – méga très – mauvaise posture pour discuter avec Sasuke, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de l'approcher. Et ce serait à la soirée du Hyuga. Il était sûr qu'après quelques verres le brun serait plus enclin à l'écouter.

Tout l'enjeu résidait dans le fait de convaincre le jeune homme de venir à la soirée et Naruto en était, d'une part, tout bonnement incapable actuellement et d'autre part, l'autre devait tellement lui en vouloir qu'il ne l'écouterait jamais. Il inscrit le numéro de téléphone de son coéquipier dans l'espace du message et se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

Il perdit ses couleurs. Il agissait comme une fille quand il s'agissait de Sasuke : il ne voulait pas coucher sans que l'autre ne ressente la même chose que lui, ce qui, franchement, n'était pas près d'arriver. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il était homosexuel qu'il avait plus de chance, au contraire, si l'Uchiwa avait dû avoir des sentiments pour lui, il les aurait déjà développé et en l'occurrence, le Jinchuriki avait eu le temps de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

D'ailleurs, le brun semblait être à des années lumières de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la petite tête de blond et son grand cœur de con. Il n'en voulait qu'à ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver entre ses jambes, il ne voulait que du sexe pour se défouler. C'était normal pour un homme, de vouloir se faire plaisir pour ne pas être frustré, Naruto était d'accord avec cette idée mais le fait que son meilleur ami ne le voyait que de cette façon le blessait énormément. Et s'il avait cédé cette après-midi, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer. On ne s'attache jamais à ses sex-friends, règle de base que Kiba lui avait enseignée après une journée de cours ennuyeux au possible.

Mais il n'avait pas envie que Sasuke ne s'attache jamais à lui. Et si cela signifiait qu'il devait résister à l'appel de son corps, il le ferait. Pour tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

' _Bonjour Néji, voici le numéro de Sasuke. En espérant que tu sois plus convainquant que moi pour le faire venir à ta soirée. Naruto.'_

Le message était envoyé. Il espérait sincèrement que le Hyuga puisse trouver les mots pour attirer son camarade à la soirée. Sinon, son plan tombait à l'eau.

Son téléphone vibra quelques secondes plus tard avec un message de la part de Néji.

 _Un nouveau message de Hyuga Neji : 'Merci beaucoup Naruto, à demain. Néji'_

Naruto referma le clapet de son téléphone. Attendre jusque demain soir allait être une épreuve difficile. _Il ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment-là, il venait de faire une grave erreur._

Cette nuit-là, nombre de ses rêves érotiques furent perturbés par une idée gênante, apparaissant sous forme de flash, dans lesquels Sasuke se perdait dans les bras d'un autre.

(…)

Des tables alignées tout le long du mur, recouvertes de mets délicieux et d'alcool à n'en plus finir, de la musique bourdonnante et une ambiance de boite de nuit. C'était ça les soirées chez les Hyuga. Des spots accrochés au plafond tournaient et clignotaient, éclairant de toutes les couleurs la salle de réception. De la musique techno composée de gros 'poom poom poom' faisait vibrer les tympans de Naruto qui était affalé dans un des nombreux sofas, à côté de Kiba, désespéré.

Ce n'était que le début de la soirée et déjà le jeune homme brun s'était pris deux râteaux. Ils buvaient au goulot leur bière, peu convaincu que cela arrangerait quoique soit, mais c'était le meilleur lot de consolation qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Naruto, la tête reposant presque sur l'accoudoir tellement sa position était tordue, fixait la porte entre ouverte de la cuisine, d'où il pouvait distinguer des pieds. Et pas n'importe lesquels, les pieds de Sasuke. La cuisine avait été aussi partie prenante de la soirée. Au début elle ne devait servir que d'entrepôt de nourriture et de boissons mais petit à petit, les ninjas souhaitant discuter dans un endroit plus calme que la salle de réception, avaient transformé la cuisine en un vrai capharnaüm. Certains n'avaient d'ailleurs pas quitté la cuisine de la soirée, c'était le cas de Shikamaru qui en avait profité pour déserté totalement la salle de danse (et s'échapper de l'emprise de Temari au passage) et se réfugier auprès des discussions hautement importante de mecs.

D'ailleurs, depuis dix bonnes minutes Naruto observait de fines vagues de fumée s'échapper de la fameuse pièce et une odeur particulière, qu'il reconnaissait très bien puisque Iruka en fumait beaucoup, commençait à lui piquer le nez. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, c'était même plutôt fréquent que lors des soirées de Néji, il y avait en général un joli stock d'herbe. Histoire que tout le monde puisse, selon leur envie, se foutre plus ou moins la gueule à l'envers. Et comme souvent, rare étaient les filles qui s'intéressaient à ce genres de choses, laissant le carré VIP au bon soin de ces hommes.

Naruto pouvait très bien imaginer que Sasuke devait être en train de fumer. De là où il était, il n'apercevait que ses sandales bleues, mais au vu des mouvements que faisaient ses pieds, c'est-à-dire de petits trépignements, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il connaissait tellement bien son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait dire lorsque celui-ci était dans son état normal ou non juste en regardant ses pieds. En l'occurrence, Sasuke commençait à être saoul. Ou défoncé au choix.

Il était arrivé dix minutes après lui. Naruto l'avait vu passer la porte, comme au ralentit. Vous savez, avec la petite brise de vent qui vient soulever une mèche de cheveux avec les derniers rayons de soleil venant faire briller la peau de son visage ? Il était si beau. Naruto avait d'abord rougit, alors qu'il était en plein milieu de la piste de danse et tenait un gobelet de rhum arrangé dans sa main droite, en pensant à ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Sasuke avait été chaleureusement accueilli par Néji qui l'avait de suite conduit dans la cuisine, une main posée sur son épaule… dénudée.

Naruto avait alors remarqué plusieurs choses. La première, Sasuke l'avait royalement et consciemment snobé à tel point qu'il était impossible de penser qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. La deuxième était sa tenue. Sasuke avait vraisemblablement eu envie d'être sexy ce soir. Il avait retiré les bandages de ses mollets et de ses avant-bras et avait opté pour un short noir – plutôt moulant au grand plaisir des yeux de Naruto – et d'un débardeur noir, laissant ses épaules félines à l'air libre et laissant tout le loisir de contempler sa taille fine. Enfin, il n'avait malheureusement pas pu faire autrement que de remarquer la main de Néji posée trop familièrement à son goût sur son épaule. Depuis quand ses deux-là se tenaient-ils aussi près ? Depuis quand l'Uchiwa laissait quiconque le frôler et le toucher de la sorte ?

Le brun s'était laissé conduire dans la pièce enfumée et depuis, il n'avait pas daigné sortir un orteil, cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures. Naruto était un peu éméché et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il sortait son portable toutes les cinq secondes en espérant qu'un message de la part de Sasuke apparaitrait sur son écran. Mais rien. Il souffla et fini cul sec sa bière, qui était devenue tiède. Kiba à ses côtés se leva pour aller leur chercher un remontant un peu plus fort et revint avec deux gobelets remplis à ras bord de Wisky /jus de fruit. Bien, ça ferait l'affaire.

Le plus important était de ne pas lâcher des yeux les pieds de Sasuke. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien discuter là-bas ? D'ailleurs Sakura avait été étonnée de voir le ténébreux se pointer dans l'énorme baraque de Néji, elle avait failli faire une syncope et ensuite s'était précipitée dans ses pattes pour le draguer ouvertement. Naruto n'en avait pas vu plus mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roses était revenue bien vite sur la piste de danse, accompagnée d'Ino. Les deux avaient l'air d'être passablement énervées.

Lee devait être le seul à s'amuser comme un fou. Il se dandinait sur la piste et tentait des figures acrobatiques pour impressionner les dames. Le pire était que ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Tenten avait l'air ravie et les autres filles l'acclamaient avec joie. Choji n'avait pas changé de spot depuis qu'il était arrivé : au stand de chips et de saucisson. Il faisait toutefois quelques apparitions à travers la foule pour se rendre au buffet à l'opposé de la pièce : là où se trouvait le fromage.

Il y avait quelques personnes que Naruto ne connaissait pas qui devaient être des proches de la famille Hyuga. D'ailleurs il y avait un jeune homme pas trop mal qui sirotait un ponch en compagnie de Shino et Hinata. Il venait du pays de la roche, avait des cheveux roux qui saillaient bien avec sa peau claire et plusieurs fois leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, comme les siens. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Sasuke. Ou plutôt, Naruto était tellement amoureux de Sasuke qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver un autre homme à son goût.

« Deux râteaux alors que je suis un beau gosse, je comprends pas… » Geignit Kiba, la nuque posée sur le dessus du canapé et le regard perdu dans le vague au plafond.

« Ta façon d'accoster. » Grogna Naruto.

« Hein ? » Fit Kiba en tournant la tête vers lui.

« C'est ta façon de les accoster qui va pas » répéta Naruto en faisant attention à bien articuler les mots, il sentait que l'alcool commençait à prendre le dessus sur son cerveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu vas les voir avec un sourire de gros pervers et la première chose que tu fais c'est regarder leurs seins, elles sont peut-être connes mais pas bigleuses. » Expliqua Naruto, avalant la dernière gorgée de son verre.

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais, toi, en femelles ? » S'interloqua Kiba en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. S'il avait deux verres en plus dans le nez il était sûr qu'il aurait pu répondre quelque chose du genre « J'ai de meilleures connaissances en mâles » ou bien « Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que les femelles ne m'intéressent pas ». A la place, il fixa son regard dans le fond de son gobelet maintenant vide de tout contenant et ne répondit pas à Kiba qui, lui aussi un peu éméché avait déjà oublié qu'il avait posé une question et s'avachit de nouveau comme une loque dans le sofa.

Naruto remarqua qu'Hinata passait devant lui. Il lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit un grand sourire d'idiot. La jeune fille brune rougit instantanément en voyant que son poignet était fermement maintenu.

« Hey Hinata, comment ça va ? La soirée et tout ? » Déblatéra Naruto, les joues rosies par l'alcool en relâchant sa prise.

« Bien… Bien Naruto, et toi ? » Bégaya-t-elle, un sourire timide se dessinant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu pourrais aller me chercher un verre steuplait ? Genre Wisky et jus d'orange ? C'est qui le type là-bas avec vous ? Il s'appelle comment ? Tu vas pas danser ? »

Naruto n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à sa question. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement, il avait juste envie de boire encore jusqu'à oublier Sasuke. Hinata rougit encore plus comprenant que Naruto était saoul.

« Il s'appelle Shin. C'est un ninja du pays de la Roche, c'est un ami proche de Néji. » Elle se racla la gorge, « Tu es sûre que tu veux boire encore ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tortillant les doigts.

« OK ok. Ouais ouais t'inquiète Hinata, t'es gentille merci. » Dit Naruto, coupant court à la conversation et l'envoyant chercher ses vivres d'un petit geste de la main. La jeune fille sembla déçue mais tourna tout de même les talons vers la table où reposaient un nombre incalculables de bouteilles d'alcool.

« Putain mais comment tu fais ? » Retentit la vois de Kiba.

« Quoi ? » Fit Naruto d'un air pas très intelligent en posant son menton sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Hinata en pince pour toi et toi au lieu d'en profiter ce soir tu l'envoies te chercher de l'alcool. J'hallucine. En plus t'as vu sa paire de nichons ? » S'enflamma Kiba en imitant l'envergure de la taille de poitrine de la jeune fille sur lui-même.

Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil, pas du tout intéressé. Plus c'était gros, moins ça l'attirait. Même si Hinata était une très jolie fille, il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas tombée amoureuse du bon. Cette dernière revient avec la boisson tant convoitée par Naruto qui la lui arracha presque des mains. Kiba avait compris que Naruto n'était pas attiré par la brune. Il en profita pour l'inviter à s'asseoir entre eux. Ce qu'elle accepta.

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux acolytes à côté de lui. Il commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur la cuisine. D'ailleurs elle semblait tellement enfumée que distinguer n'importe qu'elle forme devenait compliqué. Il ne savait pas Sasuke autant adepte de la fumette. Shikamaru c'était évident, mais Sasuke moins. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé mais sur la piste de danse les filles commençaient à être désinhibées. Les mouvements étaient plus francs (les écrasages de pieds aussi), les gilets commençaient à quitter le corps de ces demoiselles pour finir sur le dossier des chaises ou les fauteuils, les chaussures à talons avaient depuis longtemps désertées leurs pieds et étaient abandonnées dans un coin de la pièce.

N'y tenant plus, Naruto sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un SMS à Sasuke. En ouvrant le clapet il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait reçu un message et fut ensuite déçu en voyant le nom de l'auteur. Il s'en voulu un peu d'être déçu.

 _Un nouveau message de Gaara : « Salut, je vais arriver un peu plus tard. Réunion de dernière minute avec les veux chnoques. A tout ! »_

Malgré tout, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Gaara était devenu un ami très précieux pour Naruto depuis l'examen des Chunins. Il y avait découvert quelqu'un de franc, de patient, d'intelligent avec qui il pouvait parler de tout sans que cela ne le choque. Ou alors c'était parce que son ami avait tellement peu d'expression faciale qu'il n'avait jamais l'impression de le gêner ou de le contrarier. Il avait, à sa grande surprise, découvert que Gaara pouvait être 'drôle', à sa manière en tout cas.

D'ailleurs, le type qu'il lorgnait du coin de l'œil depuis un petit moment avait un petit air de ressemblance avec le jinchuriki de Suna. Si les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas à ce point détestées par la population, il aurait déjà confié son terrible secret à Gaara. Mais quel que soit les villages, il semblait que cette abhorration faisait l'unanimité. Au moins une chose qui liait les nombreux pays entre eux mais il était malheureux de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet reposant sur la haine de l'autre, la différence.

Il rangea son téléphone sans répondre à son ami. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été fou amoureux de Sasuke, il aurait pu trouver Gaara à son goût. Mais pas sûr que celui-ci soit attiré par les garçons. Ni même les filles d'ailleurs. Il semblait être asexué. Enfin, il pensait aussi que Sasuke était asexué jusqu'à ce qu'il le chauffe par texto.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne prêtait aucune attention à Hinata assise – et pratiquement écrasée – entre les deux corps puissants des jeunes hommes. Kiba tentait maladroitement d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules nues mais la jeune fille avait, au même moment, décollé son dos du dossier pour se pencher vers Naruto. L'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années.

Kiba se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Frustré comme jamais de ne même pas attirer l'attention de la fille de son équipe, il se résigna à la mater. Elle avait opté pour une jolie robe noire moulante qui faisait atrocement bien ressortir ses formes rondes. Elle s'était maquillée aussi, cela la changeait beaucoup, lui donnant un air plus mature. Ses cuisses découvertes commençaient à le rendre fou. Et sa nouvelle position mettait davantage en valeur ses fesses. Il préféra rejeter la tête en arrière, posant sa nuque sur le dossier, et regarder le plafond avant d'avoir une érection devant toute la salle de danse.

« Pour… Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser Naruto. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Questionna Hinata en papillonnant des yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Il était difficile de voir à travers cette fumée épaisse mais il était certain que Sasuke avait bougé. Il but une nouvelle gorgée lorsqu'une voix lointaine fit le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il resta hébété, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le sens de la phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'Hinata venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Heiin ? » Fit-il très intelligemment en tournant la tête vers elle.

Hinata grimaça un peu. Naruto avait l'air complètement ivre avec un œil à moitié fermé et sa posture de plus en plus tordue.

« Je disais que tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et lui sourit. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'inviter à danser lorsqu'il avança sa main vers elle mais elle déchanta bien vite dès qu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Je ssssurveille ! » Articula-t-il difficilement en faisant tanguer dangereusement son verre dans tous les sens. Il pointa son index sur le nez de la jeune femme, « C'est important la ssurveilaance… et les pieds ! Je dois pas lâcher ses pieds tu vois ? » Termina-t-il fièrement en pensant – sincèrement – avoir clairement expliqué la situation – même s'il avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient sous anesthésie-. Puis il reposa son menton sur l'accoudoir, comme si de rien n'était.

Hinata baissa la tête, vraiment déçue du comportement du blond qu'elle admirait. L'image parfaite qu'elle en avait venait de s'effriter, voire même de tomber en morceau. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond était du genre à se mettre une race. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était plus intelligent que ça.

Elle sursauta en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et une haleine d'alcool envahir ses narines.

« Il est bourré, laisse-le. Tu veux danser avec moi ? » Proposa Kiba, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le petit corps de la jeune femme.

Hinata rougit, repoussa sa main et se leva en faisant un signe négatif de la tête vers Kiba. Puis elle rejoignit Shino de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous les yeux perdus du châtain aux marques rouges significatives sur les joues.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Il paniquait. Il venait de perdre de vue les pieds de Sasuke. Il finit son verre cul sec et se leva, abandonnant Kiba à son état de larve en décomposition dans le canapé. Il tituba jusqu'à un énorme saladier rempli de chips (chance que Chôji ne soit pas encore passé par ici) dont il se goinfra pour essayer de faire redescendre l'alcool un minimum. Il s'avait qu'il n'était pas très frais – complètement bourré plutôt – et il savait aussi qu'il était très difficile pour lui de contenir Kyubi lorsqu'il était sous emprise d'alcool.

Depuis dix bonnes minutes (ou en tout cas ce qui lui semblait être dix minutes dans sa chronobiologie d'ivrogne), il sentait que le renard essayait de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Naruto était assez fort pour le retenir jusqu'à maintenant mais il n'était pas sûr qu'un verre de plus puisse l'épargner encore. Si Kyubi arrivait à prendre le contrôle, de quoi serait-il capable ? Est-ce qu'il détruirait tout ? C'était probable.

Après s'être enfilé la moitié du plat de chips, il s'arrêta, prit d'un mal de ventre horrible. Les chips ne passaient pas très bien. Il sentait son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens, qui avait eu cette idée de merde ? Il se posa contre le buffet en examinant la pièce, à la recherche d'une porte ou d'un panneau lui signalant des toilettes dans les environs, car il sentait que tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité allait tenter de faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Etrangement, l'idée de vomir en plein milieu du chic salon de réception de Néji ne l'enchantait pas trop. En fait c'était plutôt les représailles qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir, du genre : nettoyer son œuvre d'art, se prendre des piques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et pire encore, que Sasuke le voit dans cette posture lamentable. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke malade. Et même si un jour il devait voir l'Uchiwa atteint d'une crise de gastro aigu, il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il serait quand même beau comme un dieu.

D'ailleurs, il se souvient qu'il avait complètement perdu sa trace. Il fit alors volte-face à 90° dans l'idée de se diriger vers la cuisine (il vomirait après avoir été rassuré de la présence de Sasuke). Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il devait le surveiller. Devait-il le surveiller ? Son plan de base, élaboré avec soin pendant la nuit, était plutôt orienté vers de la drague et des sous-entendus peu subtils mais pas de l'espionnage raté.

Ses pieds bougèrent avant que l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux ne fassent le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et ne put réagir à temps. Alors il rentra de plein fouet dans la personne qui lui faisait face. Sous le choc, son estomac fit plusieurs looping mais par chance rien ne sortit. La personne le stabilisa en le tenant par les épaules et lui adressa un sourire – et quel sourire – avant se remettre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Salut, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ici. Naruto c'est ça ? » Dit le garçon en proposant une main tendue devant lui, « Je suis Shin, un ami de Néji, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Shin ? Le roux de tout à l'heure ? Il était encore mieux de près. Il avait de belles dents blanches bien alignées, Naruto appréciait beaucoup. Il tendit la main pour serrer poliement celle de l'invité mais une douleur à l'estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il plaqua son poing sur l'endroit de ses douleurs et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Salut… je… aide-moi à trouver les toilettes s'il te plaît. » Baragouina Naruto sentant qu'il était proche de vomir. Bizarrement il se sentait beaucoup moins saoul.

En tout cas, comme entrée en matière, c'était originale. Si au départ, il avait pensé que ce fameux Shin ne semblait pas très hétéro, il était sûr maintenant qu'il venait de le dégoûter à tout jamais des hommes. Les hommes sont des brutes, sans tact et avec un franc parlé et il savait, car il en faisait lui-même les frais puisqu'il était on ne peut plus gay, que les homos préféraient les hommes doux, calme, ayant du recul sur leur expérience.

Shin n'avait pas réagi et Naruto savait qu'il allait faire une catastrophe bientôt. Il tâtonna le buffet pour se conduire à l'autre bout et trouver une porte par laquelle s'échapper de la piste de danse. Il voyait un peu – beaucoup – flou et avait l'impression que tout allait au ralentit. Mais le seul vrai problème qui le hantait était qu'il avait perdu de vu les pieds de Sasuke, et que donc il avait échoué dans sa tentative d'approche. Il espérait que le brun soit encore là une fois qu'il se sentirait mieux.

Il repéra une porte vitrée non loin d'où il se trouvait. Une feuille A4 avait été collée dessus avec du scotch et il pouvait y lire, en gros « WC » avec une petite flèche signifiant que le graal se trouvait derrière la porte. Il allait s'élancer lorsqu'une main lui encercla le bras. Il grogna et tomba nez à nez avec Shin. Tient ?

« Je vais t'y emmener, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. » Annonça le rouquin en le tirant comme une brouette derrière lui.

Lui qui se faisait toute une réflexion philosophique sur le tact d'un homme commençait à se rendre compte que la plupart des mecs qui lui tapaient dans l'œil n'en avait aucun. Littéralement. Sasuke en tête évidement. Niveau répliques sarcastiques et blessantes il en était un champion. Il avait le don de vous faire sentir comme une merde en moins de cinq minutes, c'était une sacrée compétence.

Il se laissa tirer comme un vulgaire sac à travers plusieurs couloirs, portes et pièces en tout genre avant de se faire pousser dans une cabine de toilettes. Il lorgna d'un œil la cuvette ultra propre et se tourna pour observer étrangement le jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus.

« Bah alors, vomi, ça ira mieux après. » Lui conseilla (ordonna) presque le garçon.

Il le connaissait depuis à peine trois minutes (et encore connaître était un grand mot, il lui avait juste montré qu'il était sur le point de vomir et n'avait même pas eu la force de serrer sa main pour le saluer), que Shin lui paraissait déjà être quelqu'un de particulier.

Il se pencha néanmoins au-dessus de la cuvette et attendit désespérément. Toute envie de vomir avait disparu et il avait juste envie de boire un nouveau verre d'alcool. Il soupira bruyamment en posant son front contre le mur d'en face.

« Ça veut pas sortir ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Lui proposa Shin en entrant à son tour dans la cabine.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un geste brusque, donnant un coup au passage dans les côtes du roux.

« Je me sens mieux. » Dit-il d'un ton catégorique en sortant de la pièce exigu et en se dirigeant vers les lavabos en porcelaine.

« Si tu le dis. Mais si jamais, la technique des doigts fonctionne très bien ! » Ricana le jeune homme en lui montrant son index et son majeur et en faisant semblant de se les enfoncer dans la gorge. Puis il sortit des toilettes, laissant Naruto seul.

' _Ce type est vraiment bizarre'_ se dit-il. D'ailleurs cette rencontre était la plus étrange qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie. Shin était extravagant. C'était inhabituel mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Les gens étaient toujours trop sérieux, c'était bon d'en rencontrer des décalés parfois.

Il passa de l'eau sur son visage puis se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Son teint était un peu blafard à cause des nausées mais commençait à reprendre quelques couleurs au niveau des joues. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Même comme ça il ne se trouvait pas si mal. Bien sûr, Sasuke les cheveux en pétard le battait à plate couture, mais c'était Sasuke, ça ne comptait pas.

En se penchant un peu plus et remarqua à travers la glace un petit objet noir posé au bord d'un autre évier. C'était un téléphone portable. Il le saisit dans l'idée de le rendre à son propriétaire lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Sur le dos du téléphone était collée une petite pastille rouge ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un éventail. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à Konoha qui collait des pastilles rouge sur tous les objets qui lui appartenait : Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

.

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« Néji : 'Très bien, je vais aller droit au but. Tu me plais Sasuke.'_

 _Sasuke : ' ?'_

 _Néji : 'C'est physique.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Continue. Ça commence à m'intéresser.' »_

.

.

.

Je sens la tension sur la fin de ce chapitre hahah !

Retenez également Shin qui réapparaitra un peu plus loin dans l'histoire ^^

N'oubliez pas de voter pour le titre que vous préféreriez voir pour mon OS/fic M-preg ! Je remets ci-dessous les propositions :

 **Titre 1 : Ma chair et ton sang** (- fait référence aux mélanges de leur ADN)

 **Titre 2 : Le fruit du démon** (- le fruit pour l'enfant et démon pour représenter d'une certaine manière Naruto)

 **Titre 3 : Born in the Hell** (- traduction littérale 'Né en enfer', qui représente assez bien l'ambiance d'une partie de la fic)

 **Titre 4 : La clef de ma prison** (- je ne peux pas trop expliquer celui-ci sans vous spoiler mais je pense qu'on comprend l'idée générale)

On se dit à la semaine prochaine !

En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous !

Lovekisshu


	8. Fouille au mobile

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Pour mon premier jour de travail j'y suis allée avec une minerve, pour cause : un énorme torticolis… J'ai fait sensation haha ! Du coup je n'ai pas pu avancer pour le moment sur la rédaction mais je vais m'avancer ce week-end :p

 **Note 1** **:** Alooors je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai posté le premier chapitre de l'OS (qui est une fiction en fait hahaha, promis un jour je vous écris un OS qui en est vraiment un ^^). Finalement c'est le titre « La clef de ma prison » que vous avez choisi ! Le premier chapitre a déjà 10 reviews, je pense que le sujet attire pas mal et je suis super contente ! ^-^ Comme il s'agit de mon tout premier M-Preg ça me fait toute chose huhu ^^

Du coup au niveau du rythme de publication ce sera le mardi (j'essayerai de m'y tenir, sinon n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des petits messages si vous voyez que j'ai oublié), car avec mon nouveau travail qui me fait rentrer chez moi à 20h… hum !

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews /o\**

 _Bella_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Effectivement j'ai créé un Sasuke qui sort un peu des normes qu'on a l'habitude de voir ^^ Je voulais montré d'une certaine manière qu'il n'était pas si parfait que ça en lui ajoutant des défauts comme le fait d'être bordélique et un peu (beaucoup) salaud sur les bords p. Haa ! Mercii ! Je n'ai jamais su écrire « Onigiris » correctement ! J'oubliais le 'i' à chaque fois huhu. Repasse quand tu veux ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Fimuse_ : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre car je me suis inspirée du comportement de certains de mes amis lorsqu'ils abusent un peu sur l'alcool et je trouvais que ça allait très bien à Naruto ^^. Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire pour Shin mais je dirais que la tendance est plutôt négative :p. Au fait, merci pour ton passage sur ma nouvelle fic ! Bonne lecture !

 _Krabe_ : Merci merci ! Dis donc tu es très perspicace ! On verra dans les prochains chapitres dont celui-ci si tu étais si clairvoyante huhu ! Merci pour les 3 reviews d'affilées d'ailleurs elles m'ont fait rire surtout la première haha ! Bonne lecture !

 _Pensi_ : Merci pour ton commentaire et merci d'être aussi fidèle :D ! Tu as tout à fait raison, ce chapitre annonce un peu la fin des moments guillerets et paisibles mais je ne peux t'en dire plus ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ Merci d'être passée sur ma nouvelle fiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

 _KnaD-chan_ : Wouaaouhh ! Qu'elle perspicacité ! J'adore quand mes lectrices tentent d'imaginer la suite c'est génial ! Peut-être viens-tu de déceler un quadrangle (hm…) amoureux ? Tu auras la pluparts de tes réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre (mais pas toutes sinon ce serait dommage gniark gniark !). J'espère qu'il te plaira et je te remercie d'être aussi fidèle et de me laisser des commentaires de tes ressentis et tes points de vues à chaque fois, c'est un plaisir : ), bonne lecture !

 _Ajiahdompey_ : Huhuhu ! C'est clair que Neji et Shin ne sont pas clairs dans tout ça… Mhh que peuvent bien-t-ils cacher ? Naruto tente désespérément de calmer ses émotions par rapport à Sasuke. Quand il est au calme et seul ça à l'air de fonctionner un peu mais suffit qu'il soit dans les parages pour faire tomber toutes ses bonnes résolutions ! A l'amour… Merci de me suivre :D Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _Segadora_ : Ho zut je me suis relue mais je devais être très fatiguée ^^' d'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes dans celui-ci, j'ai relue également mais je suis sortie à 19h30 du travail (+40 minutes de bouchons pour bien finir la journée haha) et j'ai relu ce chapitre en ayant le cerveau en compote snif ! Je te remercie pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir ! C'est dur de faire passer les sentiments des personnages et parfois j'ai peur que ça ne passe pas bien ou que ça fasse le contraire de ce que je souhaite mais apparemment, au vue de ce que tu me dis, j'y arrive pour le moment ^^ j'espère y arriver jusqu'au bout ^^ Merci au fait de m'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage sur ma nouvelle fiction, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _Nenesse_ : Haha tu es maligne ! Effectivement j'avais laissé un petit indice dans le chapitre 5 en glissant une petite phrase du genre « il ne le savait pas mais il allait amèrement le regretter » huhu je suis une sadique. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci pour ton passage sur ma nouvelle fiction :D

 _2_ : Je viens de remarquer que ton nom a mal été enregistré sur le chapitre 5 :O Je m'en excuse ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté en favori ! **: Alexx15, BellAamy, KCinK, KnaD-chan, Luce Tatsuya, Maowem, Natsume-Yusuke, OriginalxMangas, Segadora, Tartara, The High Writer of Nothing, arianada, cheza01, fanfics-mangas62, koala-chaaaan, leaanastasiou, leaxackerman, love-mangas-07, mangas281, marco29830, mizuki dragneel, versada**

:D

.

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

.

.

.

Il tenait le téléphone portable de Sasuke entre ses doigts devenus fébriles. Il s'assura qu'il était bien seul dans les toilettes et que son propriétaire ne l'avait pas juste posé là le temps de faire son affaire, et s'engouffra dans une cabine et tourna le verrou pour que personne ne puisse le déranger.

Il tremblait. Des sueurs froides remontaient tout le long de son échine. Il avait entre les mains le pire dilemme qui soit. Dans ce téléphone, se trouvaient toutes les conversations que Sasuke avait eues avec d'autres personnes. Se trouvaient également sa liste de contacts et probablement des photos. C'était tentant. Très. Trop. Comment résister ? Naruto savait que c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres mais il s'agissait de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Alors c'était différent. Il pouvait juste regarder son fond d'écran et c'est tout, ensuite il refermerait le téléphone.

Mais c'était se mentir à soi-même. Naruto crevait d'envie de lire les conversations qu'il pouvait échanger avec les autres. Est-ce qu'il parlait à des filles ? A d'autres garçons ? Est-ce qu'il avait gardé les conversations entre lui et Naruto ? Avait-il d'autres photos coquines ? Tant de questions qui trouvaient leur réponse dans ce petit objet. Le vice était bien trop grand et Naruto s'y laissa prendre avec facilité en ayant vaguement conscience qu'il courrait à sa perte.

Pourtant, une partie de lui le prévenait qu'il était possible qu'il trouve des choses très désagréables. C'était bien connu, quand on commence à chercher, on finit toujours par trouver quelque chose. Il en était conscient mais l'envie était trop forte. Peut-être allait-il se brûler les ailes définitivement avec ce qu'il découvrirait, mais c'était aussi le prix à payer pour savoir si Sasuke était si parfait que ça, s'il méritait à ce point son amour incontrôlable.

Il ouvrit le clapet du téléphone sachant qu'il tomberait sur des informations qui lui briserait le cœur. Il en était persuadé, mais il continua quand même en connaissance de cause. Il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard.

Le fond d'écran était rouge sang.

'Ça commence bien' pensa Naruto en pestant contre les goûts douteux du brun. Il appuya directement sur la touche qui le dirigerait dans la boite de réception. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à énumérer le nombre de conversations. Il y en avait beaucoup. Les plus récentes apparaissaient en premier sur l'écran, pour voir les autres il fallait descendre avec la flèche du bas. Le premier nom qui lui sauta aux yeux l'énerva. 'Sakura'. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter ? Aux dernières nouvelles Sasuke ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

Il appuya sur la conversation pour en voir la teneur des messages. Son froncement de sourcil disparut presque immédiatement. Sakura parlait toute seule. Ou plutôt, tous ses messages étaient des questions qui n'obtenaient jamais aucune réponse. Il pouffa. Il se rappelait que Sasuke lui avait dit que la rose le harcelait par message et que cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Le dernier message datait d'une heure et disait ' _Si tu veux boire quelque chose, tu peux me demander'_. La garce, même en soirée elle l'emmerdait avec des messages alors qu'il se trouvait à même pas deux mètres. La plupart des autres messages étaient similaires ' _Tu vas à la soirée ?', 'Je suis contente que tu sois venu', 'Tu es où ?', 'Tu fais quoi ?', 'Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?', 'Demain je vais m'entrainer, tu veux venir avec moi ?', 'Tu manges quoi ce soir ?'_ , et ça n'en finissait pas. En une journée Sakura lui avait envoyé plus d'une trentaine de SMS. Pauvre Sasuke. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas l'étrangler dès qu'il la voyait.

Il quitta la conversation, quelque peu rassuré. La plupart des conversations qu'il échangeait étaient avec des filles. Cela mit en rogne Naruto qui se sentit stupide. Sasuke ne blaguait donc pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il comptait de nombreuses filles dans son répertoire. Mais le contenu de ses conversations n'était pas transcendant. Les filles draguaient, Sasuke les refroidissait aussi vite, les échanges ressemblaient un peu à ça :

' _Pourrions-nous balader ensemble demain ? Il fait un temps magnifique.'_

Et la réponse du brun :

' _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des stupidités. Bonne soirée'_

Ce qui enchantait Naruto. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Il retrouva sa conversation perdu vers la fin. Il relu rapidement les textos qu'ils s'étaient échangés et soupira. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait merdé après tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre du plaisir et écarter ses sentiments pendant ses moments-là. Sasuke avait raison, les homos ça ne couraient pas les rues et ils avaient la chance de pouvoir en profiter mais Naruto ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il était fou amoureux et avait une peur bleue de s'y perdre, de souffrir encore plus s'il cédait à la tentation. De ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, de devenir encore plus accroc et de finir par en mourir le jour où il serait rejeté comme une vielle chaussette.

Il allait fermer le téléphone lorsqu'un nouveau détail l'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il n'avait pas fait attention lorsqu'il avait balayé les conversations des yeux mais maintenant ça lui sautait presque au visage. Le nombre de messages que Sasuke avait échangé avec Néji était très élevé. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cliquer dessus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que Néji avait contacté Sasuke pour l'inviter à la soirée et avaient dû échanger quelques balivernes. Mais vingt-huit messages… c'était beaucoup pour une simple invitation.

Une boule se nicha au creux de son ventre. Il cliqua sur la conversation et remonta dans les premiers messages échangés pour ne rien rater. Il lut tout.

 _Néji : 'Bonsoir Sasuke, c'est Néji. Pardonne-moi de t'importuner à cette heure-ci mais je souhaitais t'inviter personnellement à la soirée que je tiens demain soir dans mes quartiers. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu viennes. Cordialement, Néji.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Bonsoir Néji. J'ai été surpris de recevoir un message de ta part. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir envoyé mon numéro ? Ou alors je deviens amnésique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette invitation, nous ne nous sommes jamais adressés la parole ou très peu et dans un contexte clairement peu amical.'_

Naruto admirait la façon dont Sasuke pouvait s'exprimer de cette manière diplomatique. Lui, il en était incapable.

 _Néji : 'C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite t'inviter. Tu es l'une des seules personnes intelligentes de Konoha avec qui je pourrais échanger des conversations intéressantes, il serait dommage de gâcher cette opportunité. Ne penses-tu pas ?'_

 _Sasuke : 'Possible. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrions nous entendre.'_

 _Néji : 'Essayons. Penses-tu venir demain soir ?'_

 _Sasuke : 'Je ne sais pas. Je déteste les soirées mondaines.'_

 _Néji : 'Tu m'en vois navré. Sincèrement. Cela te permettrait de te sociabiliser un peu. J'aimerais converser avec toi.'_

 _Sasuke : 'D'accord. Merci au revoir.'_

Naruto eut un grand sourire moqueur. Sasuke réussissait à retransmettre son ton sec même par message.

 _Néji : 'Je crois que tu as mal interprété mon dernier message Uchiwa. Je trouve que tu es un peu seul, je pense que je pourrais t'être d'une bonne compagnie.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Ou veux-tu en venir Néji ? Je n'aime pas quand les gens tournent autour du pot, ça a tendance à m'énerver. Tu es mal partit pour que je t'accorde le moindre intérêt. Si tu n'as pas de choses intéressantes à me dire, je te souhaites une bonne soirée.'_

 _Néji : 'Loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser. Je souhaitais te connaître un peu mieux.'_

 _Néji : 'Très bien, je vais aller droit au but. Tu me plais Sasuke.'_

Naruto perdit immédiatement sa bonne humeur, la peur revenant au grand galop.

 _Sasuke : ' ?'_

 _Néji : 'C'est physique.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Continue. Ça commence à m'intéresser.'_

 _Néji : 'J'avais vu juste alors.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Observateur ?'_

 _Néji : 'Loin d'être aveugle.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Et donc tu disais ?'_

 _Néji : 'Tu m'excites. Si je voulais t'inviter, c'était pour qu'on puisse, éventuellement, se trouver un moment à deux.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Manipulateur en plus. Ça me plait. C'est à quelle heure ta soirée ? Je viendrais peut-être te rendre visite si je suis d'humeur.'_

 _Néji : 'J'aime contrôler. J'espère que ça te convient. C'est à dix-neuf heures. J'ai plusieurs chambres qui sont toujours vides à l'étage.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Ca me convient parfaitement. Mais pour me convaincre, j'ai besoin d'un avant-goût… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'_

 _Néji, [pièce jointe] : 'J'espère que cela est assez convainquant.'_

 _Sasuke : 'Je viendrais donc pour 19 heures.'_

 _Néji : 'Puis je me permettre de demander également un amuse-gueule ?'_

 _Sasuke, [pièce jointe] : 'En espérant que tu sois en forme.'_

 _Néji : 'Sois en sûr.'_

Naruto tremblait. Ses jambes ne réussirent plus à soutenir le poids de son corps et lâchèrent si bien qu'il se retrouva à genoux, le téléphone encore ouvert entre les mains, les yeux écarquillés et sa boite crânienne tambourinant. Il referma le clapet du téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche. Il était un idiot. Il en était malade. Cette conversation le rendait malade. Sasuke n'était qu'une salope.

A cette pensée il eut un haut le cœur et eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette avant de rendre les six verres de rhum et les chips qu'il avait avalé. Il était tellement dévasté qu'il ne trouva pas la force de se soutenir. Il avait envie de disparaître, de mourir. Ses mains, trempées de sueur, glissaient sur la lunette et les larmes continuaient de dévaster ses joues. Il voyait trouble, mais cela l'importait peu. Même si Sasuke ne lui avait jamais rien promit, il se sentait trahi. Trahit par un ami qu'il croyait connaître. Déçu par la personne qu'il aimait de tout son saoul, et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke était ce genre de type, à coucher à droite à gauche, juste à la requête de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Sasuke si fort et droit qu'il connaissait pouvait consciemment perdre sa dignité en écartant les jambes comme une vulgaire poupée. Il était dégouté. Il s'était fait amadouer par le brun. Et puis il y avait ces photos que l'Uchiwa et Néji s'étaient envoyées qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur les pensées qui les avaient traversées au moment où ils les avaient prises.

Naruto voyait encore ces photos comme si elles étaient projetées sur grand écran, c'était insupportable. Néji avait été le plus 'sage' en envoyant une photo de lui torse nu, une main posée sur un de ses pectoraux. Mais Sasuke aimait jouer à celui qui serait le plus provocateur, le plus pervers et lui avait envoyé quelque chose de bien plus osé. Naruto lui-même était persuadé que Néji ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Un cadrage centré sur les fesses du brun qui, entièrement nu, à quatre pattes, montrait explicitement ce qu'il envisageait par deux doigts posés tout contre son anneau de chair.

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Toutes ses années il avait cru que le brun était inaccessible, qu'il ne s'intéressait ni aux filles, ni aux garçons, que son seul but était de se venger de son frère Itachi et que le reste passait très loin derrière. Mais le brun cachait apparemment bien son jeu. Après tout, il avait avoué à Naruto qu'il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes. Il aurait dû se douter que Sasuke était en fait comme les autres adolescents, à courir après le sexe. L'âge qu'ils avaient faisait qu'ils pensaient en priorité à leurs besoins primaires (manger, dormir, baiser) plutôt qu'aux autres (apprendre, préparer son futur, réfléchir, analyser), mais pas Naruto. Ou alors tout cela s'était accumulé en direction d'une seule et même personne sans qu'il n'ait pu y faire quelque chose.

Il arrêta de pleurer, trop de larmes avaient déjà abîmé son visage. Il se sentait vide tout à coup, comme si on venait de lui aspirer toute sa joie, toute sa tristesse, tout son amour pour le brun. Il savait qu'il y aurait un contre coup épouvantable le lendemain, qu'il s'effondrerait de nouveau comme une midinette, mais pour l'instant il profitait de la plénitude que lui offrait son corps quelques instants.

Il aurait pu être mort que ça ne faisait pas la différence. Il tira la chasse d'eau, glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et sortit des toilettes pour passer à l'eau son visage bouffi.

C'est à ce moment que Shin entra, ivre mort, en claquant la porte violemment contre le mur et en se tenant tant bien que mal à la poignée.

« Baaahh t'as une sale tête ! Ca y'est t'as tout relâché ? Hahaha ! » S'exclaffa t-il avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur adjacent et finir sur les fesses, les yeux papillonnants.

« Haaaa, j'ai trop bu. » Continua-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux roux, « Je crois q'j'ai finis le ponch, je vais dormir ici c'est calme. » Annonça-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Naruto le vit glisser lentement sur le côté et le fixa d'un œil morne. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Shin pour le moment et le laisser dormir à même le sol dans les toilettes n'était pas son problème.

Il devait retrouver Sasuke avant qu'il ce ne soit trop tard. Il avait perdu trop de temps à chialer comme un con dans les chiottes. Il avait pris une résolution, il était maintenant déterminé : Sasuke, salope ou pas, était l'homme qu'il aimait. Et même s'il détestait Sasuke à ce moment précis, il savait qu'il se détesterait lui-même encore plus s'il n'agissait pas pour éviter cette baise arrangée entre lui et Néji.

Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant Shin endormit contre le carrelage.

La colère grondait dans son corps, il la sentait et il savait également que Kyubi en jubilait. Le renard allait probablement essayer d'en profiter et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto se dit qu'il pourrait très bien le laisser faire.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Ino qui paillait avec un verre de bière à la main. Son maquillage avait coulé sous ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient rougies à force d'avoir trop servit pour parler.

« Holala Naruto, tu te sens bien ? » Questionna-t-elle d'un air inquiet en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Je cherche Sasuke, il voulait me voir. » Mentit-il, un peu surprit que ça soit sorti aussi naturellement.

Ino pencha un peu la tête, interloquée.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment, va voir à la cuisine, je ne l'ai pas vu en sortir depuis qu'il est arrivé ce soir. D'ailleurs c'est bien dommage. Tu as été malade ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le canapé avec Kiba, vous aviez l'air vraiment bourré ! C'était drôle à voir ! » Ricana la blonde pour essayer de d'étendre l'atmosphère qui semblait s'obscurcir de plus en plus autour de Naruto.

Son sourire se fana bien vite quand Naruto lui tourna le dos, détachant sèchement la main de la jeune femme de son épaule avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Sakura arriva à côté de sa meilleure amie avec un plateau de mignardises posé sur le plat de sa main et observait le dos de Naruto disparaître dans la pièce enfumée.

« Je l'ai vu sortir des toilettes, à mon avis il a passé un sal quart d'heure ! Il n'avait qu'à pas boire autant cet imbécile ! » Dit la rosée en portant le plateau de délicieuses sucreries sous le nez de la blonde.

« Je ne pense pas que son humeur massacrante provienne d'un trop plein d'alcool. » Dit Ino.

« Ha ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. » Répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.

Sakura sentait l'inquiétude grimper en elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il avait deux fentes à la place de ses pupilles, et j'aurais juré qu'ils avaient changé de couleur. » Termina la jeune fille d'un air sombre.

Naruto explosa presque la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'il arriva. D'un coup d'œil, il sut que Sasuke n'était plus là, il pouvait le sentit. L'odeur de Sasuke était présente mais n'était plus fraîche.

« Hé mec, t'as failli m'aplatir ! » S'exclama Kiba en train de remettre la porte en place.

« Où est Sasuke ? » Demanda de brut en blanc Naruto. Il sentait qu'il perdait un peu le contrôle. Ses sens et particulièrement l'olfactif était beaucoup plus développé qu'à la normale, ses yeux lui piquaient toujours mais il avait l'impression de voir de façon plus détaillée les contours des formes. Kyubi faisait son entrée en scène.

Shikamaru tira une longue latte sur son join en observant l'étrange personnage qu'était Naruto. Il souffla la fumée presque dans les narines de Shino accoudé à ses côtés qui était en train de rouler les futurs bédos.

« Sasuke ? Je crois qu'il est partit il y a une demie heure, pourquoi ? » Dit Shikamaru, avachit sur une chaise en osier.

« Partit ? Où ? » S'empressa de rajouter Naruto en empoignant le col du tee-shirt du brun.

« Hé mais calme toi ! » S'écria Kiba en s'approchant des deux garçons.

« Naruto tu te sens bien ? » Intervint Shino d'une voix complètement morne.

« Shikamaru, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as une idée de où il est ! » Insista le blond en collant presque son front à celui de son acolyte.

Shikamaru était quelqu'un de très observateur et de très intelligent, il venait de comprendre que Naruto était persuadé que le brun était encore dans l'enceinte de l'énorme maison de Néji. Il avait l'air inquiet, terrifié mais aussi hors de lui. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues et ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés, ses lèvres gercées, son haleine putride signe qu'il venait d'être malade, et ses tremblements presque invisibles – mais qui n'avaient pas échappé à l'œil avisé de Shikamaru – lui prouvaient qu'il était à bout. Mais à bout de quoi ? Torture mentale, c'était probable car tout le monde savait que Naruto était physiquement infatigable.

Shikamaru comprit le message codé suivant : Problème avec Sasuke, danger ?

Alors il fit fonctionner ses méninges tout en restant concentré sur les deux fentes qui le fixaient et le rendaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il essayait de se souvenir de détails qui aurait pu l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'un élément qui pouvait peut être avoir son importance.

Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il comprit que Naruto savait qu'il savait quelque chose : les yeux encore bleus de son ami se plissèrent et virèrent au orange.

« Néji est venu lui parler à un moment, dans l'oreille donc je n'ai pas pu entendre. Il est partit et je crois que Sasuke est sorti seulement cinq minutes après. »

Naruto le relâcha. Shino continuait de rouler des feuilles comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler à côté de lui ne le concernait pas du tout. Les yeux de Kiba jonglaient entre les deux garçons de façon suspicieuse. Il détestait ne pas être dans la confidence.

Le ninja quitta la pièce précipitamment, laissant l'air fouetter le visage de ses compagnons. Il bouscula quelques personnes alors qu'il traversait à vive allure la piste de danse. Il apperçu Sakura du coin de l'œil l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. A la place il s'engouffra dans un premier couloir sombre. Il ouvrit chaque porte avec violence, analysant ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur avant d'aller en ouvrir d'autres. Des bureaux, des chambres vides, des cagibis, des salles de bains, il y avait tout sauf ce qu'il cherchait.

Il prit un escalier imposant et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Là encore un long couloir s'étendait devant lui, mais beaucoup plus somptueux : les murs étaient recouverts de tentures en velours de couleur bordeaux, des lanternes à la bougie brillaient faiblement et d'énormes peintures décoraient les murs. Il s'avança à pas feutrés, il y avait une odeur de bois ancien et une odeur plus fraîche, plus vivante qui lui titilla les narines.

Une odeur de chair humaine. Il venait de les trouver.

.

.

.

 **« A SUIVRE »**

.

.

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? » Demanda Naruto, n'ayant même plus la force d'être en colère. Il avait juste l'air de quelqu'un qui avait eu un trop plein d'émotion et était… vide. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, son cœur ne pourrait pas être plus brisé qu'à cet instant._

.

.

.

Nous approchons de la fin de la première partie de cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette partie et nous entamerons la partie 2 ! J'ai choisi de distinguer cette fiction en deux parties car en relisant depuis le début ce que j'avais écrit j'ai remarqué un net changement dans l'atmosphère à partir du chapitre 9 qui est un peu plus… sérieuse et glauque. De plus, nous ne nous contenterons pas de rester à Konoha pour suivre les déboires amoureux de Naruto mais nous vivrons avec lui plein d'aventures ! (D'ailleurs, nous approchons du premier lemon gniak gniak).

J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop à molester notre petit blond adoré ! ^^'

Justement, soutenez-le pour que Lovekisshu arrête de le faire souffrir avec une petite review ! huhu *non mais comment elle quémande des reviews elle –'*

Oui… Bon… Chacun sa technique, j'aurais très bien pu crier « Hoo ! Un Sasuke tout nuuu ! »

…

Bon je vais aller dormir haha ! Moi et mon chat vous envoyons plein de bisous !

A la semaine prochaine ! (et à Mardi pour celles qui suivent 'La clef de ma prison' :D)

Lovekisshu


	9. Coeur brisé

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello !

Désolée pour cette journée de retard dans le post mais hier je n'ai vraiment pas pu ^^

En plus je suis toute malade snif ! Et puis pour m'énerver encore plus mon chat a fait ses besoins à côté de sa litière (deux fois !), alors je vous raconte pas l'odeur dans l'appart, fin bref, super réveil haha !

Bonne lecture !

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews /o\**

 _Segadora_ : Haha oui pauvre Naruto snif ! Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises en plus. Mais je te rassure en te disant que cette fiction sera un « Happy end » ^^ mais pour en arriver là, nos deux héros vont passer des moments très compliqués hihi ! Je pense que tu as assez bien cerné le caractère de Sasuke dans cette fiction. Il est assez 'volatile' si on peut dire et il ne veut pas vraiment se prendre la tête avec des histoires d'amour ^^ Mais peut-être que ça va changer grâce à la persévérance de Naruto… huhu. Oui tu as été la première à commenter ! Je pense qu'à la fin de cette fiction je ferais une dédicace spéciale pour les lectrices qui m'auront le plus suivies et soutenues (et tu en fais évidemment partie !^^). Bon courage pour ton électricité ça ne doit pas être marrant ma pauvre ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de me suivre :P

 _Fimuse_ : Hahaha ne t'inquiète pas pour ce Shin, enfin… pas tout de suite gniark gniark xp. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Pensi_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette partie où Naruto tente désespérément de résister à la curiosité malsaine qui l'habite mais finalement il craque face à sa faiblesse et ses sentiments dont la jalousie. Je pense que n'importe qui lirait des messages comme ça dans le téléphone de son amoureux(se) réagirait mal. Seulement, Naruto ne sort pas avec Sasuke, du coup a-t-il la légitimité de l'engueuler ? Mhh c'est face à ses questions qu'il va devoir réfléchir et prendre des décisions hihi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de m'être fidèle :D

 _Nenesse_ : Muahaha tu vas être satisfaite alors ! Il va se recevoir une bonne claque haha ! C'est sûr qu'en 30 minutes il peut se passer beaucoup de choses, et Sasuke et Néji ne sont sûrement pas restés à jouer au scrable… gniak. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te remercie de me suivre depuis le début de cette fiction !

 _ShannaRya_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! C'est dur de pardonner Sasuke pour ce qu'il fait, mais après il est vrai que Sasuke ne lui a rien promit, il est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble de son corps, en plus, Naruto ne lui a même pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Du coup, il ne pense faire de mal à personne et juste du bien finalement pour lui-même. Mais peut-être que l'intervention de Naruto dans ce chapitre lui fera changer les idées… ) Merci de me suivre et merci pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir !

 _MisiaNat_ : Huhuhu ! Naruto pas content, Naruto tout casser ! Bonne lecture :D

 _Mayura-8_ : Haha merci pour ta review ! Le caractère et le comportement de Sasuke est assez différent dans cette fiction, même s'il cache bien son jeu au début. Finalement c'est un petit pervers ! Pauvre Naruto, que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire ? Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _KnaD-chan_ : Haha oui Sasuke est un petit coquin qui est, étonnamment, plus réceptif avec son sexe que son cerveau ! Haaa l'adolescence et ses hormones ! EN même temps, imagine le pauvre, il pense qu'il est le seul gay du village et la bam ! Il voit que Naruto l'est aussi mais il est trop prude, et comme il a 15 ans il n'a qu'une envie c'est de découvrir la sexualité. Enfin dans son cas, découvrir de nouvelles expériences puisqu'apparemment il a déjà eu une relation sexuelle huhu ! Et là Néji arrive, lui montrant qu'il est disposé à faire des cochoncetés avec lui… Belle opportunité pour Sasuke qui n'avait, en fait, pas cherché à voir ailleurs de lui-même depuis Naruto quand on y pense… ^^ Tu supposes assez bien, il se sera passé quand même quelques petites choses, mais pas assez pour aller jusqu'au bout ! (ouf !). J'aime beaucoup les hypothèses que tu fais quant à la réaction de Naruto ! Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire au risque de te spoiler hihi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !

 _Levi_ : Hahaha oui ! Sasuke est tellement obnubilé par sa personne (et dans le manga c'est pareil, il agit vraiment égoïstement quand on y pense !) qu'il ne voit même pas (ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de le voir non plus) qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'aime de tout son cœur. Ses hormones le manipulent tellement. Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésite pas, comme toujours, à me dire ce que tu en penses ^^

 _Grimmy06_ : Waouh ! Merci pour les compliments ! C'est trop gentil et c'est vraiment motivant ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :3, reviens quand tu veux !

 _Bella_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta rêviez ! Effectivement j'ai créé un Sasuke qui sort un peu des normes qu'on a l'habitude de voir ^^ Je voulais montré d'une certaine manière qu'il n'était pas si parfait que ça en lui ajoutant des défauts comme le fait d'être bordélique et un peu (beaucoup) salaud sur les bords p. Ha ! Mercii ! Je n'ai jamais su écrire « Onigiris » correctement ! J'oubliais le 'i' à chaque fois huhu. Repasse quand tu veux ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Ellesmerae_ : J'étais aux toilettes quand j'ai lu ta review (très glamour je sais xp) et franchement ça m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Ça m'a remonté tout plein de souvenirs de ma période Harry Potter ! Je devrais te délivrer un oscar pour avoir lu toutes mes fictions ! Vraiment ça me fait hyper chaud au cœur et c'est pour des reviews comme celle-là que je continue de poster sur Fanfiction. C'est motivant et c'est encourageant ! :D Haa tu m'as fait ma semaine merci beaucoup :3 ! Pour répondre à tes questions non Sasuke n'a pas couché avec Néji (ouf !) Mais forcément ils n'ont pas joué au scrabble non plus xp. Pour Psychologiquement Malfoy et Tags je les avais mises en pause. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je les reprendrais car elles datent et mon style d'écriture ne correspond plus du tout et en plus je ne me souviens plus bien de l'histoire que je voulais écrire au départ haha ! Pour Tags je verrais car ça devait être une fiction courte de 4 ou 5 chapitres donc je la reprendrais peut-être un jour ^^ Dès que j'ai un peu le temps huhu. Pour le moment je me consacre à Sexto et La clef de ma prison pour les terminer ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review en tout cas vraiment c'est génial de voir qu'il y a des lectrices acharnées comme toi :3 J'espère que cette suite te plaira et n'hésite pas à me laisser la trace de tes passages sur mes fics ! Bonne lecture !

 _Krabe_ : Merci merci ! Voici la suite ^^

.

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

.

.

.

Il s'avança lentement, dépassa plusieurs portes dont le bois avait été finement travaillé. Il voyait son ombre s'étaler devant lui. L'odeur était plus forte. Il reconnut celle de Sasuke mais il en découvrit aussi une autre, au parfum beaucoup moins délicat, plus rustre et chimique, comme si elle avait été imbibée de parfum et d'eau de Cologne pendant tellement d'années qu'elle s'en était imprégnée.

Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Les fragrances se mêlaient dans un mélange rance, elles n'étaient pas faites pour être ensemble, elles perdaient chacune leur identité et formaient un effluve à la limite gênante, voire désagréable.

Il se trouvait juste derrière le panneau de bois. De là, il était aisé de capter les froissements de vêtements, les bruissements d'un vieux lit fait de chêne dont le sommier à ressort couinait, trahissant des mouvements frénétiques. Il était encore plus horrible d'entendre leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, surtout le _sien_ , d'être témoin de leur plaisir, de _son_ plaisir.

Son sang bouillonnait, son cœur battait fort en même temps qu'il se brisait. Il voulait entrer pour stopper ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais il ne voulait pas découvrir la scène qui le déchirerait de façon permanente.

Il hésitait. Sa main était suspendue en l'air, proche de la poignée, prête à l'actionner, mais il tremblait. Il fallait du courage pour être capable de faire face à quelque chose que l'on savait destructeur pour soi. Sasuke ne lui avait rien promit. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et le brun de connaissait même pas ses sentiments à son égard, pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir de prendre du bon temps alors que lui-même l'avait repoussé avec force ?

Il sentait que Kyubi était en train de se moquer de sa faiblesse et de sa détermination frivole. Lorsque le gamin utilisait son cerveau, plus rien n'était drôle. Le renard était déçu, il sentait que le ninja était résigné à partir maintenant, à laisser Sasuke faire son affaire en se persuadant que lui ne pourrait jamais avoir le privilège d'être vu autrement qu'un moyen de passer du bon temps, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

Il venait d'amorcer un mouvement en arrière lorsque tout à coup, tous ses sens se mirent aux aguets. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se colorèrent d'un rouge vif alors qu'un gémissement plus prononcé parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il sentit une puissance incontrôlable se répandre dans son corps et sans réfléchir, emporté par la colère, il se jeta sur la poignée.

Un fracas monstrueux saisit les deux jeunes hommes à moitié nus sur un grand lit aux couleurs criardes. Sasuke, à califourchon sur Néji, ne portant plus que son slip – qui était baissé en dessous de ses fesses - et son débardeur noir en coton, eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'il se sentit projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La trace que laissa le choc entre le corps de Sasuke et le mur démontrait toute la force qui avait été mise dans le coup. Néji sauta hors du lit et se planta en face d'un Naruto… effrayant. Ses cicatrices sur les joues avaient rougies et étaient plus grosses, ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain et des griffes avait pris la place des ongles.

« Naruto, arrête ! » Tenta de le raisonner Néji en lui barrant la route, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon dont la bosse encore présente démontrait à quel point leurs ébats aurait pu les amener sans son intervention.

Sasuke se relava avec difficulté en se tenant au mur. Il remonta son caleçon, conscient que les règles de bienséances ne lui permettraient pas de le garder en dessous des fesses.

« Dégage Néji, ou je te tue. » Déclara Naruto d'une voix glaciale.

Néji plissa les yeux, méfiant. Naruto n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il se décala, laissant le champ libre à Naruto pour égorger Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne fit rien de cela. Il le vit fixer le brun avec haine, colère et dégoût. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sentiments négatifs dans les yeux de Naruto. Il ramassa ses vêtements au sol et préféra sortir de la chambre plutôt que d'affronter les deux énergumènes de Konoha, il s'inquiétait pour sa maison.

« Espèce de bâtard. » Souffla Sasuke en se tenant au mur, les yeux aussi noirs que la mort.

Naruto se pencha en avant, prêt à bondir. Kyubi n'aimait pas beaucoup Naruto, mais il détestait encore plus lorsqu'une tierce personne insultait son réceptacle. Il grogna à l'intérieur du corps du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches en toi Naruto ? Quel _monstre_ es-tu ?» Poursuivit l'Uchiwa en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le blond des yeux.

Le corps enveloppé d'une lueur orange se propulsa en avant aussi vite que la vitesse du son.

Les murs tremblèrent lorsque le poing du Jinchuriki s'enfonça profondément dans le mur de la chambre, à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Sasuke quelques millisecondes auparavant. Le fumier, il se déplaçait vite. Il eut du mal à décrocher son poing des briques émiettées et quand ce fût fait, il aperçut une ombre se déplacer à la vitesse d'un éclair dans son dos. Il ressentit un énorme choc électrique et s'effondra sur le lit, un peu sonné.

Sasuke le surplombait, la main gauche crépitante d'une lumière bleue que Naruto connaissait déjà puisqu'il l'avait vu l'utiliser sur son frère : le Chidori. Il aperçut également trois virgules noires tournoyer dans une mer rouge.

Le Sharingan.

'Décidément' se dit Kyubi alors qu'il sentait l'esprit de Naruto reprendre le dessus, 'Ces deux-là ne manquent jamais de me surprendre', puis il fut comme aspiré jusqu'à sa prison lugubre.

Naruto grogna en essayant de se redresser mais fût plaqué contre le matelas par un Sasuke enragé, et pratiquement nu.

« Espèce de trou du cul ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! » Hurlait le jeune homme en lui attrapant le col de son gilet orange, « Tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout hein ? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Naruto avait du mal à se concentrer. D'une part parce que la présence de Kyubi l'avait affaibli et d'autre part parce qu'il avait du mal à recontextualiser la scène.

« T'es qu'une plaie ! » Criait encore le brun en le secouant comme un prunier.

Naruto tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose et ce fut le caleçon de son adversaire. Il tira dessus sans vraiment se rendre compte sur quoi il venait de poser les mains. Il retomba en arrière, le dos dans les couvertures défaites et sentit le poids d'un autre corps atterrir sur son torse. Il eut la respiration coupée sous le choc mais reprit bien vite ses esprits en remarquant que le Chidori était en train de s'éteindre jusqu'à disparaître.

« Sasuke… » Réussit-il enfin à dire.

« Je vais te buter Naruto… » Menaçait l'autre d'une voix peu convaincante.

Naruto lorgna le plafond blanc en lâchant sa prise, laissant ses bras choir le long de son corps. Sa main cogna contre un objet dur dans sa poche et il se rappela qu'il avait le téléphone portable du brun. Il s'en saisit pour le mettre sous le nez de Sasuke qui, peu effrayant dans sa tenue d'Adam, écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes en arrachant l'objet des mains de son camarade.

Vu le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait, Naruto savait qu'il savait qu'il avait fouiné dans ses messages et qu'il avait trouvé des photos pas très catholiques.

Il le vit pianoter quelques secondes, probablement histoire d'avoir le cœur net que Naruto avait bel et bien fouillé de fond en comble son téléphone. Quand il en eut la confirmation, par la date de la dernière lecture des messages, il ferma le mobile et soupira.

« Naruto… » Commença-t-il prudemment, comprenant ce que le blond avait trouvé dans son mobile et qu'il était vexé.

Naruto voyait bien que le brun était en train de chercher des explications à ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'échange de textos avec Néji. Il préféra le couper avant d'entendre des mensonges qu'il ne saurait accepter.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? » Demanda Naruto, n'ayant même plus la force d'être en colère. Il avait juste l'air de quelqu'un qui avait eu un trop plein d'émotion et était… vide. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, son cœur ne pourrait pas être plus brisé qu'à cet instant.

Et Sasuke le comprit. Il comprit qu'il venait de blesser Naruto. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts pour comprendre le reste. Car il en avait une vague idée et ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pourquoi... J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais parfait, mais en réalité, t'es… qu'une salope. » Dit Naruto en murmurant honteusement le dernier mot. Il bassa les yeux, il n'osait plus regarder Sasuke, pas après l'avoir insulté. C'était dur d'insulter la personne que l'on aime.

Sasuke en eut les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Naruto d'avoir osé le traiter de cette façon ou s'il devait être en colère contre lui-même car au fond, il avait raison.

Mais Sasuke étant un Uchiwa et un sanguin, ne put réagir autrement que par l'agressivité : c'était un terrain qu'il maîtrisait bien et où il ne pourrait pas se laisser surprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Naruto ? » Cracha-t-il dédaigneusement en collant presque leur front, afin qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir le menacer du regard.

Naruto expira longuement pour ne pas s'énerver. Ses yeux n'exprimant rien d'autre que la déception.

« T'as raison. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre que tu te fasses mettre par tous les pédés du quartier. » Vilipenda-t-il en grimaçant, lui montrant tout le dégoût que cela lui procurait.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pas très content de la tournure des choses.

« Ouais, vraiment qu'est-ce que ça peut me FOUTRE que tu écartes les cuisses au premier venu ! » Continua Naruto, la colère revenant à grand pas.

Il repoussa violemment Sasuke qui tomba sur le flanc à côté de lui sur le matelas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre de voir l'homme dont je suis fou amoureux être content d'aller se faire baiser par n'importe qui, tant que ça a une queue. » Vomit presque-t-il avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas lourd, laissant Sasuke seul, perdu dans ses pensées face à cette annonce inattendue.

Naruto sortit en trombe du manoir sous les yeux des invités, inquiets pour certains. Il ne voyait même plus où il allait tellement ses yeux étaient embués. Des mèches collaient à son front et il sentait aussi que son nez coulait comme une fontaine. Il avait vaguement entendu Sakura l'appeler depuis l'entrée mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure insignifiant parmi les cloches qui étaient en train de sonner dans sa tête.

Il était dévasté. Le cœur brisé. Et pourtant, même si sa colère était peu à peu remplacée par la tristesse, sa conscience profonde lui rappelait éperdument qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Sasuke. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien promit, ils ne s'étaient rien promit, ils n'avaient rien fait, ils étaient juste coéquipiers et Naruto n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ses sentiments. Surtout qu'il ne les lui avait jamais avoués avant ce soir. Et même si c'était le cas, Sasuke était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Mais une autre partie de Naruto ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il était possessif. Il couvait Sasuke depuis des années maintenant, il l'avait toujours protégé et n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir obtenir plus que son sourire. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait échangé, ce soir-là, des textos plutôt chauds avec lui, il avait cru à une ouverture, une possibilité pour lui que le jeune brun puisse lui appartenir, pour toujours, car c'était comme ça que ce devait être et pas autrement. Dès lors, il avait été obnubilé par le fait que le jeune homme pourrait partager avec lui ses sentiments et n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que l'autre ne soit pas attiré par lui. Pire, qu'il soit attiré par d'autres garçons, et ça, c'était l'horreur.

Il pensait naïvement qu'il était le seul dont Sasuke avait avoué son homosexualité, et, si ce dernier l'avait fait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Naruto. Et non parce qu'il avait juste envie de passer du bon temps. Naïf, c'était ça. Naruto était bien trop naïf, à vivre dans ce monde rose bonbon où tout le monde il est beau. Mais la réalité ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas admettre que, comme lui, Sasuke était un adolescent en pleine découverte de son corps, de ses désirs et de ses pulsions. Il ne voulait pas admettre que le brun pouvait avoir un fonctionnement différent du sien. Il ne voulait, en réalité, pas admettre que Sasuke, le garçon qu'il aimait plus que tout, puisse donner son corps aussi facilement, comme s'il n'était pas plus important que ça.

L'image parfaite du garçon dont il s'était faite : lisse, beau, toujours dans la maitrise de soi, mesuré, venait de s'effriter de façon indélébile. C'était comme si un démon l'avait entaché. Le blond avait tellement mal qu'il aurait encore préféré que l'Uchiwa soit hétéro, ça aurait beaucoup plus facile à digérer et au moins c'était fataliste : un hétéro ne s'acoquinerait jamais avec un homo, et il en aurait peut-être moins souffert.

Il l'avait toujours surestimé. Il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke était chaste et ne semblait pas intéressé par la chose à cause de sa froideur et de la manière dont il prenait soin de ne jamais réagir aux avances de qui que ce soit. Puis il avait découvert il y a quelques jours que son beau brun était tout à fait constitué normalement et que pour lui aussi, ses hormones semblaient en fusion. Qu'il pourrait construire son idylle avec lui et s'envoyer en l'air tous les jours en se disant des mots d'amour.

Il se sentait vraiment con.

Il arriva chez lui, donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et se jeta directement dans ses couvertures pour crier et pleurer. Son coussin fut rapidement humide et recouvert de morve au même titre que ses avants bras sur lesquels il avait posé la tête. Les images lui revenaient comme des flashs, il revoyait Sasuke à califourchon sur Neji. Le Hyuga ayant les mains posées sur ses hanches nues et leurs mouvements de friction au niveau de leur bassin ne laissait pas la place à l'imagination.

Ça lui donna soudain la nausée. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté que le reste d'alcool – et les tonnes de chips – qu'il avait ingurgité se retrouva sur son planché. Son estomac était bien trop contracté à cause des événements et de ses pleurs, de sa douleur, qu'il continua à vomir plusieurs fois sans que presque plus rien ne sorte. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur ses draps que ses jointures blanchâtres semblaient proche d'éclater, et les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, tombant par terre, se mélangeant à sa régurgitation. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il avait juste envie de se laisser mourir, là, au bord de son lit comme un vulgaire chiffon.

« Putain… » Gémit-il à moitié agonisant, réussissant dans un dernier effort à se mettre sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en étoiles, la respiration saccadée.

Il fixa le plafond longtemps. Des minutes ou des heures peut-être, en attendant que son estomac se calme et en essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Il sentait que sa poche n'arrêtait pas de vibrer mais il n'avait même plus la force de prendre son téléphone. Il voulait juste oublier cette soirée, oublier Sasuke, oublier son amour infernal, tout oublier et juste dormir. Que l'Uchiwa aille en enfer. Même s'il n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même, Naruto méritait beaucoup mieux qu'une trainée.

Son front se plissa. Il détestait penser au brun de cette manière mais c'était la seule arme qu'il avait pour essayer de l'oublier. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne, et peut-être valait-il mieux s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'après des mois de couple et souffrir encore plus. Au moins, Naruto n'avait pas vécu d'histoire d'amour avec lui, ce serait plus simple pour oublier et passer à autre chose.

Il se surprit à ricaner alors qu'une autre partie de lui savait qu'il serait incapable d'oublier ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se commandait.

Maintenant il se demandait qu'elle gueule aurait la Team 7 lundi… Avec Sakura et Sasuke qui s'étaient « disputés » lors de la dernière mission, ça avait un peu refroidi l'entrain de la jeune femme, et maintenant lui qui avait fait un scandale pour une histoire de cul. Mais surtout, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, il venait de perdre l'amitié de l'Uchiwa, la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde.

« Fais chier…. » Geint-il en essuyant le reste de morve sur son avant-bras.

Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette chambre. Il n'aurait jamais dû fouiller dans son téléphone portable de toute façon. Il n'aurait jamais rien su et il ne serait pas en train de souffrir comme un con dans son lit miteux, dans son putain d'appart miteux et dans sa putain de vie miteuse. Peut-être même qu'il aurait sauté Sasuke finalement, ça aurait été au moins ça de gagné.

Il finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes. Les yeux rougis et gonflés, les lèvres sèches et craquelées, les manches de sa veste complètement souillées et le plancher de son studio poisseux. La porte d'entrée finit par se claquer elle-même sous une bourrasque de vent. La lumière de la lune passa entre quelques nuages pour venir éclairer ce triste tableau alors que le téléphone de Naruto venait enfin de cesser de vibrer dans sa poche.

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

 **FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

.

.

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« He bien, SI je te disais que tu m'intéresses, tu voudrais – »_

 _Naruto lui attrapa violement les poignets et les rejoignit l'un contre l'autre en les tenant fermement devant lui._

.

.

.

Sasuke : non mais comment je passe trop pour un connard dans cette fiction -_-'

Naruto : Bah… en vrai aussi t'es un connard *rire sarcastique*

Sasuke : Répète ?!

Naruto : Naaoooonn je t'aimmeuuuh !

*smack smack smack* (réconciliations sur le lit)

.

.

… xp, oui oui je pète un câble !

Ca y est, c'est la fin de la première partie ! C'est pourquoi le chapitre était un petit peu plus court que les autres.

A partir du prochain chapitre, l'histoire change de ton. C'est pour ça que j'ai découpé en plusieurs parties! Pour l'instant on était coincé dans Konoha mais bientôt nous voyagerons avec Naruto :P, il y aura des aventures, du sang, de l'amuuuuuuuur et… du SEXE ! (ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ENFIIINN) haha ! Mais je vous dis pas entre qui et qui muahhahahaha ! *rire extrêmement sadique*

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Merci à toutes mes lectrices fidèles ! Je vous aime !

Lovekisshu


	10. Le manège de Sakura

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de poster le premier chapitre de la seconde partie ! :P

Cette semaine j'ai oublié de faire les courses, et comme je bosse je n'ai pas le temps de les faire en semaine, du coup j'avais plus de PQ… Du coup j'en piquais dans les toilettes des gens hahaha. Bref, bref…

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews /o\**

 _Mayura-8_ : Huhu ! Sadique ! Nous verrons bien comment ça évolue ^^ Mais c'est sûr que pour le moment Naruto est le seul à souffrir… snif ! Merci pour ta review !

 _Pensi_ : Du coup j'ai écouté la musique et j'ai failli pleurer ! C'est vrai qu'elle correspondait bien au chapitre ! J'écoute de la musique lorsque j'écris mais c'est tout un autre genre ^^ J'écoute du RTPN je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est pas mal et il n'y a pas de parole la plupart du temps donc ça ne me déconcentre pas. Tout à fait ! On évolue avec Naruto et ses pensées, on voit bien qu'il commence à en avoir un peu ras le bol de subir cet amour… Sasuke est carrément frivole ^^ Mais il y a des gens plus ou moins sensibles à leurs hormones à l'adolescence, et malheureusement il fait partit de ces gens haha ! Puis étant gay, il n'y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent dans un village où tout le monde connait tout le monde ! Donc quand il y a une opportunité, il saute dessus ! (c'est le cas de le dire haha). Peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois c'est un plaisir de lire tes réactions !

 _Grimmy06_ : Huhu ! Je fais tout pour vous frustrer muahahha ! Mhh pour l'orthographe j'aurais dit « bout de chou » haha mais je ne suis pas certaine non plus x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D

 _KnaD-chan_ : Tes reviews sont des romans, c'est génial hahah ! Je m'efforce de retranscrire ce qu'il ressent du mieux que je peux ^^ ce n'est pas toujours simple d'ailleurs. Mhh, Sasuke nous a montré qu'il était un coureur de caleçon, pourrait-il profiter de la situation pour mettre Naruto dans son lit ? Je ne sais pas… :D. Pour l'extrait tu t'es trompée hihi mais ce n'était vraiment pas évident à deviner je te l'accorde ! Je te laisse sans plus tarder le découvrir, tu seras très surprise je pense ^^ Merci beaucoup mais c'est moi qui te remercie de lire et de commenter à chaque fois ! :P

 _Nenesse_ : Huhuhu ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand un troisième protagoniste vient mettre le Bazard dans leur relation gniak ! Merci pour ta fidélité !

 _Segadora_ : Alors, tu as pu remettre ton électricité ? Pour te répondre, oui. Il va y avoir un voyage :8 toutefois il ne se fera pas en solo ! mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus huhu ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois !

 _Krabe_ : Hooo ! J'ai toutes les musiques de Naruto et parfois je les mets en boucle quand j'écris ! Du coup dans les moments tristes je mets de la musique triste pour m'inspirer haha ! Hahah oui il y aura du sexeuuuuuhhhhh ! Bannzaiiiiiii

 _MisiaNat_ : Hahah ! Pour te dire la vérité, au début j'avais écrit une bagarre entre Naruto et Néji mais finalement je trouvais que ça ne collait pas au contexte ni au personnage de Néji qui n'est là que pour prendre du bon temps et surtout pas se prendre le choux dans un triangle amoureux haha ! Merci pour ta review :3

 _Fimuse_ : Oui, sous le coup de la colère Naruto a du mal à se retenir de dire des choses très blessantes (comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs haha). Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien sur toute cette première partie :3

 _Levi_ : Hahaha tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Hoo tu es passé sur le Monastère des prisonniers ? Puis-je te demander ce que tu as pensé des personnages secondaires comme Oscar ou le prêtre George (et Pierre, Paul et Jacques haha) ? Merci à toi !

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

.

.

.

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

.

.

.

 _La lumière de la lune passa entre quelques nuages pour venir éclairer ce triste tableau alors que le téléphone de Naruto venait enfin de cesser de vibrer dans sa poche._

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il fût d'abord gêné par une odeur pestilentielle qui lui agressa sauvagement les narines. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux tant bien que mal malgré le volume que ses paupières avaient pris à force d'être frottées et envahis de larmes. Il se redressa lentement en constatant que ses vêtements restaient raides contre lui et que la peau de son visage était aussi sèche qu'une algue échouée sur le rivage depuis trois mois(1). Bien. Il était dégueulasse, sa combi était dégueulasse, son lit était dégueulasse et son appart tout entier puait la mort. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée !

Sa tête tambourinait, comme si des lutins frappaient sa boite crânienne avec des marteaux. Quelle soirée de merde. Il aurait dû se méfier de Neji, ce connard…

Il secoua violement la tête de droite à gauche. Ça ne servait à rien de tout ressasser. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était comme si tout un pan de son monde venait de s'écrouler et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il sentait aussi qu'il avait été tellement brisé qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre pour oublier, pour ressentir autre chose que de la déception et de la tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les sentiments de Sasuke, c'était quelque chose que le Jinchuriki ne pouvait pas maîtriser, il n'aimait pas ne pas maîtriser car cela le faisait se sentir vulnérable et faible.

D'ailleurs il se rendait parfaitement compte que le monstre dans son ventre en avait profité pour étendre un peu plus de son pouvoir à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il l'avait presque laissé ressurgir hier, devant ses amis en plus, il ne se souvenait plus bien de comment il avait réussi à trouver la chambre aussi facilement parmi les nombreuses pièces qui constituaient le long couloir du premier étage du manoir Hyuga.

Il sentait que Kyubi essayait de forcer le passage, de briser sa barrière protectrice pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait flairé sa faiblesse et son désarroi et en profitait pour s'immiscer dans sa tête. Naruto était tellement en proie à son vide sentimental qu'il hésitait à laisser le monstre prendre le contrôle de son corps. Après tout, il venait de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, il n'avait donc plus rien d'autre, il se sentait perdu et sans repère. Le garçon Uchiwa avait malgré tout rythmé sa vie ces deux dernières années et Naruto l'avait placé comme un but à atteindre. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus de but, plus rien, pas même celui de devenir Hokage.

Machinalement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit le clapet pour regarder l'heure. Il s'aperçu qu'il avait 9 messages non lus, 3 appels manqués et 1 message vocal.

« He ben… » Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les premiers messages d'un air morose.

 _1 nouveau message de Hinata Hyuga_

'Evidement… ' Pensa-t-il.

 _Hinata : « Naruto, je t'ai vu partir précipitamment, tout va bien ? »_

Naruto souffla du nez. Alors il n'avait pas été discret du tout… Il ne se souvenait plus très bien, c'était complètement flou dans sa tête mais il avait dû renverser quelques personnes sur son passage dans la salle principale de réception. Kamisama, il ne pourrait jamais dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa position et surtout il ne voulait pas que son homosexualité soit révélée aux yeux de tous.

Il avait vaguement pensé à le faire pour Neji afin de l'humilier mais le danger était bien trop grand et le risque que ce dernier le mette en cause lui et Sasuke en montrant, par exemple, les SMS qu'ils avaient pu échanger ensemble (car son coéquipier ne les avaient pas effacé) pourrait également mettre Sasuke dans la merde la plus noire. Même si Naruto avait été très en colère sur le coup, après une courte nuit, peu réparatrice certes, mais une courte nuit quand même, il ne voulait pas faire de mal au porteur du sharingan. Il en était incapable. Puis il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple histoire de bagarre, c'était bien plus que ça, bien plus grave et qui pourrait avoir une incidence sur le reste de leur vie à Konoha.

Il ne répondit pas au message d'Hinata mais il se promit qu'il le ferait et passa au suivant.

 _5 messages de Sakura Haruno._

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils jusqu'à la lisière des cheveux. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme lui envoyait autant de messages ! Enfin, lui envoyait des messages tout courts en fait. Il n'y avait même pas dix minutes de temps passé entre chaque message sauf le dernier qui avait été envoyé à deux heures trente du matin.

 _Sakura : « Naruto qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

 _Sakura : « Naruto réponds-moi ou je viens chez toi et je t'arrache la tête ! »_

Toujours aussi tendre dis donc…

 _Sakura : « Naruto, Sasuke vient également de partir en pétard. Vous vous êtes battus ? »_

Sasuke n'était donc pas partit reprendre sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Neji. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais cela le rassura.

 _Sakura : « Je suis sûre que c'est ta faute ! Tu gâches toujours tout ! »_

Le blond haussa un unique sourcil. C'était quoi ces reproches ? Si elle savait… Il avait l'habitude, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le voulait, c'était de sa faute.

 _Sakura : « Désolée Naruto pour mes messages. Sasuke ne répond pas à son téléphone non plus. Je m'inquiète. J'espère que tout va bien. Tu me manques. Bonne nuit. »_

Les yeux du Jinchuriki s'écarquillèrent de surprise en lisant la fin du message. Ça pour une surprise ! Il manquait à Sakura. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle manifestait un quelconque sentiment à son égard. Mais au vue de l'heure tardive, il est fort possible qu'elle eut écrit ce message en étant très alcoolisée, et d'ailleurs, c'était sûr et certain. D'ailleurs les trois appels manqués venaient de la jeune fille et correspondaient à l'heure du message dans lequel elle explicitait que Sasuke était également partit de la fête.

En fronçant les sourcils, il quitta sa boite de réception pour appeler sa messagerie et écouter le message vocal de la rose. Il entendit d'abord des voix lointaines, comme si la jeune fille avait éloigné le combiné de sa bouche pour parler à d'autres personnes puis soudain la voix se fit beaucoup plus forte.

Elle tremblait et il perçu des reniflements bruyants à l'autre bout du fil.

 _« Naruto… Sniirrfff… T'es oùù ? Toi et Sasuke, hein, vous êtes partis, dispute comme d'habitude… bheu. »_ Il l'entendit tousser. Elle avait l'air complètement saoul. _« J'en ai marre ! Sasuke n'en a rien à foutre de moi, je sais qu'il parle à d'autres filles, ça me rend… erk… ça me rend malheureuse et toi, toi tu devais m'aimer mais maintenant tu t'en fous aussi ! Je n'ai plus personne ! Je suis moche, je suis nulle, j'en ai marre… je crois que je vais vomir, beueurrr- ! »_

L'appel vocal se termina sur un son guttural que Naruto aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Décidément, il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une soirée pourri. C'était très rare que Sakura se mette dans des états pareils dans les soirées. Naruto l'avait déjà vu bien éméchée et guillerette mais jamais saoul au point de vomir et de raconter n'importe quoi.

Il baisa le téléphone et regarda l'écran qui se mit en veille. Il fixa l'objet d'un air mauvais, comme si c'était la cause de tous ses maux à cet instant. C'était à la fois vrai et faux. Si les téléphones n'avaient pas existé, il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu poser un doigt sur Sasuke. Mais, grâce à ça, il avait appris que le brun était comme lui, un homosexuel dans un village d'homophobes. D'une part il s'était sentit moins seul et d'autre part, ses espoirs d'amour imaginaire avec le jeune homme avaient pris un tournant beaucoup plus réaliste. Il avait été heureux pendant deux jours, c'était déjà ça.

Le garçon l'avait même embrassé. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que les siennes, mais c'était déjà quelque chose d'inespéré. Il avait pu toucher sa peau, si douce, si fragile sous ses doigts, si parfaite. Il avait pu s'enivrer de son odeur, celle de ses cheveux ébène et celle de sa peau laiteuse. Il avait joui contre lui. Il avait pu entendre l'intonation de ses gémissements, observer son visage lorsqu'il ressentait du plaisir, goûter sa transpiration, sentir les frissons qu'il lui procurait. Il s'était sentit revivre et son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort dans sa poitrine.

Ses joues commençaient à chauffer alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il c'était passé dans l'appartement du brun. Mais son excitation se fana très rapidement lorsque le visage de Neji apparu dans son esprit. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait découvert mais trop tard, déjà des images douloureuses tournaient en rond dans sa tête, notamment celle de Sasuke, en caleçon, chevauchant le Hyuga avec envie.

Naruto secoua violemment la tête et rouvrit mécaniquement son téléphone pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

 _2 nouveaux messages de Kiba._

Naruto commençait à sourire, il n'avait jamais reçu autant de textos en une soirée. Kiba lui avait envoyé le premier message à minuit (il s'était enfui de la 'fête' un peu avant) et le deuxième à six heure du matin.

 _Kiba : « Bah mec t'es où ? »_

Classique.

 _Kiba : « Putain mec je me suis tapé Ino ! Je te raconte demain ! Truc de ouf ! »_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer bruyamment en lâchant un 'Ho putain' en mettant un visage sur le nom de la jeune fille concernée. Il avait du mal à y croire mais il était content pour son ami. Lui aussi devait être content, on ne peut pas dire que la jeune fille était déplaisante à regarder… Chute de reins intéressante, fesses musclées, jambes longilignes, poitrine plutôt bien fournit, un beau visage fin et des cheveux soyeux.

Naruto eut une mimique sur le coin des lèvres en passant en revue le physique de Sakura dont il avait été amoureux avant que son cœur ne choisisse Sasuke : fine, plutôt grande, épaules carrées, peu de hanches, peu de poitrine, un visage beaucoup moins gracieux qu'Ino, des traits plus durs et des cheveux d'une couleur rocambolesque. Finalement, c'était peut-être déjà un signe qu'il n'était pas très attiré par tout ce qui avait des formes. Pauvre Sakura, s'il elle avait connaissance de comment il se la représentait elle ne serait pas très heureuse.

Le dernier message provenait de Kakashi. Merde. Naruto eut une suée froide. Son professeur n'était pas à la soirée quand même ? Il regarda l'heure du message : 10h30.

Kakashi : _« Bonjour à vous trois. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, c'est important. Rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 18h au même endroit que d'habitude. Emmenez avec vous une cape sombre, ou quelque chose de sombre avec lequel vous pourrez vous couvrir. A tout à l'heure. Votre sensei adoré, Kakashi »_

Il était midi. Le Jinshuriki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que leur professeur leur avait dégoté encore ?

Sentant qu'il était temps de se remuer, il sauta du lit en évitant de justesse de finir à pieds joints dans l'immonde flaque de vomi qui trônait à côté de son lit. Il envoya un rapide :

 _« Tout va bien, désolé pour hier soir j'avais un peu trop bu. A plus tard_ » dans un message groupé à Hinata, Sakura et Kiba.

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de leur envoyer un texte personnalisé. A quoi bon de toute façon, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Bien plus important : il allait devoir faire face à Sasuke et il n'avait pas envie du tout.

Tout en nettoyant les dégâts qu'il avait fait – avec une épingle sur le nez et, putain que ça faisait mal ce truc – il réfléchissait à une stratégie à adopter lorsqu'il se retrouverait face au brun. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il se mette à pleurer – de toute façon il avait vidé la totalité de liquide qu'il pouvait avoir dans le corps, dans tous les sens du terme – et il était également omit qu'il s'excuse de son comportement agressif.

Il lui restait deux options : soit la passivité la plus totale, c'est-à-dire qu'il réagirait comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Il éviterait simplement de trop côtoyer le jeune homme, seulement lorsque cela serait nécessaire. Soit, l'ignorance. Et dans ce cas il devrait faire en sorte d'éviter un maximum de contact, de ne pas lui répondre, d'utiliser Sakura comme intermédiaire si il y avait obligation d'échanger. Mais cela semblait compliqué à mettre en œuvre surtout pour les missions d'équipe, il allait être forcément obligé de communiquer avec l'Uchiwa au moins pour élaborer des plans ou échanger sur la position des ennemis. Naruto ne voulait pas que cette histoire impacte leur travail d'équipe. Surtout qu'ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes lorsqu'ils seraient sous les ordres d'Ugama, leur nouveau professeur à partir de lundi.

Il prit la décision de nettoyer entièrement son appartement. Il lorgna quelques toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses au plafond et resserra sa poigne autour du manche de son balai pour se donner du courage. Cela devait bien faire un an qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé cette pièce, ni même le micro-onde et les plaques de cuisson. Il y avait du boulot. Ho oui, beaucoup.

« Beeeerrkk ! Mais comment… » Il déglutit avec écœurement en retirant ce qui semblait être un reste de boite de ramen moisi de sous son lit.

Il tira la chose visqueuse et collante et l'envoya directement dans un énorme sac poubelle noir qu'il avait ouvert au début du chantier. Il se dégoutait lui-même, un peu. La honte, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ramené un mec dans son lit avec un appartement dans cet état. Il y était habitué mais peut-être que l'odeur devait être horrible pour les autres. Il se remémora le studio de Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état que le sien et sourit.

Le ménage lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression de nettoyer aussi sa tête et les mauvaises pensées qui s'y logeaient. Il frotta énergiquement le sol avec une grosse brosse pleine de savon pour essayer de faire partir une tâche noire. Il vida également le tiroir de sa table de nuit remplit de morceaux de papiers toilettes secs. Morceaux ayant servi à recueillir son plaisir plus d'une fois ces derniers mois. Il se demandait combien il pouvait y en avoir dans le tiroir de l'Uchiwa.

Il venait de s'attaquer aux toilettes lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte.

« Naruto ! Ouvre ! » Tonna une voix féminine.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement et son éponge tomba au fond de la cuvette. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Sakura maintenant, et surtout pas dans l'état dans lequel elle semblait être au vue du ton qu'elle avait employé.

« Naruto ! Je sais que tu es là je t'ai vu par la fenêtre ! Ouvre ! » Rugissait-elle en frappant la porte.

Le Jinchuriki soupira et alla lui ouvrir sans aucun entrain.

Une furie rose se tenait devant lui, essoufflée. Elle avait des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues, les paupières gonflées et les cheveux en pagaille. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Naruto constata qu'elle avait dû dormir avec car ils étaient tout froissés. Il remarqua également qu'elle tenait fermement son téléphone portable – rose – dans la main.

« Naruto… » Commença-t-elle en respirant bruyamment par le nez, s'efforçant de garder son calme. « Il faut qu'on parle ». Annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

Aie.

Naruto n'aimait décidément pas ça du tout. Il se recula pour laisser entrer la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'installa sur une chaise en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air surpris.

« Tu… Tu es en train de faire le ménage ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Naruto s'installa en face d'elle, retira ses gants en latex – rose, tient – et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Ouais… c'était un peu crade en fait. » Dit-il en considérant le sac poubelle qui trônait fièrement en plein milieu du 'living-room'.

Il vit Sakura se détendre et un sourire timide apparaitre sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Non merci, je ne peux plus rien avaler depuis ce matin… Enfin cette nuit plus exactement. » Avoua-t-elle en baissant honteusement les yeux.

« Même de l'eau ? » Tenta Naruto.

« Même de l'eau, rien ne passe. » Répondit-elle.

Naruto n'ajouta rien. Il posa son menton contre la paume de sa main.

« Tu voulais parler de quelques chose ? » Amorça-t-il, il n'aimait pas tourner en rond.

Sakura se tortillait les doigts et semblait gênée. D'ailleurs elle se mordait clairement l'intérieur de la joue. Elle expira bruyamment comme pour se donner du courage et planta ses yeux – embuées – dans ceux du blond.

« Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour tous les messages que je t'ai envoyé. J'étais ivre et j'ai perdu le contrôle. » Commença-t-elle. Le jeune homme la regardait sans vraiment avoir l'air concerné, cela la rendit mal à l'aise. « Tu es partit précipitamment, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. »

La rose avait le dos un peu courbé, en proie à des maux de ventre encore pénibles.

« Rien d'important. Sasuke et moi on s'est encore prit la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Articula Naruto d'un ton peu convaincant.

D'ailleurs la jeune femme non plus ne semblait pas convaincu, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« On a tous vu Sasuke partir de la soirée en pétard quelques minutes après toi. » expliqua-t-elle en remarquant sans difficulté qu'à l'évocation du nom du brun elle avait maintenant toute l'attention de Naruto. « Alors je lui ai couru après pour comprendre. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère contre toi Naruto, mais là, il avait l'air… hors de lui et en même temps il était sur le point de pleurer, ses yeux étaient tout rouges. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Alors je vais te demander de me dire la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ? » Finit-elle en l'agressant presque.

Le cœur du ninja battait la chamade. Sur le point de pleurer ? Sasuke Uchiwa ? Vraiment ? Pour lui ou par peur de se faire dénoncer ? Ses doigts le démangeaient soudain. Il avait terriblement envie d'envoyer un message au concerné. Il avait du mal à croire à cette réaction exagérée mais le brun avait fumé des choses bizarres avec Shikamaru dans la cuisine – il l'avait surveillé – et ces drogues avaient le don de rendre le descendant Uchiwa moins maître de ses émotions.

« Je lui ai rien dit ! » dit-il sur la défensive, « c'est plutôt lui qui a foiré cette fois-ci, crois-moi ! » S'emporta-t-il s'en pouvoir se retenir tout en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Sakura semblait l'inspecter, elle cherchait clairement à savoir si son ami était en train de lui mentir et cela énerva encore plus le blond qui trouvait cette situation injuste.

« Ecoute, Sasuke a été un gros connard avec moi. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, je ne te dirais rien de plus et arrête de me regarder comme si tout était de ma faute, tu me gaves. » Cracha-t-il en remettant ses gants de nettoyage, bien décidé à écourter cette conversation.

Il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette, rattrapa son éponge qui avait élu domicile au fin fond de la cuvette et se remit à frotter la porcelaine.

Il entendit des pieds de chaise racler sur le parquet et des pas s'arrêter derrière lui. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué et continua à s'acharner sur une saleté imaginaire. Mais ses gestes furent pétrifiés dans leur élan lorsque deux bras fragiles vinrent entourer son torse et qu'une poitrine s'appuya contre son dos.

Il lâcha pour la deuxième fois en une heure son éponge qui replongea au fond de la cuvette, le narguant.

Il sentit une pointe froide et humide venir se loger dans son cou et il fut secoué de soubresauts, qui ne venaient pas de lui.

« Sakura… »

« Arrête ! Ne devient pas comme lui, je t'en prie Naruto ! Snuurf. » Elle renifla bruyamment contre lui.

Il comprit qu'elle parlait du brun. Il sentait déjà des larmes chaudes couler sur sa clavicule et venir s'échouer sur le col de son tee-shirt crasseux ainsi que quelque chose de plus visqueux.

Sur le moment, il avait eu envie de la rassurer, car c'était ce que tous les amis faisaient, mais malgré tout il était un peu en colère contre la jeune fille et malheureux de n'avoir de l'existence à ses yeux que lorsque rien n'allait. Alors il ne dit rien. Il posa simplement sa main gantée – et savonneuse – sur l'avant-bras de la rose.

« Hier soir j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas si j'aimais réellement Sasuke ou si je me raccrochais juste à lui pour me sentir exister, snuuurff. » Sanglotait-elle, sans remarquer que les yeux de Naruto se recouvraient lentement d'un voile humide.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sakura. A part que tu es tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ce point. » Articula-t-il en s'appliquant à lui-même ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il se trouvait aussi pathétique qu'elle. Tous les deux amoureux de la même personne qui semblait inaccessible.

Enfin, maintenant il était certain qu'il le serait pour Sakura, le brun ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle autrement qu'une coéquipière voire une amie. Peut-être valait-il mieux être dans ce cas-là plutôt que de voir la personne que l'on aime se donner à n'importe qui sans se soucier de l'importance de son corps. Sur cette pensée qui le rongeait il resserra ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune fille.

« Comment tu peux être amoureux de moi Naruto ? » Murmura-t-elle sur un ton que Naruto devina de dégout envers elle-même.

Il se mordit les lèvres se demandant si c'était le moment d'être sincère avec elle. Il l'a connaissait assez bien pour craindre qu'elle profite de la situation s'il lui mentait en lui disant qu'il l'aimait encore, juste pour ne pas se sentir seule, ou rejetée.

« Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. » Lâcha-t-il. Il la sentit se crisper dans son dos.

« Vr-vraiment ? » Bégaya-t-elle.

Elle se recula, le libérant de son étreinte et s'essuya les yeux et le nez dans son foulard. Elle grimaça en constatant les dégâts qu'elle avait faits sur l'épaule du blond et passa un coup de tissus dessus pour retirer la morve. C'était gênant.

Naruto se retourna en prenant appui sur le bord de la cuvette. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme scène, pensa-t-il. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, afin d'être sûr que le message soit compris.

« Oui. Je te considère comme ma camarade mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi. »

Sakura rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

« Et ça ne reviendra pas ? » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, à un point que Naruto bénissait ses facultés auditives.

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué et une boule désagréable se logeant au creux de son ventre.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer ? » Sonda Naruto.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Sakura avait bien sentit le ton menaçant de Naruto mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

« He bien, Si je te disais que tu m'intéresses, tu voudrais – »

Naruto lui attrapa violement les poignets et les rejoignit l'un contre l'autre en les tenant fermement devant lui.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! T'es désespérée à ce point pour te jeter sur moi maintenant ? » Cria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes l'alcool. », Il relâcha les poignets de la jeune femme et se releva.

Il l'a regarda de toute sa hauteur, elle, qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois et qu'il trouvait juste pitoyable aujourd'hui. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été capable un jour de lui faire une crasse pareille. Il en avait de la chance entre elle et l'autre plouc.

C'était infernal.

« Même si tu étais sincère je ne me mettrais pas avec toi car je ne ressens plus rien pour toi et je sais que ça ne reviendra jamais. Tu m'as tellement humilié, tu m'as tellement fait souffrir en exhibant ouvertement tes sentiments sous mes yeux pour Sasuke alors que tu savais que je t'aimais à l'époque, tu m'as juste fait comprendre que tu étais une perverse et que je méritais quelqu'un de bien plus gentil et moins égoïste. » Lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir se contenir.

Au moins c'était dit.

C'était ironique de prétendre vouloir mieux alors qu'il était tombé sur pire.

Il vit que ses yeux étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes et qu'elle ne semblait pas croire à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Perverse ? » Fit-elle en ne semblant pas comprendre les termes du blond.

« Oui. Tu prenais un malin plaisir à couiner dès que l'autre _connard_ arrivait dans les parages. Quand on se blessait, tu n'as jamais eu un regard pour moi. Je t'ai sauvé la peau plusieurs fois, tu ne m'as jamais remercié alors que Sasuke ne t'as jamais aidé, lui. Pire encore, tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas et tu le harcèles sur son téléphone et moi tu n'as même jamais daigné me répondre alors que je le faisais juste par politesse ! » Déballa le porteur du démon.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il pouvait enfin lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait dû subir. Il la mettait face à son comportement puéril et égocentrique de gamine pourri gâtée par papa et maman. C'était méchant mais c'était juste. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait lui dire ses choses-là c'était lui. Il avait assez souffert pour elle. Même s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal volontairement, c'était un passage obligatoire. Peut-être que la fille du clan Haruno ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, mais peu importe, ils n'avaient jamais été proches de toute façon puisqu'elle avait constamment le regard rivé dans la même direction que lui – c'est-à-dire Sasuke - .

Il avait déjà perdu le plus important, alors quitte à vraiment tout perdre, il était prêt.

Il l'entendit hoqueter à ses pieds.

« Co-comment tu sais pour les messages ? Ne me dis pas que… » Elle devint rouge pivoine et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle se cacha entre ses propres bras.

Naruto eut encore plus pitié et s'abaissa à son niveau. Il posa sa main sur son coude pour qu'elle se calme. Lui qui voulait juste nettoyer son appartement tranquillement pour faire le vide, c'était gagné. C'était difficile de garder la face alors que lui-même était tiraillé par la souffrance.

« Ecoute, je sais que vous vous êtes disputés à propos de ça lors de notre dernière mission. Il me la dit. » Avoua-t-il en ayant baisser d'un ton.

« Pourquoi il t'a dit ça ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Heu… Parce que je le faisais chier sur sa mauvaise humeur, peut-être ? » Répondit-il en se grattant le menton. C'était la vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le brun lui avait raconté. D'habitude il était plutôt pudique sur ce qui concernait sa vie privée.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Naruto retourna à son nettoyage. Laissant Sakura se remettre de ses émotions aux pieds de ses magnifiques WC.

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

.

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _« Celui-ci était entièrement nu, dévoilant son corps et ses parties intimes, le rendant vulnérable. Naruto n'arrivait pas à le toucher, ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus et restaient figés le long de son corps. »_

 _._

 _._

(1).Belle métaphore n'est-ce pas ? xp

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous l'avez vu, on change de ton et Naruto aussi ! Il tente de faire le vide dans sa tête pour être moins victime de ses sentiments qui devient un véritable poison pour lui.

Sinon petit coup de gueule du jour : je lisais une fiction l'autre jour sur le Seigneur des anneaux, c'était un OS dont le contexte n'était pas très développé mais bon, c'est un OS quoi. Puis j'ai lu les commentaires et j'ai été extrêmement choquée de la brutalité dont certaines personnes font preuves dans les reviews… Parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont protégés par leur écran ils se permettent vraiment des écarts ! La pauvre auteure s'en ai pris plein la tronche pour avoir osé écrire un lemon entre deux personnages sans trop de contexte… J'étais hyper choquée. Genre dans les reviews il y avait vraiment des attaques personnelles du style « ton OS est un torchon », « ta bêtise », etc.

Lorsqu'on est lecteur ou auteur/lecteur d'une fiction, on est là pour aider un auteur à progresser, non le rabaisser. C'est normal qu'il y ait des gens qui écrivent plus ou moins bien, on n'a pas tous le même niveau d'écriture et d'expérience. J'en ai lu des fictions ultra nulles et pourtant mes reviews et mes critiques n'étaient jamais insultantes envers l'auteur qui ne cherche qu'à progresser. C'est normal des fois de laisser des reviews négatives si il y a beaucoup de problèmes dans une fiction. Mais le but est d'être objectif et de mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche, pas d'attaquer la personne.

J'en ai eu une un jour sur mon TS « La Potion de Rimèd », une certaine Crapounette (oui je n'hésite pas à citer les rageux, cette personne a été exécrable dans sa review) qui m'avait complètement rabaissé dans son commentaire en me traitant limite d'illettrée. Ce genre de comportement est inadmissible. Qu'on me dise que je fais des fautes, qu'une fin n'est pas géniale, que tel chapitre n'est pas soigné à cause de choses et d'autres, ect. Oui. Je suis ouverte à la critique, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer et c'est vital qu'on me dise ce qui ne va pas dans mes écrits. Par contre qu'on nous insulte à moitié avec des phrases comme « arrêtes d'écrire il vaut mieux », « t'es nulle », « c'est de la merde », etc. juste parce que la personne a passé une sale journée et qu'elle a besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, non. Surtout sans argumentation.

SI nous devions tous écrire de la même façon pour plaire à ce genre de rageux couvert par leur bêtise chauvinismes, je vous assure que fanfiction aurait déjà fermé.

Fin du coup de gueule (xp)

Donc voilà voilà. Juste que lire les commentaires de cette pauvre fille qui voulait juste écrire un lemon a fait remonter en moi un sentiment d'injustice que je voulais partager avec vous.

Sinon, je vous remercie énormément de me suivre ! Vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir et me motivent à écrire ! J'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 17 ^^, la cadence ralentit un peu car avec la reprise du travail c'est compliqué de trouver un peu de temps et surtout de ne pas être trop fatiguée.

Bisous à la semaine prochaine :D

Lovekisshu


	11. Les Renjis

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien :3

J'ai une petite annonce à faire à propos de la fréquence des publications de chapitres ^^ Je vous en dis plus en bas de page ! Bonne lecture !

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews /o\**

 _Nenesse_ : Hahah je crois que ça a plu à pas mal de monde le fait qu'il remette Sakura à sa place x) Oui, c'est déjà désagréable de recevoir un commentaire négatif (mais bon s'il est constructif il faut accepter ses erreurs et le fait qu'on ne soit pas parfait ^^) mais c'est encore pire lorsque la personne dirige sa haine vers toi particulièrement alors que tu essaies de bien faire. J'en ai lu des fois des reviews sur des fictions qui étaient horribles pour l'auteur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de haine parfois. Pas grave, j'aime bien les pavés ! hihi ! Bonne lecture !

 _Leviator_ : Hello toi ! C'est un plaisir de te voir passer de temps en temps sur l'une ou l'autre de mes fictions :p La progression est lente je l'admet. EN fait au départ je ne pensais pas écrire autant et je me suis retrouvée à faire quelque chose de très détaillé. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop lourd parfois pour certaine scène :s Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le reste ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

 _Grimmy06_ : Ha ouais pas mal « boudchou » tout collé peut être une option ! Haha ! Moi j'ai toujours un doute sur : on dit « un chips » ou « une chips » ? (débat du siècle xpp). Hahah ! T'es comme moi quand je lis une fiction je suis là en mode « surveillance intensive de la barre de scroll » pour voir combien il me reste à lire xp. Je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise autant, ça me touche beaucoup ! *emue*. Oui ça prend énormément de temps ! Rien que pour la relecture je mets une bonne heure (sans compter les réponses aux reviews que j'ai décidé de faire en live car trop compliqué pour moi de répondre via la plateforme ^^). On apprendra petit à petit ce que ressent Sasuke à l'égard de Naruto mais il faudra être patients car nous sommes en POV Naruto donc… ^^ Merci de me lire et ne t'inquiète pas les pavés j'adore ça :D

 _Segadora_ : Merci pour ton soutien :3 c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup de boulot d'écrire une fiction (deux dans mon cas xp) simultannément en ayant un emploi du temps aussi chargé. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait une petite note à la fin du chapitre pour discuter de ma fréquence de parution :8. Je pense qu'après ce chapitre tu te poseras encore plus de question haha ! Bonne lecture ma fidèle Segadora !

 _Pensi_ : Haaa la K-Pop… J'ai une amie chinoise (qui est retournée en Chine snif snif !) qui adore les groupes K-pop ! Dès que je la voyais elle m'en faisait écouter ^^ Alors tu as pu écouter un peu ce que c'était RTPN ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? C'est assez spécial je te le conçois huhu ! Merci pour ta fidélité ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bonne lecture :3

 _KnaD-chan_ : Haha oui tu étais à côté de la plaque mais j'adore quand mes lectrices essaient de deviner la suite parce que ça me donne des idées pour l'écriture des chapitres ou carrément d'une nouvelle fiction ^^ Haaa ça c'est la grande question ! C'est bien joli que Naruto essaie de se reprendre en main mais honnêtement, est-ce qu'il va réussir à ne pas craquer dès qu'il reverra Sasuke ? hm… Quand on est raide dingue de quelqu'un, parfois on supporte beaucoup de choses horribles pour juste pouvoir respirer le même air. Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois, c'est un réel plaisir :3 Bonne lecture !

 _Levi_ : Merci c'est gentil ! Huhu, nous suivrons les réactions de Naruto ^^ Bonne lecture !

 _Mimily_ : Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Haha, oui mon Naruto peut être parfois lunatique, mais il est surtout régit par ses émotions, du coup parfois il ne réfléchit plus, il agit ^^. Ça c'est clair qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de respect pour la gente féminine, mais je te rassure ça va s'arranger. Là c'est un adolescent victime de sa bêtise également, on est tous passé par cette période très spécial où rien d'autre ne comptait à part notre amoureux/notre groupe de musique/ notre chanteur/ notre chocolat préféré haha (moi j'étais complètement zinzin d'un groupe au point que je m'en foutais complètement du reste, mais genre vraiment complètement hahaha). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture si jamais tu repasses par ici ^^

 _Guest_ : La voici ^^

 _Bella_ : J'allais poster la suite quand j'ai vu ta review ! Pfiouu ! Hahah sur le gong ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir :3

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

.

Finalement Sakura s'était allongée dans son lit pour se reposer (heureusement qu'il avait changé les draps avant) et il avait terminé le ménage bien que quelques tâches résistaient à ses assauts effrénés et au produits ultra toxique. Ce n'était pas très grave, il les considérait comme des 'tâches propres', elles vivraient avec lui maintenant.

Il sortit du pain, de la confiture et de servit un verre de lait sous les grognements de son estomacs. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il avait vomit et il crevait la dalle. De plus, il ne savait absolument pas si Kakashi allait leur faire faire des exercices ou pas, donc il valait mieux y aller l'estomac plein.

Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur sa camarade dans son lit. Elle était dans un piteux état et au vue de l'heure avancée, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se changer avant le rendez-vous.

Il s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir fait preuve d'aucun tact pour la ménager. Après tout, ils n'avaient que onze ans quand il était amoureux d'elle. Sakura ne devait même pas se rendre compte que son comportement le faisait souffrir. Elle était tellement obnubilé par l'autre garçon qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à sa présence à lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était pareil maintenant qu'il était sous l'emprise de Sasuke. Plus rien n'existait quand _il_ était dans les parages.

La preuve, à la soirée, il n'avait même pas fait preuve de politesse envers HInata qui était gentiment venu faire la conversation avec lui. Il était bien trop concentré à surveiller les pieds de Sasuke dans la cuisine. N'importe quoi. Il s'en voulait vraiment et il compara son attitude à celle de Sakura. Et après il osait lui faire la morale, c'était lui le problème, pas elle.

Il enfourna une tartine entière dans sa bouche et zieuta d'un rapide coup d'œil son téléphone posé au bord de la table. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis qu'il avait commencé le ménage. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait reçu des messages ou non. IL n'y avait même pas pensé tant son après-midi avait été mouvementée. Mais maintenant une envie le titillait. Et si Sasuke lui avait envoyé un message ?

Il souffla bruyamment par le nez. Il n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs et il était encore là à attendre un signe du brun. A quel point l'avait-il empoisonné ? A quel point lui avait-il retourné le cerveau ? Comment en était-il arrivé où plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux hormis _sa_ présence ?

Alors qu'il se posait toutes ses questions existentielles, sans le voir, il se retrouva avec le téléphone dans la main. Il se fustigea mentalement pour ses piètres résolutions qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir. Surtout si son corps réagissait à sa place. Il était dépendant de cet objet lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que Sasuke, ou plutôt, il était tellement névrosé par le brun que certains gestes auparavant anodins lui rappelaient aujourd'hui comment il était devenu victime/accroc au point qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de s'imposer des limites.

Machinalement il ouvrit le clapet et découvrit deux messages : un de Kiba et un d'Hinata. Pas de signe de vie du ténébreux. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi même s'il aurait espéré recevoir un message d'excuse de son coéquipier, lui disant qu'il était lui aussi fou amoureux de lui… Mais fallait pas rêver.

' _1 nouveau message de Kiba'_

 _Kiba « T'avais pas l'air si pété que ça ! On se voit quand ? »_

Pas l'air si pété que ça ? Il n'avait même pas eu la force de ramper jusqu'aux toilettes et avait dégueulé à côté de son lit comme un vieil ivrogne. Bien sûr qu'il était bourré, mais jamais à en perdre totalement le contrôle comme la prestation incroyable de Sakura. De plus, le fait d'avoir un démon renard dans le ventre devait, dans une certaine mesure, l'aider à éponger l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait. Il se demandait si Kyubi pouvait être Ivre ?

'1 nouveau message de Hinata'

Hinata _« Pas de soucis Naruto ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Neji m'a demandé de te dire qu'il aimerait te parler. Je te souhaite une bonne journée. A bientôt ! »_

L'enflure ! Il passait par Hinata car il n'avait même pas le courage de lui envoyer un message lui-même ! Naruto sentit la colère et le dégout monter en lui et referma le clapet de son téléphone un peu trop violemment. Il le jeta un peu plus loin sur la table sans faire attention au bruit qui réveilla Sakura dans un sursaut.

« Quee quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle et de se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormi dans le lit de Naruto. Elle le regarda d'un air perdu et complètement déboussolé avant de replonger son visage dans l'oreiller.

« On part dans dix minutes Sakura, tu devrais au moins te recoiffer. En plus… tu ne devrais pas y aller en robe. » Conseilla gentiment le blond.

La jeune femme se coucha sur le côté pour observer Naruto. Elle se sentait bête de s'être donnée en spectacle devant lui. Elle avait juste mal au cœur et voulait trouver du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui sourit tout en pensant que tout ça n'était que pure gâchis, elle avait raté le coche avec un garçon qui l'aurait certainement rendu heureuse.

« Je m'en fiche d'être moche maintenant. Je n'ai plus personne à qui j'ai envie de plaire. » Elle fit une pause. Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif en finissant son verre de lait. « Je n'ai que ça sur moi et je n'aurais jamais le temps de repasser chez moi. En plus, si mes parents me voient comme ça, je vais me faire tuer… » Avoua-t-elle honteusement en s'allongeant sur le dos.

« Tu n'as pas dormi chez toi cette nuit ? » S'étonna le blond.

« Non, j'étais incapable de marcher droit. J'ai dormi dans le canapé de la salle de danse avec un seau à côté de moi et Hinata qui me tenait les cheveux. » Sakura baissa les yeux, « La honte… quand j'y repense. » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Naruto pouffa sous le regard réprobateur de la rose et se leva pour ouvrir un coffre qui se situait au pied du lit. Il farfouilla dedans jusqu'à en sortir un vieux tee-shirt et un short à lui qu'il lança à la figure de son amie.

« Tiens, t'as qu'à mettre ça au moins c'est propre et ça ne devrait pas être trop grand. C'est des vielles fringues à moi… » Dit-il en refermant le coffre et en débarrassant la table.

Sakura se saisit du tee-shirt – orange fluo – et du short noir et les inspecta. Ses yeux firent plusieurs allés-retours entre Naruto et les vêtements qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle allait se mettre à l'injurier mais se ravisa juste à temps. Naruto était bien gentil de lui prêter des vêtements alors qu'il aurait pu – et il aurait dû – la détester pour toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causée. Il était trop gentil et cela se retournait contre lui. C'était bien connu, les gens gentils se faisaient écraser par les autres qui en profitaient.

Alors elle ravala les mauvais mots et resserra les vêtements dans sa poigne. Elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer mais se retint. Le tableau devait déjà être assez lamentable à voir, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Elle se leva en le remerciant et alla s'enfermer dans la toute petite salle de bain aux senteurs d'orange (au moins les toilettes venaient d'être nettoyées).

Naruto en profita pour répondre aux messages. Il envoya un simple « lol » à Kiba en omettant volontairement de répondre à son invitation, un « Merci » à Hinata et glissa l'appareil dans sa poche.

Il fulminait intérieurement. Il avait terriblement envie d'aller casser la gueule au Hyuga, ça le démangeait à un point qu'il sentait des fourmis dans le bout de ses doigts. Malheureusement ce n'était pas que de sa faute si les deux s'étaient retrouvés à moitié à poils dans un lit, c'était aussi Sasuke qui avait provoqué cet événement. Il aurait pu repousser les avances du Hyuga et tout aurait été bien qui finit bien, même que Naruto l'aurait sûrement sauté à la fin de la soirée vue comment il était chaud.

Mais ça ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme il se l'était imaginé. C'était quand même perturbant de savoir que le porteur du Sharingan détestait profondément le Hyuga et qu'il suffisait juste de lui parler de sexe pour que celui-ci oublie en une fraction de seconde toute la rancune qu'il avait. Soit Sasuke était satyriasique… soit il était extrêmement frustré que leur échange de la veille n'avait pas abouti et s'était jeté sur le premier venu.

Mais quand même, c'était pas très catholique tout ça. Et Naruto ressentait littéralement de la douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Ca faisait mal l'amour. Très mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant idéalisé l'Uchiwa. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, comme lui, conduit par ses pulsions, faible devant l'appel de la chair. Mais cela le décevait énormément. Sasuke n'était en réalité pas blanc immaculé mais recouvert de taches sombres, de défauts.

(…)

Lui et Sakura arrivèrent en même temps sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Kakashi et Sasuke étaient déjà-là. C'était plutôt rare pour leur maître d'être à l'heure et Naruto s'en fit la réflexion. Son cœur rata évidement un battement lorsqu'il aperçut que Sasuke était là, accoudé contre la rambarde du pont et à moitié caché par le corps de leur professeur. Il osa un rapide regard vers Sakura qui gardait obstinément la tête en direction du sol, emmitouflé dans une sorte de vieux châle noir que Naruto avait retrouvé au fin fond de son armoire.

« Bonjour, nous sommes-là ! » S'exclama aussi joyeusement que possible le garçon aux moustaches.

« Yo » Fit Kakashi en se décalant, révélant la silhouette complète de l'Uchiwa.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Leurs iris se croisèrent et, comme un choc électrique, Naruto coupa aussi vite le contact. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient soudainement accélérés sous le regard noir intense de son camarade. Il ne savait pas vraiment décrire ce qu'il avait vu et ne savait pas non plus comment l'interpréter mais il était certain que l'autre garçon semblait être en proie à des tourments. Ses yeux lui avaient envoyés tellement de signes en même temps que Naruto en avait mal à la tête, il y avait lu de la colère, de la tristesse, de la torture, du tracas, de l'inquiétude mais aussi une once de supplication, tout ça d'un coup. Le tout en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus impassible possible. Mais un Uchiwa ne pouvait tromper un Uzumaki.

« Bien, vous allez me suivre en silence. Je vous expliquerais tout une fois qu'on sera arrivés. » Leur dit Kakashi d'un ton énigmatique en se mettant en marche vers la forêt.

Les trois Genins marchèrent au pas silencieusement. Le blond avait remarqué que Sasuke avait considéré d'un mauvais œil la tenue de Sakura, s'imaginant sûrement tout et n'importe quoi. Après tout, la jeune fille portait des vêtements appartement clairement à un garçon et portant littéralement la signature de Naruto à cause du orange criard.

Qu'importe. Dans tous les cas, il n'était plus question d'une relation entre aucun des trois membres de l'équipe sept. Alors Naruto se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait bien penser le jeune homme. Il songea même que c'était bien fait pour lui, ce n'était qu'un retour des choses après ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise. Le ninja aux cheveux gris leur fit signe de rester silencieux et les invita à s'accroupir à ses côtés, en se couvrant bien de leur atours noir et en se camouflant derrière des buissons. Sakura faisait tout pour aller le plus loin possible du brun, obligeant Naruto à assurer la proximité avec ce dernier dans leur tentative de camouflage.

Il essayait de fermer son esprit au maximum mais l'odeur du garçon l'étourdissait quelque peu. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait en contrebas de la falaise.

Au travers des branches du bosquet derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, Naruto aperçut de nombreuses ombres se déplacer. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine et chacune bougeait à une vitesse impressionnante. De là où ils étaient placés, ils pouvaient aisément percevoir des bruits de tintement, ressemblant à des coups de lames s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres et le craquement de bouts de bois cédant sous le poids des individus.

« Je vous présente l'élite d'Ugama. » Chuchota Kakashi tout en surveillant en permanence les alentours. « Les personnes que vous voyez sont encore ses élèves, mais ils sont plus âgés. Tenez, regardez attentivement ces deux-là ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt deux des élèves apparemment en plein combats.

Naruto les observaient de ses yeux de lynx – ou plutôt de renard – et remarqua que les deux individus menaient une lutte acharnée l'un contre l'autre. C'était impressionnant. Ils possédaient chacun une sorte de dague et se jetaient l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes sauvages. Le Jinshuriki sentit les poils se dresser sur son échine, c'était tellement violent, brutal que ça l'effrayait un peu.

L'une des ombres se rua soudain sur l'autre en faisant un saut de plus de dix mètres et atterrit sur les épaules de son adversaire. Celui-ci, coincé et menacé d'une dague sous la gorge, exerça une pression sur ses talons et amorça une pirouette arrière pour se débarrasser de son assaillant. L'ombre se décrocha de ses épaules dans des gestes souples et se retrouva accroupit quelques secondes. Ses quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour que l'autre ombre l'attaque par derrière et le maintienne au sol en le menaçant de son arme.

Naruto était tellement absorbé par ce combat qu'il n'avait même pas aperçut le carnage qui se déroulait quelques mètres à côté. C'est Sakura qui lui tapota le bras pour lui montrer la scène macabre.

En effet, une des ombres venait de tailler en pièce une autre ombre. Des jets de sang fusaient encore des membres fraichement déchiquetés. Toutes les autres ombres s'approchèrent de la scène pour constater la mort de leur camarade et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, repartirent à leur combat respectif, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Naruto était sidéré. Personne n'avait réagi. Un ninja venait d'être découpé en petit morceaux, du sang était en train de gicler dans tous les sens et cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter qui que ce soit. Il aperçut une ombre ornée de deux cornes sur la tête, bien plus imposante que les autres, assise sur un gros rocher. Ugama, il en était sûr.

« Professeur, c'est horrible ! » Haleta Sakura, la main encore devant la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement choquée.

« Oui. Les élèves d'Ugama ne sont pas comme les autres. Il fait des ninjas des machines de guerre sans émotions. Je voulais vous montrer ça pour vous prévenir. » Souffla le Chûnin.

« Mais attendez, l'un d'eux vient de tuer un de ses camarades ! Personne ne fait rien ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'exclama Naruto, inquiet.

« Je sais. Normalement ils ne s'entretuent pas mais il arrive qu'il y ait des « déviants ». Celui-là en était un. Ils sont tellement déshumanisés qu'ils ne sont là que pour tuer. On dit qu'ils n'ont plus d'âme. Ce sont les plus dangereux, il faudra que vous les évitiez. » Fit sombrement Kakashi.

« Moi je n'irais pas ! Hors de question de me faire découper en morceaux ! » Grogna Naruto, la peur au ventre.

Sakura avait caché la tête entre ses genoux et ne disait plus rien.

« Comment reconnaît-on les déviants ? » Demanda Sasuke, semblant intéressé.

Naruto eut un sourire mauvais. En voilà un qui se sentirait à l'aise au milieu de tous ces psychopathes.

« He bien… Je ne sais pas. » Répondit franchement leur maître en se grattant le menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait quand même à la question.

« Je n'y arriverai pas… » Se lamenta Sakura en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux pour se former un cocon.

Le ninja au masque ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder un à un ses trois élèves avant de tourner la tête à nouveau vers le contrebas de la falaise. Assis sur un rocher, là-bas, se trouvait Ugama, une cigarette dépassant de ses lèvres gercées. Kakashi imaginait sans mal ses traits durcis par les années d'entrainement qu'il faisait subir à ses étudiants et que lui-même avait subis. Sa carrure de brute et ses yeux sombres en faisaient fuir plus d'un.

D'après ce qu'on racontait, Ugama avait survécu à une attaque terrible qui avait eu lieu lors d'une mission d'assassinat. Il avait été un des seuls à être rentré vivant au village, portant les corps inanimés de ses deux coéquipiers sur son dos. Il avait expliqué qu'une des escouades de son secteur avait finalement totalement échappé au contrôle de leur maître et avait formé une équipe de tueurs sanguinaires constitués uniquement de déviants, évidement.

Autant dire que l'école de formation des Renji*(1) avait eu beaucoup de mal à défendre sa légitimité au sein du village et plusieurs maitres avaient été destitués, accusés de corruption et de manipulation des esprits. L'école avait même finalement été fermée quelques mois avant qu'Ugama ne se batte pour la rouvrir, en l'honneur et en souvenir de ces deux camarades morts injustement, assassinés par les leurs. Il avait soutenu qu'il trouverait un moyen de garder les déviants sous contrôle afin que ce type d'accident n'arrive plus jamais.

Alors l'école avait ré-ouverte avec Ugama comme gérant mais sous haute surveillance des Anbus. AU début, les parents étaient réticents à laisser leurs progénitures entrer dans cette école. Après tout, pour un parent c'était la chose la plus redoutée – et triste - de voir son fils ou sa fille être métamorphosé en machine sanguinaire dénuée de tout sentiments. Pendant les premiers mois, des équipes spécialisées avaient été déployées aux alentours de Konoha afin de se protéger de l'arrivée soudaine de l'éventuel gang des déviants.

Puis les mois et les années passèrent, laissant les tombes des camarades se recouvrir de poussière alors qu'Ugama semblait s'être forgé une réputation de bon professeur. Certains des élèves qu'il formait avaient rejoint le rang des anbus et avaient démontré leur capacité à défendre le village au péril de leur vie. Toutefois, quelques ragots trainaient de ci et là. On disait que certains élèves n'avaient plus jamais été revus dans les parages et que d'autres, victime de la cruauté de la formation, se suicidaient.

Mais surtout, personne, ni villageois ni anbus n'avait été confrontée à cette fameuse organisation de déviants. Les soupçons s'étaient alors tournés vers Ugama qui avait plaidé son innocente et avait été soutenu par l'okage. Et aujourd'hui, personne ne savaient vraiment ce qu'il se passait lors des formations, sauf quelques fouineurs comme Kakashi qui, effectivement, avait pu constater que les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé en vingt-cinq ans.

A vingt-trois heures, Naruto rentra chez lui un peu sonné par ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il serait à la hauteur ou non, il se demandait surtout comment il allait faire pour rester en vie. Il avait une boule au ventre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller demain. Sakura avait eu l'air totalement abattu sur la route du retour, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et avait pris la direction de sa maison, la tête basse, portant encore les vêtements de Naruto.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise de cuisine en osier, dont les fils étaient en train de se dénouer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force, comme s'il était vide. Il posa la tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table et songea aux derniers jours qu'il avait passé comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait mourir demain et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait voir son appartement miteux, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il dormirait dans son lit, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait Sasuke et Sakura.

Ses poings se serrèrent et il se mordit férocement les lèvres de nervosité. Il avait peur. Il était complètement terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir et encore moins Sasuke. Son cœur était déjà bien malmené ces derniers temps, il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir mourir le brun sous ses yeux.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur la table alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sasuke…

Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir alors que leur histoire n'avait même pas commencé. Il s'en fichait, il lui pardonnait son comportement avec Neji. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important c'était de pouvoir encore le voir vivant. De pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras ou l'embrasser, d'entendre son cœur battre, de le contempler, de le toucher, de pouvoir lui faire l'amour.

« Fais chier ! » S'englota-t-il en lançant un nouveau poing rageur contre la table.

Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il se retienne lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus ? Il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait terriblement envie de lui envoyer un message. Ou de débarquer chez lui directement, qu'ils fassent l'amour comme des bêtes avant d'aller se faire tuer par un déviant.

Les images du ninja déchiquetant son camarade sans une once d'hésitation tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il revoyait le sang gicler des articulations sectionnées, du cou tranché sans scrupule, la tête du ninja retombant mollement au pied de son assassin. Personne n'avait réagi. C'était absurde, c'était complètement délirant et irresponsable de laisser des élèves s'entretuer. Naruto en voulait à Kakashi de ne pas les avoir prévenus plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas tout fait pour réussir la mission de recherche des totems. Voilà où la réussite les menait. Ils n'allaient pas tenir une heure dans l'école d'Ugama.

Il eut une pensée pour Zabuza. Ce ninja qui provenait d'un village où pour réussir, il fallait tuer tous ces camarades de classes.

Naruto s'essuya les yeux dans la manche de sa veste. Il prépara mécaniquement son sac de voyage mais n'y mis qu'une seule tenue de rechange. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas six mois, au maximum une semaine alors ça ne servait à rien de s'encombrer. Il prépara des armes, des vivres (notamment des boites de ramens) et des bonbons. Il posa le sac à dos contre la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur son lit d'un air songeur. Il joignit ses mains entre elles, comme s'il allait se mettre à prier, et regarda une dernière fois son appartement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule et unique photo qu'il avait de l'équipe 7, posée au-dessus du meuble de cuisine. Il l'a fixa en se rappelant cette époque où il était si heureux de commencer sa vie de ninja.

Finalement, le cadre finit dans son sac de voyage. C'était son seul souvenir et il voulait mourir avec lui. Il s'allongea dans son lit avec son téléphone dans les mains. Il n'avait aucun message. Pas même de Sakura alors qu'il l'avait recueillis toute l'après-midi, réconforté (bon à sa manière mais quand même) et lui avait même prêté des fringues et voilà comment il était remercié, pas même un message.

Il soupira et cliqua sur la dernière conversion qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke. Relire les messages lui tordit l'estomac et le cœur. Il mit son réveil et posa l'objet sur sa table de nuit et essaya de trouver le sommeil, difficilement. Les images dans sa tête se mélangeaient pour donner un résultat encore plus effrayant, les couleurs se confondaient les unes aux autres, les visages grimaçaient au lieu de sourire et des ombres informes essayaient de l'attraper alors que du sang noir semblait couler sous ses pieds, l'emprisonnant de ses mouvements comme s'il était collé au sol. Des bras sortaient du liquide noir et tentaient de l'attraper sans jamais vraiment le toucher.

Naruto nageait en plein cauchemar, littéralement, il se débattait comme un forcené contre des forces invisibles qui l'oppressaient. Puis tout à coup, des doigts blafards encerclèrent son poignet. Il eut l'impression qu'il criait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La main sortait de nulle part et une ombre floue y était attachée. Naruto tira dessus pour essayer de s'en défaire mais les doigts s'enfoncèrent encore plus fortement dans sa chair. L'ombre informe s'approcha de lui, révélant des contours de plus en plus nets sous les yeux effrayés du blond.

Des cheveux ébènes en épis se dressaient devant lui, une peau aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit le fixaient sans retenus. Le Jinshuuriki reconnu l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il arrêta immédiatement le mauvais traitement qu'il infligeait à la main qui le tenait et tenta de s'approcher du garçon. Celui-ci était entièrement nu, dévoilant son corps et ses parties intimes, le rendant vulnérable. Naruto n'arrivait pas à le toucher, ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus et restaient figés le long de son corps. Le brun lui lâcha alors le poignet et s'éloigna de lui sans un regard, lui tournant le dos et dévoilant une plaie béante qui démarrait de sa nuque et terminait à la chute de ses reins.

Du sang noir coulait. Beaucoup. On voyait les chairs à vifs, les os, l'intérieur de son corps, ses organes. Naruto eut envie de vomir mais à la place il se mit à crier le nom du jeune homme comme un forcené, mais toujours aucun son ne sortait, ses cordes vocales étaient coupées. Toutefois, le porteur du Sharingan s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement pour planter ses iris dans les siens et murmura :

« Tout est de ta faute, Naruto ».

Puis la pire des visions lui fut offerte. Naruto assista avec horreur à la décomposition du corps de son amour. La peau fondait telle la cire d'une bougie, les cheveux tombaient et brulaient avant de toucher le sol noir, les boyaux et viscères sortaient de tous les pores possibles et le tout finis dans un tas fumant.

Naruto se réveilla en sueur. Il se sentait mal, très mal, d'ailleurs le contenu de son estomac lui fit savoir très rapidement et il du courir aux toilettes pour de pas salir une nouvelle fois son parquet. Il régurgita le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à manger avant d'aller se coucher. Des spasmes terribles lui broyaient presque les côtes, il avait du mal à respirer et sa gorge était nouée. Ce cauchemars était horrible, comment était-il capable de produits des images pareilles ?

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et un souffle régulier. Il tira la chasse et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. En remontant la tête vers son miroir, son cœur s'arrêta de battre et il hurla en se jetant en arrière, se prenant violement le mur dans le dos. Il fixa de nouveau le miroir alors qu'il se mettait automatiquement en position de combat, les mains moites, les jambes tremblantes, la mâchoire serrée.

Mais tout ce qu'il vit était son propre reflet dans une position plus que saugrenue dans sa petite salle de bain en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se frotta les yeux énergiquement et dévisagea son double dans le glace. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur son reflet.

« Je deviens fou… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il aurait juré qu'il avait vu un autre visage que le sien en se relevant. Le visage du Sasuke de son cauchemar, couvert de sang noir l'avait fixé avec ses sharigans activés. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et que des images de ses songes l'envahissaient jusqu'ici. Ou alors il hallucinait, c'était possible aussi, il y avait eu trop d'événements à gérer et Naruto était épuisé mentalement.

Il retourna se coucher en vérifiant une dernière fois la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, inquiet malgré tout. Ses draps et sa couette étaient humides mais il n'avait pas la force de les changer maintenant, il devait être un bon quatre heure du matin, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller se livrer en pâture.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Je voulais savoir si tu pensais que l'un d'eux pourrait devenir… un déviant ? Tu connais sûrement l'histoire du jeune Uchiwa, je ne te la refais pas, mais tu connais également le passé de la famille Uzumaki, je me trompe ?»_

 _._

 _._

*Renji : Littéralement « Homme Machine » en chinois ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! IL était un peu plus long que les autres :3 Je poste un peu en retard je suis désolée, j'ai eu une semaine de tarée.

EN fait, en plus d'écrire mes deux fictions je fais aussi partie d'une équipe de cleanage pour des mangas Koréens. En ce moment on s'occupe du manga « Killing Stalking », je pense que certaines d'entre vous connaissent ^^ Et en fait mon travail c'est de nettoyer les bulles et les onomatopées qui sont en Koréen ou en anglais pour qu'on puisse mettre le tout en français.

Bref du coup ça me prend aussi pas mal de temps.

Du coup je ne sais pas si j'arriverai encore à tenir ce rythme soutenue que je me suis imposée sachant que je poste 1 chapitre par semaine pour chacune de mes fictions (ce qui fait 2 par semaine). **Chaque chapitre que je poste me prend en moyenne deux heures de traitement : relecture, correction, reformulation, réponses aux reviews, etc.** Surtout que depuis que j'ai repris le travail mon rythme d'écriture s'est considérablement ralentit car je suis crevée ^^

 **Donc je pensais partir sur une publication toutes les deux semaines…** Je sais que c'est frustrant mais ça me permettra de me dégager du temps pour écrire la suite. Je vais alterner avec mon autre fic « La clef de ma prison » pour avoir de la dynamique mais sans me tuer ^^

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous comprenez ma décision. J'espère aussi que ça ne vous perturbera pas dans la lecture et le suivis de l'histoire.

Toutefois, si je vois que j'ai un peu plus de temps que prévu il n'est pas impossible que je poste un chapitre la semaine suivante directement.

Je vous fais d'énormes bisous, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des lectrices (lecteurs ?) comme vous ! :3

A dans deux semaines du coup ^_^

Lovekisshu


	12. Départ pour Fanwei

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Kikou tout le monde ! Voici la suite tant attendue ^^

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews /o\**

 _Nenesse_ : Ce chapitre est « un peu » moins sombre ) J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Merci de ta compréhension. J'ai bien fait d'espacer les publications car c'était en train d'avoir un effet négatif sur mon moral en plus, puis cette semaine je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire du coup ça me stress un peu moins si je mets un peu plus de temps à écrire un chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

 _Grimmy06_ : Mooh ta review m'a fait rigoler x) (pour son format plutôt original). Si tu as trouvé qu'il était chaud patate la suite devrais te plaire ^^ Hahaha Oui Killing Stalking c'est vraiment spécial mais j'adore l'histoire parce que j'avais commencé à écrire, il y a quelques temps, une fiction où un de mes personnage se faisait séquestrer par son amoureux psychopathe (mais je ne l'ai jamais terminée) et du coup je me suis totalement retrouvée dans ce mangas (limite Koogi m'a plagié hahaha). Hoo 7h ? Je dois pas être loin non plus en fait x), c'est beaucoup de travail en effet ! Oui, bien que je n'apprécie pas le personnage de Sakura je ne voudrais pas devenir une tortionnaire hahaha, on m'a déjà reproché de souvent dénigrer la place de la femme dans mes fictions alors je fais un petit effort huhu. Muhahaha, si je peux faire moi aussi un mauvais jeu de mots : Sasuke pas si impénétrable que ça… (OMG comment j'ai spoilé :0) hahahah (mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre… gniark gniark !)! Bref bref… Bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me donner tes impression c'est un plaisir pour moi de lire tes reviews :3

 _Segadora_ : Haha ! Noel ça prend beaucoup de temps ^^ Je ne suis pas inspirée du tout pour les cadeaux cette année ! J'ai bien fait de ralentir le rythme parce que cette semaine je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'avancer snif. J'ai fait exprès de rendre Sasuke difficile à cerner dans cette fiction ^^ on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense et pourquoi il réagit comme ci ou comme ça huhuhu. Je te souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :3

 _Pensi_ : Oui c'est de l'instrumental/industriel ^^ c'est ce que j'écoute pour écrire. Sinon je suis plutôt dubstep gaming remix xp (c'est très précis… xp). Oui tout à fait, Naruto est très perturbé par ce qu'il a vu et c'est normal, qui ne le serait pas ? Il va toutefois essayer de penser à autre chose mais parfois ses angoisses risques de revenir (je n'en dit pas plus huhu). Merci pour ton soutien sur tous mes chapitres à chaque fois :3

 _KnaD-chan_ : Meuuuuuh non, j'ai l'air de vouloir faire morfler l'équipe 7 ? … Bon ok, un peu XD. Mhhh quelle perspicacité ! Si j'ai autant insisté sur le statut des Renjis et notamment des déviants c'est qu'il y a probablement une raison… muahahhaha *rire sadique qui retentit depuis les tréfonds de la terre*. On ne va plus trop voir Neji dans les chapitres suivants, Naruto à bien trop de choses à penser qui le perturbent, pour la première fois, plus que Sasuke ^^ (omg, ça y est, il commence à revoir ses priorités haha). Merci à toi de commenter à chaque fois, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi :D

 _Levi_ : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, que va-t-il arriver à notre petit Naruto ? ^^

 _Guest (Renardeski)_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton passage ! Merci à vous de me laisser des reviews, c'est un des moteurs principaux qui m'aide à écrire et à publier en ligne surtout ! Bonne lecture :p

 _Krabe :_ Hoo merci beaucoup ! J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène car elle était pas facile (les rêves et les cauchemars sont souvent difficiles à décrire, car ils sont pour la plupart sans queue ni tête, sans aucun lien logique, aucun indice de temps, etc.). De rien et merci à toi pour poster à chaque fois une review ^^

 _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup ! __

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto arriva au point de rendez-vous habituel. Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà là et ne firent aucun commentaire. La rose lui offrit un faible sourire voulant le rassurer mais fut trahit par les cernes immenses dévorant son visage et Sasuke ne daigna même pas le regarder et se cacha derrière ses mèches noires, le visage rivé vers ses pieds, coupant toute possibilité d'un éventuel échange avec le blond.

Naruto comprit sans difficulté le message implicite et eut une moue désapprobatrice. Pas qu'il espérait que Sasuke lui saute dans les bras mais au moins qu'il lui dise bonjour. Mais il semblait que le porteur du sharingan ne voulait pas faire d'effort même alors que leur vie allait être écourtée et qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures. Il se sentait triste et malheureux. Son cauchemar de cette nuit ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus, il devait avoir une mine affreuse, concourant avec Sakura pour le défilé de sales gueules.

Le blond s'accouda à la rambarde en déposant son sac à ses pieds. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant pour mieux apercevoir les truites sauvages qui sautaient à l'extérieur de l'eau pour gober les moustiques. On entendait les cigales. C'était calme. Une brise de vent légère vint secouer ses cheveux et fit vibrer la surface de l'eau. Une feuille vint s'échouer juste en dessous de lui et une minuscule grenouille verte sauta dessus, l'utilisant comme radeau. Il humât l'odeur de la nature en fermant les yeux et profita de ses derniers instants de liberté.

Du mouvement le perturba à ses côtés. Il aperçut à sa gauche Sakura, le regarder de ses grands yeux verts en souriant et en posant sa main sur la sienne, puis elle se pencha également pour observer la nature. Et à sa droite, Sasuke s'était également retourné mais ne le regardait pas, toutefois, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur sa main. Ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement et il serra les lèvres aussi fort qu'il put pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait terriblement envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour des siens. La peau de Sasuke lui avait tellement manqué et elle était si chaude, si douce, si rassurante. Il y croyait à peine.

Ce moment était indescriptible, son cœur reprenait vie dans sa poitrine et, alors qu'il baissait la tête vers la rivière, il se jura qu'il les protègerait au péril de sa vie.

(…)

Kakashi servit un café noir à Ugama qui était assis à sa table, chez lui. Il était tellement grand que la petite chaise semblait avoir disparu sous sa carcasse. Il portait son éternel casque avec deux cornes de bison et était sempiternellement, au grand damne de Kakashi, à pieds nus.

Il s'assit en face, croisant les jambes sur le côté pour éviter de cogner contre les grands panards de la bête et s'appuya de tout son poids contre le dossier de sa chaise, faignant d'être à l'aise de par sa posture (ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas).

Ugama semblait négliger son hygiène ces derniers temps. Il arborait une barbe d'une bonne semaine, les poils poussaient dans tous les sens, ses ongles étaient sales et les pans de ses manches étaient abimés voire troués à certains endroits. Sa peau semblait aussi dure que de la pierre, de nombreuses cicatrices pourtant jonchaient ses avant-bras, dont certaines avaient l'air profondes. La taille de ces biceps devait au moins faire le double de la tête du ninja aux cheveux gris. Pour comparer, il baissa les yeux vers ses propre bras et souffla désespérément. Ugama était un vrai ours.

Ce dernier était en train d'examiner une photo sur laquelle posaient les trois membres de l'équipe sept. Il semblait dubitatif mais ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans son crâne étaient indéchiffrables même pour Kakashi. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas avoir la présence de cet énergumène chez lui, il en avait, malgré lui, la chair de poule. Cet homme dégageait une aura surpuissante et peu rassurante.

L'homme de deux mètres cubes jeta d'un geste las la photo au milieu de la table et se saisit délicatement de la hanse de la tasse de café pour ne pas la casser entre ses doigts de fer.

« J'ai effectivement entendu parler de l'Uchiwa et du Uzumaki, pas forcément en bien. Par contre la jeune fille ne me dit rien du tout. » Sa grosse voix profonde vibra jusque dans le corps de l'autre ninja.

« Mh. Qu'as-tu entendu ? » Demanda Kakashi par curiosité. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses élèves jusqu'à neuf heures.

Ugama but bruyamment une gorgée de café avant d'éloigner la tasse de ses lèvres. Kakashi n'avait pas eu le cœur à se faire une boisson ce matin.

« He bien, on dit que l'Uzumaki fait beaucoup des siennes, des bêtises, qu'il est parfois ingérable. »

« C'est pas faux… » Avoua Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Et que lui, » Commença l'homme d'une voix soudainement plus sombre en pointant du doigt le petit visage inexpressif sur la photo, « Lui, on dit qu'il est dangereux. Qu'il vaudrait mieux l'éviter. » Termina-t-il en reprenant une gorgée du liquide chaud.

Kakashi rangea la photo. Ne souhaitant plus que les gros doigts râpeux de l'autre homme ne s'approchent de ses élèves. C'était ridicule mais il tenait à cette photo d'autant plus en sachant que ce serait probablement la dernière qu'il aurait de ses trois-là.

« Que voulais-tu savoir Kakashi ? Tu m'as bien invité pour une raison, non ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la pure courtoisie de ta part…» Intervint-il en observant le ninja mettre le bout de papier dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clefs.

« En effet, je voulais savoir si tu pensais que l'un d'eux pourrait devenir… un déviant ? Tu connais sûrement l'histoire du jeune Uchiwa, je ne te la refais pas, mais tu connais également le passé de la famille Uzumaki, je me trompe ? »

Le sourcil du grand brun tiqua et l'homme reposa sa tasse devant lui et prit un air plus sérieux.

« Je ne peux pas juger sur une simple photo et en les ayant vu trois minutes. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la plupart des déviants de mes escouades étaient des gamins à problèmes. Soit avec un passé lourd, comme ton Uchiwa, soit avec un certain désordre psychologique. Je ne sais pas si Uzumaki est instable mais il m'a l'air plutôt agité comme garçon. S'il ne contrôle pas la chose qui est en lui, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il en deviendra. ».

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce. Les deux ninjas se jaugèrent. Kakashi, même debout, arrivait tout juste au niveau de son visage. Il était vraiment impressionnant.

« Penses-tu qu'ils ont des chances de survivre ? » Demanda Kakashi, coupant leur échange visuel. Il espérait au fond de lui une réponse positive.

« Tu es inquiet ? » Semblait le picoter Ugama.

« Oui » Répondit franchement le ninja, sans aucune honte en plongeant son iris dans ceux de l'invité.

« Tu tiens à tes élèves… »

« Oui, ce n'est pas un mal. » Dit-il sur un ton de reproche, sous entendant l'impartialité dont faisait preuve son collègue à l'égard de ses élèves. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore très frais.

Même s'il était adulte et qu'il avait vécu et vu des choses bien pire, c'était des images qui restaient gravées dans la mémoire. Il s'était d'ailleurs inquiété pour ses élèves, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un ninja/machine allait se faire déchiqueter de la sorte sous leurs yeux innocents.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'attache plus à mes élèves… » Marmonna le tank d'un air songeur tout en lissant sa grosse moustache entre son index et son majeur.

Kakashi le fixa comme s'il était en train de regarder une peinture morte. Cet homme était trop abîmé par la vie et avait trop côtoyé la mort de près pour ne serait-ce ce souvenir des sensations d'un quelconque sentiment. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y eut, à une époque lointaine, un Ugama colérique, triste, rieur ou encore joyeux, mais ces Ugama là avaient disparu petit à petit, laissant place à cet homme froid, vide et mort de l'intérieur.

Il le plaignait sérieusement. Ne plus rien ressentir était la pire des tortures qui puisse exister, c'était pire que de vendre son âme au diable, c'était renoncer à son humanité.

« Tes ninjas/machines… »

« Mes Renji*, tu veux dire. Je préfère ce terme. Ou les 'ninjas de l'ombre' comme les appellent les habitants du village.» Le coupa Ugama.

Kakashi leva un sourcil, interloqué, trouvant cette appellation encore plus absurde mais il haussa les épaules en se rasseyant.

« Très bien, les Renji, combien en meurent chaque année dans tes nouvelles recrues ? » Questionna le ninja copieur.

La masse sembla réfléchir un moment. Il devait sans doute se remémorer les sélections sanglantes auxquelles de nombreux jeunes recrues des différents villages participaient.

« Mhh… Pour te donner une idée, je dirais que sur une centaine d'élèves, moins de la moitié ressortent en vie de la première épreuve. Et seulement une dizaine d'entre eux finissent l'ensemble des tests. Je me souviens d'une année ou aucun n'avait survécu, c'était étonnant, le finaliste s'est suicidé. Mhh. » Répondit-il comme si cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Comme s'il racontait une histoire dont il n'était que spectateur, de très loin. Puis il reprit : « Et ensuite, certains meurent pendant les entrainements, et d'autres pendant les missions. Il ne reste que les plus forts. C'est de la sélection naturelle mon cher.» Termina-t-il sur le même ton.

Kakashi ne dit rien mais tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il était bientôt neuf heures. S'il avait eu connaissance des 'récompenses' de l'épreuve des totems avant qu'elle n'ait lieu, il aurait tout fait pour les rendre introuvables et que l'équipe 7 ne se retrouvent surtout pas en première position. Il était envahi par le remord.

L'homme à la moustache regarda dans la même direction que lui et, constatant la position du soleil dans le ciel, posa la tasse de café dans la soucoupe, remercie poliment le ninja copieur et sortit de son appartement pour rejoindre ses nouveaux élèves. Il avait très bien perçu l'inquiétude qui tiraillait son collègue, il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été comme ça pour aucun de ses Renji, enfin, plus depuis la mort de ses camarades, et, il se dit que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Les sentiments rendaient les hommes faibles.

(…)

« Bonjour vous trois ! »

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent en même temps vers leur professeur. Ou plutôt, leur ancien professeur.

Kakashi était accompagné de la grosse brute épaisse. Les narines de Naruto se retroussèrent en constatant que l'homme ne portait toujours pas de chaussures et que de longs poils noirs poussaient sur ses orteils. Ils étaient si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol. A cause de l'animal en lui, il était très sensible aux odeurs, et celle provenant des extrémités de leur nouveau maître ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sans que cela ne se remarque, il glissa légèrement vers Sasuke qui avait une odeur bien plus agréable.

Ugama fit mine de remettre en place son couvre-chef, un toc sûrement, et se pencha vers les trois crevettes qui le calculaient du regard, méfiants. Cela le fit sourire. Il les scruta sans retenu, les mettant mal à l'aise, surtout la jeune fille qui ne fut pas capable de soutenir son regard et baissa la tête rapidement. Puis ce fut au tour du brun qui fit une étrange grimace – de dégout peut-être – et détourna la tête très mécontent et enfin, le blond, le petit Uzumaki le soutint avec défi. Ses orbes bleus brillaient d'une intense lueur menaçante et quelque chose de très sombre semblait y être logé. Ugama se redressa, ses petites lèvres fines toujours étirées des deux côtés de son visage, conquit. Il sentait déjà que celui-là allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

« Donc, Ugama sera votre nouveau professeur pour les six mois à venir à partir de maintenant. Vous allez quitter le village et suivre un entrainement intensif. Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! » Présenta Kakashi avec un enthousiasme feint.

Les trois jeunes enfilèrent leur sac sur leur dos et saluèrent avec regrets leur maître un peu déjanté. Ils partirent en suivant l'armoire à glace sans aucun entrain. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de se mâchonner les lèvres. Elle sentait une énorme boule dans son ventre peser de plus en plus de poids, ses jambes avaient du mal à avancer et parfois sa vision se troublait à cause des larmes qui montaient mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait craquer, le bruit de ses deux camarades marchant à ses côtés lui redonnait un peu de courage.

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui marchait à quelques mètres devant lui. Il le surveillait, lui, ses moindres mouvements, le moindre changement dans son odeur corporelle, le moindre faux pas pour lui sauter dessus. Il sentait que Kyubi se moquait de lui depuis le fin fond de sa conscience et pourtant, même alors qu'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, il lui envoyait plus de chakra pour développer davantage ses capacités olfactives, auditives et visuelles. Il voulait le rendre cinglé, ça l'éclatait, lui, qui était enfermé dans un corps d'adolescent attardé.

Le problème, c'est qu'avec des sens aussi aiguisés, Naruto sentait encore plus l'odeur de Sasuke qui était bien plus proche de lui en termes de distance que leur nouveau maître. Et ça avait le don de le déconcentrer. Il pouvait sentir que le brun commençait à transpirer sous cette chaleur de plombs et que, putain, même sa transpiration sentait bon. Elle sentait le mâle, la testostérone, les phéromones, et ça le rendait dingue.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pas discret du tout vu son état de bête aux aguets et tomba directement dans ses prunelles sombres. Celles-ci s'agrandirent un peu sous la surprise et, un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit – puisqu'il devait être en train de regarder Naruto – Sasuke détourna aussi vite la tête au grand désarroi du blond.

Naruto se remit droit en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Hormis son pénis qui semblait avoir les idées parfaitement claires, ce n'était pas le cas de son cerveau qui ressemblait actuellement à un ouragan dévastant tous les principes qu'il avait mis des années à construire.

« Bien » Résonna la grosse voix devant, « Nous allons mettre deux jours à atteindre le lieu pour la sélection. Nous dormirons à la belle étoile, j'espère que vous avez prévu de quoi camper. Quand nous arriverons dans les plaines de Fanwei*, vous rejoindrez les autres recrues.».

Naruto s'était crispé au mot « camper ». Il n'avait strictement rien prévu pour dormir dehors. Super, il allait se faire bouffer par les moustiques ! Il lança un regard suppliant à Sakura qui lui répondit par une grimace en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Pas question qu'elle partage sa tente avec un garçon – sauf Sasuke évidement -.

« Vous allez devoir participer à la première épreuve. C'est une épreuve de survie. Pas d'objets à ramasser, pas de devinette, pas de missions. Il s'agit juste de tester vos capacités à survivre dans un environnement hostile. Mais je vous expliquerai tout plus en détail le moment venu. » Annonça-t-il de son ton morne habituel.

Sakura tenta vainement de dissimuler ses mains tremblantes en empoignant vigoureusement les lanières de son sac à dos, coinçant ses doigts contre ses clavicules.

« Combien d'élèves participent à cette épreuve ? » Questionna Sasuke, le seul encore capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Car Naruto était en train d'envisager la possibilité de devoir dormir avec Sasuke. Ce qui avait évidemment fait court-circuiter l'ensemble de ses connexions neuronales.

« Une centaine. Je crois que cette année vous allez être 98. »

« Combien en ressortent vivants ? » Enchaina le brun.

'Les mêmes questions que Kakashi' Pensa Ugama en regardant droit devant lui, ne faiblissant pas la cadence.

« Un peu moins de la moitié. » Répondit-il honnêtement. Il entendit la jeune fille s'étrangler derrière lui.

« Pourquoi si peu de survivants ? Combien de temps dure l'épreuve ? » L'assena de question le jeune ninja

« Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord parce que l'endroit est assez hostile et… le reste vous le saurez demain. » Dit Ugama pour clore la conversation, laissant plein d'autres interrogations en suspens.

Ils marchèrent trois bonnes heures sans échanger le moindre mot. Ugama était aussi bavard qu'un caillou et ses deux coéquipiers semblaient s'être mués dans un silence de plomb. Naruto détestait les voyages silencieux, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et le temps passait beaucoup moins vite.

D'habitude, lui et Sasuke finissait par trouver un sujet de discorde et ça animait le reste de la marche, mais la situation actuelle les freinait tous les deux. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Ugama, ils n'avaient pas confiance et, moins d'information il pourrait récolter sur leur dos, mieux c'était.

Puis surtout, Naruto savait que Sasuke était au courant de ses sentiments, pour le lui avoir craché en pleine tronche à la soirée de Neji. Il ne regrettait pas de le lui avoir 'avoué' finalement, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas optimales.

Certes, Sasuke ne lui envoyait plus de message, fuyait son regard comme jamais et évitait les échanges – ce n'était pas censé être son plan à lui au départ ? – mais il avait partagé son inquiétude tout à l'heure. Il avait posé la main sur la sienne en guise de confiance et rien que ça, ça avait redonné de l'espoir à Naruto. Si le brun l'avait détesté, jamais il n'aurait fait ça. La signification de ce geste était considérable, car, il avait compris implicitement que l'Uchiwa resterait son ami quoiqu'il se passe, et c'était le plus important.

Le soleil commença à disparaitre derrière des feuillages immenses. Ils entraient dans une forêt dense et peu empruntée car aucun sentier n'était apparent. Ils durent se frayer un chemin entre les ronces, les lianes et la broussaille. Ugama ouvrait la marche et dégageait le plus gros du passage avec sa force titanesque, arrachant à mains nues des racines, coupant de sa machettes les ronces et les branches gênantes et poussant sans difficulté des rochers qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur sa route.

Naruto, juste derrière, se prenait en pleine face tous les insectes qui tentaient de s'enfuir, de l'herbe et de la terre. Dire qu'il avait coiffé ses cheveux exprès pour faire le beau devant Sasuke, maintenant il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il se rendit compte que le brun prenait tellement de place dans son esprit qu'il ne pensait presque plus aux horreurs qu'il avait vu hier soir. La peur qu'il avait ressentie avant d'aller se coucher avait complètement disparue. Il se sentait même plutôt bien, tant que le garçon était à ses côtés, sa présence le rassurait.

Il se mit à sourire béatement en songeant à son bien aimé – qui était un mètre derrière lui et pestait contre toute la poussière qui lui arrivait au visage – et ne fit plus attention où il mettait les pieds. Il se prit les orteils dans une racine qui dépassait et s'étala de tout son long dans une flaque de boue dans un majestueux « splatch ! ».

Ugama se retourna, constata les dégâts avec une indifférence profonde, releva d'une main le blond par le col de sa veste, souffla comme un taureau et se remit en marche.

« On avance, pas de temps à perdre. » Tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Naruto, les bras ballants le long du corps, n'en croyait pas ses pieds. Comment avaient-ils pu le trahir de cette façon ? Devant Sasuke en plus ! Il puait la vase et il en avait partout. Il voulait mourir.

« Nouveau shampoing Naruto ? Il sent meilleur que celui que tu mettais… » Se moqua allègrement l'Uchiwa en le dépassant, un petit sourire en coin – qui malgré la situation gonfla le cœur de Naruto -, suivit de Sakura qui lui envoya un regard compatissant.

La honte.

.babouin.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un tronc qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait en jurant. Il vérifia rapidement que son téléphone n'était pas cassé et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, c'était plus sûr. Il fallait toujours qu'il lui arrive des trucs comme ça DEVANT Sasuke. C'était un complot, il en était sûr.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit il fit son possible pour rendre son visage à peu près présentable en s'essuyant avec des feuilles – pourvu qu'elles ne soient pas venimeuses -, mais c'était un fait : il puait la vase et il puerait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse laver ses vêtements puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu grand-chose d'autre. Il dépassa à nouveau Sakura – qui se moqua de lui à nouveau – pour se mettre derrière Sasuke, mais pas trop près, pour pouvoir mater ses cuisses en toute sérénité.

La fin de la journée passa plus vite que prévue. Le soleil commençait à descendre doucement, laissant le ciel se colorer dans une douce teinte rose orangée. La chaleur devenait moins étouffante et les animaux de la forêt commençaient à sortir de leur cachette pour profiter de la verdure. Saukra sautait de surprise à chaque fois qu'elle voyait passer un lapin, un furet ou autre bestiole poilue et mignonne.

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur la – Kamisama – superbe chute de reins de Sasuke, clairement perceptible à travers son tee-shirt trempé de sueur, collé contre sa peau. Il se mordillait les lèvres d'envie depuis une bonne demie heure, les faisant gonfler et presque saigner. Il avait terriblement envie de poser ses mains sur ses hanches délicates, de plonger son nez dans son cou, de laisser sa trace partout sur son corps mais aussi – et surtout – dedans.

Il y avait aussi ces gouttes de sueur, qui coulait le long de sa nuque pour venir mourir dans le col de son maillot. C'était sexy. IL avait envie de les lécher, de goûter sa sueur, de le mordre dans la nuque, comme le ferait n'importe quel bon dominant. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais ses beaux yeux bleus viraient de plus en plus vers le orange.

« On va s'arrêter-là pour aujourd'hui. » Dit soudain Ugama en se stoppant net. « J'entends un cours d'eau pas loin. » Informa-t-il.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un coin épargné de ronces et de mauvaises herbes, là où ils pourraient planter leur tente sans problème. Une rivière traversait la place, slalomant entre les souches et les troncs des conifères gigantesques, laissant planer une atmosphère apaisante.

Naruto était conquis. Il trouvait cet endroit très joli. Ni une ni deux il balança sa besace comme un vulgaire sac à patate, arracha à moitié sa veste qu'il envoya valser derrière lui sans faire attention et sauta dans le cours d'eau sous les yeux effarés de la rose. Il adorait l'eau, il se sentait vraiment dans son élément et il pouvait de cette façon refroidir son corps qui avait pris quelques degrés à force de fantasmer sur son camarade. Il se frotta énergiquement le visage et les cheveux pour en faire partir toute la boue et retira son tee-shirt pour le laver également.

Sakura en profita pour laisser couler son regard curieux sur le corps plutôt musclé du blond. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose. Elle commençait sérieusement à regretter de l'avoir repoussé à l'époque.

« Non mais vraiment ! Il ne peut pas se reten/ » Mais Sakura n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade brune la bouscula suivi d'un « plouf ».

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sasuke s'était lui aussi jeté dans l'eau sans retenue. Elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart. Elle jalousait Naruto, lui qui avait le droit de rire avec le garçon ténébreux, lui qui avait le droit de le toucher sans se faire repousser violemment, lui qui semblait être le seul capable de faire briller la flamme dans ses yeux.

Elle soupira tristement, s'éloignant de la rivière pour les laisser à deux. Elle avait compris que sa présence serait de trop en cet instant. Naruto avait besoin d'être seul avec lui pour passer l'éponge sur cette violente dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux à la soirée de samedi soir dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle s'affaira donc à monter sa tente pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Ugama ne fit aucun commentaire en constatant la scène d'un œil morne. Il posa son énorme sac sur le sol et se mit à chercher des branchages pour fabriquer un feu.

« Tu en as encore plein les cheveux. » Ricana Sasuke en pointant du doigt le haut du crâne de Naruto.

Ce dernier fournissait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui arracher violemment ses vêtements. Son short… Moulait ses fesses… A la perfection. Lui laissant tout le loisir d'étudier leur forme, leur tonus musculaire, leur volume, elles avaient l'air… très ferme... Le sexe du jinchuuriki commençait déjà à réagir, heureusement que son pantalon, alourdit par l'eau, dissimulait parfaitement son état.

« Ha… Heu… ah… oui ! » Balbutia Naruto, complètement perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était clair que l'Uchiwa le chauffait. Quel bâtard.

Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de lui tourner le dos, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé chez Néji ou de lui sauter dessus. Mais avait-il le droit de bouder de la sorte alors qu'à ce moment Sasuke n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments et surtout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et le brun ne lui avait rien promit ?

Il s'ébroua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place se doutant bien que Sasuke le regardait.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin, constatant qu'il faisait toujours de l'effet à son camarade. Satisfait, il retira lui aussi son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse – et ses petits tétons roses – à la vue de tous et commença à se laver d'un air innocent.

Naruto était littéralement pétrifié. Il n'osait plus bouger. Ses yeux étaient happés par ce corps pâle juste devant lui. Il voyait les muscles rouler sous sa peau à chaque gestes, et surtout, il avait une vue imprenable sur son aine car le short du garçon, devenu lourd à cause de l'eau, avait glissé sur ses hanches.

Ugama regardait de loin la scène que lui offraient les deux adolescents, ayant très bien comprit leur petit manège. Il réprima un soupir las. Rien ne servait d'intervenir, l'entrainement n'avait pas encore commencé et il avait été convenu avec leur ancien professeur qu'il devait les laisser tranquille jusque-là. Il pouvait bien leur laissé quelques heures encore de répit.

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

.

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu es tout froid. Lui susurra Sasuke. Naruto ferma fortement les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer.»_

 _._

 _._

* **Renji** : Littéralement « Homme Machine » en chinois

* **Fanwei** : « étendue » en chinois

Merci à toutes d'avoir été patientes !

J'ai eu une semaine pourrie je vous jure, omg ! Déjà mon nouveau petit chat n'est pas arrivé Samedi dernier car il était malade et l'association a voulu le garder une semaine de plus pour le soigner. Du coup elle va arriver demain. Je crois que je vais avoir droit à des courses poursuites dans la maison hahaha !

J'espère que ce rythme vous convient car à moi ça me fait beaucoup de bien : ) d'autant plus que je stressais trop pour l'écriture car je publiais plus vite que ce que je pouvais écrire et du coup ça m'enlève un poids et je peux profiter de quelques soirées pour me reposer un peu. Cette semaine je n'ai pas du tout réussit à écrire tant je suis crevée. J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre et avec les fêtes de noël c'est horrible haha !

Bon bref, j'arrête de me plaindre ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Au fait j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer…

.

.

AU prochain chapitre… *tambours*

.

.

Il va y avoir…. *musique stressante Psychose de Hitchcock*

.

.

 **DU LIME !**

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(mais je vous dis pas entre qui et qui… MUAHAHHAHAHA)

Gros bisous à dans deux semaines ! :3 Je vous nem's !

Lovekisshu


	13. Nuit à la belle étoile

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello à toutes ! Vous avez du remarquer que je vous ai répondu via MP ^^ Comme je l'expliquais sur mon autre fic, c'est plus simple pour moi pour poster mes chapitres. Car je peux répondre au fur et à mesure et je gagne beaucoup de temps lorsque je corrige mes chapitres pour les publier.

J'espère que ça vous convient ?

Je répondrais toutefois au reviews anonymes ici, car n'ayant pas de compte, je ne veux pas faire de favoritisme ^^

Sinon je vais être honnête avec vous, avec la période de Noël/nouvel an je n'ai pas beaucoup avancée dans l'écriture. Pour cette fiction j'en suis au chapitre 17 (donc no panic il y a encore de l'avance huhu !).

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews anonymes /o\**

 _Pensi_ : Tu as bien raison, Naruto devrait retenir un peu ses ardeurs devant ce professeur plus qu'étrange. On ne sait pas vraiment qui il est et ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie ni pourquoi il est là aujourd'hui mh… Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 _Levi_ : Hello ! Il y aura un lemon (même plusieurs) dans la fic ^^ mais pour l'instant, on s'approche du lime, mais c'est un lime très osé, je te laisse en juger par toi-même hihi. Bonne lecture

 _Guest (Renardeski)_ : Ugama est un personnage très spécial ^^ on ne sait pas vraiment s'il est gentil ou pas, on apprendra à le connaître au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Merci de ton passage à chaque fois, je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise, c'est vraiment important en tant qu'auteur de recevoir du soutien. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :3

 _Krabe : _Tu as lu d'autres lemons que j'ai écrits ? Je serais curieuse de savoir lesquels ^^ Oui, Sasuke est culoté mais effectivement : il a le droit. Il ne doit rien à Naruto, pour l'instant en tout cas huhu. Bonne lecture, merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois :3

 _Guest : _^^ la voilà, n'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse t'identifier dans les reviews. Bonne lecture !

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **.**

De l'autre côté du ruisseau, Sakura avait intercepté sans difficulté les signes évident de gêne que Naruto présentait contre son grès. Elle sentit son cœur de serrer lorsqu'elle constata que les yeux bleus de son coéquipier convoitaient le brun plus qu'il était nécessaire, ils montaient et descendaient sur son corps à demi dévoilé, brillant de gouttes d'eau, et ce qu'elle y voyait ne pouvait tromper personne : c'était du désir.

Elle suspendit ses mouvements sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, laissant sa tente se raplatir comme une crêpe à ses pieds, lorsqu'elle comprit que Sasuke était tout à fait conscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Naruto et qu'il ne semblait pas en être dérangé, au contraire, il le provoquait volontairement en toute connaissance de cause. Il se passa la main dans la nuque dans un geste sensuel, celle-ci glissa ensuite le long de sa clavicule puis son torse pour finir par se poser au-dessus de son nombril.

Sakura serra les mâchoires lorsqu'elle le vit ensuite plonger son regard dans celui – complètement envouté – de Naruto. Sasuke semblait être satisfait de ce qu'il trouvât dans ses yeux. Elle était en colère car elle avait l'impression de s'être fait bernée quelque part sans vraiment comprendre où, pourquoi et comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Mais elle était également abattue. L'amour de sa vie s'envolait bel et bien avec ses derniers espoirs, là, juste sous ses yeux, pour la personne qu'elle aurait le moins suspectée au monde.

La mine sombre, elle garda contenance car elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des esclandres, surtout qu'Ugama semblait la surveiller. Mais son cœur était littéralement en miette.

Celui de Naruto (son cœur) allait littéralement traverser sa poitrine pour venir s'exploser sur Sasuke. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur son tee-shirt que ses jointures étaient proche d'éclater et son visage le brûlait tellement il rougissait. Il n'était plus capable de former une pensée cohérente et la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à faire était de tenir debout malgré les jambes flageolantes. L'Uchiwa lui offrait un spectacle des plus intéressants.

Sasuke lui sourit d'une manière indécente avant de lui envoyer de l'eau au visage.

« Alors, tu t'es transformé en statue ou quoi ? » Se moqua-t-il en continuant de l'éclabousser.

Pour toute réponse, le jinchuuriki plongea sous l'eau, se coupant du monde extérieur, laissant l'autre garçon surpris. Il y resta une bonne dizaine de secondes pour reprendre contenance et réapparut à la surface beaucoup moins rouge. Son cerveau avait bien fait quelques looping mais étrangement il se sentait un peu en colère.

Il avait la désagréable impression que le brun jouait, testait son sex appeal sur Naruto pour s'assurer que son potentiel érotique – vraiment, il n'en avait pas besoin – ne s'était pas fait la malle dans cette jungle poussiéreuse.

Naruto sortit du ruisseau en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son coéquipier. Quand il passa à côté de lui, frôlant leurs bras, une décharge électrique remonta jusqu'à son échine et ce fut plus fort que lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les images de son ami et de Néji défilèrent sous ses yeux comme des flashs et il ne put retenir les mots acides qui franchirent ses lèvres :

« Désolé Sasuke, les salopes ça ne m'intéresse toujours pas. » Dit-il d'un ton cinglant, se sentant lui-même blessé par l'insulte qu'il venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure.

Puis il retourna à ses affaires pour se sécher et disparu dans les fourrés, faisant fi de son environnement et surtout de son coéquipier, qui l'avait fixé sans comprendre, la mine déconfite.

Naruto ne revint qu'une heure plus tard sur le camp après avoir déraciné quelques arbres. Il commençait à faire noir, les premières étoiles étaient visibles et l'air se rafraichissait. Il avait ré-enfilé son tee-shirt (encore un peu humide) et s'emmitoufla dans sa veste qui trainait à l'endroit où il l'avait jeté tout à l'heure.

Ugama avait préparé un petit feu à l'aide du Katon – vraiment utilise cette chose – de Sasuke, où de la viande était en train de cuire. Trois tentes étaient fièrement plantées, bien droites, éparpillées, plus ou moins éloignées les unes des autres. Ses narines furent titillées par la bonne odeur de la chair grillée. Il s'installa sur un gros rondin, à côté de Sakura. Il ne remarqua par que la jeune fille baissa la tête et se décala de quelques centimètres de lui pour éviter tout potentiel contact.

Il repéra Sasuke assis en tailleur à même le sol un peu plus loin.

« Naruto, il faudrait que tu montes ta tente avant de ne plus rien y voir. » Le conseilla leur nouveau maître.

Le dit Naruto offrit un sourire gêné à son tuteur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

'Les mêmes mimiques' se dit Ugama, revoyant Kakashi faire le même geste.

« He bien… heu… C'est-à-dire que… » Bagaya-t-il tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot congénital.

Ugama comprit et soupira. Leur ancien professeur n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il risquait d'avoir quelques imprévus.

« He bien, je crois bien que tu devras dormir à la belle étoile mon garçon. » Dit Ugama en remettant droit son casque à cornes sur sa tête.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit-il du tac-au-tac en regardant les étoiles d'un air songeur.

« Comme tu voudras, mais ne tombe pas malade, sinon tu risques de ne pas tenir longtemps pour la première épreuve. » L'avertit l'homme à la moustache.

Naruto resta muet. Les étoiles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans le ciel et il trouvait ça beau. Il profita du calme qui régnait sur le camp, seul le crépitement agréable du feu lui rappelait où il était et pourquoi. Des frissons parcourent son échine lorsqu'il se rappela les images terribles de la veille.

Ugama découpa le gibier en petit morceaux et le distribua aux trois ninjas. C'était un maigre repas pour ces jeunes qui avaient l'habitude de manger des choses biens plus consistantes – comme des ramens –, ils commençaient à comprendre la rudesse avec laquelle ils allaient être traités. Ils savaient déjà qu'il serait inutile de se plaindre de la faible quantité de nourriture et aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque désobligeante. Ils mangèrent en silence, appréciant chaque morceau de viande en sachant que ce serait leur seule subsistance pour cette nuit.

Kakashi avait l'habitude de leur raconter des histoires rocambolesques lorsqu'ils partaient en missions quelques semaines. Mais Ugama n'était pas Kakashi. Ugama était un personnage difficile à cerner et à comprendre, voire renfermé. Naruto le voyait mal se mettre à raconter des blagues salaces, cela jurerait avec le personnage.

Après le repas, leur nouveau maître alla se laver les mains dans la rivière, leur souhaita bonne nuit et disparu derrière les pans de sa grande tente sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je me demande comment seront les autres participants… » Murmura Naruto, brisant le silence.

Les yeux de Sakura firent un aller-retour entre Sasuke, qui lançait des regards meurtriers à une pauvre petite feuille sans défense, et Naruto, qui avait encore le nez en l'air, perdu dans ses pensées. La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait encore du mal à admettre que Naruto puisse être sous le charme de Sasuke. Elle lui en voulait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit mais elle pouvait aisément le comprendre. Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir que ça se sache – et il avait bien raison – et surtout il ne voulait pas que Sakura, sa coéquipière et la fille dont il avait été amoureux par le passé l'apprenne et le rejette à cause de ça.

Elle n'était pas dégoutée de Naruto. Mais elle se sentait bête et ridicule. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ce dernier avait semblé si affecté par la dispute qu'il avait eu avec l'autre garçon. C'est parce qu'il lui plaisait. Elle se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait fait que faire souffrir son ami, d'abord en rejetant ses sentiments sans cesse – et méchamment - , puis en criant son amour pour le brun juste sous son nez alors que celui-ci devait être en proie à ses propres démons par rapport à son attirance pour son meilleur ami.

Par contre son cœur se déchirait dès qu'elle pensait à Sasuke. Sasuke qui connaissait très bien l'amour qu'elle lui portait, qui ne le lui avait jamais rendu, et qui semblait porter un certain intérêt à déstabiliser Naruto. Elle était terriblement déçue.

« En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'on va tous les trois réussir ! » Fit le blond en redescendant sur terre.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, arborant un grand sourire en banane et s'allongea près du feu.

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment dormir là ? Si ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Naruto la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

« He bien… Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Ou me proposerais-tu de dormir avec toi ? » La taquina-t-il.

« Ma- Mais non ! Hors de question ! » Se défendit-elle alors que du rouge s'installait sur ses joues.

« Haha ! Tu rougiiiiiis ! » L'asticota Naruto en pointant du doigt la teinte cramoisie qui avait élu domicile sur ses pommettes.

« C'est faux ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Grogna-t-elle en disparaissant le plus vite possible dans sa tente.

Naruto jubilait. Dommage qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Sakura car c'était bien la première fois qu'il réussissait à la faire rougir, et à avoir son intérêt. Mais la nature faisait décidément mal les choses et il était amoureux du pire connard de l'univers.

Il osa lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais et l'aperçut de l'autre côté du feu, la mine renfrognée. Il avait l'air de mauvais poil. D'ailleurs il se leva d'un bond, donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou et s'enferma dans sa toile. Naruto était persuadé que s'il y avait eu une porte, elle n'existerait plus. Il soupira longuement en profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait le feu. Il se mit sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et plongea de nouveau son regard dans les étoiles. La lune était visible et éclairait les environs.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si dur avec Sasuke. Mais il l'avait bien mérité. Il s'était déjà bien moqué de lui comme ça et même s'il était fou amoureux, il avait décidé, depuis le fiasco de la soirée, de ne plus être con et aveugle à son sujet. Mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, c'était tout un combat qu'il allait devoir mener.

Il était évident que le brun ne ressentait pas de sentiment amoureux pour lui, son comportement le lui prouvait bien. Il ne rougissait pas en sa présence, ses jambes ne flageolaient pas, il restait maître de lui-même et ne semblait jamais être gêné.

Naruto était parfois un imbécile mais il pouvait déceler de l'amour ou non chez les gens. C'était peut-être son sixième sens, encore un pouvoir de Kyubi sans doute. Mais il était clair que l'Uchiwa ne ressentait pas d'amour. Il ne l'avait même sûrement jamais envisagé, son esprit devait être bien trop occupé à monter des plans pour tuer son frère de la façon la plus sadique qui soit… ou à se procurer des plans culs que de ne serait-ce songer à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour telle ou telle personne.

C'était tellement inespéré que son camarade soit gay. Alors lui demander d'être gay et de l'aimer, c'était peut-être beaucoup. Il avait déjà bien de la chance, au moins, il pourrait se le faire puisqu'apparemment il était loin d'être farouche. Ca le rendait malade. Il n'aimait pas partager et il savait d'avance que s'il finissait par coucher avec lui, il tuerait quiconque tenterait de s'approcher de l'Uchiwa.

Il réfléchit beaucoup, en pesant le pour et le contre. En jugeant son comportement, s'il avait bien fait ou non de se torturer l'esprit tant d'années pour ce type. Mais l'amour ne se contrôlant pas, il finit par somnoler, bercé par les brises fraiches de la nuit qui recouvrait le monde. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit en position fœtale. Le feu ne ressemblait plus qu'à une flamme de bougie, ne le protégeant plus du froid. Il en arrivait à regretter son lit déglingué à Konoha.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer depuis la poche de son sac à dos. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait le contacter à cette heure-ci mais tout en ayant une petite idée. Il tira son sac et se saisit du cellulaire, l'appréhension montant en lui. Il jeta un œil à la petite tente bien tirée du brun et ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone.

' _1 nouveau message de Sasuke Uchiwa'_

Comme par hasard.

Il souffla par le nez, ennuyé. Bien sûr qu'il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir le message, surtout que l'autre devait l'avoir entendu bouger son sac pour prendre son téléphone, mais il redoutait le message à l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus le courage de l'affronter, son grand cœur d'artichaut avait été trop épluché, il n'en restait plus beaucoup. (N/A : ouais je sais, super métaphore haha).

' _Naruto, vient.'_

Le porteur de Kyubi tiqua. Il n'arrivait pas à placer une intonation sur ce SMS et ça l'agaçait. Est-ce que c'était un 'Naruto vient j'ai envie de toi' ? Auquel cas il assisterait à un grand débat mental entre ses différentes consciences, ou un « Naruto, j'ai pitié de toi dehors, vient au chaud. », qui serait le bienvenue ou encore un « Naruto, pardonne-moi, vient je vais m'expliquer. » qui lui permettrait d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Alors que le blond se torturait l'esprit, les sourcils froncés, concentrés sur la signification du message, il en reçu un deuxième.

' _S'il te plaît…'_

Bon, ça devenait plus compliqué. Ça devenait dur de résister. Il regarda la toile en plissant les yeux. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, elles voulaient rejoindre le brun, son cœur aussi d'ailleurs, mais son cerveau se méfiait. Devait-il profiter de la situation pour le toucher ? Pour le faire sien ?

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il ouvrit directement le message :

' _Demain est peut-être notre dernier jour.'_

Le cœur de Naruto se serra. Il avait raison. Demain ils allaient probablement mourir tous les trois, tués par des déviants ou autre chose. Il se pinça les lèvres douloureusement, il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, il fallait qu'il meure avant lui. C'était égoïste mais il ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir sans pouvoir agir. Ce message lui montrait que le brun aussi avait été affecté par la scène qu'ils avaient vue hier soir et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Ils savaient que Sharingans ou pas, Kyubi ou pas, ils ne seraient pas de taille à affronter les ninjas de l'ombre.

Décidé, il referma son téléphone, le glissa dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la tente du brun. Il se promit que quoiqu'il se passe, il ne pouvait pas regretter.

Plus aucune hésitation ne vint le perturber. Il voulait sentir Sasuke contre lui une dernière fois, bercé par son odeur, contre son cœur, et profiter de cette dernière nuit entre ses bras.

Il ouvrit lentement la fermeture, retira ses scandales et se glissa dans la fente à l'aveugle. Les rayons de lune ne passaient pas au travers de la toile et Naruto ne discernait rien du tout. Il referma le zip aussi doucement qu'il le put et fut immédiatement happé par deux bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent par derrière. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et un corps se coller contre son dos.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu es tout froid. » Lui susurra Sasuke.

Naruto ferma fortement les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer. Il enroula ses doigts autour des bras de Sasuke et serra très fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Pas pleurer.

En sentant la pression sur ses avants-bras, le brun posa son front sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien se dire et sans bouger. C'était leur manière de s'excuser de leur comportement d'abrutis mais aussi de se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas envie que tout se termine comme ça, sur une bêtise. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'imaginait Naruto.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux que les deux derniers jours qu'il venait de passer à se morfondre. Il se sentait plus léger et surtout heureux de retrouver Sasuke. Son Sasuke.

« C'est normal, il caille dehors. » Finit par dire Naruto pour signifier qu'il souhaitait faire bouger un peu les choses.

Il se défit des bras protecteurs de son bien aimé et se retourna pour l'enlacer de front. Il posa ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou et y déposa une ribambelle de baisers mouillés. Il le serra fort contre lui, constatant au même moment que le vide dans son cœur dû au manque de sa présence était en train d'être comblé. Il se sentait entier à présent et sa déprime s'envola complètement.

Il se permit même de passer sa main dans les cheveux auburn et d'humer l'odeur de sa peau aussi fort qu'il pouvait, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner et ne jamais l'oublier. Son autre main caressait son dos et descendait toujours un peu plus bas sur la chute de reins, éveillant ses sens. L'autre se laissait faire, enroulant même ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui faisant ainsi passer le message qu'il était réceptif à ses caresses.

« Naruto- »

« Tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que tout était terminé. » Le coupa Naruto tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

L'odeur de l'Uchiwa avait le don de l'envoyer sur une autre planète. Un mélange entre la terre et le frais de la nature. C'était une fragrance assez indescriptible mais qui shootait littéralement le ninja aux cheveux blond. Il poussa un peu en avant pour le faire basculer sur le dos et se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il trouva instinctivement sa place entre les jambes de l'autre garçon et s'allongea sur lui.

« Je l'ai cru aussi. » Dit Sasuke, appréciant les caresses et commençant à être excité de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. « Embrasse-moi. » supplia-t-il à moitié.

Naruto ne réfléchit pas deux fois et fondit sur ses lèvres pleines. Elles étaient brulantes et déjà gonflées, il pouvait le sentir. Elles s'entrouvrirent rapidement pour laisser passer son muscle. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et amorcèrent un ballet magique. Naruto était aux anges, rouler une pelle à Sasuke était définitivement le meilleur médicament sur terre. Les bruits de succions qui en sortaient l'excitaient de plus en plus et la chaleur dans la petite tente commença à augmenter de quelques degrés.

Il fut désencombré de sa veste avec l'aide des mains expertes de son amant. Il passa les siennes sous le tee-shirt fin du jeune homme et caressa ses flans, ses côtes, ses hanches, son torse, tout y paissait, il mettait un point d'honneur à n'oublier aucune parcelle. Sa langue jouait avec sa jumelle, se touchant parfois hors de leur cavité buccale puis, Naruto venait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, léchait l'endroit meurtri et venait récupérer la langue de son homologue.

Il se rendit compte que la peau du brun était bouillante sous son touché. Ses doigts passèrent plusieurs fois sur les tétons de ce dernier et lors du dernier passage, il put aisément sentir qu'ils avaient durcis. Il passa ses pouces dessus, faisant des rotations, alors que sa bouche se perdait une nouvelle fois dans son cou en y laissant des traces de salive. Il entreprit de presser les petites boules de chair entre son pouce et son index. Sasuke respirait fort contre son oreille et ses hanches commençaient à se mouvoir sous Naruto qui perdait de plus en plus les pédales.

Il bandait comme un cheval. Il se sentait énorme ce soir au point que son sexe forçait sur l'élastique de son boxer pour sortir. Il se mit à se frotter énergiquement entre les jambes de Sasuke qui ne put retenir un gémissant un peu bruyant.

« Han~ »

Naruto plaqua la paume de sa main contre la bouche de l'Uchiwa, paniqué à l'idée d'être découvert, surtout par Ugama.

« Shhht. Sasuke, ne fait pas de bruit. » Chuchota-t-il en libérant sa bouche.

« Facile à dire… » Murmura l'autre qui repartit immédiatement dans le monde du bonheur.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Ses doigts passèrent sur le liquide visqueux dont il était l'auteur. Il l'étala encore plus, ne trouvant même pas cela gênant ou dégoutant, et, peut-être parce qu'il venait d'en avoir l'idée lubrique, son index vint titiller l'entrée frémissante.»_

 _._

* **Renji** : Littéralement « Homme Machine » en chinois

* **Fanwei** : « étendue » en chinois

.

Comment ça je suis une sadique de couper en plein milieu d'un lime ? MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

(je sens que vous allez me détester xp)

 **MAIS J'AI DE QUOI ME PARDONNER** : le prochain chapitre fait 7 pages et c'est 7 pages de Lime ! (ou lemon, on verra quel terme sera le plus approprié sachant que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle généralement) huhu.

Ce chapitre met surtout en perspective les sentiments de Naruto et Sakura. Sakura qui se rend compte que son amour de toujours est un connard (hoooooo) et qu'elle a pitié de Naruto (haaaaa). Et Naruto qui a vraiment du mal à se retenir d'insulter Sasuke lorsqu'il a les nerfs (grr) mais qui, en cause de désespoir de voir la mort les arracher tous les deux, se jette dans les bras du loup (mhh miam).

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines :3

Lovekisshu


	14. Découverte du corps

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année !

J'espère que vous avez eu des beaux cadeaux, que vous avez fêté nouvel an comme il se doit et que vous profitez de vos vacances (si vous en avez) !

Moi j'ai commencé l'année en fanfare ! EN une soirée j'ai dû aller aux urgences vétérinaires de garde car mon abruti de chat s'est tordu la patte dans mon porte fruit… (non, ceci n'est pas une blague), et ensuite aux urgences pour humains car ce même chat, sous la peur, m'a déchiqueté le pouce… Bref !

Mais tout est bien qui fini bien, le chat pète la forme et mon pouce va très bien !

Sur ce, reprenons les publications aussi follement que l'année dernière :D

 **/o\ Bêta Lectrice /o\**

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews anonymes /o\**

 _Pensi_ : Huhu ! C'est bien trop dur de mettre un stop à la personne que l'on aime… même si on sait qu'on risque de le regretter à 100%, on fonce quand même… J'espère que ce lemon te plaira ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé ^^ Bonne lecture !

 _Com_ : Hahaha ! Peut-être que ça arrivera … )

 _Levi_ : Haha ta review est exceptionnelle ! Elle m'a fait tellement rire ! J'espère que tu vas me pardonner avec ce chapitre :3

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 13 : Découverte du corps  
**

 **.**

Naruto avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Il avait peur de regretter s'il s'arrêtait car il était conscient que, peut-être, ils ne se verraient plus. Cette perspective l'encourageait à enfoncer ses hanches avec encore plus de vivacité dans le corps brûlant de Sasuke.

Il pouvait aussi très bien regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après tout, Sasuke lui avait montré bien de nombreux mauvais côtés depuis quelques jours, notamment le fait qu'il était un garçon facile et n'hésitait pas à se donner au premier mec un tant soit peu gay sur les bords qu'il croisait.

Il sentit une langue pénétrer à l'intérieur de son oreille, puis des dents venir mordiller son lobe. Ses dernières tentatives pour résister fondirent comme neige au soleil et, bien que ses sentiments soient de plus en plus forts, l'idée de tirer profit du moment ne lui semblait plus une si mauvaise idée que vendredi. Il n'était qu'un homme faible face à l'être qu'il aimait, face à ce corps qui était juste à sa portée et qui le désirait tout autant.

Alors oui, peut-être qu'il regretterait d'avoir cédé lorsque Sasuke le rejetterait comme un vulgaire déchet, n'ayant plus aucune importance à ses yeux une fois l'euphorie du moment passée. Mais il était persuadé que le garçon agirait de la même façon s'il le frustrait comme la dernière fois. Donc, l'un ou l'autre, il serait stupide de ne pas saisir l'occasion de le faire sien, au moins pour cette nuit.

Il prit également conscience que leur relation prendrait dès lors un nouveau tournant. Il était prêt à l'affronter, à se battre contre le déni dont son amant ferait preuve. Il serait capable de se protéger contre les insultes et le rejet fugace, de se démener pour que le bel éphèbe finisse par tomber sous son charme.

Mû par cette idée nouvelle de conquête, ses mains se firent beaucoup plus entreprenantes et rudes. Il empoigna les hanches fines de son partenaire et, dans une démonstration de force – technique de séduction animale certes – le souleva pour que son nombril, cavité qu'il avait tant envie de découvrir, se trouve au niveau de son nez.

Sasuke, surpris et émerveillé de se sentir ainsi manipulé, pouvait sentir la toile de tente contre le haut de son crâne. Les mains puissantes de Naruto le tenaient fermement dans une position étrange, à la limite de l'équilibre.

Il sentait que le Jinchuuriki tentait désespérément de soulever son tee-shirt avec les dents mais le tissu retombait indubitablement par-dessus sa peau, le faisant s'impatienter. Voulant lui aussi goûter aux surprises que lui réservait Naruto, il prit la décision d'enlever lui-même le vêtement en coton qui fut envoyé bien vite quelque part dans la pénombre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, une langue humide entra dans son nombril, chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. De son côté, Naruto improvisait totalement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour les préliminaires mais faisant confiance à son instinct et à sa créativité débordante. L'envie d'aller lui titiller cet endroit lui était venue soudainement et cela semblait être une excellente idée au vue des réactions que cette initiative provoquait chez ce dernier.

Sasuke se mit à frissonner entre ses doigts. Naruto entendait des gémissements étouffés, prenant conscience du plaisir qu'il était en train de lui procurer.

Dans cette position, il sentait la bosse que formait l'érection de son coéquipier contre son menton. Il la sentait tellement bien qu'il comprit que dans cette tente, il était le seul encore bien trop habillé. Pour en avoir le cœur net, sa main droite descendit lentement, passant, taquine, sur le galbe de ses fesses, recouverte par un fin tissu et plus bas encore, ses doigts eurent tout le plaisir de toucher une cuisse nue.

Le fait d'avoir détaché sa main fit perdre l'équilibre à Sasuke qui retomba sur son duvet, haletant. Naruto avait suivi le mouvement et avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas décoller son muscle humide de ce trou qu'il remplissait.

Il y faisait des va-et-vient, mordillant la peau laiteuse de temps en temps, juste en-dessous. La sensation d'ivresse procurée par tant de félicité les rendait fous tous les deux. Sa paume caressait la peau nue de sa jambe et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire progresser vers l'intérieur de la cuisse, glissant le bout de ses doigts sous le court short que portait son amant.

Il sentit une main de poser sur sa tête et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il leva un peu le menton, histoire de respirer une seconde. Il fut accueilli par un souffle saccadé.

\- Où… Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? murmura Sasuke entre deux souffles, encore enivré des effets que lui procurait cette langue habile.

Naruto, pratiquement dans le même état, se permit une courte pause – sinon il allait jouir – et posa son front contre le bas-ventre tout chaud. Il sentait la verge de Sasuke tressauter sur sa gorge et mieux encore, quelque chose d'humide avait traversé le vêtement en coton, mouillant sa peau.

\- Je… Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, le brun écarta outrageusement les cuisses, forçant la main de Naruto qui s'était arrêtée sur le dessus de celle-ci à entrer en contact avec son sexe.

Naruto comprit clairement que le garçon s'impatientait en attendant la suite. Mais il ne savait pas si son ami souhaitait qu'il le masturbe, qu'il le suce ou qu'il le prenne. Dans tous les cas, cela lui convenait. Dans le doute, il choisit l'option qui l'effrayait le moins et amorça des caresses appuyées sur le membre durci, faisant gémir son partenaire.

\- Ouiii…, couina ce dernier, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Shhht, Sasuke, paniqua un peu Naruto.

Même s'il était agréablement surpris de savoir Sasuke si vocal pendant le sexe, il ne souhaitait pas être découvert par Sakura. Ou pire, Ugama.

Il apprécia la grosseur de la chose alors que ses doigts l'entouraient à travers le vêtement. Il frottait doucement, sentant même les veines gorgées de sang sous son toucher. Il sentit son propre membre vibrer entre ses jambes, découvrant, non sans réelle surprise, qu'un pénis l'excitait au plus haut point. Encore plus lorsqu'il l'avait dans la main.

Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps dans cet état, il accéléra un peu les choses pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke.

Il tira sur le pyjama – si l'on pouvait encore décemment appeler ceci un pyjama, c'était plutôt un piège à Naruto – et le lui retira. Il jeta sa veste et arracha pratiquement son tee-shirt, sentant tout de suite des mains brûlantes se poser sur ses pectoraux et une bouche humide embrasser ses abdos dans des baisers mouillés, laissant beaucoup de salive sur son passage.

Il n'eut pas besoin de faire le reste, Sasuke s'en chargea très bien. Il lui déboutonna le pantalon de ses mains expertes, tira sur la braguette et baissa d'un coup sec tout ce qui pouvait le gêner. Naruto ne préférait pas penser à comment il était devenu aussi adroit. Il se débarrassa de ses dernières parcelles de vêtement en jouant des chevilles.

Ils étaient entièrement nus.

' _On est à poil. Il est à poil !'_ s'excitait Naruto qui regrettait que la lune se fasse si timide ce soir, les laissant se découvrir dans la pénombre. Il aurait tellement aimé voir les expressions de Sasuke, son corps dévoilé, son sexe. Oh oui, il voulait le voir maintenant qu'il en connaissait quelques contours.

Les lèvres délicieuses de son amant parsemaient son buste de suçons. Il le sentait aspirer la peau entre ses dents. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et, s'il fallait être couvert de taches violacées, alors il l'acceptait sans aucune contrainte. Ses tétons furent eux aussi aspirés et subirent les sévices de cette langue. Puis il la sentit redescendre, tournant autour de son nombril, aguicheuse, le faisant trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle imite ce que lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique dans tout le corps. Il sentait des fourmis le chatouiller, surtout dans les jambes et, quand il crut que c'était cela le plaisir sexuel, il sentit des doigts fins s'enrouler sans pudeur autour de sa verge et débuter des va-et-vient.

' _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu'_ furent ses seules pensées en cet instant.

Sasuke le faisait tellement bien. Il serrait parfois un peu plus fort puis desserrait, passait son pouce sur le gland pour recueillir le liquide séminal et l'étaler tout le long de sa verge turgescente. Il appliquait de légers mouvements de rotation, de cette façon, Naruto avait réellement l'impression d'être en train de s'enfoncer dans ses chairs.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sentant que la jouissance était proche. Il posa la main sur le poignet de Sasuke pour l'arrêter, lui faisant comprendre par-là que d'autres choses devaient maintenant se passer.

Le corps de son amant se colla contre lui dans une étreinte passionnée et bienvenue. Naruto l'entoura de ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux moites, en sueur, mais peu importe. Leurs sexes se touchaient, écrasés l'un contre l'autre, du fluide un peu collant s'étalant sur leurs abdomens. Naruto avait la tête dans les étoiles et resserra son étreinte un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il l'aimait de tout son être, et, il l'aima encore plus lorsque celui-ci lui prit le visage en coupe pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le muscle de son amant entra dans sa bouche dans un ballet étourdissant. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, de la salive coulant sur leurs mentons, penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre rapidement. Les mains de Naruto ne purent rester sages sur les épaules félines. Elles glissèrent naturellement vers ses fesses qu'il empoigna férocement, les malaxant comme il en avait tant de fois rêvé, comme s'il était en train de pétrir une pâte appétissante, et dieu qu'elle l'était celle-ci.

Un grognement appréciateur sortit de la gorge de Sasuke alors que son bassin était doucement entraîné dans une toute autre sorte de danse, faisant frotter leur verge l'une contre l'autre.

\- Sasuke…, gémit timidement Naruto en accélérant les frottements.

Leurs bassins claquaient entre eux dans des mouvements saccadés qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à contrôler.

Puis, sans vraiment le faire exprès, le gland de Naruto glissa entre les cuisses du brun, passant sous ses bourses, entrant et ressortant d'entre ses cuisses, l'envoyant au fin fond des abîmes.

\- Serre les cuisses…, supplia à moitié Naruto.

Son amant obéit docilement, lui aussi, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

Le membre de Naruto allait et venait entre ses jambes. La sensation était incroyable, il avait réellement l'impression de lui faire l'amour, si ce n'était la fraicheur de l'air qu'il ressentait sur son gland quand il ressortait de l'autre côté de ses cuisses. Il avait envie de lui. Il était prêt maintenant à goûter profondément à son corps. Il était prêt à se lier à lui définitivement, à le marquer, à le remplir tout entier.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses fesses fermes et parfois, emportés par les mouvements véloces, ceux-ci glissaient par inadvertance entre elles, frôlant l'intimité du brun, la faisant tressauter. Puis d'autres fois, il les écartait tellement fort que l'anneau de chair en était étiré, le préparant déjà à ce qui allait suivre. L'anus de l'Uchiwa pulsait d'impatience, prêt à recevoir le désir succulent du blond qui semblait revigoré comme jamais et aussi chaud que la braise.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent un court instant, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, mais Naruto n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements.

\- Naruto… J'en peux plus, prends-moi, gémit Sasuke, ayant eu tout le loisir d'appréhender l'énorme hampe de son compagnon.

C'était un besoin tellement extrême qu'il n'attendit même pas la réponse de l'autre garçon et l'enjamba, se retrouvant à cheval sur ses genoux et se mouvant de haut en bas pour faire glisser la verge entre ses fesses, faisant frotter le gland mouillé contre son intimité pour l'humidifier. Il savait qu'il était doué lorsqu'il se déhanchait, rendant fous les hommes, et Naruto ne faisait pas exception. Son bassin faisait des mouvements de rotation calculés, creusant plus ou moins son dos et cambrant ses reins.

Naruto n'était à présent plus capable de penser. Son phallus le faisait à sa place et le conduisait là où il devait aller, là où il devrait toujours aller. Ses mains étaient posées sur la chute de reins qui était en train de réaliser une chorégraphie extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le spectacle.

Sasuke se déhanchait au-dessus de lui et de temps en temps, il appuyait son antre chaud un peu plus sur son gland pour l'exciter davantage même si cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Cependant, cela l'excita quand même et, à son grand désarroi, il se sentit venir. Une puissante boule de désir se dirigea droit vers son bras ventre.

\- Sa… Je vais, je vais ! prévint Naruto en essayant de se retenir, ses mains de crispant sur la peau diaphane.

Il explosa dans un déchaînement de passion.

Il se déversa entre les cuisses de Sasuke, le gland dirigé droit vers son intimité. Son sperme jaillit telle la lave d'un volcan et aspergea tout sur son passage dans de longs jets brûlants. Il en mit partout. Il avait l'impression de cracher des litres et des litres car les pulsations ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Sasuke sentait la substance se répandre sur lui. Il était frustré mais en même temps amusé de voir que son amant n'avait pu se retenir, si faible devant son potentiel érotique. Il attendit sagement que Naruto finisse de se vider et se calme pour lui réclamer son dû.

Celui-ci était bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais connu un orgasme de cette ampleur. C'était nouveau. Son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle était erratique. Cela avait été trop bon, au point qu'il mit une bonne minute pour revenir à la réalité et réaliser que Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas encore joui.

Il se redressa, paniqué à l'idée que son ami se moque de lui ou ne le rejette. Ses doigts lâchèrent la peau qu'il avait meurtrie à cause de ses ongles et les fit glisser le long des bras fins, de bas en haut, dans une caresse, s'excusant silencieusement et lui montrant ainsi qu'il le remerciait et qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- C'était incroyable, avoua Naruto, encore sous l'emprise de l'ivresse post-orgasmique.

Il sentit son amant se reculer et une sensation de froid l'envahit. Sa semence était déjà en train de sécher. Il l'entendit se rallonger à côté de lui.

\- Naruto, viens, l'invita-t-il d'une voix douce.

Cela réveilla le blond qui s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Il se remit à le caresser, l'une de ses mains prenant la direction de son entre jambe, en passant sur son ventre plat.

Il avait prévu de le masturber quand des doigts se saisirent de son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

\- J'aimerais… autre chose.

Naruto pâlit un peu.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, s'entendit-il répondre, se maudissant la seconde d'après pour être si bête.

Il l'ouvrait toujours avant de réfléchir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me… que tu me suces.

Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage, porteur du bijû le plus dangereux du monde, faillit perdre tout son courage.

Il redoutait ce moment. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il en avait même souvent rêvé la nuit, se réveillant avec un pantalon de pyjama tout collant. Il l'avait même imaginé en étant totalement éveillé et conscient, en plein milieu d'une mission. Mais se retrouver face à la situation était autre chose. Il avait peur du goût, de la sensation, de mal faire. Il avait peur de ne pas aimer ça et de ne pas être capable de satisfaire son amant.

Sentant le trouble s'immiscer, Sasuke posa une main rassurante dans son dos.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, dit-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Naruto se sentit nul. Trop nul.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance de prouver à Sasuke qu'il était un bon amant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur séance se conclure sur un échec cuisant parce qu'il était un néophyte. Il fallait bien une première à tout et, de toute façon, étant gay, il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en tire toute sa vie sans passer par cette case-là en particulier. Il préférait de loin découvrir la chose avec Sasuke qu'avec un mec lambda, même s'il ne s'imaginait pas un jour être séparé de lui ou toucher un autre corps que le sien.

Son courage revenu au galop, il se mit à embrasser le torse de Sasuke et à parcourir cette peau si tendre de ses mains.

\- Te force pas, insista faiblement ce dernier.

Naruto exerça une légère pression sur sa hanche, comme pour lui faire comprendre « _ne t'inquiète pas_ ».

Il s'essaya lui aussi aux suçons. Mais les siens étaient beaucoup moins visibles car il ne voulait pas abîmer cette jolie peau. Son partenaire ne disait rien, l'incitant à laisser d'autres marques sur son corps. Pourquoi pas une morsure ? Ça, Naruto pouvait le faire sans problème, mais il ne souhaitait pas le blesser dans un moment si romantique.

Ses doigts touchèrent le sexe encore tendu. Il le tritura un peu sans pour autant le prendre dans sa main. Il se recula pour se retrouver face à l'objet de ses désirs. La peur était toujours là, enfouie au creux de son ventre mais l'envie de faire jouir son amant était plus fort. Il plongea son nez dans le duvet qui repoussait à peine d'une récente épilation. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en sachant très bien pourquoi son ami s'épilait les parties.

Il ne préféra pas penser à tous les hommes qui avaient eu la chance avant lui de caresser cet endroit si intime, si précieux à ses yeux.

Il huma les arômes de son sexe. Sans grande surprise, il sentait la transpiration, mais il décelait une légère odeur musquée. Ses mains s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les lui écarter, aidé par l'enthousiasme palpable de son coéquipier.

Ses doigts passèrent sur le liquide visqueux dont il était l'auteur. Il l'étala encore plus, ne trouvant même pas cela gênant ou dégoûtant. Et, peut-être parce qu'il venait d'en avoir l'idée lubrique, son index vint titiller l'entrée frémissante. Il sentit son compagnon se tendre au toucher.

\- Hmm…, ronronnait déjà son ami.

La verge tressauta, cognant contre son nez. Naruto sortit le bout de sa langue pour le goûter en douceur, pour apprendre à l'aimer. Il lapa toute la longueur comme un enfant le ferait avec une glace, percevant la douceur de cette peau à cet endroit et les renflements que formaient les veines gonflées de sang.

Il tenta le gland, d'où il recueillit du liquide séminal. Étrangement, il ne fut aucunement importuné par le goût. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait salé, comme le sien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment de goût, cela l'arrangeait bien.

Sasuke remuait un peu des hanches, impatient, s'appuyant sur le doigt aguicheur posé sur son intimité qui ne bougeait plus beaucoup.

\- Naruto… Quand tu me suces, enfonce ton doigt, s'il te plaît…, supplia ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sasuke était… était… tellement bandant. Il suivit les conseils de son maître à la lettre et lorsqu'il le prit d'un seul coup, entièrement, en bouche, il enfonça son index le plus profondément qu'il put dans son antre.

\- Hmm ! Oui, oui, oui…, gémissait Sasuke en litanie.

Encouragé dans cette voie, il suça le membre assez imposant. Sa tête venant d'avant en arrière et sa langue tournoyant autour de son gland quand il arrivait à la cime. Il ramena son autre main à la base du sexe pour le masturber en même temps qu'il essayait d'enfoncer la hampe un peu plus loin dans sa bouche, tout en le doigtant comme il l'aurait fait avec une fille. Il trouvait cela diablement excitant.

Persévérant et inventif, il enfonça un deuxième doigt, se doutant que le brun désirait quelque chose de plus gros, ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner tout de suite. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du sol à l'intrusion du deuxième doigt et Naruto crut qu'il l'avait blessé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

\- Putain, putain, oui, oui, vas-y !

Il crut même déceler un « _Défonce-moi le cul_ » bien vulgaire mais n'y prêta pas attention tant il était concentré sur ses manœuvres. Il voulait que ce soit parfait.

Le brun ondulait du bassin, s'enfonçant de lui-même sur les doigts alors que Naruto pratiquait sa première fellation et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aimait beaucoup cela. La sensation de le sentir dans sa bouche, de prédire quand la jouissance arriverait, de sentir les vibrations, de sentir du liquide couler dans sa gorge, de savoir que c'était lui qui le rendait dans cet état. Tout ça à la fois. Il faisait de son mieux et tentait des choses pour mieux connaître les préférences de son bien aimé et découvrir son corps.

Il enfonça un troisième doigt, aidé par sa semence qui lubrifiait le petit trou. Il se sentit toute chose quand l'image de son sperme pénétrant ainsi son amant lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait ses doigts à l'intérieur, en lui et cette idée le rendit toute chose. Il se mit à aspirer le sexe, faisant s'échapper parfois des bruits sonores de succions mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus depuis longtemps.

Sasuke n'était pas un garçon que l'on pouvait qualifier de 'muet', au contraire. Il était plutôt oral, et si leurs collègues ne dormaient pas depuis longtemps, alors ils avaient sûrement déjà eu la chance de profiter de leurs ébats.

Une main plongea dans ses cheveux, appuyant sur sa tête, lui intimant un rythme à suivre beaucoup plus soutenu que ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Une deuxième main rejoint la première et lui caressa le cartilage d'oreille à l'aide du petit doigt.

Les siens, de doigts, s'enfonçaient étonnamment facilement dans son anus. Il trouvait cette partie bien plus élastique qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait déjà essayé de s'enfoncer des objets, comme un stylo ou un tube de colle, mais il avait trouvé cela très douloureux avec une sensation d'être sur le trône à chaque fois qu'il les retirait.

Il avait été très sceptique quant au plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir par cet orifice. Mais, maintenant, alors qu'il touchait littéralement l'intérieur de Sasuke, il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de s'en passer. Il sentit les muscles de son amant se contracter sur ses phalanges et, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il se mouvait de lui-même pour les sentir plus profondément, et qu'il entendit ses gémissements de plaisir, il se dit qu'il avait envie d'essayer.

Le bout de son majeur se plia, sentant une petite boule dure. Il frotta son doigt dessus et appuya ce qui fit littéralement crier Sasuke, le faisant sursauter.

\- Han oui ! Là ! Oui ! Oui !

Sasuke ne contrôlait plus ses hanches qui bougeaient dans tous le sens.

\- Shhhhttt ! intervint Naruto, la bouche pleine.

La hampe pulsa et trembla dans sa cavité. Il savait que Sasuke allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre et il avait envie d'avaler le fruit de son travail.

Il ré-appuya sur la petite bosse, comprenant que c'était un point très sensible. Il entendit son amant chercher un bout de tissu pour masquer le son de sa voix. Cela eut pour effet d'étouffer un peu ses gémissements mais pas assez lorsque la délivrance explosa.

\- Haaa ! Naruto ! Je ! Haaa oui !

Ses doigts se firent presque éjecter par la pression des muscles et sa gorge fut remplie de sa semence chaude qui tapissa l'entièreté de sa bouche. Il avala avant que la substance ne dégouline de ses lèvres et retira ses doigts en douceur.

Il avait fait sa première fellation.

' _. '_

Il s'allongea aux côtés de son amant qui était haletant, peinant à retrouver une respiration normale tant son orgasme avait été puissant.

Naruto était tellement heureux. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureux du garçon.

\- C'était comment ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Tu as un don. C'était… trop bon.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui.

Naruto se sentait fier de lui. Il avait réussi à combler Sasuke alors qu'il n'avait jamais touché un homme de sa vie – à part lui-même bien sûr. Et c'était tout ce qui importait à l'instant.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Vous êtes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf et vous allez devoir survivre à la première épreuve. Rien à ramasser, pas de mission à effectuer, votre seule et unique tâche est de survivre.»_

 _._

 _._

* **Renji** : Littéralement « Homme Machine » en chinois

* **Fanwei** : « étendue » en chinois

.

Alors ? Un lemon de 8 pages, c'est pas mal quand même non ? Je vous ai bien gâté pour les fêtes ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas ! N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vous avez eu des fourmis dans l'estomac ? Vous avez trempé votre chaise ? (rooooh Lovekisshu !) Gniark, gniark !

Huhu ! Dîtes-moi tout :D

Une petite review pour un Sasuke tout nu ?

A dans deux semaines !

 **Lovekisshu**


	15. 99 participants, 35 survivants

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello ! J'ai un peu de retard j'en suis désolée ^^' ma vie est trop chargée en ce moment !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture cette semaine, c'était impossible pour moi. Néanmoins, il y a 19 chapitres d'écrits donc je garde quand même de l'avance. De plus entre deux il y a les post de La Clef de Ma Prison et l'OS que je vous ai préparé pour les fêtes ! D'ailleurs j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plait !

Bisous !

 **/o\ Bêta Lectrice /o\**

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews anonymes /o\**

 _Pensi_ : Contente que tu ais adoré ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Renardeski :_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu !

 _Levi_ : Merci merci !

 _Krabe_ : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup un Sasuke vocal haha !

 _Lu_ : la voici ^^

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les nuages laissèrent la lune éclairer le monde de la nuit. Ses faisceaux de lumière pâles frappèrent de plein fouet la petite tente aux odeurs de transe en éclairant graduellement le nid. Naruto découvrit alors, finement illuminé, le corps de son amant. Il en fut bouche bée.

Allongé sur le flanc, Sasuke était en train de le détailler de ses yeux onyx. Un immense bien-être se reflétait dans le fond de ses pupilles dilatées. Ses lèvres pourpres et pleines étaient entrouvertes, laissant échapper de temps à autre un vaporeux nuage de buée. La température de leurs corps avoisinait sans complexe celle du charbon ayant chauffé pendant quelques heures dans les braises.

Cette position creusait avec délice la courbe de ses reins, envoyant des étoiles dans les yeux de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher d'y poser la main. Sa peau était recouverte d'un fin voile d'humidité, prouvant que leurs ébats avaient été diablement torrides. Sasuke leva sur lui de petits yeux brillants, encore voilés par le plaisir qui se dissipait lentement.

Naruto ne sut jamais comment interpréter ce regard profond où se mêlaient passion et tendresse.

Il était magnifique, même recouvert de sueur et de semence. Sa peau était encore plus blanche aux régions qui restaient habituellement pudiquement couvertes par ses vêtements. Elle ne présentait aucune imperfection, griffure, blessure, bouton, ride ou vergeture, hormis un léger grain de beauté sur l'aine qui ne faisait que souligner encore plus sa beauté. Elle était comme de la porcelaine, comme du lait, comme de la soie, faite pour être adorée, pour être embrassée, pour être caressée. Faite pour être aimée.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, recherchant ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis une éternité mais ne le trouva pas. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ces yeux-là. Il en fut attristé mais n'en montra rien. Il était prévenu. Il s'était torturé l'esprit assez longuement à ce sujet et le temps ne devait pas être aux regrets. Il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait eu, sans chercher à espérer plus. Le corps offert de Sasuke valait toutes les peines du monde. A défaut de voir ses sentiments lui être retournés, il avait pu le toucher.

Sasuke n'allait pas tomber amoureux de lui en deux jours, il devait aussi y mettre du sien. Il pensait naïvement qu'après cette nuit d'amour, Sasuke envisagerait peut-être plus sérieusement une relation avec lui. Il l'espérait sincèrement car, même si ses résolutions tournaient en rond dans sa tête, il ne pourrait plus supporter, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, de le voir avec un autre homme.

C'était déjà une chose difficile à envisager avant, mais maintenant, cette perspective devenait impossible. Il était tombé dans un piège intangible en ayant conscience du danger. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il avait fait jouir son amant avec ses mains et sa bouche, il lui avait fait voir les étoiles, et rien que pour ça, il ne pourrait jamais regretter.

' _Profite de l'instant présent'_ résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il s'appuya sur un coude et se pencha pour embrasser le garçon dans le cou tout en caressant ses flancs avec amour. Il se sentait libre de lui démontrer toute son affection sans pudeur aucune, lui montrer son amour, à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il le chérirait si l'autre finissait par lui retourner ses sentiments. Ici, il n'y aurait pas Néji pour contrecarrer ses plans mais il n'était pas dupe, il y aurait d'autres garçons et il fallait qu'il protège son grand cœur de grand con.

\- Mhh… T'es vraiment amoureux de moi alors ? chuchota Sasuke en se laissant papouiller.

Il appréciait les baisers mouillés de Naruto dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Oui, répondit franchement ce dernier en humant son parfum.

Naruto se retint de justesse de l'assener de questions sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le cap une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ravala sa salive et au lieu d'agacer le jeune homme avec ses interrogations d'amoureux transit, il lui mordilla l'épaule, lui provoquant un petit frisson. De plus, il était certain que l'ennuyer avec cette histoire de sentiment allait irrémédiablement lui faire perdre des points dans sa mission 'conquête de Sasuke'.

\- Pourtant, tu baises avec Sakura non ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux dans le noir et se recula sous le choc, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait lui venir une idée pareille. Il paniqua un peu à l'idée que Sasuke s'imagine des choses.

\- Ça va pas la tête ? Elle ne m'intéresse pas. ' _Et je suis gay'_ , faillit-il ajouter mais c'était tellement évident après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Elle portait tes vêtements hier, avança le brun comme une preuve irréfutable.

Il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Je l'ai dépanné. C'est une longue histoire. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? interrogea Naruto, curieux de savoir si le noiraud s'intéressait un peu à lui.

Il sentit le jeune homme se coller à lui, enroulant les jambes autour des siennes.

\- Mhh, pour rien. Tu veux bien me gratter le dos ?

Un silence agréable les entoura. Naruto se rallongea, profitant de la chaleur du corps contre lui. Ses doigts glissèrent dans son dos qu'il gratta comme il put avec le peu d'ongles qu'il avait. Sasuke ronronnait contre ses pectoraux dès qu'il s'approchait d'une zone qui le démangeait. Au bout d'un moment, sa main se fit plus molle et il faillit s'endormir lorsque le brun le fit sursauter en s'asseyant d'un coup sec, le bousculant à moitié.

\- Je vais me nettoyer, annonça-t-il en bloc en se ruant sur la fermeture.

\- En pleine nuit ? Dans le froid ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

' _et nu ?_ ' Pensa-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu préfères que j'aille nettoyer ton sperme bien collé entre mes cuisses sous les yeux de Sakura et Ugama demain matin ?

Naruto rougit, sentant son sexe réagir à cause des mots obscènes employés par son ami. Il ne dit rien et le laissa sortir de la tente, nu comme un ver, sous les rayons lunaires de cette soirée d'automne. Il lutta intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter sur les fermetures de la tente dans le but de mater l'Uchiwa. Mais il fut incapable de résister plus de dix secondes. Précautionneusement, il tira la petite languette vers le bas, juste assez pour créer une modeste ouverture et avoir une vue dégagée sur le campement et la rivière.

Il le repéra au bord des flots, tâter la température avec le bout de ses orteils et avancer doucement jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La lune était si brillante qu'il le discernait parfaitement. Il avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses rondes et parfaitement musclées. Il se fit la remarque que ses hanches étaient plutôt larges pour un garçon, ce qui accentuait la courbe de ses reins.

Il s'en mordit les lèvres.

Sasuke était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Chacun de ses membres était parfaitement proportionné, sculpté par les entraînements intensifs. Il fallait dire qu'il était aussi aidé par dame nature qui lui avait flanqué une gueule d'ange, des doigts longs et fins – parfaits pour une bonne branlette -, des cils noirs qui habillaient le contour de ses yeux déjà envoûtants, une bouche pulpeuse qui devait faire des miracles – les galoches n'avaient été qu'un aperçu de son talent -, un nez droit et fin, des cheveux doux, aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau.

' _C'est un dieu'_ pensa Naruto en le voyant disparaitre dans l'eau.

Il referma la fermeture de la tente. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un voyeur, même si c'était ce qu'il était. Il ré enfila son tee-shirt et son caleçon, s'allongea sur le tapis de vêtements qui jonchait le sol et s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit tranquille et le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

(….)

Il se réveilla seul. Il avait senti Sasuke gesticuler un peu plus tôt mais s'était rendormi. Et maintenant il était seul dans la tente, commençant à subir la chaleur du soleil brûlant du petit matin. Ses narines captèrent une odeur alléchante de viande grillée et son corps se redressa de lui-même. Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé la veille.

Il sortit de la toile, les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements froissés. Les trois autres ninjas étaient assis à même le sol, autour des cendres, vestige d'un feu ardent. Il croisa le regard de Sakura, cerné et poché comme jamais, qui devint rouge comme une tomate en l'apercevant. Il détourna lui aussi la tête, rougissant. Elle avait donc tout entendu.

Il s'assit en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel et frais au monde mais il ne fit qu'attirer l'attention d'Ugama sur lui. Il attrapa une saucisse fumée, se demandant d'où elles provenaient, et la goba.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Ugama, tout à fait innocemment à son égard.

Sakura et lui recrachèrent à moitié ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche. Sasuke resta impassible, les yeux fermés, les bras et les jambes croisés, le dos contre son tronc d'arbre. Naruto n'osa pas regarder Ugama et répondit un faible 'oui' en reprenant une saucisse.

Des images de la veille lui revenaient en tête, accentuant ses rougeurs. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Sakura savait, il en avait la certitude, mais leur maître était indéchiffrable. Soit il était à mille lieues de savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit dans la tente de l'un de ses élèves, soit il s'en fichait royalement. Ou alors, il faisait très bien semblant d'ignorer la situation.

\- Prenez des forces. Nous arriverons à la base de Fanwei vers midi et vous enchainerez directement sur l'épreuve.

Ils remballèrent le campement et se mirent en route, s'enfonçant de nouveau entre les troncs, les souches et les herbes hautes. Sasuke ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole, évitant même son regard. En définitive, il l'évitait comme la peste, s'arrangeant pour qu'il y ait toujours un maximum de distance entre eux.

Naruto eut mal, très mal et passa la matinée à ruminer. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire une remarque, son ami ne lui avait encore une fois rien promis et Naruto avait mis un point d'honneur à profiter des moments qu'il pourrait lui offrir sans souffrir. Mais c'était hier et depuis, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées dans sa tête. Profiter de la situation sans que cela n'affecte son attachement était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point coucher avec lui était une erreur pour son équilibre mental et sa santé. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su résister car désormais il n'y avait que la souffrance qui l'attendait, l'accueillant à bras ouverts, comme une bonne vieille amie.

Pourtant, il y avait cru à un moment, que Sasuke n'agirait pas comme un connard le lendemain après ce fabuleux moment passé ensemble. Il pensait naïvement qu'avoir mis ses doigts dans son cul aurait eu un impact sur son comportement mais il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Le noiraud le fuyait et c'était encore pire que d'être ignoré. Non, finalement, le pire était sans doute qu'il sentait qu'il s'attachait encore plus alors qu'il avait souhaité l'inverse l'avant-veille. Déjà l'odeur de ses cheveux et le contact de sa peau lui manquaient. Il se sentait malheureux.

Désespéré que cette si belle soirée se termine de cette façon, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il prit la décision de lui envoyer un SMS, ayant pleinement conscience qu'il serait relayé au rang de gonzesse harceleuse, mais il le fit quand même. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pianota quelques mots, juste assez pour que ce ne soit pas trop long (même si lui écrire un roman le démangeait). Il savait par expérience personnelle que recevoir des messages trop longs était barbant. Les hommes accordaient peu d'importance à ce type de message. Pourtant, cela avait été l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux aussi.

' _La nuit tu écartes les cuisses, le jour tu sors les griffes.'_

Il appuya sur la touche 'envoyer'.

Il était assez fier de lui. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il ne pensait pas en recevoir de toute façon. Mais faire comprendre à l'autre que son comportement l'agaçait était important. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme bon lui semblait, blessant davantage son cœur meurtri. Il menait la marche avec Ugama et ne pouvait pas voir Sasuke qui s'était réfugié loin derrière. Ca le démangeait de se retourner pour voir si son coéquipier était en train de regarder son téléphone ou non, mais il devait se retenir, sinon il trahirait l'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait.

Après quelques heures de marches, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Il ne reçut aucun message jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans un village fait de pierre. Sakura ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la route, ni à lui, ni à Sasuke alors que d'habitude elle ne manquait pas une occasion de tenter d'accaparer son attention. Ce qu'elle avait entendu hier soir avait dû la choquer. Naruto s'en voulait pour ça aussi, il savait que la jeune fille était éperdument amoureuse du garçon et, l'entendre s'envoyer en l'air – avec un autre mec en plus – avait dû faire effondrer tout son petit monde. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas exploser à chaude larme. Lui, n'aurait pas aimé entendre Sasuke prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait donc imaginer le supplice qu'elle avait enduré et, au vu des cernes qu'elle avait jusqu'au milieu des joues, ça avait vraiment dû être affreux pour elle.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'arène par une arche en grosses pierres grises qui devait avoir quelques centaines de milliers d'années. Au-dessus du milieu de la voûte romane se trouvait un portrait gravé dans la pierre représentant une sorte de diablotin, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres, portant un baluchon dans lequel se trouvaient des cerveaux humains.

Naruto passa outre le goût scabreux de la ville pour accueillir les étrangers et voyageurs des contrées lointaines venus pour rechercher nourriture et logis, et se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse.

Il y avait déjà du monde et un brouhaha s'élevait dans les airs. Les tribunes en bois étaient défraîchies, révélant un manque d'entretien évident et le sol sableux du terrain était fissuré par endroits. Ugama leur fit signe d'avancer.

Il y avait une estrade en plein centre de l'amphithéâtre sur laquelle avait été placé un micro. La plupart des personnes grouillant autour semblaient avoir à peu près leur page, soit entre quinze et dix-sept ans. Ils discutaient, apprenaient à se connaître en échangeant leurs prénoms, les villages d'où ils étaient originaires et se posaient des questions sur l'épreuve à venir. Naruto remarqua que quelques-uns s'étaient déjà isolés de la foule, se tenant à l'écart dans les recoins ombragés permis par les tuiles qui dépassaient des hauts murs. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas pourtant ils avaient la mine sombre et une aura inquiétante se dégageait d'eux.

Naruto essaya de retenir leur apparence pour éviter d'avoir à les côtoyer, surtout celui avec des cheveux blancs en épis sur la tête, adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de malsain.

Sakura s'approcha de lui.

\- Naruto…, commença-t-elle pour entamer la conversation, apparemment gênée.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il s'aperçut, maintenant qu'elle était assez proche de lui, que ses paupières étaient gonflées.

\- Non pas vraiment, confia-t-elle. Je… j'ai compris pour toi et Sasuke.

Naruto se crispa mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle comprenne ou qu'elle approuve mais qu'elle se taise. Pour le moment, il ne craignait pas que cette nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre puisqu'ils étaient très loin de Konoha et que ce qui les attendait les tracassait bien plus que le scoop qu'elle tenait et, de plus, il était peu probable qu'ils reviennent en vie.

Sachant que le ton de la conversation risquait d'être pénible et de bifurquer sur quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas étendre à tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Elle semblait offusquée.

\- Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ? rétorqua Naruto du tac-au-tac.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à avouer surtout dans un contexte aussi difficile pour les homosexuels. D'autre part, la jeune fille n'avait pas la réputation d'avoir sa langue dans sa poche et Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle pensait des gays. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé comme c'était plus ou moins un sujet tabou.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Parce que… Je suis ton amie ? essaya-t-elle.

Naruto parut touché. Il vit Sasuke un peu plus loin passer derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il le regarda, déçu.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as pu entendre, s'excusa sincèrement Naruto.

Les joues de sa camarade se colorèrent un peu mais sa tristesse était plus grande que la honte.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était inaccessible, tu l'avais déjà pris.

Volontairement, elle choisit de ne pas rebondir sur ce qu'elle avait entendu la nuit dernière, sujet dont elle préférait ne pas se rappeler les détails même s'ils étaient bien présents dans sa tête. Sa gorge resta néanmoins nouée.

Naruto la regarda avec peine. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le juger et pour ça il lui en était reconnaissant. Sasuke qui l'évitait était déjà difficile à supporter, mais si en plus Sakura l'avait rejeté pour son orientation sexuelle, ses épaules n'auraient pas eu la force d'accuser le coup. Il se demandait si toutefois la jeune fille l'acceptait si facilement parce que cette histoire impliquait son camarade, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis des années, ou si elle était vraiment ouverte d'esprit. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas. Parfois, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande maturité sur certains sujets mais il arrivait qu'elle agisse comme une gamine sur d'autres.

\- Tu m'en veux ? se risqua à demander Naruto.

Il omit délibérément le fait que Sasuke ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il était même plutôt 'libéré' comme garçon. Il ne souhaitait pas accabler la rose plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, un peu forcé.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, même si je te jalouse, avoua-t-elle.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon.

Elle reprit :

\- Tu as de la chance, l'enviait-elle.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait appeler cela de la chance. Elle ignorait totalement le bordel dans lequel il était fourré sentimentalement avec cet Uchiwa de pacotille. Mais c'était vrai, il avait vraiment le cul bordé de nouille(1) et les chances pour que Sasuke soit de son bord lui avaient paru ridiculement infimes et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Ça lui était tombé dessus comme un coup de chance (ou pas) à la loterie. Puis Naruto, niais comme il était, avait cru qu'il pouvait 'reconnaître' les autres gays d'un simple coup d'œil, à ce qu'il paraît, ça se sentait. Une histoire de radar, quelque chose comme ça. Que nenni, il était aussi doué pour repérer les gays qui passaient à dix centimètres de lui que pour résoudre une formule mathématique.

Alors quand son radar n'avait pas bipé lorsqu'il avait tenté de savoir si Sasuke était gay, il avait été désenchanté. Finalement, son sixième sens s'était bien joué de lui. Il avait baissé les bras à l'époque, tentant de reprendre une vie normale (ou quasi normale) tout en traînant cette tare qui faisait de lui un être encore plus différent qu'il ne l'était déjà aux yeux des habitants. Il n'avait plus cherché à accaparer le regard de Sasuke en faisant le pitre ou en lui sauvant la peau digne tel un héros de bande dessinée, et son cœur en avait été bien gardé.

Il regrettait presque cette période où ses journées étaient rythmées par l'effort de trouver l'angle le plus judicieux pour observer ce qui se trouvait sous le short de son coéquipier. Car à ce moment-là, il était résigné, il pouvait encore se protéger de ses sentiments qui s'arrêtaient à une simple attirance physique.

Mais il s'avérait qu'en réalité Sasuke était gay comme jamais – pire que ça – et qu'en plus ils n'étaient pas les seuls, le Hyuga aussi. Il se demandait s'il y en avait d'autres. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il y ait deux homosexuels dans son entourage.

Il ne le souhaitait pas de toute façon car il ne voulait pas risquer de voir son camarade se perdre dans d'autres bras. Une fois avait déjà été bien suffisante à digérer à son goût.

\- Peut-être, répondit finalement Naruto après avoir réfléchi longuement à la question.

Ils rejoignirent Ugama et Sasuke qui avait l'air de bougonner comme un cochon dans son coin.

La boule au ventre qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaitre revint au grand galop quand il croisa le regard menaçant d'un type étrange, plutôt grand, des cheveux blond platine plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, comme s'il regardait son prochain plat de résistance. Le porteur du bijû ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré.

C'est à ce moment que Ugama et sa carrure d'ours apparurent comme une montagne devant ses yeux, lui bloquant totalement la vue. L'homme se pencha vers lui. La pointe de sa longue moustache lui chatouilla la joue.

\- Evite de croiser celui-là pendant l'épreuve, le prévient-il à voix basse.

Naruto eut une moue interrogative.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ugama plissa les yeux vers le type qui ne cessait de fixer Naruto. Celui-ci eut une grimace qui apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut du regard de la brute dirigé tout droit sur lui et il partit, coupant l'échange visuel.

\- Parce que celui-là, il vient pour s'amuser.

Le ton employé était tellement grave que tous les membres de l'équipe sept frissonnèrent d'effroi.

\- Comment… Comment ça pour s'amuser ? bégaya Sakura, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Il était déjà là l'année dernière.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait de si spectaculaire ? intervint Sasuke d'un air hautain.

\- Il a massacré tous les participants et s'est enfui.

Le silence accueillit cette révélation. Naruto devenait bleu, Sakura était sur le point de s'évanouir et Sasuke serrait les mâchoires à s'en faire péter les dents.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas interdit d'épreuve? s'égosilla Naruto.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de participer à cette épreuve. Pas qu'il en ait eu envie depuis le départ, de toute façon.

Ugama lui répondit par le silence. Il se décala, laissant ses élèves pleins d'interrogations et terrorisés. Il monta sur l'estrade, accompagné de deux autres ninjas aussi colossaux que lui. Il n'utilisa même pas le micro pour parler car sa voix était assez puissante pour retentir dans tout le stade et faire trembler les tympans de la foule grouillante devant lui. De toute façon, le micro était déjà remonté à fond sur le pied et ne lui arrivait qu'au milieu du ventre.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette soixante-douzième épreuve de survie. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir et nous remercions la ville de Fanwei de nous permettre d'utiliser ses terres, introduit leur maître, sa voix rocailleuse résonnant au-delà des murs.

\- Je veux rentrer…, geint Sakura, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Naruto aussi voulait rentrer, mais il ne le dit pas.

\- Vous êtes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf et vous allez devoir survivre à la première épreuve. Rien à ramasser, pas de mission à effectuer, votre seule et unique tâche est de survivre. Vous serez lâchés dans la forêt de Fanwei, plus connue sous un autre nom : Jukai, la forêt de la mort.

A ce nom, plusieurs voix affolées commençaient à s'élever dans la foule. Naruto ne connaissait pas cette forêt, mais l'appellation ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ugama, ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit, poursuivit :

\- Vous allez chacun recevoir un numéro. Cette forêt a été délimitée par des murs en acier de cinquante mètres de hauteur pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous échapper. Et pour les petits malheureux qui essayeraient… Eh bien, vous rencontrerez quelques-unes de mes créations, dit-il d'un air sadique.

D'ailleurs, un sourire du même type déformait son visage.

\- Il n'y a pas d'équipe, c'est du chacun pour soi. Bien sûr, rien ne vous interdit de créer des alliances. Vous êtes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, les places pour la prochaine épreuve sont limitées à trente-cinq cette année. Je pense que vous m'avez compris…, termina-t-il, laissant son auditoire sans voix.

Sakura tomba à genoux, n'en pouvant plus.

Un ninja leva la main en l'air. Ugama lui dit un signe du menton pour l'autoriser à poser sa question.

\- Y a-t-il de règles à respecter pour éliminer les autres candidats ?

La question était très pertinente, cela allait sûrement calmer les ardeurs meurtrières de certains, se dit Naruto, n'ayant pas assimilé qu'il jouait sa vie.

\- Mh. J'allais y venir. L'utilisation de chakra est interdite.

A cette annonce, plusieurs élèves se mirent à s'énerver et à crier à l'injustice.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? Nous sommes des ninjas ! Pas des mollusques !

\- Cette épreuve c'est de l'arnaque !

\- Notre chakra est ce qui fait de nous des ninjas puissants !

\- Comment il veut qu'on élimine des candidats sans utiliser nos pouvoirs ?

\- Je me casse ! J'en ai ma claque !

Naruto se faisait déjà bousculer par des candidats mécontents qui prenaient le chemin de la sortie.

\- SILEEEEENNNCE ! tonna la grosse voix d'Ugama dans toute l'arène, ramenant instantanément le calme dans les troupes. Vous croyez être de grands ninjas parce que vous pouvez faire une flammichette avec vos doigts ? Que vous pouvez voir à travers la matière ? Que vous pouvez vous rendre invisible ou encore vous multiplier ? Bande de limaces ! cracha-t-il en prenant le micro rageusement, le faisant totalement disparaitre dans ses grosses mains avant de poursuivre : Même avec vos ninjutsu, genjutsu, senjutsu ou fuinjutsu, je vous écraserais comme des punaises. Nous ne recherchons pas des candidats ayant des techniques développées ou des dons de naissance, nous recherchons d'abord des ninjas capables de se débrouiller sans leur chakra Nous voulons voir ce que vous valez sans vos pouvoirs, voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Là sera votre réelle force qui est d'abord humaine.

Le silence régnait. La plupart des ninjas du public semblaient d'accord avec le raisonnement de l'impressionnant ninja. Naruto aussi était plutôt d'accord. De cette façon il y avait beaucoup moins de risques de mourir. Ne pas utiliser le chakra signifiait se battre en corps à corps et donc voir l'adversaire arriver. Mais au moins, il ne se ferait pas prendre par une technique qu'il ne connaissait pas par derrière. Sakura sembla un peu rassurée.

Un autre élève leva la main.

\- Qu'en est-il des dons héréditaires qui s'activent tous seuls ? Sans contrôle ?

Sasuke se sentait concerné, avec ses sharingans qui s'enclenchaient dès qu'il se sentait en danger.

Le Jinchuuriki aussi, s'il s'énervait trop, Kyubi pouvait prendre possession de son corps, et c'était bien pire que l'utilisation de n'importe quelles techniques ninjas. C'était autre chose. Autre chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout.

\- Nous allons vous donner des bracelets qui empêcheront les flux de chakra de sortir de vos pores, et ainsi bloquer l'utilisation même involontaire de vos pouvoirs. Vous avez cinq jours pour descendre votre nombre à trente-cinq. Tous les jours, grâce à des interphones placés dans la forêt, je vous indiquerai les numéros éliminés et le nombre de candidats restants. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de trente-cinq survivants, insista-t-il.

Naruto blêmit. Trente-cinq… survivants ? Survivant ? Cela signifiait-il que tous les autres seraient morts ? Cela faisait soixante-quatre personnes. C'était beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Fallait-il se battre à mains nues jusqu'à tuer ? Les images du sang jaillissant du cou du renji lui revinrent en mémoire comme un flash. Il se sentait soudain nauséeux.

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

.

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«_ Il hésitait entre crier ou pleurer. Ce que lui faisait subir Sasuke était vraiment injuste et à cet instant il se demanda s'il était tombé amoureux de la bonne personne. _»_

 _._

 _._

J'adore cette expression et je trouve qu'elle colle vachement bien à Naruto huhu'

* **Renji** : Littéralement « Homme Machine » en chinois

* **Fanwei** : « étendue » en chinois

J'espère que cette suite vous plait ! On démarre avec de nouvelles aventures dans la forêt de Fanwei ! J'espère que tout cet arc vous plaira car il prend une bonne partie de l'histoire à partir de maintenant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et les mises en fav :3

N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil à l'OS de noël que je vous ai spécialement concocté qui s'appelle « Konoha Live Messenger » !

A la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	16. Distribution des items

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello ! J'ai un peu de retard j'en suis désolée ^^' ma vie est trop chargée en ce moment !

 **/o\ Bêta Lectrice /o\**

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **/o\ Réponses aux reviews anonymes /o\**

 _Pensi_ : Wouah ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Me comparer à des auteures aussi talentueuses est un compliment vraiment touchant ! J'espère que cette suite te plaire !

 _Renardeski_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'idée t'ai plu ^^

 _Levi_ : Merci merci ! Que de louanges ! Oui c'est un peu le concept de Battle Royal ^^ (au passage j'adore ce film !)

 _Carotte_ : Merciii ^^

 _Urigh_ : Merci ! Voici la suite !

 **Place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 15**

 **.**

Ils faisaient la queue pour recevoir leur bracelet et leur numéro tels des automates. Sakura avait les yeux perdus dans le vide depuis un bon moment maintenant et Sasuke regardait ses pieds, songeur. Naruto restait silencieux lui aussi, tout en regardant loin devant lui les autres candidats.

Trois jours plus tôt, en haut de la falaise, cachés avec Kakashi, ils avaient eu un avant-goût dramatique de ce que seraient les entraînements avec Ugama. Depuis, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'y préparer mentalement. Les images atroces de la décapitation du Renji continuaient à hanter les nuits de Naruto. Il avait beau s'auto convaincre que ça ne lui faisait rien, la réalité était bien différente. Il était traumatisé.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux ou dès qu'il y avait un instant où il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées, les images revenaient immédiatement sous forme de flashs derrière ses paupières. Et c'était actuellement le cas. Il rouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, la respiration légèrement sifflante. Il était toujours dans la file d'attente.

Il déglutit.

Est-ce que Sasuke arrivait à dormir ? Est-ce qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas en être affecté ? À part une moue dégoûtée sur son visage, Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir une autre expression tant il était sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se retourna pour vérifier que Sasuke était toujours dans la file derrière lui. Il le vit en train d'observer attentivement ses sandales. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Sasuke pourrait devenir un déviant ?

Ils avaient eu beau songer aux techniques les plus dangereuses et dévastatrices qu'ils avaient apprises, elles ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité ici. Ils n'avaient certainement pas prévu de ne pas pouvoir utiliser leur chakra et ils en étaient déstabilisés. Combattre sans chakra, c'était combattre sans armure.

Naruto arriva devant un type à lunette qui lui glissa une feuille et un stylo sous le nez. Il lut rapidement quelques lignes sans vraiment en comprendre le sens mais il retint les mots « en cas de décès » et ce fut largement suffisant pour ne pas s'attarder sur le reste du parchemin. Il saisit le stylo, data et signa de sa signature en pattes de mouche qui pouvait se confondre facilement avec un gribouillis d'enfant.

Le binoclard le lorgna d'un air sceptique, peu habitué à ce que les candidats signent la feuille sans la lire attentivement. Le blond lui tendit son bras et il lui enfila le bracelet en métal qui s'ajusta à l'épaisseur de son poignet comme par enchantement. Dans son regard, il y décela de la détermination, de la combativité mais aussi un brin de peur et de colère.

\- Vous êtes le numéro soixante-six, l'informa l'homme en lui tendant une sorte de pins qu'il pourrait épingler s'il le souhaitait à sa veste.

Naruto prit l'objet et le fixa, dubitatif.

' _Alors, nous ne sommes que des numéros, finalement', p_ ensa-t-il amèrement en rangeant la babiole dans la poche de sa veste, frôlant par la même occasion son téléphone portable qui n'avait toujours émis aucune vibration.

Il s'écarta du troupeau. Il avait aperçu Ugama s'éclipser avec les autres gaillards costauds dans une tribune pour discuter. De quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il regarda la foule de participants, qui étaient tous potentiellement ses concurrents. En pensant ainsi, il comprit que Sasuke et Sakura étaient aussi des concurrents même s'il savait avec certitude que ces derniers ne tenteraient rien contre lui. Il était même persuadé qu'ils resteraient ensemble dans cette forêt, pour survivre et réussir à trois, comme pour faire perdurer les traditions de l'équipe 7.

Au loin, ses yeux furent attirés par une touffe rousse qui s'éloignait de la queue interminable. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Cette corpulence, cette façon de marcher nonchalante et cette dégaine flâneuse lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux marchait dans sa direction en regardant vaguement autour de lui, comme si tout ce cirque ne le concernait pas.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux dès qu'il reconnut le garçon qui était venu à la soirée de Neji. Il trottina jusqu'à lui en criant son prénom, avec de grands gestes de bras :

\- Shin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier se stoppa et lorsqu'il reconnut Naruto, un immense sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il leva lui aussi les bras dans les airs dans des gestes n'ayant aucun sens et fonça pratiquement dans le jeune homme blond.

\- Naruto ! Je suis tellement content de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras comme si c'était un ami de longue date.

Naruto fut un peu surpris d'une telle démonstration d'affection. En particulier lorsqu'il se souvenait de leur seule et unique entrevue dans les toilettes luxueuses de la maison Hyuga, qui n'avait été guère passionnante et n'avait pas dépassé deux minutes top chrono. Il lui rendit son étreinte par politesse sans se rendre compte qu'un brun aux yeux onyx avait intercepté la scène d'un très mauvais œil.

\- Tu as passé des sélections ? questionna Naruto, plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt pour le sujet.

\- Oui, comme tout le monde ici. Mais apparemment nous avons tous été sélectionnés de différentes manières. Moi, par exemple, je devais récupérer un œuf d'aigle rocailleux, tu sais, ceux qui font des nids à trois mille mètres de hauteur à flanc de montagne ? Mais j'ai réussi ! Même si le piaf m'a repéré et a failli me faire la peau ! Il y a un garçon là-bas qui a dû pêcher à main nue six-cents carpes en moins de quinze minutes ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais à vrai dire je…

Shin était vraiment beau. Ce fut son unique pensée pendant tout le monologue du garçon qu'il écouta à moitié. Il était plus grand que lui d'une tête et maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer de près sans avoir six grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il remarqua de légères taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses pommettes. Il avait, en outre, de magnifiques yeux verts, aussi vert que l'herbe fraîche de la rosée du matin, ou, pour être un peu plus poétique, qu'un jade étincelant sous les éclats d'un soleil de midi.

Ses cheveux roux ressemblaient à ceux de Gaara, à ceci près qu'ils étaient un peu plus touffus et que quelques épis reprenaient leur liberté de çà et là, défiant les lois de la brosse à cheveux. Naruto savait très bien ce que c'était d'avoir des cheveux récalcitrants.

\- … Dans tous les cas j'espère que cette forêt ne nous avalera pas tout cru parce que j'ai entendu des choses peu sympathiques à son sujet ! Ho, je crois que ton ami est là aussi ! s'exclama Shin en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto qui était perdu dans sa contemplation.

Il se retourna et aperçut Sasuke qui tripotait le bracelet en métal autour de son poignet d'un air mécontent. Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes et adopta une mine plus que contrariée en constatant la bonne humeur émanant de ces derniers.

\- Ha Sasuke ! dit Naruto en offrant un sourire éclatant à ce dernier tout en se disant que Sasuke était quand même mille fois plus beau que Shin.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir scruté le roux à ce point, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Sasuke d'une certaine manière. Son coéquipier l'étudia quelques secondes et parut encore plus énervé face à ce sourire dont il n'avait pas été l'auteur.

\- Je te présente Shin, heu…

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre pour le présenter et il sentait que prononcer ' _c'est un ami de Neji'_ allait raviver la flamme de colère à l'intérieur de lui.

Mais le caractère enjoué du jeune homme le sauva.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer ! Je crois que nous nous sommes croisés à la soirée de samedi si je ne m'abuse ! fit poliment Shin en tendant sa main, tout sourire.

Étrangement, Naruto sentit comme un malaise planer lorsque Sasuke le toisa et ne daigna pas lui rendre sa poignée de main. Le roux haussa un sourcil interloqué, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait cette rancœur qu'il lisait au fond des yeux de l'ami de Naruto. Il rabattit son bras contre lui en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

\- Hum… Hé bien heu…, bégaya Naruto, gêné du comportement de Sasuke.

Il lui envoya un regard noir mais celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi était-il si odieux envers Shin qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Le poing de Naruto le démangeait. Il avait très envie d'aller dire bonjour à sa mâchoire de diva pour lui réapprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Au fait, quel numéro as-tu Naruto ? questionna le jeune homme, faisant complètement fi de la présence du camarade désagréable de Naruto.

Naruto fouilla dans sa poche pour retrouver le pin's et lu le chiffre imprimé dessus.

\- Soixante-six. Et toi ?

\- Quatorze, répondit-il en mettant le petit objet à côté de celui du blond.

Sakura les rejoignit, les lèvres serrées.

\- Ho ! Sakura ! Tu es là toi aussi ? s'exclama avec joie Shin en voyant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci parut agréablement surprise et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Malheureusement oui, répondit-elle sans entrain.

A ce moment-là, la voix d'Ugama retentit à nouveau dans le stade, les faisant sursauter. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu revenir.

\- Bien, nous allons nous rendre à la forêt de Fanwei, veuillez me suivre, je vous donnerai les dernières instructions là-bas, tonna-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de l'arène, suivit de deux autres hommes qui tiraient des remorques remplies de gros sacs marrons en paille tressée.

Sur le chemin, Shin leur raconta comment il avait rencontré Neji. Ce qui avait grandement crispé Naruto qui avait voulu éviter ce sujet à tout prix. Il avait pu aisément intercepter les regards acides que lançait Sasuke dans le dos de Shin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'air de détester autant le garçon. Mais c'était Sasuke : soit il aimait, soit il détestait. Et Naruto avait l'impression de se trouver à mi-chemin entre les deux.

\- … Bien sûr c'était quand j'étais petit, je ne m'aventurerais pas à manger une chenille pleine d'épines à nouveau ! papotait Shin en ayant réussi à accaparer toute l'attention de Sakura qui ricana à l'anecdote.

\- Tiens, on aperçoit la forêt ! J'ai entendu pas mal de choses dessus ! A ce qu'il paraît, elle est hantée ! avança-t-il avec mystère.

Trois paires d'yeux le fixaient interloqués.

\- Comment ça hantée ? s'enquit Sakura avec angoisse.

Shin s'arrêta, baissa la tête et prit un air très sérieux.

\- Jukai renferme de lourds secrets*, entama-t-il d'une voix lugubre, presque sortie de l'outre-tombe, renforçant l'aspect théâtral de la scène. Un nombre incroyable de personnes y perdent la vie chaque année. La légende dit que ceux qui y sont entrés ne sont jamais revenus. On retrouve des squelettes ou des corps dévorés par « _quelque chose_ ».

Sakura le regardait d'un air horrifié.

Shin n'était pas peu fier de son effet. Il s'assura qu'il avait accaparé toute l'attention avant de reprendre :

\- Dans cette forêt, votre boussole perd le nord et si vous suivez quand même ses indications, vous tournerez en rond jusqu'à en mourir. Les feuilles sont si épaisses et la flore est si dense que les rayons du soleil y pénètrent à peine. Aussi, faites attention où vous posez les pieds car sa base n'est que lave durcie. Ses crevasses ouvrent largement leurs gueules sous la mousse et la végétation. Si vous chutez, vous vous retrouverez face à des squelettes qui moisissent là depuis fort longtemps, sans aucune issue pour vous sauver et personne ne pourra vous entendre. On dit aussi qu'elle est le lieu de nombreux suicides et que les âmes en peine continuent d'errer pour trouver la paix, mais les Yurei* les en empêchent et recherchent sans cesse de nouvelles victimes…

Le teint de Naruto, habituellement bronzé, frôlait le bleu-vert. Il détestait les histoires de fantôme car il en avait la trouille et étrangement il se souvint de l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu dans le miroir de chez lui. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Quelqu'un se mit à applaudir lentement. Sasuke dépassa Shin en le toisant, ses mains se frappant l'une contre l'autre de façon laconique. Il se moquait clairement de lui et de son côté dramaqueen.

\- Tu crois nous faire peur avec tes histoires ? le provoqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Shin haussa les épaules, complètement insensible au sarcasme dont l'autre faisait preuve.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons comment tu t'en sortiras lorsqu'un Yurei sera à ta poursuite ! renchérit Shin, d'un air mesquin, en se penchant vers Sasuke, collant presque leurs visages.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il sentait presque le souffle de l'autre sur lui. Les yeux verts le fixaient sans aucune retenue, essayant de pénétrer tout au fond de son âme. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et détourna la tête, énervé.

Shin, ravi de son effet, se remit en route comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto, lui, n'avait rien manqué de l'échange et sentait la jalousie monter tout doucement. Il avait bien vu Sasuke rougir et cela le rendait fou. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire pour se retenir de frapper son coéquipier. Avec la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, il avait naïvement espéré que Sasuke ne serait pas si sensible aux autres garçons qu'il croiserait.

D'une part, il constatait avec tristesse que leur nuit d'amour semblait s'être totalement volatilisée, qu'il n'en restait plus le moindre fragment, et d'autre part, que Shin avait un certain pouvoir de séduction. Restait à savoir s'il était intéressé par les hommes ou non pour qu'il devienne, dans l'esprit de Naruto, l'ennemi n°1, passant devant Neji.

Il en était sincèrement désolé. Il pensait que le roux aurait pu devenir un bon ami, mais s'il se mettait à marcher sur ses plates-bandes, même inconsciemment, Naruto ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

Ils se remirent en marche.

Naruto, tiraillé par son obsession envers Sasuke, avait complètement effacé de son cerveau les histoires terrifiantes qui planaient sur la forêt de Fanwei. Il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de se répandre dans son corps mais il arrivait à se contenir. Il se répétait qu'il était prévenu, que Sasuke ne lui devait rien – et c'était vrai -, il n'était pas sa propriété. Mais la différence aujourd'hui résidait dans le fait que Sasuke avait connaissance de ses sentiments pour lui, Naruto le lui avait même répété juste après leurs ébats. En plus, ils avaient définitivement franchi un cap même s'ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout.

Naruto lui avait offert sa première fellation, et c'était quelque chose d'important, d'intime. Il considérait, dans une certaine mesure, que sa bouche n'était plus vierge. D'ailleurs, il avait eu tout le loisir de constater que Sasuke, lui, n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, qu'il y avait derrière ses gémissements et sa façon de se mouvoir, beaucoup d'entraînement. Et ça aussi, il avait extrêmement du mal à le digérer.

Alors il le trouvait culotté de l'ignorer de la sorte, car cela signifiait clairement qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si tout cela était banal. Et le voilà qui rougissait comme une midinette devant un autre garçon, sous ses yeux qui plus est.

Il hésitait entre crier ou pleurer. Ce que lui faisait subir Sasuke était vraiment injuste et, à cet instant, il se demanda s'il était tombé amoureux de la bonne personne.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée de Jukai. Une grille en fer forgée recouverte de mousse verte de plusieurs mètres de haut les surplombait. De chaque côté, deux immenses murs en béton s'éloignaient à l'infini. Du lierre et des branches avaient poussé par-dessus, retombant en cascade de chaque côté. Certains endroits semblaient défraîchis, des écailles de peinture tombant avec le temps et la couleur ternie à cause du soleil montraient que cela faisait des années que les murs n'étaient plus entretenus, à l'image de l'arène qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Derrière la grille, un chemin en terre s'enfonçait et disparaissait dans l'ombre et les feuillages. Maintenant qu'ils étaient si près, Naruto pouvait constater avec effroi que Shin avait dit vrai. Aucun rayon ne semblait pouvoir franchir cette barrière de végétation épaisse. Il en frissonna.

Ugama et les autres formateurs déverrouillèrent le verrou scellé à l'entrée de Jukai avec une incantation. Ils tirèrent sur les grilles pour les ouvrir dans un bourdonnement sourd. Les montants grincèrent dans un bruit de ferraille usé et lorsque les portes frappèrent avec fracas les deux blocs de pierre à chaque extrémité des ouvertures, le son se propagea à l'intérieur de la forêt, résonnant longuement.

Plus personne ne parlait. Le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt n'était visible que sur une vingtaine de mètres, puis il disparaissait dans l'ombre inquiétante de Jukai. L'air qui sortait de là était lourd et rempli d'humidité.

Pas perturbés le moins du monde, Ugama se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour retirer la mousse et la terre de ses paumes avant de se diriger vers un homme bossu et maigre qui tirait la charrette. Naruto le vit donner des directives à l'homme qui s'activa immédiatement autour des sacs étranges que contenait la roulotte.

Naruto s'enfonça dans le groupe que formaient les candidats pour s'éloigner un peu de la présence de Sakura et Sasuke qui le déprimaient. Il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il donna un coup de coude à un garçon aux cheveux blond platine, presque blanc, qui posa les yeux sur lui, longuement.

Ugama prit place devant l'assemblée. La carriole fut rapidement vidée par les deux autres formateurs et l'homme tordu. Ils posèrent les gros sacs les uns à côté des autres sous les regards curieux des candidats.

\- Bien, commença-t-il en sortant une besace de son dos. Chacun de vous va recevoir un item pour vous aider à survivre. Tous les matins, grâce aux interphones qui sont disposés un peu partout, je vous énumérerai tous ceux qui seront tombés la veille et pendant la nuit. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. A l'appel de votre numéro, veuillez vous avancer et piocher dans ce sac. Il y sera inscrit l'item qui vous tiendra compagnie. Numéro un ! appela-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, ne laissant pas place aux indignations qui s'élevaient déjà dans les airs.

Naruto resta stupéfait. Cela changeait complètement le niveau de dangerosité des autres participants. Il fallait qu'il surveille qui avait quoi et qu'il essaie d'éviter au maximum les plus dangereux. Alors qu'il se disait d'être prudent, il se retourna en plein dans un élève. Ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il reconnut l'aura menaçante qui l'avait pratiquement paralysé dans l'arène. Il leva lentement la tête pour s'apercevoir que deux billes grises intenses le fixaient et qu'un sourire inquiétant étirait les lèvres du garçon.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Contemplant avec un certain plaisir la peur s'installer dans le fond des prunelles bleues. Naruto finit par se décaler et fuir à l'arrière de la foule, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il sentait que Kyubi, à l'intérieur de lui, était très agité. Il dépassa Sasuke, Sakura et Shin et se laissa choir au sol, comme si toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient. Sakura accourut presque immédiatement, suivit d'un brun qui traînait les pieds.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant ventiler.

Shin s'approcha d'eux également et se mit à hauteur du blond. Il lui releva les quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage, découvrant la panique.

\- On ne va pas y arriver. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je vais mourir, répétait inlassablement le Jinchuuriki les yeux exorbités.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna Shin en lui frottant le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer un peu.

Naruto ferma fortement les yeux. Il se sentait faible face à ces émanations meurtrières qu'il pouvait sentir à travers la foule. Certaines d'entre elles étaient particulièrement puissantes, notamment celle de ce blond platine. Mais il n'était pas le seul, il en avait senti deux ou trois autres avec une autre signature de Chakra mais tout aussi terrifiantes. Comment des êtres aussi maléfiques pouvaient-ils exister ? Était-ce ce genre de personnes qui venaient gonfler les rangs des Renjis d'Ugama ?

\- Il y a des gens dangereux ici, avoua Naruto en se relevant doucement une fois le choc passé.

Shin plissa des yeux et calcula le troupeau d'élèves.

\- Oui. Il y en a quelques-uns effectivement, appuya-t-il, attirant l'attention sur lui une nouvelle fois, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Sasuke.

\- Tu les sens aussi ? s'empressa de demander Naruto, rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé par ces présences.

\- Bien sûr. Elles sont tellement fortes, c'est impossible de les ignorer, même avec les bracelets conteneur de chakra.

\- Bande de fillettes, se moqua Sasuke en se frayant un chemin entre les participants.

Naruto soupira face au comportement désinvolte du brun.

\- Numéro quatorze ! retentit la grosse voix d'Ugama.

\- Ha ! C'est moi ! s'exclama Shin en se dirigeant à l'avant, suivi de Naruto, curieux de voir quel genre d'item les participants pouvaient recevoir.

Il vit Shin piocher avec entrain dans le sac et en ressortir un petit papier plié en deux. Il le vit hausser les sourcils en lisant ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus et s'approcha de homme trapu qui le lui arracha pratiquement des mains. L'homme émit un son entre le grognement et le rot puis se dirigea vers un des sacs en osier. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un fourreau en cuir rouge flambant neuf sur lequel plusieurs pièces en métal doré venaient orner l'ouvrage. Sur la chape était dessiné en encre rouge un dragon chinois et y était attaché un ornement en tissu qui tombait le long de celle-ci en dizaine de petits fils.

Shin se saisit de l'arme, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et se l'accrocha sur le dos à l'aide de sangles et d'un baudrier. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un signe de main avant de se mettre à courir dans le sentier et de disparaître dans l'ombre des bois mystérieux.

Le blond déglutit d'appréhension. Le roux ne semblait pas vraiment être inquiet de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sachant que déjà treize autres élèves y étaient présents et s'étaient probablement postés assez proche du chemin dans le but de zigouiller plus facilement tous les nouveaux entrants, il était assez étonné de voir qu'il semblait être le seul, avec Sakura, à trembler comme une feuille.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, Shin n'avait pas eu l'air préoccupé du tout depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans l'arène. C'était comme si cette épreuve était pour lui une routine, quelque chose d'insignifiant. Soit il ne semblait pas comprendre le danger – ce qui était fort probable au vu de son caractère excentrique -, soit il se sentait assez confiant pour ne pas être effrayé. Il l'admirait pour ce courage – ou cette inconscience – que lui n'avait pas.

Son inquiétude grandit au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrit les items distribués. Il comprit alors que faire des alliances allait être indispensable pour ne pas mourir. Tandis que Shin avait reçu un beau sabre tranchant, d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance et s'étaient retrouvés avec une poêle, des jumelles ou encore une lampe.

\- Trente-et-un !

Une aura maléfique suivait le garçon qui venait de s'avancer d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de son short. Il faisait la même taille que lui, des cheveux blancs en bataille, portant un tee-shirt noir moulant qui dévoilait sans pudeur sa fine musculature et un short violet.

Naruto enregistra les informations dans un coin bien précis de son cerveau et se promit de fuir s'il venait à le croiser. Il l'observa piocher dans la bourse, aucune émotion ne venant perturber ses traits délicats lorsqu'il lut son item. Le vieux bonhomme râblé fit une grimace et fouilla dans les sacs jusqu'à en sortir une sorte de lance, une arme d'Hast, une arme d'infanterie nécessitant de se servir des deux mains. Au bout de la hampe en bois, une lame tranchante était fixée, elle avait la forme d'une bardiche, proche de la hache. Une énorme lame de soixante centimètres montée au bout d'un manche de deux mètres.

Le garçon l'a pris sous le regard envieux de certains et inquiets pour d'autres, puis disparut dans la forêt, une main tenant fermement le manche dont une partie reposait sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa poche.

Il sentit une présence à sa gauche et aperçut Sasuke qui le regardait, une lueur étrange faisant briller ses pupilles. Ils ne dirent rien et observèrent attentivement les armes être distribuées à chacun, notant précisément ceux qui en avaient reçu des coupantes. Ils pourraient éventuellement en voler une ou deux si jamais ils recevaient des items décevants. Naruto fit un tour sur lui-même pour se rendre compte que le blond platine avec les cheveux gominés n'était plus là et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu passer. Merde. Il devait être dans les premiers et du coup il ne pouvait pas savoir l'arme qui lui avait été donnée. Cela l'angoissait.

\- Numéro soixante-six !

Il sursauta. C'était son numéro. Son cœur palpita.

Il avança lentement, voire avec difficulté, comme si on lui tirait l'arrière du tee-shirt pour le ralentir, et se planta devant l'imposante corpulence d'Ugama. L'homme se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui souffla discrètement dans l'oreille :

\- Tâche de bien piocher.

C'était un ordre plus qu'un conseil.

Naruto doutait de sa chance. Il enfonça sa main dans le sac et fouilla du bout de ses doigts les nombreux papiers qui restaient. Il en attrapa un, faillit ressortir la main et eut un mauvais pressentiment, alors il le lâcha et en piocha un autre, priant pour tomber sur quelque chose d'utile, ou d'au moins tranchant.

Il ressortit avec un petit morceau de papier mal découpé. Les doigts tremblants et hésitants, il l'ouvrit. Et blanchit instantanément en découvrant l'item qui lui était destiné. Il relut plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé mais malheureusement les lettres ne changeaient pas de place et l'encre restait bien accrochée aux fibres du papier.

Alors qu'il fixait encore le mot, sans y croire, des doigts calleux le lui arrachèrent pour lui amener son dû. Sous les yeux du reste des participants, Naruto reçu un tournevis.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«_ Je dois dire que vous n'avez pas chômé. Vous êtes soixante-douze survivants. Voici la liste des numéros qui ont été effacé cette nuit : 3, 9, 12, 22, 23, 24, 30, 32, 39, 41, 43, 44, 45, 46, 53, 58, 62, 63, 71, 73, 74, 82, 86, 90, 91, 92, 97. A demain ! ». L'interphone se coupa dans un bip strident. _»_

 _._

 _._

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : ?

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Blond aux cheveux en bataille : N°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

* **Jukai** est une forêt qui existe vraiment au Japon, plus connue sous le nom de Aokigahata. Les descriptions que relate Shin proviennent d'un blog, je n'ai rien inventé ! Vous pouvez aller voir plus d'informations si vous êtes curieux x)

* **Yurei** : fantôme ou esprit illustré à de nombreuses reprises par le cinéma d'horreur Japonais (comme The Ring, Grudge, etc.). Les Yureis n'ont pas de but spécifiques si ce n'est de vouloir toucher un maximum de personnes avec une malédiction et ôter le plus de vie possible.


	17. Les numéros effacés

**Note 1 : **Salut salut ! Je tenais à vous informer que je suis vraiment navrée pour les retards de publications mais c'est vraiment difficile pour moi de tout gérer. Depuis que j'ai terminé Konoha Live Messenger, ça va un peu mieux mais écrire un chapitre me prend énormément de temps (oui j'ai perdu mon avance snif !).

 **Note 2** : Vous avez du remarquer que le résumé avait changé ! Et pour cause : cette fiction a pris un tout nouveau tournant depuis la deuxième partie. Au départ ce n'était pas prévu (cette fiction était censée être un OS… hahaha). J'ai souhaité ajouter une dimension aventurière qui me tient vraiment à cœur et pouvoir mêler l'aventure avec la romance ! Donc il me semblait impératif d'adapter le résumé par rapport à ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ^^

 **Note 3** : **IMPORTANT** : j'ai mis une note en bas de chapitre.

 **Bêta Lectrice :** Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire elle pourra en témoigner. Beaucoup de travail pour toutes les deux ^^ Alors un grand merci !

 **Réponses aux RAR :**

 _Renardeski_ : Tout à fait ! Il nous le prouvera dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! Effectivement, Shin n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit être… Il y a les bracelets qui contiennent le chakra et pour le moment Kyubi dort sagement, il ne peut donc pas être repéré par les candidats qui ont des aura plutôt inquiétantes.

 _Levi_ : Hahahha, nom d'un boudin à pois rose ? J'aime beaucoup cette expression ! Je te remercie pour cette review haute en couleur ! Je vais changer le résumé, d'ailleurs, normalement, il est actuellement changé ^^

 _Dr lolo_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

 _Pensi _: Pas de soucis, c'est moi qui ai du retard ^^ On va voir comment notre petit Naruto se défend avec ou sans tournevis ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois !

 **Réponses aux RAR de mon OS Konoha Live Messenger :**

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Renardeski, Pensi, Dr Lolo, Levi, Crabe et Selena.

 _Selena_ : Ta review m'a énormément touchée et je suis très contente que tu te sois manifestée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de voir que des lecteurs suivent avec tant de ferveur mes fictions. J'espère que mes écrits continueront de t'aider à rêver. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture si tu passes par ici ! A bientôt !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 :**

 **Les numéros effacés**

 **.  
**

Il filait à la vitesse de l'éclair pour échapper à ses assaillants, sautant d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche, faisant fi des feuilles qui lui lacéraient la peau des mains et du visage. Ceux qui en avaient après lui semblaient déterminés à lui ôter la vie. Une flèche noire ornée de plumes siffla près de son oreille et vint se planter profondément dans l'écorce à quelques centimètres de lui. Une vive douleur à l'oreille lui indiqua qu'il avait été touché et en se touchant, il se rendit compte qu'il saignait.

Il s'élança à nouveau. D'autres flèches passèrent à côté de lui avec beaucoup moins de précision, ce qui signifiait qu'il gagnait du terrain sur ses poursuivants. Il prit de la hauteur pour disparaître dans les feuillages et les branches emmêlées des banians. Il glissa plusieurs fois, s'exposant dangereusement à ses assaillants, chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée s'il était en pleine possession de son chakra.

Il finit par complètement les semer et, à bout de souffle, se laissa choir contre un tronc. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour que les battements de son cœur se calment et qu'il se mette à respirer à nouveau normalement.

Pensivement, il sortit le tournevis de sa poche qu'il regarda d'un air énigmatique. Comment devait-il se défendre avec ça ? Un tournevis ne faisait pas le poids contre un katana, un poignard ou encore des flèches. Il espérait que Sasuke et Sakura avaient eu plus de chance que lui. Dès qu'il avait eu son item, il avait lancé un regard de détresse à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait simplement haussé des épaules comme pour dire ' _c'est pas de chance'_.

Naruto était donc entré en traînant des pieds dans Jukai et s'était planté comme un idiot en plein milieu du chemin pour attendre la venue de ses deux coéquipiers, ce qui avait fait de lui une proie facile. Il s'était fait attaquer par plusieurs types, dont un qui avait vraisemblablement reçu un arc et des flèches. Il n'avait même pas pu parlementer qu'un autre avait dégainé une chaîne galvanisée et avait essayé de l'atteindre en la lançant vers lui comme un lasso. Puis la course-poursuite avait commencé.

Et maintenant il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus où se trouvait l'entrée ni même d'où il venait. Il avait l'impression que les arbres bougeaient et qu'il s'était enfoncé dans un labyrinthe mouvant et sans fin. Autour de lui, mis à part des feuilles, des branches, des troncs, et encore des feuilles, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Cette forêt portait bien son nom, il ne voyait pas comment il était possible d'en sortir vivant. Ou d'en sortir tout court. Il se sentait oppressé par cette épaisse verdure et il avait aussi la désagréable sensation que quelque chose rôdait, l'observait, le surveillait. Ça ne provenait pas d'un point précis, mais de partout, tout autour de lui, comme si c'était la forêt elle-même qui était la cause de son malaise, comme si chaque pomme de pain, chaque bourgeon, chaque tige savaient ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

En descendant de son perchoir, son pied tapa dans quelque chose qui émit un bruit de boîte de conserve. Il ramassa l'objet, interloqué, et découvrit un des interphones dont avait parlé Ugama. De la rouille était déjà en train de ronger le métal et les câbles avaient été grignotés. Il le prit dans ses mains et le tourna dans tous les sens, faisant tomber de la poussière, des feuilles mortes et des cadavres d'insectes séchés de la bouche de l'enceinte.

L'homme leur avait dit qu'il annoncerait tous les matins les numéros de ceux qui étaient tombés. C'était tellement cruel de les obliger à participer à une sélection pareille. Il vivrait dans l'angoisse perpétuelle d'entendre les numéros de Sasuke ou de Sakura retentir dans les bois.

Il posa le haut-parleur derrière lui et sauta de sa branche. Il prit une direction au hasard et marcha pendant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité ne finisse par envelopper la forêt, rendant son avancée hasardeuse si bien qu'il dut songer à s'arrêter. Le monde de la nuit s'éveillait lentement, laissant les ombres inquiétantes prendre possession des lieux.

Naruto sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit et il en venait de toute part : des craquements, des sifflements, des grognements. Il crut même entendre l'écho d'un rire de petite fille, ce qui eut le don de lui glacer le sang. Il décida de passer la nuit en hauteur, notamment parce qu'une présence non identifiée lui avait frôlé le bras et s'était enfuie dans la direction opposée. Il en avait encore des frissons.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Il avait peur, peur de cet endroit, peur de mourir, peur de ne plus jamais revoir Sasuke. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse pour y enfouir son visage. Il resta sur le qui-vive toute la nuit, écoutant avec une grande vigilance les sons qu'il percevait autour de lui.

Quand le soleil se leva et que quelques rayons aventureux parvenaient à passer à travers l'épais manteau verdoyant, Naruto n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait été le témoin auditif d'un meurtre qui s'était produit à quelques centaines de mètres de lui seulement. L'homme avait crié et supplié pour sa vie mais très vite sa voix s'était éteinte dans sa gorge et des coups de hachoirs violents avaient empli l'obscurité.

Il se remit en route, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'éterniser au même endroit. C'est alors que les crépitements des haut-parleurs attirèrent son attention.

A côté de lui, s'approchait craintivement une sorte d'antilope dont la tête disparaissait pratiquement sous une épaisse crinière noire. Naruto n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il écouta attentivement la voix grésillant :

\- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! commença la voix ironique que Naruto reconnu comme celle d'Ugama.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme. A la fois il le craignait et, à la fois il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Je dois dire que vous n'avez pas chômé. Vous êtes soixante-douze survivants. Voici la liste des numéros qui ont été effacés cette nuit : 3, 9, 12, 22, 23, 24, 30, 32, 39, 41, 43, 44, 45, 46, 53, 58, 62, 63, 71, 73, 74, 82, 86, 90, 91, 92, 97. A demain !

L'interphone se coupa dans un bip strident.

' _Effacé'_ songea Naruto, c'était une bien drôle de manière pour annoncer la mort d'êtres humains. Mais ils n'étaient que des numéros. Et quand il y avait un mort, le numéro s'effaçait avec l'homme.

Rassuré de ne pas avoir entendu ni le soixante-sept, ni le soixante-huit, il se permit de souffler un grand coup.

Naruto se dégagea de la bête qui avait profité de son inattention pour lui mâchonner les cheveux. Après plusieurs heures, il avait enfin trouvé le début de ce qu'il cherchait. Une odeur lui semblait familière et elle était toute fraîche. Il était sûr qu'elle appartenait à Sasuke. En inspectant l'endroit de plus près, il remarqua qu'il y avait de nombreux trous dans le sol, abritant un monde souterrain. Il se pencha pour toucher du bout des doigts les copeaux de bois qui avaient servi à faire du feu. Les granules se désagrégeaient en poussière dès qu'il le touchait, mais ils étaient encore tièdes, signe que celui qui avait allumé ce feu était parti peu avant son arrivée.

Il tapota l'encolure de l'animal qui le suivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés quand une idée de génie germa dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers la bête qui broutait des orties. Elle était assez grande et costaude pour supporter son poids, de plus, il irait beaucoup plus vite en ayant une mouture plutôt qu'à pied et il s'épuiserait nettement moins. Il lui frotta le dos et sauta une première fois dessus maladroitement et aussi gracieusement qu'un sac à patate. L'animal émit un son entre le cri d'une otarie et d'un goret qu'on égorge et repoussa Naruto férocement avec ses cornes de diable vissées sur le haut de son crâne allongé.

Le ninja grogna de dépit. Il réitéra l'expérience et se retrouva les fesses sur le sol autant de fois qu'il essaya de la monter. Elle tenta même de le mordre pour le dissuader de recommencer. Finalement, Naruto laissa tomber lorsqu'un énième bleu apparut sur son avant-bras.

Il reprit donc sa progression à pied. Au bout d'un moment, quand il sentit que la faim commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez, il accéléra le pas. Même si sa seule priorité était de retrouver Sasuke, ses besoins primaires le rappelaient à l'ordre. Il était en train de réfléchir à comment il allait bien pouvoir trouver à manger quand ses narines captèrent à nouveau l'odeur familière de son coéquipier. Ses jambes se mirent alors à courir vers les émanations.

Il déboula dans une petite clairière parsemée de crevasses, formées par des milliers d'années d'existence et forgées par l'eau torrentielle des pluies et le passage du temps. Il fronça les sourcils en ayant une impression de déjà-vu. Il tourna en rond, repérant des marques de passages humains et surtout l'odeur de Sasuke. Il s'engouffra un peu plus en tâtonnant devant lui le sol à l'aide d'un bâton pour éviter de tomber dans un trou dissimulé par un tapis de feuilles.

Il s'arrêta net devant un mont noirâtre et poussiéreux sur le sol. Devant lui, se trouvaient les restes d'un feu. Vestiges qui ne lui étaient pas inconnu.

Il tournait en rond.

Il tournait en rond depuis des heures.

Des putains d'heures durant lesquelles il avait cru qu'il se rapprochait du but. Des putains d'heures perdues pour rien.

Son sang bouillonnait. Il se débarrassa rageusement de sa branche et se laissa tomber à genoux à même le sol pour crier de colère contre tous les éléments qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici, en commençant par cette foutue épreuve des totems. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent lâchement, le laissant se ramollir comme une glace fondant au soleil. Son visage se heurta violemment contre la lave durcie. La douleur n'eut aucun effet. Les yeux dans le vide, il attendit que la mort vienne le cueillir.

L'animal observa l'humain échoué de tout son long à ses sabots. Son museau visqueux vint pousser la tête blonde mais le corps ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il se désintéressa bien vite de la masse inerte au sol et commença à brouter les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient un peu partout. Après quelques heures à ruminer, la bête retourna auprès du corps. Elle plia ses pattes et s'allongea contre l'humain.

C'est alors qu'un des membres de Naruto se mit à bouger. Son bras passa par-dessus l'encolure du mammifère et ses doigts se nouèrent à sa crinière. Une jambe enfourcha la croupe et, aidé par l'animal lui-même, lui permit de se retrouver sur son dos.

Il se cramponna, le laissant prendre le contrôle de cette aventure. Il était las, déprimé et en colère contre lui-même d'avoir failli. Il se laissa transporter comme un poids mort jusqu'à ce que la lumière cède paisiblement sa place à l'obscurité. Il finit par s'assoupir, bercé par la lente cadence de l'animal dont les fragrances lui rappelaient celles d'Akamaru, en songeant une dernière fois à l'homme qu'il aimait.

(...) **  
**

\- Bonjour à tous ! Vous entamez votre troisième journée dans la forêt de Yukai et je tiens à féliciter ceux qui sont encore en course ! Toutefois, vous avez ralenti la cadence, vous êtes encore cinquante-cinq. Voici la liste des numéros qui ont été effacés depuis ma dernière intervention : 4, 7, 10, 11, 26, 27, 42, 48, 49, 50, 64, 70, 81, 85, 89, 94, 96. A demain !

L'interphone grésilla puis s'éteignit complètement.

Naruto s'éveilla lentement, les crins de la bestiole lui chatouillant le nez. Il papillonna des yeux et se redressa légèrement pour contempler cette étendue de broussaille qui avait empli ses cauchemars. Sa monture avançait d'un pas lent mais sûr, creusant son chemin entre les bosquets, semblant savoir où elle allait.

Être accompagné par cet étrange animal était plus sécurisant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été attaqué de la nuit. Il ressemblait à un cheval, bien que son dos était plus long et que sa queue ressemblait à une sorte de lasso de cuir noir qui claquait dans les airs. Et puis surtout, il y avait ces deux cornes de diable proéminentes perchées sur le haut de son crâne. Naruto se pencha en avant pour caresser du bout des doigts la corne épaisse et se rendre compte par la même occasion qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Perdu dans ses songes il ne remarqua pas qu'une ombre passait non loin de lui.

Sa monture, quant à elle, sentit le danger et se cambra d'un seul coup en émettant une sorte de cri perçant avant de se mettre à détaler droit devant elle à toute allure. Naruto se cramponna comme il put à la crinière pour ne pas glisser et tomber par terre. Ils bondissaient, parfois de quelques mètres de haut afin d'éviter les obstacles tels que des racines ressemblant étrangement au corps d'un gros serpent ondulant. Naruto se rendit d'ailleurs compte que c'en était lorsqu'il constata qu'une 'racine' se mit à ramper sur le sol.

Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer le paysage tellement la vitesse était hallucinante. Les couleurs s'étendaient en de longs filaments enchanteurs. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il fut pris d'une sensation si désagréable qu'il eut envie de faire demi-tour.

Il eut des sueurs froides quand il se rappela quand et où il avait ressenti cette sensation de détresse. C'était lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé près du garçon aux cheveux blond platine. C'était son aura menaçante, dangereuse, monstrueuse.

Sans prévenir, l'animal prit un virage serré à droite, le faisant presque lâcher prise. L'atmosphère changea brusquement. Même la lumière semblait prendre peur et disparaissait à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers cette aura maléfique. Naruto se sentait oppressé par une force extérieure, comme si l'air autour de lui était fait de plomb, comme si la nature essayait de le repousser, le défendant d'aller dans cette direction.

\- Non ! Non pas par-là ! Satanée bestiole ! héla Naruto en tirant sur les crins en arrière pour tenter vainement de freiner l'animal.

Mais la chose sur laquelle il était monté semblait être irrémédiablement attirée par cette noirceur enfouie au cœur de cette jungle. Ses doigts crispés sur les crins et ses jambes fermement pressées autour des côtes de l'animal, il était pétrifié. Il songea un instant à se jeter au sol mais se ravisa en sachant qu'à la vitesse où ils allaient, il finirait en bouilli. La bête continua sa course folle sans se soucier de la torpeur qui prenait possession du corps et de l'esprit de son cavalier.

Le ninja allait se résigner lorsqu'il reconnut, faible mais bien là, l'odeur de Sasuke. Se redressant comme un piquet sur le dos de sa monture, il se mit à fixer droit devant lui, tous ses sens en éveil. Il se concentra un maximum sur cette odeur familière qui semblait être enveloppée par l'aura malfaisante. La détresse et la colère de savoir Sasuke en danger lui permirent d'oublier en un instant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Des cris lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sentait le pouvoir de Kyûbi se répandre dans ses veines, pourtant, le bracelet bloqueur de chakra empêcha cette force de prendre pleinement possession de lui. Mais peu importait car maintenant, il distinguait les contours des éléments parfaitement bien malgré une vitesse de cent quatre-vingt kilomètres heures.

Ses yeux de lynx distinguèrent deux formes en train de se livrer un duel sans pitié à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il reconnut sans problème la silhouette courbée de Sasuke dont les déplacements étaient anormalement lents, comme s'il était… blessé.

La rage explosa en lui. Il ne voyait plus que l'homme qu'il aimait, essayant de se défendre avec difficulté contre son assaillant, beaucoup plus vif, qui bondissait tel un chat sur sa victime pour lui infliger des dégâts à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Naruto attrapa son tournevis et coinça le manche entre ses dents puis prit appui sur l'animal pour se mettre debout, en équilibre sur son dos. Il allait exterminer cette vermine qui osait s'en prendre à son ami, la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde.

Il s'était promis qu'il le protégerait au péril de sa vie.

Alors, Naruto et sa monture peu familière déboulèrent en plein milieu du combat.

Il étudia rapidement la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux bleus parsemés de paillettes orangées. La zone entière témoignait de la violence du combat, les arbres présentaient des trous béants dans leur écorce, des cratères de la taille d'un nid de poule jonchaient le sol et de la terre fraîchement retournée avait été projetée dans tous les sens.

Sasuke était essoufflé, pratiquement plié en deux de douleur à cause des nombreux coups violents reçus. Un filet de sang coulait de son front jusqu'à son menton en passant par sa joue. Il avait ramené un de ses bras contre lui, signe qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en servir. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroit. Il était en piteux état.

Sur l'autre flanc, Naruto reconnut le grand blond aux cheveux gominés. Celui-ci souriait narquoisement, s'amusant de la venue d'un nouveau protagoniste dans la joute. Il ne portait aucune égratignure et n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé. Pire, il semblait réellement s'amuser.

Brandi fièrement au bout de son bras, un fléau d'arme d'où pendaient deux chaînes et au bout desquelles étaient lestées deux boules hérissées de pointes, se faisait menaçant. Les piquants des boulets du goupillon en acier étaient recouverts de brin d'herbes arrachés dont la couleur jadis verdoyante était maintenant carmin. Naruto eut rapidement fait d'associer cette teinte à son ami blessé.

Sasuke n'avait pas dû avoir plus de chance que lui à la loterie car il n'avait rien décelé qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une arme dans ses mains. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'irait pas bien loin avec son cruciforme pour jouer le sauveur…

La présence démoniaque de l'autre garçon le mettait mal à l'aise mais voir son coéquipier dans un tel état le rendait fou. Il sauta de l'animal qui s'éloigna des humains pour se sauver les miches. Le grand blond le regardait de haut, jaugeant son nouvel attaquant pittoresque.

\- Naruto… Va-t'en ! rugit Sasuke dans son dos.

Naruto se retourna, laissant à l'homme dangereux l'opportunité de l'attaquer lâchement par derrière s'il le voulait.

L'image que lui renvoya Sasuke le décontenança. Il avait l'air si faible et si apeuré qu'il lui rappela l'examen Chunins lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Orochimaru.

Sasuke lui criait de s'enfuir car il avait compris qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire face à ce candidat sanguinaire et qu'il valait mieux un mort que deux. Naruto aussi avait parfaitement compris le danger qui le menaçait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir comme un lâche en laissant Sasuke servir d'appât et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à sa place.

Alors, pour lui éviter un discours d'adieux, simplement, il lui sourit. Un de ses sourires rassurants qui voulait dire « ne t'inquiète pas » mais qui signifiait aussi beaucoup plus. Un mélange entre le « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive », « je veux que tu vives », « je veux te sauver » et le célèbre « je pourrais mourir pour toi ».

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Naruto allait se battre inutilement pour lui et une expression de douleur prit place sur son beau visage. Pas de douleur physique, non, une douleur bien plus profonde, incontrôlable, affligeant bien plus de souffrance qu'un boulet recouvert de pointes tranchantes enfoncées dans ses chairs : celle de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Naruto, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol recouvert d'épine de pin et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur de perdre quelqu'un.

\- Comme c'est mignon…, railla le mutin d'un air sardonique. Le preux chevalier qui vient à la rescousse de sa princesse. Vous allez presque me faire pleurer ! Se moqua-t-il en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larmichette.

Le sourire de Naruto se fana complètement et il toisa son ennemi. Ce type était à vomir. Si ses effluves n'étaient pas si maléfiques, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus, mais il fallait qu'il l'admette : il n'était pas du tout à la hauteur pour le battre. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance mais il voulait gagner du temps pour Sasuke. Il voulait le protéger et lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui.

La peur au ventre, et habité malgré lui par une certaine folie, il plongea la main dans sa poche, montrant à son antagoniste qu'il possédait une arme et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il ne sortit pourtant pas le gadget qu'il avait reçu, sinon il perdrait toute once de dangerosité face à l'ennemi. Entretenir le bluff d'une petite arme puissante cachée dans le fond de sa poche était un stratagème qui pouvait lui faire gagner du temps. C'était déjà ça.

Son adversaire haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, comprenant qu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir de quoi se battre. Toutefois, son sourire mesquin ne quitta pas ses lèvres pour la simple et bonne raison que, quoiqu'il puisse se trouver dans cette poche, cela ne devait pas être bien dangereux.

Naruto le vit avec horreur soulever le goupillon d'un seul bras, faisant tinter les chaînes entre elles ainsi que les deux boulets impressionnants qui émirent un bruit métallique lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact.

Son ennemi démarra une parade sous les yeux de plus en plus inquiets de Naruto qui essayait de trouver une solution. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir attaquer alors que son ennemi le tiendrait pour sûr à distance avec son jouet.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, l'hostile personnage fit tournoyer avec force les chaînes au-dessus de sa tête puis, dans un râle, visa le tronc d'un arbre centenaire qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver là. Les éclats de bois jaillirent partout dans les airs alors que les boulets étaient profondément plantés dans l'écorce, démontrant ainsi de quelle manière il comptait exploser la tête de ses victimes.

Mais Naruto venait de trouver un des points faibles du goupillon : il était lourd et ses brides s'enfonçaient sans problème dans la matière, mais se faisant, elles coinçaient également le boulet que le manieur devait s'évertuer à décrocher, le rendant vulnérable pendant ce court instant. Autre chose : le garçon allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour frapper, car il s'agissait d'une arme blanche qui pouvait blesser à distance. Si Naruto se collait à lui, impossible qu'il puisse le toucher et ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour tenter de le lui dérober.

Renforcé par ses convictions, Naruto fut le premier à s'élancer dans la bataille. L'adversaire fut un instant surpris lorsqu'il vit son rival foncer droit sur lui et sauter par-dessus sa tête, frôlant ses cheveux avec ses semelles, pour venir s'accrocher à une branche à la hauteur de son visage. Sa proie le regarda avec malice, chose qui l'étonna mais qui le ravit : il avait trouvé un jouet intéressant, ça allait être excitant.

Il s'élança, tenant son arme à bout de bras et frappa droit devant lui, fracassant la branche sur laquelle était accroupi Naruto. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de bondir pour éviter de se faire déchiqueter. Comme prévu, l'un des globes métalliques se retrouva planté dans le tronc.

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et en profita pour se jeter sur le dos de son adversaire pendant que celui-ci s'évertuait à déloger le boulet. L'ennemi hoqueta sous la surprise de ce poids sur ses épaules puis hurla de douleur lorsque des dents pointues se plantèrent en plein dans sa jugulaire.

Naruto mordit tellement fort qu'il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Il finit par se jeter au sol en arrière pour assommer le ninja mais, voyant le coup arriver, Naruto arracha la chair d'un coup de mâchoire et lâcha prise avant de se faire aplatir.

Il se réceptionna à quatre pattes, tel un renard, et recracha la viande sur le sol en affichant une grimace dégoûtée. Il avait du sang dégoulinant sur le menton et un goût de fer immonde imprégné sur la langue et le palais. Son ennemi gémi bruyamment en se tenant le cou des deux mains pour empêcher l'hémoglobine de quitter son corps mais le liquide rouge giclait de sa gorge comme un Geyser.

Devant ses pieds, l'herbe et les épines de sapin se recouvraient peu à peu de rouge.

Essoufflé, Naruto ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que sa tête lui tournait. Les geignements de son rival se firent lointains et un voile sombre s'abattit sur ses pupilles. La voix de Sasuke, criant son nom, le ramena peu à peu à la réalité. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours et ses dernières forces étaient finalement épuisées. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait protégé Sasuke de cet effroyable être et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

Naruto posa les yeux sur son camarade, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fier d'avoir vaincu son adversaire. Toutefois, la panique ne sembla pas quitter le regard de Sasuke alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour aller l'enlacer.

En effet, il avait baissé sa garde un peu trop tôt et ne put donc pas voir le corps ensanglanté de son opposant se redresser dans son dos. Tel un mort vivant revenant des enfers, celui-ci s'avança, les traits de son visage tirés dans une expression sadiquement vengeresse.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow*  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abused**

 _(Tous mes amis sont des barbares, vas-y doucement)_

 _(Attends un peu qu'ils te demandent qui tu connais)_

 _(S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de gestes brusques)_

 _(Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables)_

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Naruto venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas des autres candidats dont il fallait se méfier le plus, même si des assassins avaient été glissés parmi eux, mais de la nature.»_

 _._

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : ?

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Blond aux cheveux en bataille : N°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

Blond qu'affronte Naruto : n° inconnu, arme : goupillon lesté de deux boulets recouverts de pointes

* : Il s'agit des paroles de la chanson "Heathens" de Twenty One Pilot. Je l'écoutais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre et je trouvais que ça collait drôlement bien à cette fin et puis au chapitre suivant ^^

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les auteurs en ce moment râlent un peu par rapport aux peu de réactions des lecteurs sur leurs chapitres. Je rejoins donc le mouvement de** _ **Hatsukoi00**_ **et sa note qu'elle a postée sur sa fiction « Les méandres des âmes » par rapport à ça.**

 **En effet, cela fait exactement 12 ans que je suis sur ce site (ouais je suis vieille bouh !) en ayant commencé à écrire sur le fandom Harry Potter. Que ce soit ce fandom ou celui-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une tendance générale à la baisse des reviews (mais pas des lectures !). Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est réellement décevant/déprimant/frustrant pour un auteur qui a passé des heures et des heures à écrire un chapitre pour ne susciter que peu de réactions.**

 **Me concernant, et Hatsukoi00 étant ma bêta pourra en témoigner, je passe en moyenne 6heures par chapitre juste pour les reformulations, les corrections, les relectures, la mise en page, etc. Pour vous poster quelque chose de qualité. Sachant que j'ai deux fictions en route, estimez à minimum 12 heures mon temps passé par semaine sur les fictions.**

 **C'est énorme pour moi car je travaille toute la semaine, je rentre à 19h30 de mon boulot, je dois manger, me laver, traiter mes problèmes financiers et autres joyeuseries de la vie d'adulte le tout en essayant de garder une vie quelque peu sociale.**

 **Sachez également que, comme pas mal d'auteurs sur le site je pense, j'écris des nouvelles et ai commencé la rédaction d'un roman (qui n'a rien à voir avec Naruto). Si je poste sur ce site c'est avant tout pour me et vous faire plaisir. Et aussi pour m'améliorer, m'entraîner tout en jouissant des personnages que j'affectionne. Si plus personne ne prend la peine de laisser une review, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterai à passer 12h/semaine à travailler mes chapitres pour FFN.**

 **Loin de moi l'idée de faire du chantage à la review (c'est vraiment pas mon style) ou de menacer de ne plus continuer à poster (car je finirais mes fictions quoiqu'il en soit), ce message était surtout pour vous montrer que tous les auteurs sont concernés par cette absence de réactions et que malgré tout ça nous rend triste.**

 **Enfin voilà ^^ Pensez aux auteurs, nous avons besoin de vous pour grandir, pour nous améliorer ou pour juste savoir que vous êtes passé(e)s :3**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 17 !**

 **Lovekisshu**


	18. La fiole

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui j'arrive avec la suite de Sexto ! ^^ Je vous avoue que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance donc je m'efforce d'écrire dès que je peux lorsque je trouve cinq minutes.

 **Bêta Lectrice :** Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **Réponses aux RAR :**

 _Cia _: Au contraire ! Ta review ne sert pas à rien, je suis très contente que tu me fasses part de ton ressenti par rapport à cette fiction, c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce qui plaît et qui ne plaît pas. Je suis ravie que tu aies insisté pour reprendre la lecture de cette histoire. Il y avait effectivement un passage plus sombre car Naruto était perdu dans ses sentiments, il se sentait rejeté et tout son monde était en train de s'écrouler en plus du fait qu'il venait de voir quelque chose d'horrible. Un grand merci de me suivre !

 _Pensi_ : Hahah oui je sais je suis sadique ! Voici la suite pour me faire pardonner, et ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long ! ^^

 _Jade_ : Bonjour Jade, merci beaucoup pour ta manifestation, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant et j'espère te revoir !

 _Zoey_ : Merci !

 _Lyz_ : Merci beaucoup ^^

 _Mewmew-zoey_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup. C'est grâce à vos reviews que les auteurs continuent de poster sur ce site, donc il faut les encourager :3

 _Guest_ : Hello ! Merci pour ta review je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et je suis ravie de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début :3 Les reviews sont très importantes pour les auteurs, ce sont leur principal moteur pour poster leurs fictions sur les sites amateurs, sinon, ils ne le feraient pas ^^

 _Selena_ : Oh ! Comme je suis contente que tu sois passée par ici ! Tu vas avoir beaucoup de révélations quant aux sentiments de Sasuke à l'égard de Naruto dans ce chapitre (et plus encore gniahaha) ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! :3

 _Levi_ : Moooh merci beaucoup ! ^^

 _Krabe_ : Une revenante ! Effectivement ça faisait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour tous tes compliments je vais rougir ! (trop tard je rougis). J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^

* * *

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse que nombre de lectrices fantômes se soient manifestées, c'est très encourageant pour moi. Vos messages sont mon moteur, n'oubliez pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 :**

 **La fiole**

 **.**

\- Naruto ! cria Sasuke, alarmé.

Naruto se figea sur place en voyant que Sasuke semblait regarder, liquéfié, quelque chose derrière lui.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'un bruit de chaîne lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Son corps entier sembla se pétrifier et ce fut dans un mouvement d'une extrême prudence qu'il tourna la tête pour découvrir ce que même ses pires cauchemars n'avaient osé lui imposer.

Son adversaire, entièrement recouvert de sang, avait brandi son goupillon au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le crâne de Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir bouger. Ses membres ankylosés, par il ne savait quelle magie noire, ne lui obéirent pas et aucun de ses muscles ne bougea alors que les boulets recouverts de pointes fendaient l'air en deux.

Il assistait impuissant à sa mort.

Il pensa alors à Sasuke, qui allait devoir subir son décès atroce.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abused**

 _(Tous mes amis sont des barbares, vas-y doucement)_

 _(Attends un peu qu'ils te demandent qui tu connais)_

 _(S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de geste brusque)_

 _(Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables)_

Mais les ailettes ne vinrent jamais se planter au fin fond de son cerveau. À la place, il fut brusquement poussé sur le côté et tomba au sol, devant les genoux de Sasuke, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Avant de se tourner pour observer la scène, il entendit le fléau d'arme tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Un autre garçon, blond aussi, mais plus petit que le premier, tenait le taillant de son arme d'Hast juste en dessous de la gorge de son ennemi, prêt à la lui trancher. Naruto le reconnut immédiatement par son apparence et l'aura puissante qu'il dégageait. Il l'avait aperçu dans l'arène et l'avait vu recevoir son item, juste avant d'entrer dans la forêt de Fanwei. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, hormis que celui-ci venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine et qu'il semblait vouloir en découdre avec leur ennemi commun.

Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, se défiant mutuellement du regard alors qu'ils arboraient tous deux des sourires diaboliques. Naruto se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il rampa aux côtés de Sasuke qui fixait la scène sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Naruto passa la main devant ses yeux afin de le faire réagir mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber. Il inspecta le bras de son coéquipier, recouvert d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le poignet où une tache violette virant de façon inquiétante au noir lui indiqua que des os étaient sûrement brisés. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller Sasuke de sa léthargie en tapotant sa joue. Ce dernier le repoussa faiblement de sa main valide sans jamais détacher son regard des deux êtres sanguinaires à quelques mètres d'eux seulement.

 **Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door**

 **Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades**

 _(Bienvenue dans la salle des gens)_

 _(Qui ont des chambres remplies de personnes qu'ils ont aimées un jour)_

(Puis _démembrées)_

 _(Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a contrôlé les armes à l'entrée)  
(Qu'on n'a plus pour idée de tout faire exploser)_

\- Eh bien, tu es sacrément amoché, Han Simon, fit le plus petit, se complaisant de la souffrance de son adversaire.

Ils avaient l'air de se connaître. Pas étonnant, avec de tels effluves démoniaques, ils devaient provenir du même pays.

\- Mais pourtant je suis encore bien vivant…, répondit le dénommé Han Simon dont le sourire dévoilait des dents rougies.

Celui au Hast émit un son dédaigneux qui pouvait se traduire par un « plus pour très longtemps ».

\- Puisque tu as l'air en pleine forme, me permettrais-tu de te terminer ? demanda-t-il comme s'il lui demandait de lui passer le sel.

Cette réplique n'eut pas du tout l'air de plaire à Han Simon qui, une main encore plaquée contre sa gorge, se saisit du manche de son goupillon de l'autre.

\- Je vais t'exterminer, une bonne fois pour toutes… Kirua*, cracha le blond platine en traînant ses boulets derrière lui, arrachant sans pitié les jeunes pousses.

Il boitait et ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup de force et pourtant, aussi proche de la mort fut-il, la soif de tuer l'animait plus que celle de mourir.

\- Mh. Tu dis ça à chaque fois, se moqua le susnommé Kirua qui semblait vraiment amusé de la situation.

Cette phrase sonna la fin de la conversation. Han Simon s'élança en brandissant son fléau d'arme qui tournoyait à une vitesse telle qu'il n'était plus possible de distinguer ni les chaînes, ni les boulets. Le fameux Kirua fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le premier assaut. Les boules en métal finirent leur course dans un rocher qui, sous le choc, se fendit en deux. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, Han Simon poursuivait son adversaire sans relâche, défigurant totalement le paysage avec son arme.

 **You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget**

 _(Tu ne sauras jamais quel psychopathe est assis à côté de toi)_

 _(Tu ne sauras jamais quel meurtrier est assis à côté de toi)_

 _(Tu te diras "qu'ai-je fait pour être assis à côté de toi ?")  
(Mais après tout ce que j'ai dit, s'il te plaît n'oublie pas)_

Naruto profita que les deux fous semblaient les avoir oublié pour tenter de tirer Sasuke de l'autre côté de la zone de combat. Il évita de justesse un jet de pierres que Han Simon venait de provoquer avec son goupillon en explosant un rocher en deux morceaux. Il rampa pratiquement au sol jusqu'à atteindre une souche derrière lesquelles ils purent se cacher. Sasuke avait les yeux rivés sur les deux cinglés, il ne fit même pas attention à Naruto qui le regardait, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

\- Ils sont si forts…, murmura le ninja, admiratif.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il savait que son ami avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui était dangereux ou puissant, mais admirer des êtres dont le seul but dans la vie était de tuer, dont la seule jouissance était de voir du sang couler, c'était complètement inconcevable. Et pourtant, oui, il l'a voyait cette lueur brillante dans le fond de ses yeux et en fut attristé.

\- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, supplia-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule.

\- Attends, je veux voir qui va gagner, lui répondit-il en ne bougeant pas d'un poil, comme s'il regardait la télévision.

Naruto avait envie de pleurer.

Il dévisagea Sasuke qui n'avait pas daigné lui accorder un seul regard. Il observa le sang qui avait maintenant séché sur son visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses mais aujourd'hui gercées, ses joues habituellement rondes étaient maintenant creusées, sa peau laiteuse devenue grisâtre, comme si sa beauté naturelle était en train de dépérir en même temps que son esprit se nourrissait de cette atmosphère empoisonnée.

 **We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, you have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions**  
 _(On ne traite pas très bien les étrangers)  
(Ils disent que les nouveaux venus ont une odeur particulière)  
(Tu peines à faire confiance aux autres, sans oublier)  
(Qu'ils disent qu'ils peuvent sentir tes intentions)_

Cette jungle était maudite et ce que Shin avait raconté n'était peut-être pas si aberrant que ça. Ce n'était pas la présence d'esprits ou de fantômes qui rendaient les gens fous, c'était la forêt elle-même qui était malsaine. Le souffre qui émanait sans cesse du sol en lave durcie, le climat tropical qui y régnait, la densité de végétation qui les privait de soleil, les pièges innombrables et ces candidats qu'on avait volontairement choisis pour semer la terreur parmi les autres participants.

Naruto venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas des autres candidats dont il fallait se méfier le plus, même si des assassins avaient été glissés parmi eux, mais de la nature.

A cet instant, le plus petit des deux faillit réussir à planter sa lame tranchante en plein dans le crâne du plus grand. Mais ce dernier, que les réflexes n'avaient pas totalement abandonnés, réagit très vite en lançant en avant son goupillon. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour du long manche du Hast, immobilisant son ennemi.

Han Simon et Kirua se jaugèrent longuement, sachant que la fin s'approchait. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de la gorge du blessé, imbibant ses vêtements. Malgré les bracelets qui étaient censés contenir le chakra, une sorte de fumée noire opalescente émanait de son corps, tuant et pourrissant tout ce qui pouvait être vivant autour de lui. Les pétales de fleurs se flétrissaient comme des feuilles mortes, l'herbe devenait grisâtre et le manche en bois qu'il tenait entre ses doigts se mit à noircir.

Un éclair brillant traversa les pupilles de Han Simon lorsque le bras de Kirua fendit les airs. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il ne put que constater le membre de son ennemi d'antan traverser son corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent, triomphant pour l'un, déçu d'avoir perdu pour l'autre, accablant sa propre impuissance.

C'était la fin d'un des grands assassins que le monde ninja eut compté.

 **You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)**  
 _(Tu ne sauras jamais quelle bête de foire est assise à côté de toi)  
(Tu auras des personnes bizarres assises à côté de toi)  
(Tu te diras "Qu'ai-je fait pour être assis à côté de toi ?")  
(Mais après tout ce que j'ai dit, s'il te plaît n'oublie pas)  
(Prend garde, rends garde)_

Naruto contempla avec horreur le plus petit retirer son bras de la chair de son adversaire, laissant place à un trou béant. Dans la main de celui-ci, se trouvait le cœur de Han Simon encore lié à son thorax par des nerfs et autres vaisseaux sanguins. Le corps inerte s'écroula sur le sol au moment où Kirua le fit exploser entre ses doigts pourvus de griffes.

Naruto le vit se tourner lentement vers eux et les yeux assombris par la chose qui avait pris possession de son esprit il y a bien longtemps se posèrent sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier eut un violent mouvement de recul, s'éloignant de Naruto par la même occasion. Il regarda ce garçon avec les yeux exorbités, comprenant tout à coup qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. La fascination qui l'avait habité se transformait peu à peu en une peur sourde qui vibrait en lui.

Par réflexe, Naruto se plaça devant Sasuke pour le protéger, comprenant que son camarade était devenu dans l'esprit de leur ennemi une nouvelle proie potentielle.

\- Pourquoi protèges-tu ce faible ? questionna le garçon à l'adresse de Naruto qui ne comprit pas le sens de sa question.

\- Que… quoi ? balbutia-t-il difficilement.

Sa gorge était nouée. Il sentit la main de Sasuke se poser sur son mollet, comme pour le soutenir.

\- Tu as une aura très particulière…

Naruto pensa immédiatement au chakra de Kyubi.

\- Si tu tiens à rester en vie, je te conseille de ne pas rester ici, menaça l'assassin en ramassant son Hast et en récupérant dans le même temps le goupillon de Han Simon.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abused**  
 _(Tous mes amis sont des barbares, vas-y doucement)  
(Attends un peu qu'ils te demandent qui tu connais)  
(S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de gestes brusques)  
(Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables)_

L'atmosphère devint irrespirable. La lumière du jour fut recouverte par les effluves noirs qui émanaient du corps de Kirua. Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra quand il comprit que s'ils restaient une seconde de plus, ils risquaient de finir dans le même état que l'autre.

Il attrapa le bras endolori de Sasuke qui ne grogna même pas et se laissa entraîner. Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils purent à travers les fourrés. Sa main enserrait celle de Sasuke aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Seulement voilà, l'assassin les prit en chasse et se rapprochait d'eux à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Naruto ! Il nous rattrape ! cria Sasuke, paniqué.

Il tourna la tête en arrière pour apercevoir qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

Ils étaient foutus.

C'est alors que, sortie de nulle part, sa monture jaillit d'un buisson et rejoint leur course effrénée. Naruto fut soulagé, cette chose était vraiment très intelligente. Il tira Sasuke vers lui et puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour soulever le corps de son coéquipier et le jeter sur le dos de l'animal. Sasuke se cramponna à la crinière, découvrant avec panique que le jinchuuriki avait trébuché dans la manœuvre et était tombé au sol.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes lorsqu'il aperçut au loin Naruto lever la tête vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres et un regard si intense qu'il ne put l'interpréter autrement qu'un au revoir.

La bête fila à vive allure, mais avant qu'elle ne bifurque dans une autre direction, il eut le temps, à sa plus grande horreur, de voir que son camarade au sol fut rejoint par l'assassin. Leurs silhouettes devinrent minuscules jusqu'à ne former qu'un petit point noir et disparurent totalement de sa vue.

Sasuke, les yeux vides et humides, se laissa porter par l'animal. L'air froid lui mordit la peau du visage et la douleur lancinante de son bras blessé lui rappelait à quel point il était vivant. Cette douleur lui fit comprendre qu'en plus de son poignet, son cœur venait d'être brisé.

Il venait de perdre l'être aimé.

 **Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us**  
 _(Pourquoi tu es venu, tu savais que tu aurais dû rester)  
(C'est du blasphème)  
(J'ai essayé de te prévenir de rester loin)  
(Et maintenant ils sont dehors prêts à exploser)  
(On dirait bien que tu pourrais être l'un des nôtres)_

(…)

Naruto avait regardé la monture avec Sasuke sur le dos disparaître de son champ de vision. Un poids énorme délesta son cœur : il avait réussi à sauver son ami et rien d'autre ne l'importait à cet instant. Pas même sa propre vie car, de toute façon, il se savait déjà condamné.

Au même instant, une lame froide et tranchante frôla sa joue à pleine vitesse et vint se planter violemment dans le sol dans un sifflement, juste entre son index et son majeur. Il identifia l'Hast sans difficulté ainsi que les cliquetis reconnaissables des chaînes et des boulets. L'aura de son ennemi vint l'envelopper telle une brume épaisse et il se sentit écrasé sous cette puissance, comparable à du poison.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de gratifier son adversaire d'un regard car il estimait qu'il n'en était pas digne. Il ne pouvait admettre sa défaite face à ce genre de personnes qui utilisaient les coups bas pour arriver à leurs fins. Lui qui avait toujours imaginé qu'un jour il mourrait en héros, la réalité se rappelait à lui pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il préféra fixer un point au sol, dans l'attente tragique qu'un coup vienne s'abatte sur sa nuque.

\- Tu m'as l'air vaillant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui te sauvera cette fois, dit Kirua en posant son pied en plein milieu du dos de Naruto pour l'immobiliser à terre.

L'arme fut déracinée du sol. Naruto aperçut rapidement le reflet de son visage sale et un voile sombre dans ses yeux, lui donnant un air résigné. Cela le choqua comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, se battant jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible à présent ?

Il prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il sentit des petits copeaux de terre tomber sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, signifiant que l'arme était brandie au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Allez, meurs ! s'exclama son ennemi haut et fort.

\- Pas tant qu'il aura des amis ! retentit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant Shin. Il jaillit par-dessus les bosquets, son katana tendu devant lui, prêt à trancher tout ce qui se dresserait sur son passage. Il se positionna, menaçant, face à Kirua qui se tourna pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire, énervé qu'il vienne lui gâcher son moment préféré.

Shin ne trembla pas, même lorsque l'adolescent se mit à tourner autour de lui tel un vautour, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il resserra les mains autour du manche de son sabre tout en suivant des yeux son adversaire. Ils jaugeaient mutuellement leurs puissances.

Naruto sentit ses forces lui revenir lorsque l'aura sombre le délaissa pour s'occuper de Shin. Il sentit également toutes ses pensées noires quitter son esprit alors que l'espoir, la joie et l'amour reprenaient leur place. Comment avait-il pu penser se laisser tuer d'une façon aussi pittoresque ? Ce n'était pas digne d'un Uzumaki et il était bien décidé à le prouver.

Il se leva, attirant l'attention de Kirua qui détourna un instant les yeux de Shin.

\- C'est toi qui mourras aujourd'hui ! cria Naruto en s'élançant vers son ennemi, la tête en avant.

Comme prévu, Kirua évita sans effort l'énergumène qui alla s'aplatir un mètre plus loin. Mais c'était sans compter le deuxième protagoniste qui, encouragé par l'énergie folle de Naruto, l'attaqua sans relâche dans le but de lui trancher un membre ou deux. L'assassin évita la lame dans des mouvements gracieux mais fut contraint d'utiliser son Hast pour se protéger de la déferlante enragée de son adversaire.

Shin avait longtemps pratiqué les entraînements aux sabres, il connaissait le maniement de ces armes exceptionnelles mieux que personne. Ce qui signifiait également qu'il savait ce qui pouvait être tranché ou non. Il connaissait les points faibles par cœur et c'est pourquoi il s'était trouvé chanceux d'avoir pioché le numéro de la seule arme qu'il savait manier.

Il tenta une technique qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Il se recula dans un bond et calcula avec précision la distance entre lui et son adversaire qui avait les deux mains prises par ses armes. Quand il fut sûr de lui, il fonça.

Il prit de l'élan avant de sauter et de se mettre à tournoyer sur lui-même dans les airs, créant un tourbillon de vent assez fort pour obliger son ennemi à plisser les yeux et ainsi réduire son champ de vision. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se laissa brutalement retomber en tranchant en deux le manche du Hast.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto et ceux injectés de sang de Kirua, la moitié supérieure de la hache tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. L'assassin jeta rageusement le reste du manche par terre et empoigna à deux mains le goupillon, bien décidé à en découdre avec ce roux qui osait lui tenir tête.

Mais il ne put s'approcher davantage du jeune homme car une douleur vive le prit à l'épaule.

Naruto extirpa sans précaution le tournevis qu'il venait de planter dans le corps de Kirua par derrière. Ce dernier, pris par surprise, geignit de douleur en s'éloignant vivement des deux ninjas, une main protégeant la plaie sanguinolente, se maudissant d'avoir oublié la présence de ce type. Il se promit de revenir l'achever plus tard et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

Naruto le regarda disparaître puis lorgna bêtement son tournevis recouvert du liquide poisseux. Il l'essuya machinalement contre sa manche pour le ranger précieusement dans sa poche tout en étant convaincu qu'il venait de lui trouver une utilité.

Shin s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Naruto, je suis tellement content que tu sois vivant ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Il était vraiment heureux de voir Shin et était touché par le geste du garçon qui avait mis sa vie en péril pour le sauver.

\- Merci, sans toi, j'étais foutu, avoua-t-il avec une certaine honte.

Shin fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pourtant si, ça l'était.

\- Tu es seul ? demanda-t-il

\- Je venais de retrouver Sasuke mais… On a été séparés, commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Le type contre qui tu t'es battu, il a tué un autre gars qui lui ressemblait.

\- Oh… Oui j'ai vu un corps dans un sale état tout à l'heure, avec un trou énorme dans la poitrine.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui a fait ça. Il lui a arraché le cœur à main nue, c'était effrayant. Ce type est un monstre.

Shin lui offrit un sourire gêné mais ne demanda rien de plus. Il lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça à travers les gigantesques feuilles peuplant les abords du chemin sablonneux. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner, sans comprendre pourquoi le garçon le quittait déjà.

\- Sakura ! Viens, il n'y a plus de danger, l'entendit-il interpeller.

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre la chamade. Sakura était toujours en vie ! Il vit les cheveux roses reconnaissables entre mille de Sakura faire surface entre les buissons. Il lui sauta presque dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte en pleurant à moitié.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! J'ai eu si peur !

Pour toute réponse, Naruto resserra son étreinte. Il entendit le cœur de la jeune fille battre très fort contre sa poitrine.

\- T'inquiète, il n'y a pas moyen que je crève ici, dit-il pour la rassurer, et aussi pour se rassurer lui, avant d'ajouter : Sasuke aussi est en vie, il ne doit pas être très loin.

Sakura s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle était encore éperdument amoureuse du brun et cela lui procura un pincement au cœur.

\- On part à sa recherche alors ! annonça gaiement Shin qui prit la direction d'un sentier totalement au hasard.

Naruto et Sakura retrouvèrent immédiatement le sourire.

\- Oui ! firent-ils en cœur en suivant le rouquin qui menait la marche en bombant le torse.

(…)

Sasuke avait froid, faim et soif. Son bras le lançait et l'empêchait de s'endormir totalement.

Il se laissait porter tel un vulgaire sac sur le dos de cet animal étrange qui avançait droit devant, comme s'il savait où il allait. La force mentale lui manquait cruellement, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Il se sentait coupable et indigne de porter le nom Uchiwa alors qu'il venait de laisser son meilleur ami se sacrifier pour lui. Il n'avait pas réagi et à l'heure qu'il était, Naruto devait déjà être mort.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. La douleur était amère, c'était une douleur qu'il méritait. Le vide l'emplissait. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas et les sanglots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge nouée. Il se sentit aussi faible que le jour où il avait retrouvé toute sa famille assassinée par son propre frère, à la différence qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour aider son ami.

A un moment, l'équidé (pour ce qu'il ressemblait) fit une pause et se coucha sur ses pattes. Le corps de Sasuke suivit le mouvement et il glissa sur le sol comme une masse invertébrée. Son visage atterrit contre la terre, faisant disparaître les dernières onces de dignité qui l'habitaient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il pouvait crever ici, ça lui allait très bien.

Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle et ne pas réaliser à quel point Naruto était important pour lui ?

' _Parce que tu es un petit con, voilà pourquoi. Et un profiteur_ ', résonna une voix dans sa tête.

Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Naruto le couvait des yeux. Il y avait cette chose qui faisait pétiller son regard plus que la normale quand Sasuke se trouvait dans les parages. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu y mettre des mots, parce que c'était bien plus simple de se voiler la face et de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Les œillades de Naruto devenaient de moins en moins discrètes, au point qu'il avait failli se faire remarquer plus d'une fois par d'autres membres de leur année et ça, c'était impensable pour Sasuke qui ne souhaitait pas que ses penchants soient dévoilés. Pour cela aussi, il avait toujours été moins courageux que Naruto.

Être découvert était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Personne ne comprendrait car être homosexuel à Konoha était perçu comme une tare. Un pêché. Heureusement, sa fierté et son intelligence lui avaient permis de mettre tous les préjugés de côté et de consacrer du temps pour se découvrir en toute discrétion.

Mais il y avait eu Naruto. Naruto qui ne se rendait pas du tout compte du charme fou qu'il dégageait.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Au début, lorsqu'ils avaient formé l'équipe sept, il pensait surtout que le garçon était un imbécile doublé d'un crétin. Et puis il mangeait comme un ogre. Il s'était demandé comment cela avait été possible de s'être retrouvé avec un type pareil dans son équipe. Il avait cru pendant des semaines que le mauvais œil s'était acharné à lui pourrir la vie, d'autant plus que le deuxième membre de l'équipe ne rattrapait pas le premier. Sakura et son regard constamment fixé sur lui l'exaspéraient.

Mais peu à peu, il avait découvert des gens attachants. Surtout Naruto. C'était quelqu'un de simple, qui ne se prenait absolument pas la tête avec du superflu et qui vivait la vie comme elle venait, sans se poser de questions. De jour en jour, le garçon l'impressionnait pour son courage, sa vitalité et son humour involontaire. C'était un personnage abracadabrantesque, excentrique, original, et tous ces ingrédients l'avaient rendu unique aux yeux de Sasuke.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour, lors d'une mission banale qui consistait à récupérer un parchemin volé par des brigands pour le remettre à l'Hokage Sarutobi. Sasuke avait compris que l'admiration qu'il portait à son camarade allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait.

Ils avaient logé dans une petite auberge perdue en plein milieu de collines venteuses et austères. La gérante, pas particulièrement accueillante, leur avait distribué les clefs des chambres dont une seule pour Sasuke et Naruto qui devaient cohabiter pour une nuit.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, hormis un homme encapuchonné assez bedonnant assis dans le fond, à l'ombre des poutres. Il lui avait vaguement fait penser à un pirate à cause de ses bottes cirées, de ses multiples ceintures ornant sa taille et du tricorne qui traînait sur la table. Étant le seul autre client de l'auberge, il avait vite fait d'attirer l'attention.

À une heure avancée, ils étaient montés se coucher. Sasuke était redescendu car il avait oublié sa sacoche sur le tabouret du bar. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la salle était toujours occupée par cet étrange individu qui s'était mis à le fixer. L'homme l'avait interpellé d'une voix enrouée. Sasuke s'était alors approché, oubliant d'être méfiant. Le pirate lui avait glissé une petite fiole transparente dans la main et avait refermé ses grandes paluches rugueuses par-dessus les siennes pour le forcer à resserrer ses doigts autour de l'objet.

Il lui raconta, dans une logorrhée qui parut durer des lustres à Sasuke, que cet élixir devait être utilisé avant minuit, sinon il ne fonctionnerait plus jamais.

« Fais-lui boire. Il ne se souviendra de rien le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil. Je n'ai personne sur qui l'utiliser, et je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher. Alors prends-la et profites-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. », avait-il dit, esquissant un sourire qui avait découvert une rangée de dents incomplètes et pourries.

En retournant dans la chambre, Sasuke ne put se résoudre à jeter la fiole. Le liquide cristallin contenu dans le verre avait envoûté son esprit et les mots de l'homme avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir davantage, il avait débouchonné le flacon et l'avait versé dans un verre d'eau.

Il s'était vaguement demandé s'il n'avait pas lui aussi perdu la tête. Rien ne lui disait que ce produit n'était pas du poison. Et pourtant, lorsque Naruto, sortant de la salle de bains, s'empara du verre pour le boire, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Mais rien ne s'était produit. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie pendant quelques minutes avait finie par s'estomper. Naruto s'était assis au bord du lit, les pupilles extrêmement dilatées et l'esprit perdu loin. Très loin. Sasuke avait tout de suite compris qu'il venait de le droguer et que l'homme ne l'avait pas trompé : dans cet état, Naruto ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain.

Certes, il n'aurait pas dû en profiter. Mais c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir goûter à Naruto, hors des murs de Konoha.

Alors il s'était approché, lentement, avait laissé ses doigts glisser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus comme des animaux en rut. Naruto l'avait embrassé langoureusement, violemment, désespérément. Ses mains avaient pratiquement déchiré ses vêtements et il l'avait plaqué sans aucune douceur contre le matelas.

Sasuke avait été aux anges. Excité comme jamais de sentir le désir de Naruto pressé contre son aine. Ils s'étaient frottés l'un contre l'autre avec vigueur. Seules les lèvres de Naruto dans son cou et ses mains glissant sous ses fesses importaient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Par instinct, Sasuke avait écarté les jambes pour inciter Naruto à le prendre. C'était sa première fois, leur première fois, il le savait.

Les doigts de Naruto s'étaient faits très entreprenants cette nuit-là. Ils s'étaient glissés entre ses cuisses ouvertes et trempées de sueur. Deux doigts s'étaient enfoncés en lui, faisant quelques allers retours puis s'étaient retirés aussi vite. L'empressement de leurs ébats les excitait tellement que Naruto en tremblait, ayant du mal à contrôler son corps. Sasuke avait senti le sexe s'enfoncer en lui alors que ses lèvres s'étaient faites happer dans un doux baiser.

Les sensations étaient nouvelles, étranges, étonnantes, surprenantes mais le simple fait de voir les abdominaux de Naruto se contracter à chaque fois que sa hampe disparaissait dans son antre rendait cette sodomie divinement exquise. Puis tout s'était accéléré. Les coups de reins étaient devenus moins sages, leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées pour échanger des baisers langoureux et mouillés, leurs corps s'étaient recouverts de sueur et la chambre fut emplie de gémissements.

Ils l'avaient fait toute la nuit, dans plusieurs positions, sur les divers meubles qui agençaient la chambre. Ils avaient joui plusieurs fois, Naruto toujours en lui, l'emplissant de sa semence. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir vers quatre heures du matin, apaisés, noyés dans la béatitude de leurs ébats.

Sasuke n'avait jamais rien connu de plus enivrant. Le faire avec son coéquipier l'avait hanté et rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Il s'était senti désiré et aimé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain matin, comme attendu, Naruto ne se rappelait de rien et, le seul souvenir qu'il restait à Sasuke de leur nuit agitée, fut le sperme qui s'écoula de son corps petit à petit tout au long de la journée et la fiole vide dans sa poche.

Il n'avait jamais eu la force de lui avouer qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble lorsque son coéquipier était venu chez lui, dans ce but précis justement. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait eu une première fois parfaite. Ça avait été bon, même délicieux. Naruto s'y était pris comme un dieu (probablement aidé par les effets de la substance qui l'avait complètement désinhibé). Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

A la fin de cette mission, ils étaient revenus à Konoha. Les semaines étaient passées sans que Sasuke n'ait le courage d'approcher Naruto pour lui proposer de se voir. Le voir tous les jours ignorant complètement ce qu'il s'était passé le frustrait. Plus il le voyait, plus il avait envie que ses mains reviennent toucher son corps, que ses yeux se posent sur lui avec envie, que sa bouche lui fasse voir des étoiles.

Avoir goûté au sexe avec Naruto avait ouvert en lui une porte, une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dès lors, il ne pensa qu'à ça. Il en voulait encore, plus, toujours plus. Il voulait de nouveau sentir son sexe faisant des va-et-vient déchaînés dans son corps, recevoir ses gouttes de sueur en plein visage pendant qu'il le prenait sauvagement, sentir sa langue lécher son cou comme un animal et ses mains le diriger comme un maître.

Naruto l'avait rendu accroc. Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait de sexe ou de lui, là était toute la question.

Il avait fini par craquer et lui avait fait du rentre-dedans bien lourd par SMS. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Un GROS détail : les sentiments.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser.

Ils s'étaient revus, Naruto l'avait repoussé violemment. Il n'avait pas compris et d'ailleurs, son camarade le lui avait bien dit « _Tu ne peux pas comprendre_ ». Non, à ce moment-là, Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il était à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'un jour Naruto puisse perdre la vie sous ses yeux. Et parce qu'il avait été égoïste, et n'avait pensé qu'à son propre plaisir, son meilleur ami était mort.

Au final, à vouloir blesser délibérément Naruto en se servant de ses sentiments, il s'était fait du mal à lui-même.

Allongé à même le sol, seul, avec les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de son ami, il se laissa plonger dans la torpeur, une vieille amie. Son cœur noirci l'empêcha de détecter, à quelques mètres de lui seulement, le mouvement d'une chose de plusieurs mètres de hauteur qui secoua les branches et les feuillages.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant des reviews !**

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Sous leurs yeux, une forme noire était en train de déplier ses longues pattes aussi fines que des bâtons, recouvertes de poils blancs. Huit yeux globuleux, chacun aussi gros qu'un œuf d'autruche, apparurent sur une protubérance et les fixaient,»_

* * *

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : ?

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Kirua : n°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

Han Simon : n° inconnu, arme : goupillon lesté de deux boulets recouverts de pointes (il meurt dans ce chapitre)

 ***** Oui je sais, c'est le même prénom que le personnage dans HunterXHunter ^^ Je l'adore Kirua Zoldig ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés ! Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vous invite à rechercher sur Google, vous aurez du coup une idée assez précise du physique très appétissant de ce tueur sanguinaire ^^ (le pire c'est que c'est vraiment un tueur dans le manga hi).

 ****** Chanson de Twenty One Pilot – Heathens, je trouvais qu'elle collait très bien aux personnages de ce chapitres ^^ J'ai essayé de faire une traduction ayant un sens en français. Je ne suis pas non plus une virtuose en anglais donc si vous avez mieux comme traduction je suis preneuse ^^

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et si vous avez écouté la chanson en même temps je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Alors sinon, on a enfin l'identité du garçon mystérieux qui avait défloré Sasuke, et ce n'est autre que Naruto lui-même ! Khukuku !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 18 !


	19. Les énigmes

**Note :** Yo ! Voici la suite de Sexto ! Comme pour LCDMP, sachez que je pars en Chine bientôt pour des vacances, donc je n'aurais aucun accès à internet ni même à un ordinateur. Donc il faudra être patient(e)s pour la suite qui arrivera mi-juin ^^

 **Bêta Lectrice :** Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Elle a lu, relu et re-relu je ne sais combien de fois ^^

 **Réponses aux RAR :**

 _Cia_ : Là est toute la question de savoir si Sasuke va oser dire à Naruto qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble et que ce dernier l'a drogué. C'est pas très fair play de sa part ^^ Merci pour ta review :3

 _Pensi_ : Ouii ça y est on commence enfin à comprendre quel est le point de vu de Sasuke vis-à-vis de Naruto ^^ AU moins, il a perdu sa virginité avec lui et pas un mec lambda huhu, quand Naruto va l'apprendre… ça risque de créer des étincelles ! Merci pour la review !

 _Krabe_ : Haha merci beaucoup ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver ^^ (dès le prochain chapitre). J'espère que celui-ci te plaira !

 _Renardeski_ : C'est sûr, tous ces événements vont obligatoirement faire grandir Sasuke. Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt :p reste à savoir comment il va s'y prendre huhu, merci beaucoup pour la review.

 _Bella_ : Haha, Sasuke est bien dans la mouise pour lui avouer ça ! Il risque de se prendre une sacrée mandale (quoique…). Oui, je me souviens que tu préfères les limes. Pourtant, celui-ci était « très light » comparé à ce qui va suivre dans quelques chapitres *spoiiiiill* haha ! Merci pour ta review ! Au fait, tu créé quoi ? Tu dis que tu es artiste mais j'aimerai bien savoir dans quel domaine car tu parles de téléchargement illégal ^^ Peintre ? Musicienne ? Je suis très curieuse ! :D

 _Levi_ : Haha je savais que ça te plairait ^^ Huhu, perspicace pour Shin mais je ne dirais rien de plus :3 C'est vrai que j'ai fait un effort sur Sakura pour la rendre moins chiante, car j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à m'acharner sur elle dans LCDMP haha, du coup je contrebalance ici. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 _Selena_ : hey salut toi :3 Effectivement, Sasuke ne voulant pas bousillé son amitié avec Naruto (et ne sachant pas pendant longtemps s'il était du même bord) a été voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte (bon il a pas pu faire grand-chose finalement, il est un peu nul comme coureur de caleçon au final xp). La réaction de Naruto sera assez imprévisible si jamais Sasuke décide de le lui avouer. Va-t-il le faire ou, comme tu le suggères, va-t-il préférer garder sa fierté et ce secret à tout jamais ? Huhu Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir et pour tes compliments :3

 **Merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews ! Sachez que c'est très motivant :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 18 :**

 **Les énigmes**

 **.**

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Très longtemps et trop au goût de Naruto.

Shin avait peu à peu perdu l'enthousiasme qui l'avait animé lorsqu'il dirigeait la petite troupe vers les dernières traces de leur coéquipier. Maintenant qu'ils déambulaient depuis plus de quatre heures hors des sentiers, passant à travers les ronces, des marécages et autres joyeusetés de la jungle, il fallait qu'ils admettent l'évidence : ils étaient perdus.

Ils étaient là, en train d'essayer de sortir d'un champ de roseaux qui faisaient chacun la taille d'une girafe quand Sakura se mélangea les pieds et tomba sur le sol vaseux, la tête la première dans une bulle de boue bien collante. Naruto se précipita sur elle pour l'aider à se relever. Mais la jeune fille dégagea vivement son bras de sa prise. Ses cheveux englués de fange cachaient l'expression de son visage.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, assena-t-elle.

Ce qui coupa toute envie à Naruto de l'aider. Toutefois, il se demandait qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. La jeune femme qu'il avait connu aurait dû hurler de rage pour ses vêtements qui étaient maintenant fichus ainsi que ses cheveux.

Elle se releva comme un seul homme, bouscula presque Naruto et Shin pour les dépasser et se mit à écarter violemment de son chemin les roseaux qui osaient s'y mettre. Les deux garçons l'a regardèrent s'éloigner, un air ahurit collé au visage. Avant de la perdre totalement le vue, ils se mirent à la suivre sans poser de questions

Rien ne l'arrêtait, pas même lorsqu'elle se tordait la cheville dans des troués de boue, bravant sans répit les incommodités de la nature, faisant fi des toiles d'araignées qu'elle se prenait en pleine figure.

Naruto était impressionné. Il découvrait sa coéquipière et il appréciait beaucoup ce revirement soudain. Sakura avait toujours été une pleurnicheuse, et la voir déterminée au point de faire passer son physique au second rang le rendait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, fier. Fier d'avoir été amoureux d'une battante, fier d'être son ami aujourd'hui et fier d'être à ses côtés pour retrouver Sasuke.

Ils dévalèrent le flan d'une clairière et s'enfoncèrent sous la couverture sombre des arbres. L'obscurité les enveloppait, rendant l'atmosphère pesante, ne laissant que très peu de lumière pour distinguer un chemin. L'humus qui recouvrait le sol étouffait leurs pas. Aucun bruit d'ailleurs ne leur provenait aux oreilles. Aucun oiseau, aucun animal ne se manifesta pendant leur progression. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, perdus dans une mer de chênes et de hêtres.

L'odeur boisée qui effleurait leurs narines depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette forêt n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'odeur qui les entourait à présent. Quelque chose de nauséabond leur titillèrent les naseaux alors que leurs pas les emmenaient toujours plus profond dans la densité verte.

Ils hésitèrent plusieurs fois à rebrousser chemin mais Shin les en dissuada en leur expliquant sa théorie ridicule des forêts labyrinthe dans lesquelles les arbres se servaient de leurs racines pour se déplacer et piéger leur proie qui était désormais perdue.

Naruto avait l'impression que ses pieds devenaient lourds. Leurs semelles restaient collées sur quelque chose qui tapissait le sol. Il se pencha pour toucher du bout des doigts ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds, s'attendant à toucher de la terre, de la pierre, des tiges ou encore de la boue, tout, mais pas cette espèce de matière gluante et filaire.

Au même moment, des cliquetis résonnèrent tout autour d'eux, les encerclant.

Par réflexe dut aux nombreux entraînements, les trois ninjas se regroupèrent, collant leur dos ensemble pour former un triangle de défense. Les bruits semblaient venir des hauteurs. Les feuillages au-dessus de leur tête se mirent à vibrer et la cime des arbres à se balancer les uns contre les autres.

Leurs cœurs battaient vite, sentant le danger se rapprocher, les prenant en étau. C'était la forêt qui les avait piégés.

Un rayon de soleil parvint à s'immiscer dans un interstice que formèrent deux arbres en se balançant de chaque côté. Le décor qui s'offrit aux adolescents les pétrifia sur place. Des toiles d'araignées étaient dispersées tout autour. Il y en avait partout, sur les troncs, les pierres et leurs semelles. Ils étaient cernés et le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit juste à côté d'eux, faisant trembler le sol. Sakura fut la première à crier en se reculant et se cachant derrière les deux garçons qui n'en menaient pas large non plus. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, une forme noire était en train de déplier ses longues pattes en bâtons, recouvertes de poils blancs. Huit globes brillants, chacun aussi gros qu'un œuf d'autruche, apparurent sur une protubérance et les fixaient. Deux énormes mandibules claquaient l'une contre l'autre et s'ouvraient sur une bouche ornée de milliers de dents pointues.

\- Une araignée géante…, s'extasia presque Shin, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le sabre qu'il tenait fermement devant lui de ses deux mains ne dépassait même pas la tête de l'animal.

Des sifflements se firent entendre de çà et là. Naruto tournait la tête de tout côté pour s'apercevoir que d'autres spécimens étaient en train de glisser par centaine le long d'un fil transparent. Il sortit son tournevis, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils allaient s'en sortir cette fois.

A peine touchaient-elles le sol qu'elles se mettaient à cavaler vers eux à toute allure. Elles étaient beaucoup plus petites que la première. L'une d'elles sauta en plein sur le torse de Naruto qui hurla d'horreur, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour essayer de la retirer. L'araignée fut rapidement tranchée en deux par la lame aiguisée de Shin.

Naruto jeta le plus loin possible de lui les deux parties du corps de l'insecte qui retombèrent en plein milieu des autres araignées. Elles se stoppèrent d'un seul mouvement pour regarder le cadavre de leur congénère se vider de son fluide et se mirent à faire claquer leurs crochets entre eux.

\- Petits êtres étranges que vous êtes…, s'éleva une voix lugubre.

Les trois sursautèrent vers l'araignée géante.

\- Vous parlez ! s'exclama Shin, mi émerveillé, mi terrorisé, en dirigeant la pointe de son sabre menaçant vers la bestiole.

\- Bien sûr que nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix gutturale leur donnait froid dans le dos. Les centaines d'arachnides répondirent par des couinements, grognements et autres sons divers et variés.

\- Je n'avais pas vu d'humains depuis très longtemps, on ne nous rend pas souvent visite…

Sa voix traînante leur glaçait le sang à chaque fois un peu plus. Mais ils écoutaient attentivement, espérant gagner du temps pour trouver une idée. Naruto cherchait quelque chose à dire pour permettre à Sakura de réfléchir.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce n'est pas très accueillant pas ici, dit-il en se plaçant devant les deux autres.

\- Pas accueillant ? Nous avons pourtant passé beaucoup de temps à décorer, répondit le monstre en bougeant ses huit yeux autour d'elle, pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est peut-être pas au goût des humains ? tenta Naruto.

Mais il se rendit vite compte que ses propos ne plaisaient pas beaucoup. L'araignée semblait être en train de plisser les yeux à son égard et il aurait juré que si elle avait eu des sourcils, ils seraient actuellement froncés.

\- Nous en avons attrapé un comme vous tout à l'heure, il était moins loquace.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les centaines d'autres araignées s'approchaient de plus en plus. Les chances de s'échapper s'amenuisaient à mesure que la luminosité disparaissait. Car l'obscurité qui allait les envelopper bientôt, n'était pas une obscurité à laquelle les pupilles pouvaient s'habituer. Non, cette obscurité ci était aussi noire que le charbon et aussi épaisse que du velours. S'échapper à l'aveuglette les conduirait indubitablement à la mort.

Mais pour l'heure, Naruto se sentait dérangé par une idée qui l'effrayait encore plus que de se faire dévorer par les lycoses.

\- Un comme nous dîtes-vous ? questionna-t-il.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Shin qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il fallait partir maintenant. Mais Naruto le repoussa en arrière.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il sera juteux et ssssuculent pour le dîner de ce soir, fit la chose en salivant presque.

Les centaines d'épeires se mirent à remuer les deux pattes de devant dans les airs, s'impatientant encore plus à l'évocation de leur prochain repas.

\- Les humains ne sont pas très bons à manger vous savez, dit Naruto avec un aplomb qui ne laissait pas présager une seule seconde qu'il était en train de paniquer. Et celui que vous avez attrapé non plus.

\- Pas bon ? Mais nous savons ce qui est bon pour nous…, fit-elle de sa voix sépulcrale.

\- Quel genre d'humain avez-vous attrapé ?

Ses deux coéquipiers tentaient tant bien que mal d'éloigner quelques intrépides qui s'approchaient dangereusement de leurs chevilles. Shin fini par planter la pointe de son sabre entre les nombreux yeux formant un petit groupe compact d'un arachnide d'un aspect velouté. Son corps fut pris de violentes convulsions alors que du jus vert s'écoulait de la plaie en abondance. Puis elle rendit l'âme après avoir fixé longuement le ninja roux de ses huit facettes noires, l'implorant silencieusement d'abréger ses souffrances. Il en fut perturbé.

Ceci étant, le cadavre de leur congénère fraîchement assassiné calma les ardeurs des créatures.

La géante continuait de dialoguer avec Naruto sans que la scène ne la perturbe. Ses gros yeux globuleux étaient rivés sur cet étrange être aux poils blonds qui semblait s'intéresser à leur vie d'Aranéen.

C'est pourquoi cet humain l'intriguait. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, ni même dégoûté. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait bien s'amuser avec lui avant de le dévorer. Il devait avoir un goût exquis. C'était rare qu'en une journée elle croise la route de tant de membres de cette espèce.

\- Eh bien…, réfléchit-elle en se frottant les mandibules, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Il était mou.

\- Mou ?

\- Mou. Mais vivant.

\- Vivant…, répéta Naruto d'une voix traînante.

Il avait la terrible impression qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre étant donné qu'ils avaient suivi sa trace et que les dernières les avaient menées jusqu'ici.

\- Oui, pour sûr, il a tourné la tête vers nous lorsque nous l'avons trouvé à la lisière de nos terres, affirma l'arachnide.

Naruto ne tint plus et profita de la direction qu'avait prise la conversion pour connaître la vérité tout de suite.

\- L'avez-vous mangé ?

\- Cet humain aurait-il une quelconque importance pour toi ? demanda-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Cette voix était tellement lugubre qu'il crut un instant qu'il était bel et bien tombé en enfer. Même les feuilles d'arbres semblaient être restées immobiles depuis que cet être avait fait son apparition. Elle régnait sur son territoire comme un roi sur son royaume.

\- Nous voudrions le récupérer, admit-il en toute franchise.

Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir.

\- Pourquoi vous le rendrais-je ? Nous l'avons capturé pour le manger.

Sakura implora Naruto du regard pour trouver une idée. Elle aussi souhaitait récupérer Sasuke, sain et sauf, quitte à devoir se battre jusqu'à la mort. Ils se sentaient comme des moutons perdus au milieu d'une meute de loups affamés.

Le ninja se mordilla l'intérieur des joues en se creusant les méninges. Il fallait offrir un gain appétissant à la reine pour qu'elle accepte de leur rendre Sasuke, s'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke. Oui mais quoi ? La seule chose qu'elle accepterait en échange de son repas, ce serait un repas encore plus copieux, plus juteux, plus…

Et il eut une idée.

\- Très bien. Jouons. Si nous gagnons, vous nous rendrez l'humain, vivant je précise, se lança Naruto.

Rien ne montra dans sa stature qu'il tremblait comme une feuille sous ses vêtements.

\- Et si vous perdez ? demanda l'immense mygale, intriguée par le jeu que l'humain lui proposait.

\- Hé bien… Si nous perdons, vous pourrez nous manger tous les trois.

\- Quoi ?! s'égosillèrent ses deux camarades dans son dos, lui éclatant les tympans.

\- Cela me semble être un bon compromis petit humain. Quel est ton jeu ?

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée avec ses proies. Et ces trois-là, notamment le blond, semblaient être là pour la divertir avant de s'offrir gentiment à elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa nourriture venait d'elle-même se proposer en offrande contre un maigre espoir de sauver l'un des leurs.

\- Des énigmes, annonça Naruto.

L'énorme tête velue s'approcha de son visage et ses mandibules frôlèrent ses mollets, ce qui eut pour effet de lui hérisser les poils jusqu'à l'échine.

\- Des énigmes ? répéta-t-elle, ne semblant pas comprendre le but du jeu.

\- O-Oui. Je- Nous allons vous poser trois énigmes et vous aussi. Si l'un de nous échoue à une énigme, se trompe ou ne trouve pas la réponse, alors la partie est perdue pour celui-ci, bredouilla-t-il, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe alors qu'il sentait les poils durs des mandibules, cette fois-ci, clairement contre sa jambe.

L'araignée se recula.

\- Mhh… Ce jeu m'a l'air amusant. Mais seul un d'entre vous devra répondre pour les trois questions, décida-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Donnez-nous deux minutes pour choisir lequel d'entre nous jouera, informa Naruto.

Il se tourna face à deux visages dont les traits tirés et le teint blafard témoignaient de la terreur qui les habitaient. Il se pinça les lèvres dans une excuse muette qui ne valait pas la peine d'être exposée à haute voix mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Se battre n'était pas une solution envisageable. Affaiblis comme ils étaient et en sous nombre, ils auraient vite fait de trépasser. Il était convaincu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Shin, les mains crispées sur le pommeau de son sabre.

Sakura avait peur. Elle était même terrorisée. Mais sauver Sasuke était devenu sa priorité à elle aussi. De fait, elle soutenait Naruto dans la démarche.

\- On va jouer, répondit le plus placidement possible Naruto.

Naruto fit de nouveau face à la bête, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Il leva la main en l'air comme pour demander le silence. Il commencerait.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Les cliquetis, les craquements, les crissements, tout s'arrêta. Même la brise sembla tomber. Naruto pouvait entendre son cœur. Tout paraissait immobile. Il prit alors la parole, toute l'attention de la reine était dirigée vers lui.

 _« - Je coule mais ne me noie jamais,_

 _J'ai une gorge mais je ne peux parler,_

 _J'ai un lit mais jamais je ne dors,_

 _Parfois, je peux offrir de l'or._

 _Qui suis-je ? »_

Naruto ferma la bouche et déglutit difficilement. La créature velue fit quelques pas en arrière et se retourna, leur montrant son abdomen. Elle réfléchissait. Il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses deux coéquipiers aussi raides que des piquets, l'angoisse les ayant pétrifiées sur place. Il trouva néanmoins l'approbation dans les pupilles de Sakura. Elle acquiesça légèrement, lui faisant comprendre par-là que son énigme était bien choisie.

\- Je coule… Ne peux pas parler… de l'or ? réfléchit la bête entre ses crochets.

Naruto l'entendait marmonner et répéter l'énigme plusieurs fois en y cherchant un sens.

\- Cela fait déjà trente secondes, indiqua Naruto d'une voix forte.

Il espérait que la panique la saisirait et qu'ainsi elle ne puisse trouver la réponse. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il pensé cela que l'araignée se fit silencieuse et que son corps arrêta de gesticuler. Elle pivota au ralenti et écarta en grand ses deux crochets devant leurs visages.

\- La rivière… Oui ! Oui ! jubilait-elle. La rivière ne peut se noyer, entre deux montagnes, elle devient une gorge, la surface est son lit, elle ne peut dormir car toujours en mouvement et on peut y trouver de l'or, conclut-elle, satisfaite.

Naruto était stupéfait.

\- Oui…, confirma-t-il dans un souffle.

L'arachnide sautilla sur ses pattes et reprit un air concentré. C'était à son tour de lui poser une énigme. Elle pouvait sentir la peur s'immiscer en eux. Leurs odeurs avaient changé au fur et à mesure des mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

Leur chance de survie était maigre. Même s'ils gagnaient, ils finiraient par se faire prendre dans l'un des pièges collants dont elles avaient parsemé la zone. Que ce soit sur le sol ou dans les airs, elles avaient méthodiquement créé les embuscades pour qu'aucun être vivant entrant dans leur antre ne puisse plus jamais en ressortir.

Au sol, de nombreux trous avaient été creusés, d'environ seulement un mètre de diamètre mais d'une profondeur qui permettait largement à coincer un humain sans qu'il ne puisse remonter. Elles avaient tissé des fils de soie par-dessus les trous béants en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir y disposer des feuilles, de la terre et des branchages.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper, l'araignée posa son énigme :

 _« Le vent est son allié et le rend plus puissant,_

 _Jamais rassasié, il dévore tout sur son passage,_

 _Sa robe est aussi belle et envoûtante que dangereuse,_

 _Un seul ennemi peut l'arrêter._

 _Qui suis-je ? »_

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas le droit de consulter ses amis, cela faisait partie des règles instaurées au départ. Pourtant, l'inquiétude ne le gagna pas car la réponse lui semblait évidente. Tellement évidente qu'il crut qu'il y avait là un piège perfide tendu par son ennemi. S'il s'avérait que le monstre eut pensé à une autre solution, elle devrait alors admettre que la sienne seyait parfaitement à la devinette.

\- C'est le feu.

L'arachnide l'observa sans vraiment réagir. Un souffle sortit des trous qui lui servaient de nasaux et alla se répercuter sur le visage de Naruto qui grimaça de dégoût.

\- Bien, bien petit humain. A ton tour, dit-elle d'un ton tout à fait enjoué.

Il put pratiquement entendre l'apaisement de ses deux coéquipiers derrière lui. Shin continuait de repousser les épeires qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près en les menaçant de sa lame. Le cadavre gisant de leur sœur partait en fumée, dissout par le venin contenu dans son abdomen et une odeur âpre se dispersait dans l'air.

Naruto se creusa les méninges pour penser à des énigmes capables de les préserver d'être mangé. L'araignée géante attendait patiemment, espérant une devinette plus difficile, qui lui procurerait cette sensation d'adrénaline qu'elle recherchait.

 _« Je suis toi mais je ne le suis pas,_

 _Habillé entièrement de noir, tu me vois sans me voir,_

 _Je t'appartiens, pourtant, tu ne peux m'attraper,_

 _Lorsque la nuit tombe, je disparais._

 _Qui suis-je ? »_

Naruto espérait du fond de son être que l'animal ne trouve pas la réponse. Ce jeu n'était qu'un moyen de détourner leur attention.

\- Mhh… Est-ce que ça se mange ? s'éleva la voix lugubre.

\- Pas le droit aux indices !

Il recula son mollet juste à temps avant que ses crochets épais ne le fasse prisonnier. Il toisa l'animal en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle vraiment essayé de le mordre à l'instant ?

Elle se recula comme si elle ne venait pas d'enfreindre les règles implicites de non-agression pendant leur jeu de devinette et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je suis toi… habillé tout en noir, mh. Dans le noir ça disparaît…, murmurait-elle.

Il y eut un silence pesant et soudain elle bondit sur ses pattes en s'exclamant :

\- Un reflet !

Naruto fit un petit signe négatif de la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique soit, l'haleine putride du monstre se cognait déjà contre son visage.

\- Nous avons le droit à trois chances ! imposa-t-elle tout en faisant s'entrechoquer ses crochets pour lui faire peur.

Une voix dans sa tête résonna. Ou plutôt des sons étranges. Il percevait des syllabes, des mots et même des phrases mais était incapable d'en saisir le sens. Cela ressemblait fort à des soupirs, comme si plusieurs personnes chuchotaient entre elles. Le langage était particulier, la sonorité sifflante et parfois traînante. Il secoua la tête, pensant qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Il avait été épargné jusque-là mais la fièvre était en train de le gagner.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible…, articula-t-il difficilement.

L'araignée géante parut indignée au plus haut point, n'appréciant guère que l'on lui tienne tête. Immédiatement les susurrements dans sa tête se répandirent à une allure folle. Les voix se firent plus fortes, se répercutant contre les parois de son crâne, comme si au moins une dizaines de personnes étaient en train de crier en même temps au fin fond d'une caverne. Un mélange de panique et de colère était perceptible dans ces diverses voix et il put enfin comprendre quelques mots distinctement comme _« il triche ! », « il faut insister pour avoir trois chances ! », « la nourriture ne doit pas s'enfuir… »._

Et il comprit.

Il entendait les épeires discuter entre elles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cela était possible mais il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait des voix des araignées.

La mygale géante leur avait fait croire qu'elle jouait franc jeu. Mais en réalité, elle discutait avec ses comparses pour trouver la bonne réponse aux énigmes, sachant que les oreilles des êtres humains n'étaient pas faites pour comprendre le langage araignée. Si elle trichait de la sorte, elle pouvait très bien leur avoir menti pour Sasuke.

Naruto eut soudain envie de vomir.

\- Si nous avons trois chances, vous aussi, tenta-t-elle de sa voix impérieuse.

 _« S'il n'accepte pas, je tue l'humain le plus faible d'entre eux »,_ entendit-il résonner dans sa tête _._

 _« Moi je me charge de celui qui a l'arme. Nous avons assez attendu ! »_

 _« Oui ! Pourquoi continuer à jouer alors que nous avons si faim… »_

 _« Grand maître doit choisir ! »_

\- Très bien, alors il vous reste deux essais pour trouver la réponse à cette énigme, lui concéda Naruto le plus calmement possible.

Il avait mal à la tête mais il devait rester concentré et écouter attentivement ce qu'il se disait. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de rester en vie et de retrouver Sasuke.

 _« Ce n'est pas un reflet… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que cela peut-être ? »_

 _« La lune ? »_

 _« Bande d'abrutis… »_

 _« Qui traites-tu d'abruti ? »_

 _« Quelque chose qui disparaît la nuit, le soleil ? Non… »_

 _« Cette devinette est difficile… »_

 _« Je n'aime pas cet humain. »_

 _« C'est une ombre ! »_

 _« Oui ! C'est ça ! Une ombre grand Maître ! »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Merde. Elles avaient trouvé.

La mygale sembla se détendre (et même sourire !) tout en se rapprochant à nouveau de Naruto, livide.

\- Une ombre, fit-elle d'une voix profonde.

Naruto hocha la tête. Les épeires poussèrent des cris de satisfaction.

\- Nous avons deux points. Vous un seul, nargua-t-elle.

\- Nous en aurons deux lorsque je trouverai la réponse à votre prochaine énigme.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi, petit humain.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, surprenant par la même occasion l'ensemble des êtres vivants présents autour de lui.

Il ne le vit jamais mais Sakura avait les yeux rivés sur lui, un profond respect ancrée dans les pupilles ainsi qu'une fierté grandissante de faire partie de son équipe.

Elle ramassa un bâton qui se trouvait à ses pieds et se releva. Elle qui s'était fait toute petite et tremblante jusque-là, se remit droite. Elle se mit à toiser les épeires d'un air menaçant, brandissant sa branche devant elle, son regard noirci par la haine, prête à en découdre avec leurs ennemis.

Shin observa les petites araignées reculer un peu devant l'aura inquiétante de la jeune femme. Il ne connaissait pas bien les liens qui les unissaient, Naruto, Sakura et ce fameux Sasuke, mais il avait sous les yeux la preuve qu'ils semblaient liés par quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec ses propres coéquipiers. Il en fut envieux et, alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat, écartant les pieds et brandissant son sabre à deux mains devant lui, il se promit qu'il ferait tout en son possible pour se faire accepter auprès d'eux.

Naruto avait perçu un changement d'attitude chez les épeires. Elles semblaient moins sûres d'elles, plus méfiantes. Sa rivale enchaîna sur l'énigme suivante.

 _« Je suis toujours très loin,_

 _Tout le monde peut m'observer,_

 _Pourtant, au plus on m'approche, au plus je m'éloigne._

 _Je suis l'endroit où le ciel et la terre, ou la mer, semblent se confondre,_

 _Qui suis-je ? »_

Cette énigme était très difficile. Naruto se concentra pour essayer de distinguer des pistes avec les voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Mais il semblait que les épeires ne soient pas plus au courant que lui de la réponse. Il en fut légèrement perturbé. Il pensait que leur maître les aurait tenue au courant de l'avancé du jeu et qu'elle les consulterait pour trouver des énigmes à leur donner.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici en trouvant les réponses sans trop de difficulté. Il sentit la panique monter en lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Puis il se souvint qu'il avait le droit à trois essais.

\- Un arc-en-ciel ? proposa-t-il incertain.

\- Non. C'est perdu ! s'exclama l'immense créature dans un cri strident.

\- Nous avons trois essais aussi ! C'est vous qui l'avez dit !

Toute euphorie s'effaça instantanément de l'araignée lorsqu'elle se souvint des règles qu'elle avait ajoutées non sans le regretter.

Naruto fronça les sourcils tout en fixant ses pieds, concentré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il n'avait plus que deux chances. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait toujours s'éloigner lorsqu'on s'approchait ? Un arc-en-ciel correspondait tout à fait à l'énigme… Il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

De la sueur commença à apparaître sur son front. Le stress monta en lui, brouillant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Ça devient long…, l'avertit la mygale.

 _« Ils vont perdre ! »_

 _« Nous pourrons goûter à leur chair… »_

 _« Ils ont l'air succulent à souhait. »_

 _« J'ai tellement faim… »_

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains. Les pensées parasites l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Et si la mygale se jouait de lui ? Si la réponse était bien arc-en-ciel et qu'elle… mentait ?

\- C'est un arc-en-ciel, répéta Naruto, sûr de lui.

L'animal cligna de ses huit yeux, semblant ravie de la tournure des événements.

\- Non, humain. Tu l'as déjà dit. Plus qu'une chance.

\- Vous mentez, c'est la seule réponse, contrecarra Naruto, des gouttes coulant le long de ses tempes.

La mygale s'approcha de son visage, de sorte que Naruto pu voir son reflet dans ses yeux. Il se frotta le front de la paume de sa main pour essuyer la sueur et s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Ses clones répétaient le même geste que lui. Ils avaient tous la main suspendue sur leur front, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à regarder quelque chose au loin, vers l'horizon.

\- L'Horizon, souffla Naruto, utilisant sa dernière chance.

.

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant des reviews !**

 **A SUIVRE**

 **.**

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Il réussit à retirer une partie de l'isolant, découvrant à son plus grand soulagement le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermés, vitreux, et la bouche pâteuse, comme s'il était en train de se réveiller d'une puissante anesthésie. Naruto en eut les larmes aux yeux.»_

 _._

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : ?

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Kirua : n°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne le cache pas, je suis une immense fan de Tolkien et du Seigneur des Anneaux ainsi que d'Harry Potter et je pense avoir été inspirée par mes deux auteurs préférés pour cette scène avec les énigmes qui rappellera sûrement à certain(e)s celle entre Bilbo et Golum dans le Hobbit ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre nous reverrons Sasuke et… ça va chauffer :D

J'essaierai de poster avant mon départ en Chine (avant le 24 mai) mais je ne vous promets rien car j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de travail et peu de temps (et puis il faut que j'avance dans l'écriture parce que je commence à prendre du retard ^^). Sinon, il faudra attendre mi-juin, snif !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 19 !

Merci à toutes de me suivre !

Lovekisshu


	20. Sauvetage

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis revenue de Chine !

C'était un super voyage, j'ai adoré. La nourriture est très bonne (quoiqu'un peu grasse il faut le souligner, et les œufs pourris au petit-déj c'était… comment dire… ça réveille haha), les chinois sont adorables, les villes sont très propres et les toilettes publics sont tellement nickel qu'on pourrait manger dessus (bon peut-être pas quand même). Alors qu'en France, jamais je ne mettrais les pieds dans une toilette publique haha

J'ai visité Nanjing (là où se trouvent mes amis chinois), Suzhou (qui est littéralement une merveille… c'est la Venise de Chine) et Shanghai.

La pollution par contre, c'est pas une blague. On ne voit pas à 300 mètres les immeubles car ils sont cachés derrière une sorte de brouillard constant.

M'enfin, mon ressentit général est très positif. J'adore la Chine, j'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse. Je veux y retourner dès que possible ! D'ailleurs, j'ai même commencé des cours de chinois le week-end !

Bref ! Sinon, voici la suite que vous avez attendue avec impatience ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Des bisous !

 **Bêta Lectrice : **Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **Réponses aux RAR :**

 _Cia _: Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde ^^ Surtout que je n'utilise pas le même avatar pour les deux fictions donc je peux comprendre que certains lecteurs ne fassent pas le lien hihi. Quand je dis ça va chauffer… c'est qu'il y a un gros lemon qui se prépare tout doucement huhu…

 _Pensi_ : J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop frustrée de voir que la suite n'avait pas été postée avant mon départ ^^' Dans tous les cas, la voici ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci de me suivre :3

 _Krabe_ : Merci beaucoup !

 _Renardeski_ : Huhu exactement ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai passé de superbes vacances ^^

 _Bella_ :

 _Levi_ : Hahaha merciiiiiiii ! La voiciiiiii ! ^^

 _Selena_ : Haha ! Je ne suis pas sûre que des papillons aurait eu le même effet que les araignées x) Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les araignées, je cris dès que j'en vois une x). Je trouvais que les énigmes était un combat adapté car effectivement, comme tu le soulignes, un combat n'aurait mené qu'a leur perte ^^ Naruto prend confiance en lui au fur et à mesure de l'aventure (et puis de toute façon il n'a pas vraiment le choix). Malgré tout, il prend un peu la place de leader de groupe, ce qu'il est la plupart du temps dans le manga d'ailleurs et puis lors de sa consécration lorsqu'il finit Hokage ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à chaque fois c'est un plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :3

 _Dr Lolo_ : Merci beaucoup ! Mon voyage s'est très bien passé, c'était vraiment super ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

 _Myakitty_ : Merci beaucouuuup ! Nous allons revoir « Kirua » bientôt ) hihi

 _Guest_ (1er) : Hello toi ! Bienvenu sur ma fiction. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Huhu moi non plus ça ne me dérangerait pas que Sakura se fasse manger… tu verras dans ce chapitre si effectivement elle se fait manger ou non x). Merci de me suivre :3

 _Guest_ (2ème) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir tes petits messages de lectrices qui me suivent depuis longtemps ^^, d'ailleurs, n'hésite pas à utiliser un pseudo pour signer tes reviews comme ça je saurais à peu près qui tu es ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D

 **Merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews ! Sachez que c'est très motivant :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 :**

 **Sauvetage**

 **.**

L'araignée se recula vivement, ayant l'impression que l'humain avait trouvé la réponse en la regardant. Cela l'inquiéta un peu. Était-il vraiment humain après tout ? Elle ne pouvait le dire tant qu'elle ne l'avait goûté.

\- Tu es très fort, petit humain…

Naruto enchaîna directement avec la dernière énigme.

 _« J'apparais sans prévenir,_

 _Je rends heureux mais je peux aussi faire souffrir,_

 _Je loge dans un endroit qu'il est facile de briser,_

 _Et dans bien des cas, je suis compliqué._

 _Qui suis-je ? »_

La mygale resta silencieuse, écoutant attentivement les propositions de ses congénères. Naruto écouta lui aussi, sachant pertinemment que la maîtresse des lieux ignorait son nouveau don. Les épeires semblaient confuses face à cette devinette dont elles ne comprenaient pas le sens. Cela fit discrètement sourire Naruto qui n'en attendait pas moins de ce genre d'animal qui ne pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas de la triche, c'était simplement sournois. C'était le jeu, après tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente infructueuses, l'araignée proposa :

\- Le soleil ? Non ! Non… De la nourriture ? Non…

Elle gesticula sur le haut de ses huit pattes, envahie par la panique.

\- Ça fait déjà deux réponses et elles sont fausses, dit Naruto.

\- C'est dur, c'est dur ! se plaignit-elle tout en faisant claquer ses crochets l'un contre l'autre.

Puis elle cria :

\- Un bébé !

Naruto haussa un sourcil interloqué. Comment un bébé pouvait-il faire souffrir ? De leur point de vue, cela devait être quelque chose d'évident, quelque chose qu'en tant qu'être humain, il ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Non. C'est perdu, annonça-t-il froidement.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Qu'est-ce alors ? Nous ne pouvons pas perdre ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- C'était « l'amour », répondit le garçon.

La mygale se fit silencieuse puis partit dans un rire gras.

\- Ces humains alors ! Qu'ils sont drôles ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, suivie par les centaines d'épeires.

\- Nous avons gagné. Rendez-nous notre ami, ordonna Naruto d'un ton ferme.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore gagné. Vous n'avez pas encore répondu à la dernière énigme. Si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse, nous serons à égalité, fit-elle malicieusement.

Naruto se renfrogna. Elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas encore terminé la partie. Il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour rassurer ses deux coéquipiers et leur faire comprendre qu'il avait la situation bien en main, même si en vérité, il en doutait. Sakura lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, la mine déterminée et les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Allez-y, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers leur adversaire.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'est l'énigme. Où est votre ami ?

Naruto resta stupéfait, les bras ballants, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Sakura derrière lui. Ce n'est pas une énigme !

Naruto bloqua l'élan de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la mygale géante de son bras.

\- Elle en a parfaitement le droit, Sakura…

\- Mais enfin, Naruto ! fit-elle d'une voix scandalisée.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça, répondit Naruto sombrement en la repoussant vers Shin.

Il fixa froidement le monstre en face de lui. L'arachnide avait su trouver la faille dans leur jeu et s'en servait allégrement contre lui. Avait-elle prévu ce coup depuis le départ ? Il plissa les yeux. Son adversaire était redoutable.

Sous les milliers de paires d'yeux, il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, posa les mains à plat dessus et ferma les paupières. Il expira plusieurs fois longuement par le nez afin de calmer son cœur et de se concentrer.

Sakura le regarda faire, médusée.

\- Naruto ? Mais qu-

Elle se tu lorsque Shin pressa ses doigts sur sa clavicule afin de lui faire comprendre que Naruto n'était pas en train de prendre une pause-café, mais qu'il était au contraire très concentré. La jeune femme se ravisa, observant le garçon assis par terre dans une posture similaire à Bouddha. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'elle crut percevoir une très faible lueur bleutée colorer l'herbe sous les paumes de son coéquipier.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un 'O' muet. Naruto était en train de rechercher Sasuke avec son chakra. Chakra censé être bloqué par leur bracelet magnétique. Comment pouvait-il réussir cet exploit ?

Naruto mordait l'intérieur de ses joues tellement fort qu'un goût de fer finit par emplir sa bouche. Il était en train de rassembler du chakra dans le creux de ses mains mais la tâche était rendue difficile par l'inhibiteur qu'il avait autour du poignet. Il pouvait être sanctionné pour avoir utilisé son chakra, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il n'arrivait à produire que de faibles crépitements pittoresques, peinant à repérer la présence d'un lombric à quelques centimètres sous terre. De plus, il n'était pas impossible que les araignées aient suspendu le corps de Sasuke dans un cocon, quelque part, et dans ce cas, ce qu'il était en train de faire ne servait à rien.

Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Son sixième sens ne l'avait jamais trompé (sauf en amour) et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela arriverait.

Il redoubla d'efforts. Son front fut barré de deux sillons bleutés qui descendirent jusque sur ses tempes. Tout son corps semblait être recouvert de filaments bleus, comme si l'ensemble de ses veines étaient devenues fluorescentes. On pouvait nettement distinguer l'afflux de sang, mêlé au chakra, descendre dans ses mains. Malheureusement, plus de la moitié de son énergie s'évaporait dans les airs entre le passage de ses paumes et de la terre.

S'il continuait comme ça, il pouvait tomber dans les pommes, voire pire, il pourrait en mourir. Dans les combats, il n'était pas rare que des ninjas meurent après avoir consumé toutes leur réserve de chakra, n'en laissant pas assez pour faire battre leur cœur. Sakura l'observait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux face à l'image de son ami en train de se détruire sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider. Elle se sentait complètement inutile, une fois encore.

Shin se débattait comme un acharné pour repousser les épeires qui s'approchaient trop près d'eux. Il y en avait dans tous les sens et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour protéger ses partenaires. De son sabre, il trancha en deux une demi-douzaine d'arachnides, faisant gicler leur jus sur leurs comparses qui se jetaient à leur tour sur le rouquin.

Dans la tête de Naruto, les bruits tranchants semblaient si lointains que pendant un instant, il ne sut s'il était encore perdu dans cette forêt. Sa concentration était telle qu'elle le plongea dans une bulle le préservant de l'extérieur. Son chakra commençait à former une boule dans ses paumes et l'instant d'après ses mains se mirent à briller et son chakra crépita dans tous les sens. La grande mygale recula, apeurée par ce pouvoir étrange et sentant déjà le danger se profiler.

Une lumière apparut depuis l'abdomen de Naruto et se mit à rayonner tout autour de son corps jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement, le faisant disparaître dans un halo blanc. Elle devint si aveuglante qu'ils durent tous se protéger les yeux. Shin eut la présence d'esprit d'attraper l'avant-bras de Sakura et de la tirer pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de cette boule d'énergie inquiétante d'où des éclairs orangés étaient en train de crépiter. Il courut à toute vitesse puis, sans ménagement, jeta Sakura dans une crevasse sombre et sauta à sa suite, sans réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur.

A peine furent-ils réceptionnés par un sol mou qu'une explosion assourdissante retentit.

Le fracas les obligea à se couvrir les oreilles et, depuis leur trou, ils purent voir la nature se faire emporter par le souffle de la déflagration. Shin aperçut un tronc d'arbre voler suivi de ce qui semblait être le corps désarticulé de la mygale géante.

\- Naruto… Naruto…, psalmodia Sakura en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle tenta de grimper une première fois en s'accrochant à une liane sans succès. Puis, elle essaya d'escalader la paroi mais glissa sur la mousse humide qui la recouvrait et finit les fesses par terre, si bien qu'elle poussa un cri de rage immédiatement suivit de sanglots.

Shin ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire dans des moments comme celui-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille pleurer.

Il l'aida à se relever puis s'agenouilla devant elle en lui montrant ses épaules afin de lui faire comprendre de grimper dessus. Elle passa derrière lui, l'enjamba et lorsqu'elle fut en place, il la maintint par les tibias et se releva lentement. Sakura était si légère qu'il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être en train de porter quelqu'un. Elle posa ensuite ses pieds sur ses clavicules et, de toute la puissance qu'elle possédait dans les jambes, se propulsa dans les airs pour atteindre la sortie. Elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces à une racine qui dépassait puis se hissa par-dessus le rebord.

Shin la regarda disparaître, se retrouvant seul dans le trou. Mais la chevelure rose de Sakura réapparut dans son champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je reviens te chercher dès que j'ai retrouvé Naruto, dit-elle avant de s'effacer à nouveau.

Sakura courut à l'aveuglette. Il y avait beaucoup de fumée et de poussière, ne lui permettant pas de distinguer à plus de deux mètres devant elle. Elle fit son possible pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans des branches calcinées ou des trous. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'elle se casse la cheville dans un moment pareil.

L'odeur de brûlé emplissait ses narines, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son inquiétude pour son ami. Plusieurs sapins étaient encore en feu et des petits animaux couraient dans tous les sens pour fuir la chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du lieu de l'explosion.

Elle aperçut un monticule noirâtre placé au centre d'un cercle dont le contour était carbonisé. Son cœur rata un battement et prudemment elle s'approcha de la forme sombre qui respirait, semblait-t-il, difficilement. De la vapeur sortait du sol et la terre semblait fondre comme de la pâte à modeler sous ses pieds.

\- Naruto ? tenta-t-elle en approchant la main.

La fumée se dissipa lentement, laissant apparaître une chevelure recouverte de suie, une peau tout aussi grisâtre mais un garçon bien vivant. La respiration sifflante et la gorge en feu, Naruto ne réussit pas à répondre à Sakura. Il se releva doucement sur ses avant-bras, faisant tomber au sol terre, branchages et cendres qui l'avaient recouvert pendant la déflagration. Il cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux.

Sakura ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'éclat rougeâtre qui luisait à travers les mèches blondes. Elle posa la main sur son épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os.

\- Naruto, je suis si-

Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut des gouttes de sang tomber et venir tacher le sol entre les mains de son camarade. Par réflexe, elle voulut lui relever la tête pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts et essayer de le soigner mais elle eut à peine le temps de poser l'index sur son menton qu'elle fut violemment repoussée, tombant à la renverse. En se relevant, elle tomba sur une paire d'yeux rouges.

Elle fut pétrifiée sur place. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard effrayant ni ses iris couleur sang. Ses moustaches étaient gonflées, la peau de son visage était recouverte d'entailles plus ou moins importantes et des crocs étaient visibles, dépassant nettement par-dessus sa lèvre inférieure. Le sang coulait depuis une plaie béante sur son front, le rendant méconnaissable.

\- T'approches pas, lui conseilla Naruto en crachant ses poumons. J'ai retrouvé Sasuke…

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

\- Où ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop horrifiée par le tableau qui se dressait devant elle.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il s'essuya brièvement les yeux d'un revers de manche, tachant sa combinaison puis se mit debout, une expression grave peinte sur le visage.

Le regard de la kunoichi se teinta de terreur face à la mine sombre qu'affichait le garçon.

\- Il est… ne me dit pas que-

\- Il est en vie, la coupa-t-il. Je vais le chercher. Reste ici.

\- Non ! Je viens avec toi !

Sakura fut sur ses deux pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et alla le rejoindre mais fut de nouveau repoussée.

\- J'ai dit 'Reste ici', ordonna Naruto, la fixant de ses iris qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Son ton fut assez convaincant pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à le suivre.

Il arpenta les sillons que la déflagration avait creusés dans le sol et enjamba quelques cadavres d'araignées dont la plupart avaient été démembrées. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il avait été capable de faire une chose pareille. La bulle dans laquelle il avait été plongé l'étourdissait encore un peu, comme s'il sortait d'une gueule de bois. La barre douloureuse qu'il avait maintenant au front lui indiquait que sa prodigieuse démonstration n'était pas sans séquelles.

Sous ses paumes, il avait tout senti. La terre grouillait d'êtres vivants, du plus petit au plus gros. Il avait senti que Kyubi s'était réveillé à l'instant où il avait détruit le premier jutsu sur le bracelet métallique. Sans le savoir, Naruto avait puisé dans la force de son Biju sans que celui-ci n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Sasuke était enterré à dix pieds sous terre, probablement dans l'un de ces infâmes terriers creusés par les épeires.

Il baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras. Là où l'ornement était toujours présent, abîmé, mais toujours enfilé désespérément autour de son poignet. Le métal avait tellement chauffé qu'il avait la trace de la brûlure sur sa peau.

Il s'approcha d'une excavation dans le sol d'où les effluves de son camarade étaient nombreux et forts. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il plongea dans la noirceur du terrier. Ce fut un tapis collant qui l'accueillit pour l'emprisonner. Il s'enchevêtra dans les toiles gluantes, s'emmêlant les pieds et les mains, ce qui bloqua ses mouvements. Il s'arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens, comprenant que, tel un moucheron pris au piège, il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation s'il finissait par ne plus pouvoir bouger du tout.

Lentement, il arracha les fils de soie avec les dents et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets pour s'en dépêtrer. Il réussit à s'en extirper non s'en avoir dû abandonner ses chaussures. Il était recouvert de fils gluant et il avait l'impression d'avoir un casque sur la tête tellement ses cheveux étaient collés les uns avec les autres.

La puanteur dans ce trou était infecte. Même si Naruto n'avait jamais été confronté à des cadavres en putréfaction, il était amplement capable de faire la différence entre un relent de pourriture ou de poubelle et celle qui lui arrivait actuellement en plein dans les narines. C'était le genre d'odeur qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds. Parfois, des choses craquaient sous ses orteils et d'autres fois, son pied s'enfonçait dans des choses molles. Il ne préférait pas penser au fait qu'il était peut-être en train de piétiner des cadavres en décomposition avancée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent l'obscurité. Il réussit à discerner quelques formes, notamment deux tunnels qui se trouvaient en face de lui. L'un partait sur la gauche et l'autre sur la droite. Il était incapable de savoir dans lequel des deux Sasuke pouvait bien se trouver. Au hasard, il pénétra dans celui de droite, ignorant que des yeux perçants suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements depuis qu'il était entré dans cet antre.

Il déboucha dans une sorte d'alcôve aussi haute que large. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de descendre si profondément sous terre mais maintenant qu'il se faisait la réflexion, il remarquait que l'air se faisait moins présent. En plein milieu de la chambre gisait un gros cocon blanc, comme s'il lui était servi sur un plateau d'argent. L'opportunité était telle que Naruto se méfia. Il avait l'impression que tout cela avait été spécialement mis en scène, alors il ne bougea pas et observa attentivement le lieu.

Pourtant, il ne put se concentrer davantage lorsque le cocon se mit à remuer. Il se précipita dessus et s'évertua à arracher la couche solide de la coquille. Il réussit à retirer une partie de l'isolant, découvrant à son plus grand soulagement le visage rose de Sasuke.

Celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermés, les lèvres sèches, comme s'il était en train de se réveiller d'une puissante anesthésie. Naruto en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il avait été persuadé pendant des heures qu'il avait perdu Sasuke pour toujours et le voir ainsi, dans un piteux état certes, mais vivant, était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il s'acharna avec hargne sur le reste du cocon pour en délivrer son ami.

Ce dernier était encore vêtu. Toutefois, le trou béant qu'arborait son tee-shirt au niveau de son abdomen démontrait à quel point il avait dû souffrir. Naruto releva le tissu pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts et découvrit avec une certaine inquiétude une cicatrice en forme de soleil dont l'aspect faisait penser à une brûlure. Il passa les doigts sur les aspérités, nul doute que cela avait été fait par le dard des épeires.

Encore heureux que le venin qui lui eut été injecté n'eût pas eu pour but de le faire fondre de l'intérieur, mais simplement de l'immobiliser pour le manger plus tard.

\- Mon pauvre Sasuke…, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la blessure du garçon.

Une main se posa sur sa tête et des doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux collants. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme encore perdu dans un autre monde. Celui-ci tendit les bras en avant et Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il ferma les paupières pour les en empêcher. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur la tempe de son coéquipier. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour de lui, cela lui importait peu, tant qu'il pouvait être avec Sasuke.

Soudain, un bruit provenant des galeries le sortit de sa léthargie. Il se détacha de Sasuke et fit volte-face, son tournevis ayant retrouvé sa place dans sa main, sur le qui-vive. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une ombre se déplacer rapidement quelque part autour d'eux. Cette chose bougeait vite et semblait bien plus agile que les lycoses qu'il avait eu le privilège de côtoyer.

Les cliquetis que provoquaient les pattes de la chose se répercutaient contre les parois de la salle.

Ne pouvant combattre dans cette obscurité, il prit la décision de s'enfuir avec Sasuke sur les épaules. S'il devait puiser dans ses dernières ressources avant de mourir, alors il l'utiliserait pour courir et sortir son coéquipier de ce trou. Il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de son ami et le plaça sur son dos. Puis, il se mit à courir comme un fou en priant qu'ils puissent atteindre la sortie, sains et saufs.

Fonçant droit comme une flèche devant lui, la mort aux trousses, il ne pensa plus aux craquements qu'il sentait sous ses pieds. C'était devenu un détail. Il pouvait entendre l'animal cavaler derrière eux et gagner du terrain. Il accéléra la cadence sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à hurler à pleins poumons pour se donner du courage.

Les grattements étaient tout proches.

C'est alors qu'une faible luminosité atteignit ses pupilles, lui redonnant espoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il jaillit littéralement hors du trou et le corps de Sasuke alla s'échouer plusieurs mètres plus loin en roulant sur lui-même. De l'antre de laquelle ils venaient de s'échapper, sortit une patte squelettique en forme de tige et recouverte de ce qui semblait être des lambeaux de peaux. A peine eut elle reçut un rayon de soleil sur elle que l'os se mit à émettre de la fumée, comme s'il était en train de cuire. Le membre venu du monde des enfers disparut aussitôt dans le trou, rejoignant les morts.

Passée sa stupeur, Naruto retourna près du corps souffrant. Tendrement, il caressa le dos de Sasuke qui geignait encore de la chute qu'il venait de subir. Il fut repositionné sur le dos du Jinchûriki et tous deux arpentèrent les chemins sinueux jusqu'à l'endroit où Naruto avait laissé Sakura. Il retrouva le cercle noir, vestige de son éclat de puissance, mais pas de chevelure rose à l'horizon.

Le souffle de Sasuke était chaud dans son cou et le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre ses omoplates le rassurait. L'adrénaline disparut, laissant place à une immense fatigue. Ses paupières s'alourdirent au point qu'il se mit à papillonner des yeux.

\- Naruto ! Sasuke ! Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Ce fut comme un signal. Ses dernières forces le quittèrent définitivement et il s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant l'autre garçon dans sa chute.

.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant des reviews !**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«Son cœur battait la chamade et le sang affluait en continu dans son visage au point qu'il commença à respirer de façon peu discrète. - Je suis réveillé, susurra Sasuke. »._

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : ?

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Kirua : n°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Ça m'a fait super plaisir en rentrant de vacances de voir/lire toutes vos réactions ! :D Je pense qu'il ne reste approximativement plus que 5-6 ou 7 chapitres pour cette fiction et elle sera terminée (et oui et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement^^).

Sachez aussi que ma bêta ne sera pas disponible pendant tout le mois de juillet. Je vais donc poster certains chapitres sans qu'ils n'aient été corrigés mais je ferais mon possible pour enlever le plus gros des fautes avec mes petits yeux de merlan. Ma bêta relira tout une fois qu'elle sera à nouveau disponible ^^

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Lovekisshu


	21. L'organisation Renji

**Note :**

Bonjour !

Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce retard, j'ai reçu beaucoup de messages de lecteurs qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir arriver de suite mais la voici !

Néanmoins je vous dois quelques explications et une mise au point…

Je vais très mal en ce moment. Je n'ai pas le moral du tout. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais ces dernières semaines ont juste été une épreuve horrible pour moi moralement. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave dans ma vie mais je ne sais pas, je passe une phase où mon corps et mon esprit me lâchent.

Je pense que mon emploi du temps y est pour beaucoup. Comme vous le savez, mes soirées et mes week-ends sont très remplis (en plus de mon travail qui me prend plus de 50h semaine). J'écris, je fais des cleans, je fais aussi des shooting photo, je dessine, je dois réserver du temps pour voir des gens, je donne des cours (donc je dois les préparer), je prends des cours de chinois, etc. Et tout cela a fini par m'achever.

Mon cerveau a juste dit STOP. Je suis en surmenage et malheureusement je dois me séparer d'une activité et ralentir les autres. Rassurez-vous, je n'arrête pas les fictions, écrire c'est ce qui mon souffle de vie, mais j'ai dû ralentir.

C'est pourquoi la suite de La Clef de ma Prison met un peu de temps à venir également.

J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne peux malheureusement plus vous promettre des délais à chaque chapitre. Ils arriveront quand ils le pourront. Je recommence à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau et je vous avoue que aucun paragraphe n'a réussi à sortir depuis… ce qui me fout encore plus le cafard.

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous déprimer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, m'enfin, je ne suis peut-être pas objective).

 **Bêta Lectrice :** Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Pour les raisons explicités ci-dessus je n'ai pas eu l'énergie de faire une réponse personnalisée à chacun. Mais sachez que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir et qu'il me suffit de les lire pour entrevoir un peu de lumière dans mon brouillard du moment. Merci._

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 :**

 **L'organisation Renji**

\- Ugama, l'interpella le chef de l'assemblée.

Ugama posa ses petits yeux noirs sur le vieil homme au crâne dégarni.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce Naruto Uzumaki ?

L'homme plissa les yeux. Les récents événements avaient beaucoup intéressés les organisateurs de l'examen de sélection des Renjis au point que le chef du conseil était venu en personne de l'autre bout du pays.

\- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je ne suis que son formateur depuis quatre jours, répondit-il le plus honnêtement possible.

Le centenaire sembla être déçu mais émit un son approbatif avant de tourner le dos à la table où se trouvaient dix représentants de l'organisation des Renjis. Il était rare de voir autant de monde à ces réunions en général peu animées. On y lisait notamment les comptes rendus des dernières recrues, les pertes, les disparus et un dernier rapport sur déviants – préoccupation principale des fondateurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était spécial. Ils avaient tous été convoqués à la dernière minute car il s'était produit un événement étrange chez l'un des candidats dans la forêt de Jukaï.

\- Il paraît qu'il renferme Kyûbi en son sein, se permit de commenter une femme à la chevelure rousse tombant jusque sur le carrelage, ramassant toute la poussière sur son passage.

Son élève, Naruto Uzumaki, avait réussi l'exploit d'utiliser une quantité de chakra faramineuse et cela tout en étant entravé par le bracelet anti chakra. Ce qui était tout bonnement incroyable pour les personnes présentes qui n'avaient jamais vu cela arriver de toute leur carrière.

\- Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues ? s'étonna l'un d'entre eux.

\- Exactement, confirma un autre.

Ugama et sa carrure d'ours faisaient de l'ombre sur la moitié de la table. Il se saisit d'un biscuit et le croqua, faisant tomber des miettes dans sa longue moustache.

\- Autrement dit, il a un sacré potentiel, commenta le représentant des Renjis rouges, les yeux pétillants.

Il était le plus jeune d'entre eux, approchant timidement la trentaine alors que le reste de l'assemblée devait avoisiner la cinquantaine. Chacun des représentants était à la tête d'une troupe de Renjis. Pour les reconnaître, des blasons de couleur leur étaient assignés. Cela déterminait la circonscription dans laquelle ils formaient les jeunes recrues et donnait aussi une indication sur leur niveau. Oui, même chez les Renjis, il y avait des niveaux.

Les couleurs allaient du blanc au noir. Blanc étant le niveau le plus 'faible', dès lors que l'on pouvait considérer qu'un Renji puisse être faible, et le noir était le niveau le plus élevé. Elles s'enchaînaient dans l'ordre suivant : blanc (niveau 1), rose (niveau 2), vert (niveau 3), bleu (niveau 4), violet (niveau 5), jaune (niveau 6), orange (niveau 7), marron (niveau 8), rouge (niveau 9), noir (niveau 10).

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous intéresse tant chez ce garçon. Il m'a l'air des plus banals, dit un homme dont le visage était à moitié recouvert d'un masque, cachant une blessure irréparable, tout en jetant une photo au centre de la table.

La femme à la longue traîne rouge s'empara de la photo pour l'inspecter dans les moindres détails. Ses faux ongles étaient pratiquement aussi longs que le visage coloré qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

\- Si tu n'en veux pas chez les jaunes, je l'accepte volontiers chez mes verts, dit-elle tout en continuant à regarder la petite image.

\- Tss, parce que tu crois franchement qu'il puisse atteindre ne serait-ce que le niveau des blancs ? renchérit l'homme masqué.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? fit-elle avec un air de défi en reposant la photo devant elle.

L'homme au masque la toisa d'un seul œil jusqu'à ce qu'une autre femme, vêtu d'une longue chemise et d'un pantalon en lin informes ramasse la photo et les fasse taire d'un geste de la main. Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce et presqu'immédiatement sa présence jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Tout le monde se tut, plongeant la pièce dans un silence religieux. Chacun retenant son souffle.

Ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de ses épaules dans de gracieuses bouclettes encadraient un visage froid aux traits divinement fins mais durs. Ses iris bleus opalescents sondèrent chacun des participants, provoquant en eux une sorte de sensation glacée. L'impression désagréable qu'elle fouillait de fond en comble leurs esprits et leurs âmes les obligea à se taire et se concentrer sur le fil de leurs pensées. C'était une femme clairvoyante avec un esprit vif et sa présence, même lorsqu'elle fut le plus silencieuse possible, était toujours remarquée.

Elle s'assit, ramenant ses genoux contre elle et observa silencieusement la photo, pas perturbée par le mutisme de son équipe.

Ugama jeta un œil dans sa direction pour contempler cette sublime créature en apparence fluette et inoffensive. Ce petit bout de femme qui s'occupait actuellement de l'équipe noire, c'est-à-dire la plus puissante mais aussi, celle connue pour compter dans ses rangs des êtres dont l'absence d'âme était le principal critère. Des rumeurs disaient que, peut-être, elle n'avait jamais existé. Il détourna les yeux immédiatement lorsque celle-ci intercepta son regard, se sentant observée.

Elle reposa délicatement la photo de Naruto devant elle. Les neuf représentants et le chef ne pipèrent mot, tous pendus à ses lèvres, attendant son analyse presque religieusement.

\- Il est mignon, ce garçon, dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

L'homme masqué se retint de se cogner volontairement la tête contre la table, affligé par une telle remarque.

\- Penses-tu qu'il puisse être puissant ?

\- Je ne pourrais dire cela sans l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux, répondit-elle.

\- Ce qu'il a fait est exceptionnel ! Briser les chaînes de notre sceau sur le bracelet, il faut avoir un chakra d'une puissance colossale. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, il me plaît ! s'exclama joyeusement le doyen de la salle (sans compter le chef), responsable de l'équipe bleue.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva la rousse, il ferait un Renji atypique ! Je le veux dans mon équipe !

\- Vieille pie, il intégrera la mienne, intervint une voix lugubre du fond de la pièce.

Un homme à l'allure de cow-boy était assis sur une chaise dans un coin, le visage assombri par un grand chapeau traveller noir dont l'avant était rabaissé. Ses jambes étaient croisées l'une au-dessus de l'autre, lui octroyant une attitude nonchalante.

\- Pourquoi irait-il chez toi ? Je te rappelle que la moitié de tes gars se sont entre-tués il n'y a même pas de cela un mois. Tu ne sais pas contrôler les pulsions de ton équipe, alors accueillir ce gamin au chakra incroyable, je n'y crois pas ! le provoqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme au chapeau lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur qu'il pointa ensuite sur son blason orange, cousu à l'avant de son veston avant de le diriger à nouveau vers la femme, lui faisant comprendre que sa couleur était bien supérieure à la sienne et qu'à cette occasion, elle ferait mieux de se taire.

Celle-ci vit rouge. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, le poing serré, prêt à s'écraser dans les dents de son collègue, lorsqu'une vive douleur compressa sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle tourna la tête vers la femme blonde et mystérieuse qui la fixait, un air réprobateur au visage.

\- Assieds-toi, Bella, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sépulcrale.

La rousse obéit et à l'instant où ses fesses regagnèrent la chaise, l'air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons.

\- Et toi, Izal, tâche d'apprendre à mieux te comporter, termina-t-elle avant de repartir dans ses songes.

\- Personne ne le prendra nulle part, intervint la grosse voix d'Ugama qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, pas perturbé le moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ayant l'habitude des chamailleries de ses collègues.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit l'homme masqué, tu veux te le garder pour toi tout seul ?

\- Pour une équipe blanche en plus…, fit un autre homme d'une voix méprisante.

Ugama soupira. Cette bande d'abrutis n'avait décidément qu'un pois chiche à la place du cerveau. Seule la rentabilité comptait pour eux. Plus on montait en grade, c'est-à-dire, plus on avait en charge des équipes avec des niveaux élevés, moins l'humain existait. Alors chacun faisait comme il pouvait pour tenir, en se focalisant sur d'autres préoccupations, comme l'argent. Certains dans cette assemblée s'en accommodaient plutôt bien.

\- Naruto est, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sous ma responsabilité. De plus, je crois que c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il souhaite, nous ne devons pas le lui imposer. Je vous rappelle également qu'on ne sait strictement rien des circonstances de l'explosion de son chakra. Nous ne savons même pas s'il est encore en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?

\- Je dis simplement que Naruto a peut-être rencontré un problème et que cette explosion de chakra n'est qu'un incident isolé.

\- C'est vrai. Vous vous enflammez trop vite. Je ne vois pas ce gosse devenir un Renji, dit une femme brune assise à côté d'Ugama, en charge de l'équipe marron.

\- Comment un simple ninja peut-il briser notre sceau aussi facilement alors ? renchérit le plus jeune de la compagnie, en charge des rouges.

\- Peut-être qu'il peut faire preuve de beaucoup de puissance à certains moments, mais un Renji est avant tout un ninja qui a une parfaite maîtrise de son corps et de ses pouvoirs. Or, cela n'a pas l'air d'être son cas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de prendre un élément aussi instable dans mon équipe, rajouta une autre femme portant un tatouage en forme de croix sur le front.

Elle était en charge de l'équipe rose (niveau 2). Arrivée récemment dans le groupe, elle remplaçait définitivement leur ancien collègue décédé à l'entraînement, décapité par l'un des Renjis de sa propre équipe et qui courait à présent dans la nature.

\- Bien. Alors cette réunion était inutile, grogna Izal dans son coin.

\- Je laisse Ydraëlle pour le mot de la fin, annonça le chef de l'assemblée.

La petite femme blonde descendit de son perchoir et alla rejoindre le chef sur l'estrade pour faire face aux neuf dirigeants. Dans cette tenue, Ugama se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la dame qu'elle était en réalité mais à une enfant mal habillée. Elle possédait ce que peu d'entre eux avait encore : la sagesse. Mais pas l'humanité.

Le dernier à la posséder, c'était lui.

\- Je vous demande de veiller sur vos Renjis. Beaucoup de Kage commencent à s'inquiéter de voir le nombre de déviants élargir nos rangs de jour en jour. De plus, nous avons commencé la traque du groupuscule de déviants qui s'est formé à nos frontières il y a quelques mois. Je vous rappelle qu'il est de notre responsabilité de les exterminer car c'est nous qui les avons formés. Entraînez vos meilleurs éléments, préparez-les et une fois que vous estimerez qu'ils seront prêts, envoyez-les-moi. Je tiens également à vous…

Ugama n'écouta plus, perdu dans la solitude de son esprit. Il pensa à Naruto, ce gamin qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se retrouvait malgré lui embarqué dans une histoire dont il ne contrôlait plus rien.

(…)

\- …Rien à craindre. Et puis ma mère me disait toujours de ne pas m'en faire pour les autres. Mais j'étais comme ça, je m'inquiétais. Je me souviens d'un jour où il n'est pas rentré, alors évidemment je suis parti à sa recherche. J'ai fouillé les environs toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix provenir de quelque part au fond du jardin.

\- Alors, pendant tout ce temps, il était dans le jardin ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je trouvais sa voix bizarre et pour cause ! Elle provenait du puits !

\- Non ? Oh le pauvre. Comment s'est-il retrouvé là ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en émergeant lentement. Les bribes de conversations qui lui provenaient lui assurèrent qu'il n'était pas en train d'être digéré dans l'estomac d'un quadrupède ou d'un arachnide peuplant cette maudite forêt. Il était bien vivant. Il reconnaissait les voix de Sakura et de Shin ainsi que les crépitements d'un feu bien nourri accompagné d'une odeur très alléchante de viande grillée.

Cela eut pour effet de totalement l'éveiller. Il se redressa brusquement, remarquant que quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement pris soin de poser sur lui un tissu pour le protéger du froid mordant de la nuit.

Il avisa Sakura, assise en tailleur à quelques centimètres seulement de l'autre garçon qui tenait à bout de bras une branche sur laquelle était encore planté un morceau de viande bien juteux. Ils semblaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que Naruto s'était réveillé. Il remarqua une masse, recouverte d'un monticule de tissus d'où une chevelure ébène dépassait, remuant légèrement à ses côtés.

Il releva avec précaution le drap fait maison pour contempler le visage endormi et serein de Sasuke. Il avait l'air paisible. Ses traits étaient détendus et il pouvait voir ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières, signe qu'il était en train de dormir profondément.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sakura leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonjour Naruto. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux que Naruto n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Ses yeux firent quelques allers retours suspicieux entre la jeune fille et Shin, soupçonnant ce dernier d'être à l'origine de cette émotion peinte chez sa collègue, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait encore le bout de tissu qui recouvrait Sasuke entre les doigts. Prit en flagrant délit, il le relâcha immédiatement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne mais c'était trop tard, Sakura avait tout vu et plissait déjà ses petits yeux rieurs.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'a piétiné pendant des heures, fit-il en grimaçant. Mais sinon, ça va. Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

\- Quelques heures, répondit Shin en mordant à pleines dents dans son bout de viande.

Naruto acquiesça simplement et se rapprocha du feu chaleureux en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de Sasuke, juste au cas où. Le silence les entoura. Il en profita pour faire le vide dans son esprit et remettre à leur place tous les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites qu'il était sûr d'en avoir déjà oublié. Toutefois, les images de cadavres, de sang et du visage de l'Assassin ne le laissaient pas tranquille. Il y avait quelqu'un, ici, dans cette forêt, qui le recherchait et le traquait pour lui faire la peau. Il pouvait le sentir. L'idée même que ce cinglé rôdait peut-être non loin de lui et de ses amis lui hérissa les poils jusqu'à la nuque.

\- Tiens, mange, ça te fera du bien, proposa l'autre garçon en lui tendant une branche sur laquelle étaient piqués quelques morceaux de chair dont le fumet lui délecta les narines.

Il mastiqua avec enthousiasme, retrouvant le goût de viande grillée qui lui avait tant manqué. Les dernières heures qu'il avait passées avaient rendu sa bouche sèche et pâteuse. Seule la poussière lui avait fait office de nourriture. Il ne pensa pas à interroger ses camarades sur la provenance de ce repas et de toute façon, il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

Shin et Sakura reprirent leur conversation là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Naruto les observa sans arrière-pensées. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment quoi penser du garçon qu'il avait rencontré à tout hasard à la soirée de Neji et qui les accompagnait aujourd'hui dans cette épreuve macabre. Le destin était quelque chose auquel il ne croyait pas vraiment, pourtant, il devait bien admettre que revoir Shin ici, n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le fruit du hasard. S'il avait rencontré Shin ce soir-là, c'était qu'il y avait une raison et que celui-ci avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Il lui devait la vie, c'était déjà beaucoup. Sans lui, il ne serait plus là pour contempler le visage paisible de Sasuke.

\- Quelle arme as-tu reçue ? questionna le rouquin.

Naruto releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme se mettre à rougir et bégayer, honteuse. Elle murmura dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose qu'aucun des deux garçons ne comprit.

\- Allez, ça ne peut pas être pire que Naruto ! se moqua gentiment Shin tout en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné.

\- Eh ! Je l'aime bien finalement mon tournevis, renchérit Naruto en sortant l'objet de sa poche.

Mais il le rangea bien vite en voyant que du sang séché recouvrait le manche, lui rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs.

Sakura finit par se lever et revenir avec une forme molle entre les mains. Elle s'assit de nouveau en tailleur et jeta l'objet devant elle, comme si le fait de le toucher la rebutait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Naruto en se penchant en avant.

\- Une gourde.

Naruto du se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire ou faire une remarque déplacée. Si Sasuke avait été réveillé, il aurait certainement sauté sur l'occasion pour faire enrager leur camarade. Il n'y avait pas d'autres objets qu'une gourde pour seoir aussi bien au caractère de la jeune femme.

Voyant que les joues de Naruto devenaient rouges, Sakura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit ce dernier, les mains en l'air en signe de protestation.

\- Non, mais tu penses tellement fort que je peux entendre tes moqueries !

La mine renfrognée de Sakura eut raison de ses dernières barrières et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, se roulant à moitié par terre. Cette dernière ne put retenir la commissure de ses lèvres de se relever légèrement, amusée malgré elle et surtout heureuse de voir son ami en forme.

Shin s'approcha d'elle, un sourire mesquin et des yeux calculateurs. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et, tout en désignant Naruto du menton, il dit :

\- Tu sais, son tournevis est plat… comme sa tête !

Sakura gloussa face à la mine faussement choquée de Naruto qui se mit à faire des grimaces plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri. Cette forêt pouvait tout leur enlever si elle le voulait, mais elle n'aurait jamais leur amitié.

 **(…)**

Ils avaient alterné les tours de garde durant toute la nuit. Naruto était épuisé et venait d'échanger sa place avec Shin qui semblait toujours aussi frais qu'un gardon alors qu'il avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi un seul instant. Ce type était une énigme et aussi résistant qu'une machine. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, de celles qui signifiaient qu'ils partageaient cette aventure ensemble et qu'ils la termineraient ensemble, entiers ou pas.

Naruto le regarda s'éloigner de lui, replaçant la sangle du fourreau de son Katana sur son épaule et évoluer la tête haute entre les troncs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir que Shin veillait sur eux le rassurait. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Rejoignant son lit de fortune pour les quelques heures restantes de la nuit, il ne fit pas attention tout de suite aux yeux ouverts de Sasuke qui l'observaient attentivement. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il sursauta, suivant le bond de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Les pupilles du garçon luisaient dans la nuit.

\- Sasuke ? essaya Naruto, afin d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

En réponse, la main du dénommé sortit de sous la couette faite de lierre et de fibres végétales et la posa contre la joue de son camarade. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce puis caressèrent son front avant de redescendre sur l'arête de son nez, de passer par-dessus ses lèvres et de revenir englober sa joue.

Naruto resta stoïque, n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de gâcher ce moment privilégié. Son cœur battait la chamade et le sang affluait en continu vers son visage au point qu'il commença à respirer fort.

\- Je suis réveillé, susurra Sasuke.

Naruto crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer tant entendre la voix de Sasuke était miraculeux. Sa main rejoignit sa jumelle sur sa joue et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent les uns aux autres. Il ferma les yeux un instant, entièrement imprégné par cette sensation de bonheur et d'ataraxie. Il se mit à embrasser la paume qu'il tenait, déposant des baisers papillon sur la courbe de ses doigts jusqu'au poignet fin. Ses lèvres continuèrent de dévaler la pente de l'avant-bras jusqu'au biceps pour finir dans le cou laiteux de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'enlaça et le tira vers lui afin que tous les deux profitent des dernières heures de répit l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et Naruto s'alanguit contre son corps en posant la tête sur le torse de son camarade. La chaleur du garçon l'enveloppait comme le ferait une couverture en laine, son odeur le berçait et les battements de cœur qui résonnaient contre son oreille le rassuraient. Il ne fut échangé aucune parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin maintenant et Naruto voulait profiter de cet instant d'accalmie avant que Sasuke ne recouvre son caractère de bouledogue enragé et qu'il ne repousse à nouveau avec hargne l'amour que Naruto lui offrait.

Il le serra contre lui, caressant amoureusement un flanc du bout des doigts. Ses cheveux furent cajolés, dorlotés et même recoiffés avant que la main qui s'occupait de lui ne se fasse plus molle et ne finisse par disparaître de son crâne. Il se douta que son ami s'était rendormi et il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, bercé par sa respiration apaisante.

(…)

\- Bonjour à tous ! Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et je suis fier de vous ! Vingt-six numéros ont été effacés hier et cette nuit. Voici sans plus tarder la liste : 2, 5, 8, 15, 16, 17, 18, 20, 25, 29, 36, 37, 40, 52, 54, 57, 59, 65, 69, 75, 77, 78, 79, 87, 93, et 95. Vous n'êtes plus que vingt-neuf, nous nous revoyons dans deux jours, d'ici là, jouez bien !

Les grésillements de l'interphone se stoppèrent.

Naruto se tourna vers Shin, Sakura et Sasuke. Ils marchaient depuis l'aube sans s'arrêter et guettaient le moindre bruissement suspect. Ils arborèrent tous les quatre une mine sombre à l'entente des vingt-six morts. Des cernes noirs mangeaient la moitié de leur visage et les vaisseaux sanguins présents dans leurs yeux prouvaient que le sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur. De plus, le stress mangeait le peu d'énergie qui leur restait. Ils se tenaient éveillés mutuellement. Lorsque l'un voyait qu'un autre commençait à piquer du nez, il lui donnait un coup dans les côtes et vice-versa.

Shin était celui qui semblait le moins souffrir du manque de sommeil. C'était lui qui menait leur petite troupe à travers les sentiers battus. Leur but aujourd'hui était de trouver de l'eau et de se rapprocher de la sortie, si sortie il y avait. Naruto se chargeait de marquer les troncs d'arbres à la forme particulière à l'aide de son tournevis, ainsi, s'ils se mettaient à tourner en rond, ils seraient rapidement au courant. Bien sûr, cela fonctionnerait uniquement en partant du principe que les arbres ne bougeaient pas. Bien que Naruto se fût moqué de Shin et de ses élucubrations lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée d'un labyrinthe mouvant et fait mention de la présence de Yurei, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela ne lui semblait plus si absurde que ça.

Naruto avait tant bien que mal essayé de taquiner Sasuke à l'aube à propos de l'arme qu'il avait bien pu recevoir, mais ce dernier semblait s'être levé du mauvais pied. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu car il avait vraiment cru à un rapprochement entre eux la veille au soir. Sasuke l'avait caressé d'une façon si douce qu'il s'était fait des films. Comme d'habitude. Il avait du mal à croire en son propre self-control jusqu'à maintenant. Sasuke avait de la chance d'être Sasuke, car sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait oublié.

Du coup, il ne savait toujours pas l'arme que son camarade avait piochée.

\- L'épreuve n'était pas censée s'arrêter lorsqu'il ne resterait que trente-cinq survivants ? demanda Sakura, puisant dans ses dernières ressources.

Le silence qui lui répondit leur fit comprendre plusieurs choses : d'une part que les organisateurs de cette épreuve ne respectaient pas leurs propres règles et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à regarder s'entre-tuer de jeunes ninjas – sachant que les participants n'étaient déjà plus que vingt-neuf, et d'autre part, qu'ils étaient maintenant dans l'incertitude totale quant à l'issue de cet examen.

Nul doute que les candidats restant devaient être redoutables pour avoir survécu jusqu'ici, Sakura, Sasuke et lui faisant exception à la règle puisqu'ils fonctionnaient en groupe et que, surtout, ils avaient Shin.

Shin qui leur avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait être… dangereux. C'était un atout à ne pas négliger pour leur survie à tous les trois. Naruto ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la motivation du garçon à rester avec eux. Au vu de ses réflexes et de son maniement de l'épée, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. Les ninjas de Konoha ne faisaient que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues tant ils semblaient faibles à côté de lui.

Pas plus tard que le matin même, ils avaient été pris en embuscade par un autre groupe de ninjas. Ils recherchaient probablement des armes et de la nourriture mais, n'en trouvant pas, ils se rabattaient sur le gibier le plus facile à attraper de cette jungle, c'est-à-dire, les humains. Naruto avait reconnu le garçon qui portait à bout de bras un arc et des flèches. C'était celui qui l'avait pourchassé dès qu'il était entré dans Jukai. Par contre, ses deux acolytes avaient changé. Peut-être que ses précédents compagnons étaient morts, ce n'était pas impossible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois eurent à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que leurs têtes tombèrent au sol et roulèrent jusqu'à leurs pieds. Le visage de son tout premier assaillant cogna contre sa cheville et il ne sut réprimer un haut-le-cœur en voyant les yeux écarquillés, figés dans une expression d'horreur pour l'éternité, dirigés sur lui.

Personne n'avait crié. Tétanisés, lui, Sasuke et la jeune fille avaient dévisagé Shin au loin, en train de secouer sa lame d'un coup sec pour en retirer le sang avant qu'il ne la range dans son fourreau et ne reprenne la route. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé et aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis, laissant planer entre eux un certain malaise.

Malgré tout, ils avaient continué à le suivre car ils n'avaient tout simplement pas d'autres choix. Et, il valait mieux avoir un Shin comme ami que comme ennemi.

Sakura avait semblé être la plus affectée par le silence qui les entourait. Ayant passé beaucoup plus de temps avec le garçon que Naruto et Sasuke, il était indéniable qu'elle s'y était quelque peu attachée.

Pour l'heure, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir qu'un des candidats, blond et sanguinaire, était toujours en vie. Il avait prié pour entendre le numéro trente-et-un mais la voix grésillante ne lui avait pas offert ce bonheur. Une fois l'interphone coupé, une boule était apparue dans son ventre et ne l'avait plus quitté. Ce garçon, Kirua, traînait dans les parages et il était persuadé qu'il était à sa recherche pour lui faire la peau. Il pouvait le sentir jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

D'ailleurs, il avait jeté un regard lourd de sens à Sasuke qui avait immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait. Lui aussi avait vu de quoi était capable ce monstre et n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à nouveau sur son chemin.

\- Quel était le numéro de Han Simon ? questionna Naruto.

\- Deux, lui répondit Shin du tac-au-tac.

\- Comment tu le sais ? intervint Sasuke.

\- Je l'ai entendu lorsqu'ils l'ont appelé pour recevoir son item, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Naruto était étonné que le garçon puisse se souvenir du numéro d'un candidat aussi facilement. Le connaissait-il ? Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, il était en droit de se poser des questions sur les réelles relations que pouvait avoir le roux avec les autres participants de cette épreuve.

Pour tenter de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, il tenta un domaine qu'il maîtrisait bien : l'humour.

\- Dis donc, tu connais le nom et les numéros de chacun par cœur ? Je ne te savais pas si intelligent, le taquina-t-il.

Sasuke lui pinça le bras pour le dissuader d'approfondir la discussion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Oui, répondit tout simplement Shin en continuant d'avancer, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Naruto était en train d'essayer de grappiller des informations.

Naruto fixa sa nuque, troublé. Il se sentit soudain un peu ridicule de douter de Shin alors que celui-ci avait bravé nombre de dangers pour le sauver. Il devait simplement se faire à l'idée que le garçon était spécial et puis, il fallait le rappeler, il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. Il se força à garder la tête froide, se disant que l'atmosphère de cette forêt était probablement en partie responsable de ses doutes et de sa méfiance facile.

.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant des reviews !**

 **A SUIVRE**

 **.**

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«_ \- D'accord. Donc, on est des… sex friends c'est ça ? - Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir employé un ton aussi doux alors qu'il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler en même temps. _»._

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : gourde

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Kirua : n°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews**

Votre soutien m'est très important en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Un lemon approche…

A la prochaine

Lovekisshu


	22. Tensions

**Note :**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec la suite de Sexto, enfin !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir été patients. J'ai reçu de nombreux de messages qui m'encourageaient et des personnes qui me soutenaient dans mon épreuve.

Sachez que je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai ralenti la cadence de certaines activités et arrêté d'autres (malheureusement). Par contre je n'ai toujours pas réglé ce problème de fatigue qui m'empêche d'écrire comme je le souhaite.

Un grand merci de me rester fidèle malgré la lenteur de mes posts depuis quelques semaines.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Bêta Lectrice :** Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de les lire alors que j'étais au plus mal. Malgré tout, sachez que ça m'a en partie aidé à faire mes choix et à alléger mon emploi du temps si chargé._

 _Pour autant, je me suis rendue compte que faire des réponses personnalisées à tout le monde me prenait énormément de temps, et, même si j'adore le faire, cela fait partie des choses que j'ai été contrainte de supprimer ou de réduire considérablement. J'espère que vous comprenez ce choix. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne répondrais plus aux reviews, au contraire, mais que je le ferais ponctuellement quand je trouve un peu de temps._

 _Encore une fois, un grand merci pour votre soutiens, c'est tellement important vous savez. Vous, lecteurs avec vos reviews vous formez ensemble la mer entière. Sans vous, la mer s'assècherait et ne deviendrait plus qu'une bande de sable blanche._

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 :**

 **Tensions**

Ils marchèrent encore pendant des heures. Sakura emboîtait le pas du garçon en tête de file de peur de le perdre. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient mis plus en retrait à l'arrière, histoire de s'éloigner un peu de l'aura de Shin qui commençait à prendre de la place et à agacer profondément Sasuke. Il ne supportait plus d'intercepter les regards d'admirations de ses deux camarades sur ce type.

Car même si Naruto lui avait avoué à maintes reprises l'aimer, il n'empêchait que lorsque ses yeux bleus se posaient sur Shin, il s'y reflétait une pointe d'émerveillement que Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à produire chez lui. Et cela l'énervait au point qu'il était devenu incapable d'ignorer la présence de leur accompagnateur comme il savait si bien le faire habituellement pour les autres. Il avait même du mal à feindre d'être courtois, c'était dire.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détourner l'attention de Naruto de l'autre garçon avant que la boule dans son ventre n'explose.

Discrètement, Naruto sentit des doigts venir effleurer l'intérieur de sa main. Il lança un regard en coin à Sasuke qui s'était rapproché de lui. Quelque chose s'était produit entre eux la veille mais Naruto n'avait pas encore assez de recul pour pouvoir mettre des mots dessus.

Il s'était réveillé brutalement à la suite d'un cauchemar et s'était rendu compte que le corps contre lequel il s'était endormi avait disparu. Ses yeux l'avaient rapidement repéré dans l'obscurité, un peu plus loin, en train d'enrouler un bandage autour de sa blessure au bras. Un soulagement immense s'était emparé de lui

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur relation, ni de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, ni de ce que Sasuke ressentait pour lui. Naruto ne voulait pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs. Il avait compris qu'assaillir Sasuke de questions était le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir.

Sasuke était pleinement conscient de ses sentiments à son égard et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en faire bon usage. La balle était dans son camp.

\- J'entends quelque chose…, les informa subitement Sakura en s'arrêtant net.

Ils se stoppèrent et tendirent l'oreille, prêts à se défendre.

Il y avait un bruit sourd non loin d'eux qui résonnait en continu. Comme du vent en train de souffler. Quelque chose de puissant qui annonce une grandeur. Une odeur de fraîcheur leur parvint aux narines au même moment. La bouche asséchée de Naruto se mit à saliver.

\- De l'eau… Une cascade ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à courir à travers tout.

\- Naruto attend ! tenta de le retenir Sakura.

Mais c'était trop tard, Naruto avait déjà disparu derrière les hautes herbes.

\- Putain… Tête de blond à la con…, maugréa Sasuke de son vocabulaire fleuri en disparaissant à son tour dans les halliers, suivi de près par Sakura.

Shin se retrouva seul quelques instants, hésitant à les suivre. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis et finalement, sortit lui aussi du sentier pour rejoindre les autres.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, une immense cascade se déversait dans un lagon bleu. L'eau était totalement transparente, lui laissant l'occasion d'observer les poissons et le fond composé de galets multicolores, brillants à travers la surface. Sasuke et Sakura le rejoignirent et furent eux aussi sous le charme du lieu. L'herbe autour y était verdoyante et l'espace était dégagé. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres immenses pour empêcher les rayons de soleil de passer, il n'y avait pas non plus de ronces ni de racines dépassant du sol pour les piéger. L'endroit respirait la quiétude et semblait parfait pour reposer leurs esprits fatigués et torturés.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et détacha la gourde qu'elle portait à la ceinture pour aller s'agenouiller au bord du lit afin de la remplir. Elle entendit un bruyant 'plouf' suivit d'un deuxième.

De l'eau émergèrent deux tignasses, l'une blonde et l'autre brune. Naruto fanfaronna en se laissant tomber en arrière dans l'eau à plusieurs reprises avant de s'exercer à effectuer des figures improbables tout en prenant bien soin d'éclabousser Sasuke.

Leurs tee-shirts trempés épousaient leurs muscles à la perfection et ce détail n'échappa pas à Shin qui venait d'arriver.

Naruto se débarrassa de sa veste et de son tee-shirt collant qu'il envoya de l'autre côté de la rive. L'eau leur arrivait au niveau du nombril, largement assez pour laisser l'occasion à Sakura de se rincer l'œil. Elle commençait à se faire petit à petit à l'idée qu'aucun des deux garçons ne finirait avec elle, alors, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu.

Sasuke laissa glisser un regard langoureux sur le torse humide de Naruto dont l'eau fraîche avait fait apparaître des frissons sur sa peau mate et fait pointer ses tétons. Ses muscles saillants roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement, ses pectoraux développés à la perfection, ni trop, ni pas assez et ses abdos étaient tous visibles, appelant la caresse. Le garçon était vraiment très beau, il était difficile d'en détacher le regard. Cette image aurait presque pu lui faire oublier les derniers jours d'horreur qu'il venait de subir.

Son manège ne put toutefois durer car un boulet de canon humain vint se jeter entre eux, leur envoyant un raz-de-marée. Shin sortit la tête de l'eau, fier comme un paon de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. A la surprise générale, il semblait s'être débarrassé de son humeur froide et inquiétante qui durait depuis le matin.

Le regard de Sakura loucha quelque peu sur son corps que la nature n'avait pas oublié de gâter non plus. Décidément, elle devait s'estimer chanceuse de se trouver au milieu d'un tel harem. Les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient tous montés comme des apollons. Ceci dit, le rouquin n'attirait pas seulement ses yeux à elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à intercepter celui de Sasuke (qui tentait vainement d'être discret) en train de tâter visuellement la marchandise.

Elle referma la gourde qu'elle raccrocha soigneusement à sa taille tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle avait pioché un artefact très utile finalement. Puis elle retira ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau tout en observant du coin de l'œil les trois garçons qui se jaugeaient les uns les autres, tel des taureaux avant un combat sanglant pour gagner les faveurs de la femelle. Naruto et Shin comparaient la taille de leurs biceps et comptaient scrupuleusement le nombre d'abdominaux visibles clairement dans le but d'impressionner les tierces personnes présentes. Sasuke ne disait rien mais considérait attentivement la démonstration évidente de testostérones.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir que Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas aux filles ? Cela crevait tellement les yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Eh, Sakura, viens ! l'interpella Shin en lui faisant de grands signes en éventail dans les airs comme s'ils se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres de distance alors qu'un mètre à peine les séparait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient et quelques-unes de ses mèches rousses tombaient devant son regard mystérieux. Elle remarqua que ses épaules étaient recouvertes de taches de rousseur, choses qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvées séduisantes chez d'autres le devenaient sur Shin.

\- Je n'aime pas trop me baigner. Je suis bien ici, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Puis elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

Par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, elle venait d'apercevoir Naruto réaliser un geste très obscène avec sa bouche, mimant clairement une fellation en direction de Sasuke qui avait haussé un sourcil inquisiteur.

Shin, pensant être l'auteur de cette réaction sur le visage de la jeune femme, bomba le torse et fit le beau.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Naruto avait bel et bien fait une proposition sexuelle à Sasuke. Son visage chauffait toujours, si bien qu'elle s'aspergea d'eau sous le regard interloqué de Shin. Elle n'avait même pas compris sa question tant elle était perturbée. Que Naruto lui dise que lui et Sasuke étaient dans une relation tumultueuse, pourquoi pas. Qu'elle les entende même gémir à quelques mètres d'elle, cela passait encore. Mais les voir directement flirter, de cette façon, lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point c'était réel.

Shin s'assit à ses côtés et l'observa, sans se rendre compte que son regard insistant pouvait devenir gênant pour le commun des mortels. Mais Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce regard ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. C'était même l'inverse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un ange gardien à ses côtés, qui la protégeait et la veillait.

Grâce à lui, elle avait échappé à la mort au moins dix fois, elle en était consciente. Mais à chaque fois, il avait été là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider, pour la sauver. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle n'eut ni le cœur ni le courage de le repousser lorsqu'il posa la tête sur son épaule, exposant ainsi la proximité qu'ils avaient développée.

(…)

Après leur petite escapade rafraîchissante à la cascade, ils avaient grimpé la falaise adjacente afin d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient piégés. Leur perchoir était exposé aux quatre vents des hauteurs et, avec un sentiment mêlant anxiété et ébahissement, ils avaient pu se rendre compte de l'immense mer végétale qui les entourait.

Naruto s'approcha du bord de la falaise pour regarder l'eau tomber jusqu'au lagon en contrebas et son corps fut irrémédiablement attiré par le vide. Il tomba en avant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que deux bras puissants entourèrent son bassin et le tirèrent en arrière, en sûreté.

Il atterrit sur les fesses, son dos contre le torse de son sauveur. Son cœur palpitait et maintenant qu'il réalisait ce à quoi il venait d'échapper, il se mit à anhéler, à la limite de la crise d'asthme. Une main apaisante passa dans son dos pour l'aider à se calmer et l'instant d'après Sakura et Shin étaient agenouillés devant lui, un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Naruto, t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux te tuer ? s'égosilla la jeune femme, les yeux encore écarquillés.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai pas fait attention, répondit-il entre deux souffles.

Il se traita mentalement de crétin congénital. Il avait survécu à un combat sanglant, à une araignée géante qui voulait faire de lui son repas et il avait failli mourir parce qu'il n'était pas capable de rester à une distance convenable d'un ravin.

Il n'osait pas se retourner pour faire face à Sasuke qui avait les bras encore fermement enroulés autour de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Les jambes encore légèrement tremblantes, il se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible de la falaise. Sasuke le suivit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, claqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement pour Naruto, qui espérait profondément que cela soit le fruit de l'inquiétude.

A la place de répondre avec des mots, il hocha simplement la tête, n'osant croiser son regard, comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Venez voir ça ! s'exclama Shin de l'autre côté.

Ils le rejoignirent. Shin avait la main posée au-dessus de ses yeux, regardant vers l'horizon.

\- Là-bas, c'est l'entrée, dit-il en montrant du doigt deux pointes noires qui dépassaient des arbres.

\- C'est loin…, déplora Sakura.

\- Il y en a au moins pour deux jours de marche… se lamenta Naruto.

\- Oui. Mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit on crève ici, dit Shin.

Sasuke allait répliquer lorsqu'une flèche rasa sa joue et se planta dans le sol derrière eux. Ils restèrent stoïques en regardant le sang se mettre à couler sur la peau du jeune homme, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis une deuxième flèche se planta entre les pieds de Sakura.

Ils avaient été repérés.

Ils s'enfuirent de la zone et s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la végétation. Naruto avait attrapé la main de Sasuke pour l'emmener à sa suite, ne voulant pas le perdre une seconde fois. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi, il ne lâcherait pas cette main.

Ils dévalèrent le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici. Il sauta au-dessus des rochers, évita les trous et se fraya un passage entre les feuilles, ne se souciant pas des nombreuses coupures qui apparaissaient sur ses extrémités. Lui et Sasuke arrivèrent les premiers au lagon, rejoint quelques secondes après par Shin et Sakura.

\- D'où provenaient les flèches ? s'enquit-il en s'adressant au roux.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas rester là, dit Shin en le dépassant et se remettant à courir.

Sakura ne posa aucune question et le suivit. Possédé par la panique, Sasuke et Naruto firent de même, ne sachant pas où ils allaient atterrir cette fois. Il se saisit de son tournevis, cela n'arrêterait pas des flèches, mais il valait mieux l'avoir dans la main que dans la poche. De l'autre, il tenait toujours fermement Sasuke.

La course dura au moins une heure avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle. Shin avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux voyageaient tout autour d'eux pour guetter le moindre mouvement suspect. Sa main était continuellement posée sur le fourreau de son katana, prête à le brandir à n'importe quel moment.

Sakura détacha la gourde qu'elle portait et la tendit à ses coéquipiers qui la remercièrent gracieusement en se désaltérant.

\- C'est bon, on n'a pas été suivis. Mais on ne doit pas rester là, on est trop à découvert, expliqua le meneur.

\- Et on va où ? questionna Naruto, encore essoufflé.

\- On se dirige vers les portes.

\- Super, mais c'est où ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'orienter dans cette putain de forêt de merde ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, tenta Sakura.

Mais Naruto ne se calma pas. Il s'approcha de Shin, le toisant.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme hein ? Comment tu sais où il faut aller ? Tu as l'air d'être bien à ton aise dans cet endroit je me trompe ? T'es quoi, un espion ? Tu vas nous tuer tous les trois pendant notre sommeil c'est ça ton plan ? Après avoir baisé Sasuke bien sûr ! explosa Naruto.

Sakura avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, complètement choquée de l'attitude de son ami.

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence. Shin fixait Naruto sombrement. Des veines apparaissaient sur leurs fronts et Naruto serrait déjà les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, prêt à en enfoncer un dans le visage de Shin. Il n'avait aucune explication du pourquoi il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait, mais c'était viscéral, il se sentait en colère, il avait l'impression qu'on les menait en bateau.

Sakura tenta de les séparer en tirant sur le tee-shirt de Naruto mais ce dernier revenait à la charge comme un taureau. La tension était palpable et l'ambiance devint rapidement électrique. Sasuke eut de bons réflexes quand il tira le bras de la jeune femme pour la dégager de là juste au moment où le poing de Naruto alla s'écraser dans le visage de Shin.

\- Naruto arrête ! s'écria Sakura, le corps retenu par Sasuke.

Shin répliqua et enfonça son genou en plein dans le ventre du garçon. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé mais ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coup. Dans la bagarre, le tournevis s'échappa de sa poche et roula aux pieds de Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Laisse-les, lui intima Sasuke d'une voix blasée.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, l'air penaud, n'ayant vraisemblablement pas l'ambition d'aller arrêter les deux énergumènes qui s'arrachaient les cheveux à quelques mètres de là.

Naruto mordit l'épaule de Shin alors que celui-ci tentait de lui arracher l'ensemble de son cuir chevelu. Un coup de pied envoyé en plein dans ses parties lui fit lâcher prise et Shin en profita pour lui envoyer un poing magistral dans le visage, faisant craquer les os de son cou. Naruto tomba à la renverse en plein sur un morceau de roche pointu dépassant du sol qui lui entailla le flanc. Shin se mit à cheval sur ses hanches et empoigna le col de son tee-shirt pour approcher son visage du sien.

Ils étaient tous les deux amochés. L'arcade sourcilière de Shin était ouverte et saignait abondamment, sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et déjà violette tandis que Naruto arborait un coquard. Lui aussi avait la lèvre fendue et un fin filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

Le poing de Shin se leva à nouveau dans les airs avec puissance et Naruto se prépara à recevoir l'impact en contractant ses muscles du visage. Mais rien ne vint. Le poing du rouquin s'abattit mollement sur son torse.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? tonna la voix sévère de Sasuke.

Les deux garçons grognèrent en guise de réponse. Naruto, du sang plein la bouche, cracha sur le sol.

Sasuke attrapa Shin par le col pour l'enlever des cuisses de son coéquipier et le jeta comme un vulgaire sac un peu plus loin.

Il s'accroupit pour faire face à Naruto qui n'avait pas fière allure avec son œil à moitié fermé et la lèvre inférieure toute gonflée. Il lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

En le voyant approcher lentement son visage du sien, Naruto crut qu'il allait l'embrasser et cette perspective l'enchanta tellement qu'il ne prêta plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, notamment la gifle qui se préparait et qu'il se reçut de plein fouet. Il ouvrit démesurément les yeux sous le choc. Sasuke venait de le gifler.

\- La prochaine fois que tu inclus mon nom dans une phrase dans laquelle tu insinues que je vais me faire baiser, je t'arrache les couilles.

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le corps tout entier. Sasuke avait l'air sérieux. Il le sentit s'approcher un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre son oreille.

\- Et surtout, la prochaine fois que tu insinues que je vais me faire baiser par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je me ferais un plaisir de prendre au mot ce que tu dis.

Puis il se releva et partit, sans un regard de plus pour Naruto qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Son excès de colère passé, il se rendait compte qu'il avait dit des choses que jamais il n'aurait cru un jour entendre sortir de sa bouche. Il venait encore une fois, d'une certaine manière, de traiter Sasuke de quelqu'un de facile. L'insulter de salope aurait été tout aussi clair.

Le stress, l'inquiétude, la peur et la panique, toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient habité ses derniers jours l'avaient fait craquer. Il avait eu besoin de se défouler et malheureusement c'était tombé sur Shin, et Sasuke par ricochet.

La douleur cuisante de son flanc le fit grimacer. Il se releva difficilement et claudiqua pitoyablement jusqu'à Sakura qui était en train de nettoyer les blessures du roux avec un morceau de sa tunique qu'elle avait arraché.

Shin le regarda en coin avec une pointe de méfiance.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot ! tempêta Sakura en s'adressant à Naruto. Tu ne crois pas qu'on souffre déjà assez ? Il faut que tu en rajoutes en cherchant des noises à Shin qui ne fait que nous aider !

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Tu peux être désolé ! Regarde maintenant dans quel état vous êtes ! Comment on va survivre si au sein même de notre groupe on s'entre-tue ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il sincèrement.

Le rouquin éloigna gentiment le tissu que Sakura agitait sous son nez et se releva pour faire face à Naruto qui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi minable qu'à cet instant.

\- Ecoute, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, que tu soies un espion et tout ça…

Shin le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est bon, je m'en fous. Le principal, c'est que tu te sentes mieux.

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai qu'il se sentait plus léger.

\- C'est comme lorsqu'on pleure, on se vide de toutes les mauvaises choses qui nous habitent et ça va mieux après, reprit Shin. Tu avais la tête pleine de mauvaises ondes qui t'empêchaient de penser correctement, finit-il en tapotant son torse du bout de son index.

\- Peut-être…, hésita Naruto.

\- Maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi que tu dois des excuses, dit Shin en regardant derrière son épaule.

Une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans le cerveau de Naruto. Il se précipita entre deux buissons touffus et retrouva Sasuke, assis à même le sol, les bras entourant ses genoux et un regard dur fixé sur un point imaginaire. Il s'installa à ses côtés et hésita à prendre la parole de peur de se reprendre une gifle. Du coup, il resta là à regarder ses doigts triturer les pans de son tee-shirt en coton. Il se demandait comment il avait été capable de perdre le contrôle à ce point.

Ce fut finalement Sasuke qui brisa le silence.

\- Alors, quoique je fasse, tu auras toujours cette image de moi, demanda-t-il tristement.

Naruto déglutit. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute s'il pensait que Sasuke était un coureur de caleçons, prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? L'image qu'il avait de lui résultait uniquement des derniers événements qu'il avait vécus et il fallait dire qu'ils ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Il avait découvert que le garçon qu'il aimait n'hésitait pas à se faire chauffer par un type qu'il était censé détester.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te travaille maintenant. Si tu ne voulais pas que je pense ça de toi, il fallait peut-être réfléchir avant d-

' _avant d'écarter les cuisses au premier_ _venu'_ faillit-il dire mais il se mordit la langue pour empêcher les mots acides de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je t'en prie, finis ta phrase, cracha Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas envie de régler ses comptes maintenant. Cette histoire de coucherie lui semblait tellement dérisoire aujourd'hui. Après avoir failli perdre la vie au moins une dizaine de fois en quelques jours, après avoir cru que Sasuke était mort, qu'il ait couché à droite à gauche lui importait peu finalement. L'essentiel était ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant et surtout, qu'ils ressortent de cette forêt vivants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder fixement de sorte qu'il crut que celui-ci recherchait les mêmes réponses dans ses yeux.

\- Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, on baise mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous, c'est bien ça ? reprit Naruto, cherchant la confirmation chez son homologue tout en se rendant compte que son ton n'était pas très sympathique, voire légèrement accusateur.

Mais il était encore énervé de sa bagarre avec Shin et il n'avait pas la patience de prendre sur lui les mots acerbes ou fuyants de Sasuke. Tant pis.

Sasuke renifla de dédain et détourna la tête.

\- Je t'en prie Sasuke, arrête de jouer avec moi. Je suis un grand garçon et je suis assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre un simple plan cul et lorsque ça va au-delà. Si tu me disais clairement, pour une fois, ce que tu envisages avec moi, alors je pourrais arrêter de me poser plein de questions.

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne répondit pas. Mettant le sang froid de Naruto à rude épreuve. Finalement, il était content d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur Shin, sinon il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu se contenir face à l'attitude désinvolte de Sasuke.

\- A chaque fois que tu me regardes, je me demande si j'ai une chance avec toi. Je me mets à interpréter chacun de tes gestes et ça me rend dingue. Si tu sais déjà qu'il ne se passera jamais rien de plus entre toi et moi, alors dis-le, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir, déclara-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

Il posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke pour attirer son attention et celui-ci baissa la tête dans sa direction. Il se mordait les lèvres, de gêne sûrement. Naruto n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse ouvrir son cœur de cette façon et encore moins être capable de mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il semblait que son échauffourée avec Shin lui ait fait un grand bien. Il venait de faire dix pas en avant dans la maîtrise de soi.

\- Je ne sais pas Naruto. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça ces derniers jours. J'étais préoccupé par d'autres choses, comme survivre par exemple, répondit-il avec un air condescendant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'aime notre relation telle qu'elle est maintenant.

Et dix pas en arrière dans la gestion de la douleur psychique.

Si son cœur avait été fait de verre, il aurait explosé en mille morceaux.

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive tant sa gorge était nouée. Il retira sa main du bras du garçon rapidement, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'ouvre à lui ? Voilà ce que Sasuke faisait de ses sentiments : de la charpie. Il avait cru bêtement, et parce qu'il était naïf aussi, que lui parler ouvertement de ce qu'il ressentait aurait changé quelque chose.

Ses yeux se mirent à picoter. Il pouvait être solide comme du roc, supporter les pires horreurs, mais il était aussi fragile qu'une feuille de papier dès qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke et des mots blessants qui provenaient de sa bouche. Avec lui, une brise de vent pouvait se transformer en ouragan et tout dévaster sur son passage. Comme il venait de le faire à l'instant.

\- D'accord. Donc, on est des… sex friends c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait afin que ses tremblement ne transparaissent pas dans sa voix.

Il était effondré en son for intérieur.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, renifla dédaigneusement Sasuke en confirmant l'horrible évidence.

Mais le naturel revint bien vite au galop et Naruto sentit la colère s'immiscer à nouveau en lui. Il inspira profondément avant de faire une remarque désobligeante mais c'était déjà trop tard.

\- D'accord, répéta-t-il, donc quand t'as envie de te faire labourer le cul, je rapplique, je te baise et ensuite je repars vaquer à mes occupations, c'est bien ça ? cracha-t-il d'un ton acide.

Ca y est, l'abcès venait de crever et tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne serait que du pus.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ok. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie, grinça le jeune homme, blessé par les paroles du blond.

\- Je veux être sûr de ce que ça veut dire, insista Naruto. Je suppose également qu'il n'y a pas de contrat d'exclusivité ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Si c'est encore pour m'insulter-

\- Non, loin de moi cette idée. C'est juste que t'es peut-être pas le seul mec qui me fait envie. Donc je veux être clair avec toi sur ce point, claqua froidement Naruto.

Il avait déjà envie de se frapper. Pourquoi dire des choses pareilles à Sasuke alors que c'était complètement faux ? Aucun autre homme ne lui faisait autant d'effet que lui. Lui faire comprendre qu'il allait aller voir ailleurs ne ferait que donner le droit à Sasuke d'en faire autant, et, il ne doutait pas que celui-ci allait en profiter. Quel idiot il était.

Sasuke le fixa étrangement puis un voile noir s'abattit sur ses pupilles.

\- Ouais. Très clair, fit-il sèchement.

\- Bien, alors comme on est d'accord, on va peut-être rejoindre les autres, dit Naruto en se relevant.

Tendre la main pour aider Sasuke à se lever le démangeait comme l'envie de s'effondrer à genoux et de revenir sur ses paroles mais il se retint de le faire. Il se sentait mal. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Sasuke prendre du plaisir autre que dans ses bras, autre que sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, c'était bien lui qui venait de dire qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, dans son excès de révolte.

\- C'est Shin ?

La voix de son camarade le fit sursauter. Il haussa un sourcil interloqué, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance de lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas partager, mais encore une fois, sa rancœur prit le dessus.

\- Peut-être, ouais.

\- Vous avez déjà fait des trucs ensemble ? questionna à nouveau Sasuke.

Sans le vouloir, il montrait son intérêt pour la question.

Naruto se demanda s'il était en train de lui faire une démonstration sentimentale quant au fait que des attouchements sexuels aient pu exister entre lui et Shin ou s'il était seulement empreint d'une curiosité malsaine. C'était une question piège. S'il répondait par l'affirmative, Sasuke s'en servirait comme excuse pour aller voir ailleurs. Pourtant, faire régner le doute dans son esprit pouvait aussi pousser Sasuke dans ses derniers retranchements et le forcer à être honnête avec Naruto pour une fois depuis le début de leur fréquentation.

Tout devenait toujours alambiqué et confus avec lui.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Naruto avec flegme.

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit les autres de l'autre côté, laissant Sasuke seul avec ses démons.

.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant des reviews !**

.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

 **EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 _«-Naruto… doucement, suggéra Sasuke alors que son tee-shirt fut pratiquement arraché de ses épaules. - Quoi ? Tu veux baiser, j'ai envie de baiser, alors on va baiser, répliqua ce dernier sèchement._ »

 **Pour rappel :**

Naruto : n° 66, arme : tournevis

Sakura : n° 67, arme : gourde

Sasuke : n°68, arme : ?

Shin : n°14, arme : katana

Kirua : n°31, arme : Hast avec embout de hache

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre…. Un LEMON ! Oui ! Enfin ! Gniark gniark.

Lovekisshu


End file.
